Author Fighters: War with the Zodiacs
by Nukid
Summary: What started out as a robbery of an ancient Darkside artefact by the mysterious Nukid would soon become a war between the Author Fighters and the manufactured Darksides the Zodiacs. Who will win in this epic battle? FINALLY FINISHED
1. Back in action

Hello everyone. Welcome to my very own Author fighter story. I will try to make this as accurate as possible and tell me if anything's wrong. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

It has been a quiet time for the Author fighters. Nearly three months ago did the author fighters foil Drakes latest scheme. Normally they would be prepared for the next time Drake attacked the Author fighters, but for three months that time had never came. Drake and his cronies had disappeared and hidden themselves so well they was no way of tracking them

To some members this was a time to relax. Besides the odd crooks the team had little to worry about and so used this time as a chance to rest and have fun

Other members however grew more intense at the fact Drake was missing. It seemed impossible to them that rake would give up. Everyone knew he never gave up

Author fighter leader DarkMagicianmon was one of those concerned. He knew Drake better than anyone else in the team. It scared him the most he was gone

DM stood up in the meeting room with Hikari, Ross, Ranger24, TSS, Airnaruto45, TLSouldude, Erinbubble92, Charles Roberts, Jean Kazuhiza, Slpytlak, Alyssalioness94, Iron-Mantis and Warlord-Xana

'Glad you could all come here today guys. We have some news concerning Drake' DM said to his team. They all look at each other in concern. They all knew he may be back. Ross looks at the group and raises his hand

'Yes Ross?' DM asked

'Um where's everyone else Chief. If it's about Drake shouldn't everyone be here?' Ross asked. DM shook his head

'Unfortunately no. Ever since his disappearance it's been hard to keep you all in one place. You were all I could get at short notice' DM said. It was true, DM had feared that many members would relax and go off somewhere. Drake could use their laxity as an advantage

'We shouldn't worry Sempai we should be enough to tackle this problem' Hikari reassured DM who smiled

'Thanks Hime. Anyway guys I called you here today because tomorrow night at the local Museum an Archaeologist is giving the museum an old and rare stone tablet with inscription on it'

'And what has this got to do with Drake sir?' Ranger asked

'Supposedly the inscriptions hold secrets about Darksides long forgotten. Secrets Drake may want' DM said sternly

'Secrets? Your telling me there's more about Darksides we don't know about?' Soul said in annoyance

'Soul since the beginning of time there has always been darkness. No matter how hard we try darkness will never leave this world. It will come in many forms, some worse than others. This tablet holds some of those secrets' DM told him

'In that case we should read this thing, so we know what we might have to deal with' Jean said. Everyone except DM nodded in agreement

'That would be a good idea Jean if it wasn't for the fact it's in writing that only the owner of the tablet was able to read. To everyone else who saw the stone it was impossible'

'Then get this guy to read it for us. Ask him tomorrow night when they reveal it' Erin suggested

'Oh Erin if only it was that simple. Days ago the Archaeologist went missing. It is my belief he was kidnapped' DM said sternly

'You think it was Drake sir?' TSS asked

'To be honest it doesn't matter who kidnapped him. Whoever kidnapped him wants him to translate the tablet, and to do that they need the tablet as well. Meaning they will attempt to steal it' Dm said

'Let me guess sir. We're gonna stay up all night guarding the tablet aren't we?' Charles asked already knowing the answer

'You guessed right Charles. If we guard the stone then whoever wants to steal it will be confronted by us. We'll arrest them and find out what's the heck's happening around here. Tomorrow night on the night of the grand opening we will station ourselves around the museum guarding all openings. No one will get through without us knowing' DM explained

'Finally some action. It's been damn boring ever since Drake disappeared. Now things may finally get back to normal' Iron-Mantis said cracking his knuckles

'I wouldn't get too happy dude. If we're dealing with Darksides then it's pretty serious' WX told him

_Meanwhile_

DM was right that someone was plotting a robbery, but it wasn't Drake. In fact it wasn't any Darkside at all. In their hidden base which was basically a huge cave fitted with lights and equipment were the legendary magic haters the Huntsclan

Hundreds of Huntsclan member had squeezed in the cave and looked up to a stage where the Huntsmaster and his protégé the Huntsgirl were standing **(They're in their green uniform. Not purple)**

'Fellow Huntsclan members' the Huntsmaster preached to his followers 'Tomorrow will be a day that none of us will ever forget. Tomorrow night a stone tablet containing secrets of magic long forgotten will be given to the national museum. This is our golden opportunity. With this new knowledge, we will finally destroy the magic world and those cursed dragons. This will be a golden age for the Huntsclan!!'

The whole room erupted as everyone cheered and shouted 'Huntsclan' over ad over again

'Make sure your weapons and gear are prepared. This robbery must go without a hiccup. Dismissed' HM ordered. Everyone left the caves to an unknown area leaving only the Huntsmaster, Huntsgirl, and a figure in the corner of the room sitting on a chair

Not much could be seen about the person appearance. All that could be noticed was that he was a teenage boy with only his long, blonde and scruffy hair showing as his face was covered with a black hoodie. On the back of the hoodie there was a strange cross as it had circles on all four ends. He also wore black jeans with his black hoodie and held a coke bottle in his hand. When the Huntsmaster walked up to him he didn't bother to look at him

'That was quite the speech Hunt dude' The hooded boy said with a cocky smile

'A good leader has to able to make sure his men are willing to obey your orders. I've promised them a golden age, now all is left is that this mission isn't a failure. That's where you play your part in this right?' the Huntsmaster asked.

The hooded boy got up from his seat and took a swig from his bottle. He then looked at the Huntsmaster and gave him a deadly smile

'That was a part of our deal. In return for giving me what I want I'll make sure you go through this robbery untouched by any do-gooders. That was the deal after all' the hooded boy said with a laugh. The Huntsmaster grumbled

'Just keep to your word Nukid. This plan must go absolutely right. Failure is not an option' the Huntsmaster said sternly

The boy now known as Nukid smiled and waved as he walked away from the two and walked out the cave. The huntsgirl then looked at her master

'Huntsmaster, how can we trust him? He isn't one of us, why are we working with him' the Huntsgirl asked with concern. The Huntsmaster was quiet for a minute but then looked at his student

'Do not concern yourself little one. If what they say about the CP9 is true, then we have little to worry about the quality of his work, and I'll keep an eye on him' The Huntsmaster said reassuringly

He had only heard rumours of the CP9, and they weren't pleasant rumours. Perhaps this boy would be useful

_The next day_

The national museum was a lot more busier than normal as today the museum would be given it's oldest and most valuable collection to date. Historians from around the world had gathered to look at this ancient Tablet either to try and decipher it themselves or just wanted to see it themselves

The stone Tablet was exhibited in the middle of the room so all the guest had enough room to observe the stone. DM watched the crowd from the balcony on top. He was as alert as a hawk, he could feel the imminent battle about to take place and it was making him edgy. He decided to make sure everyone was ready by contacting them through his earpiece

'Group 1 ready?' DM said through the earpiece

'Group 1 is in position on the roof sir. Nothing's coming through this way' TSS replied through his earpiece

'Good, group 2 ready?'

'Group 2's ready Sempai. The back entrance is secured' Hikari said through her earpiece

'Good job Hime, finally group 3 ready?'

'Group 3 three is ready and very very bored' TL responded

'Patience Soul, whoever's behind all this will make himself known soon. Just wait'

'Sir what makes you'll think they'll come today. They could come tomorrow, next week, hell even next month!' Ranger24 asked through his earpiece

'Come on Ranger in all movies valuable things are robbed on its grand opening. Trust me they'll come today whoever they are' DM said ad turned off his earpiece

DM stood in the same spot for twenty minutes waiting for any sign of a robbery. What he got was a little more than a sign

BANG

Suddenly from out of nowhere the front doors which had been locked tightly were blown off by a huge explosion. The doors had been blown up from by a planted bomb. All the guests in the room stood in shock from the explosion scared out of their mind. Only DM was not shocked at the explosion. He half expected something like this to happen. He didn't however expect who the robbers were gonna turn out to be

The Huntsmaster walked over the rubble he had recently caused followed by the Huntsgirl at least ten huntsclan soldiers holding their trademark staffs. The Huntsmaster turned his attention to the crowd of museum guests

'Ladies and gentlemen, please do not be alarmed. Me and my associates are only interested in that stone tablet over there. Do nothing stupid and we can all leave here safe and sound' the Huntsmaster said to the crowd. He then began walking to the Tablets container while the crowd moved out of the way

'You're one to talk about being stupid Huntsmaster' DM shouted from his balcony. The Huntsmaster turned to him and snarled 'Trying to pull of robbery like this near our base is practically insulting' DM smiled cockily which made the Huntsmaster even more annoyed

'DarkMagicianmon, you dare to call me stupid, even though you came here all by yourself?'

'By myself? What gave you that impression? I never do things like this alone' DM clicked his fingers and Warlord Xana and Roscoso jump out from separate parts of the balcony landing behind the tablet. Also from behind the Huntsclan Alyssa and Erin jump out outside blocking the door

'You guys ain't going nowhere' Alyssa said while the Huntsmaster huffed

'So you brought some friends with you boy. No matter I still outnumber you by hundreds' The Huntsmaster grabbed some form of phone and held it near his mouth

'Platoon C, attack from the back entrance!!' HM ordered. However he got no reply from the group

'Platoon C?...PLATOON C!!' after HM shouted he got a reply but not one he expected

'I'm sorry but Platoon C can't reach you right now. Maybe you should try in 5 minutes when they regain consciousness' Airnaruto replied through the Huntsclan radio wave while groaning sounds could be heard in the background

'What? Who the hell are you?' HM demanded, however it was DM who answered

'His name's Airnaruto45, and he's just one of my teammates' DM told him

'Team?! What team?' HM said in shock

DM smiled with pride and humour at his next sentence

'We're the Author Fighters, and we're back in action'

**There's chapter 1 people. Sorry if I come off a little cocky, and the story will get better as it progresses. Stay tuned**


	2. Brawling exhibition

Hey everyone. Second chapter is here already for you to enjoy….Well enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Huntsmaster looked at DarkMagicianmon with hatred at the trap that he had set. In one go a whole platoon of highly trained Huntsclan soldiers had been taken out. However he was not about to give up at the slightest problem. He took out his radio

'All units this is an emergency. Attack the museum. I repeat attack the museum!!' HM said through the radio. He then beckoned to the soldiers with him

'All of you attack these brats!' HM ordered. They all nodded and ran towards Ross and Warlord Xana

'Hey Ross I think they want to fight us first' WX said without any fear at all

'Well that's there mistake ain't it Xana' Ross said. He closes his eyes for a second but then opens and shouts 'MAGNET FORCE'

The charging soldiers stopped as they noticed that there feet were not touching the ground. Suddenly their bodies started flying towards each at high speeds. It was there was a magnet there

'Xana now!' Ross said as the soldiers collided with each other. WX nodded and raised his hand. At the same time Ross's and WX shot electricity towards the Huntsclan electrocuting them to extreme lengths. What was left were several badly burnt bodies

'Good teamwork' WX said to Ross who nodded

_Meanwhile_

On the roof of the museum TSS, Charles and Slpytlak watched Huntsclan soldiers run down the road towards the museum

'Looks like the parties here. So who do you two wanna face?' TSS asked. Charles and Slpytlak were silent for a moment until they all noticed a huge Huntsclan plane flying far from the museum. It was hovering a few miles away from the museum, it must have been the transport plane for the soldiers

'Dibs' Charles and Slpytlak said and pointed at the plane simultaneously

'Fine, you two deal with that ship of theirs. I'll welcome those guys marching down here' With that TSS jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on his feet right in front of the soldiers. Without a second hesitation they aimed their weapons at him

'You know guys, people normally say hello before they threaten people' TSS said mockingly. The Huntsclan must have been annoyed by that as they fire hundreds f laser shots straight at TSS pushing him back

Every time TSS got hit his body slowly got tore off. It got to the point he was hardly recognisable. The soldiers stop shooting assuming he's dead

'Punk. Let's go we're already late' one Huntsclan soldier ordered. They began to run off again until they heard a faint cackling. They stop and turn towards where the noise was coming from and see that TSS was the one laughing. He was standing up and his body and face was slowly regenerating

'W..what the…hell'

'Sorry guys, but today's a very unlucky day for you. Do you know why?' TSS asked rhetorically. He then pulled out a Blacktail 9mm pistol and aimed it at them

'You're unlucky…because you're fighting a Vampire!' With that sentence TSS fires multiple shots at the Huntsclan soldiers hitting them in non-killing spots like the arms and legs but enough to knock them out. After twenty seconds of the barrage all the soldiers were on the floor lying in pools of their own blood

'Huh…..expecting more than that. Oh well at least I've got a free meal' TSS said an then proceeded to do what vampires do best

_Meanwhile_

Back on the roof Charles and Slpytlak looked towards the Huntsclan plane prepared to fight it

'Aren't you gonna go dragon?' Slpytlak asked Charles

'Ladies first' Charles said back. Slpytlak nods and her body slowly turns into a dragon. Charles repeats this transformation himself and they both fly towards the Huntsclan plane

When they reached both Charles and Slpytlak rammed the side of the plane and shot fire from their mouths at it causing the plane to get more and more damaged

Inside the plane two Huntsclan soldiers who had flew the plane were scared out of their life's at was happening

'What the hells happening!!' one Huntsclan soldier said out loud. The other soldier looked outside and saw the two dragons

'WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY TWO DRAGONS!!' the second Huntsclan soldier squealed

'Dragons!! What does the manual book say about fighting dragons?' the first soldiers asked. E then opened a draw to his side and took out a small book. He flick through the pages until he stopped on one page

'If you are in a plane and are being attacked by two dragons…..run back and forth screaming your heads off…'

The two Huntsclan soldiers did nothing until

'AAAAHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIE!!' they both said while running back and forth on the plane

Back outside the plane the two dragons continued their onslaught on the plane until Slpytlak flew to the engine bit and shot fire straight at it. The planes engine exploded causing it to crash down to the earth

'Well that's done and dusted. Let's get back to the guys and help them' Charles says and Slpytlak nodded in agreement. They both took flight towards the useum where the fighting was still going on

_Meanwhile_

Back at the museum Hikari Ino, Airnaruto45 and who had been guarding the back entrance were surrounded by at least 30 Huntsclan soldiers

'Give up you outnumbered you can't possibly win' One Huntsclan soldier barked

Airnaruto45 walked forward and created a handseal. He then shouted 'Multi shadow clone jutsu!!'

In a split second the place was surrounded by a hundred Airnaruto clones

'Who's outnumbered now' Airnaruto asked rhetorically. The 100 clones charge towards the Huntsclan until they reached them and then….

CRASH

BANG

POW

WALLOP

'I WANT MY MOMMY!!' one unlucky Huntsclan soldier shouted

After Airnaruto clones finished punching the living daylights out of the soldier all was left were a pile of bruised and bloody soldiers all knocked out

'And that takes care of that' Airnaruto said casually. He then starts to walk back to Hikari and Mantis until one Huntsclan member gains consciousness and shouts at the top of his lungs

'BRING OUT THE TANK' The Huntsclan soldier shouted before collapsing again

From the end of the street a Huntsclan styled tank slowly drove towards the three. It was armed with a form of huge laser with machine gun turrets on each side

'Tank….oh crap' Airnaruto groaned. He took a Kunai but Hikari stopped him from attacking

'Leave this to us Airnaruto. You ready Mantis?' Hikari asked

'You bet, you stop it, I brake it' Mantis said

Hikari placed her hand on the ground and from her hand a strange light glowed. Electricity seemed to flow from this light and soon this light moved forward touching the tanks wheels. In one swift second he tanks wheels and the ground below it seemed to join together making it impossible for the tank to move

'Hey Bob, the tanks stopped moving' one Huntsclan soldier said inside the tank

'I can tell idiot. I'm trying to figure out why!!' the second soldier inside the tank said

'That's alchemy for ya. Mantis go for it' Hikari ordered

Iron-Mantis charged the tank and jumped on top of it. He took out a bomb of some kind and threw onto the tank causing a huge hole on its top. He then takes out a hand held scythe and jumps down the hole into the tank

'Hey who the hell are you…OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT SCYTHE…OH GOD NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!!' one of the soldiers shouted. However it soon went completely quiet. Iron-Mantis then climbed out the tank

'Don't worry guys. We won't have any trouble with that tank' Mantis laughed. Airnaruto and Hikari decided not to say anything else

_Meanwhile_

In the whole area the only Huntscan soldiers left were in the middle floor of the building where hundreds had surrounded Ranger24, TLSouldude and Jean Kazuhiza

'Wow there's a lot of you guys. So Ranger, what's this game of yours' Jean asked

'It's pretty simple. It's called 'How many weak henchmen can you beat in 2 minutes'. Do I need to explain the rules?' Ranger asked while taking out his bow and arrow

'Nope, you made that quite clear Ranger' TL said raising his gloved arms at the Huntsclan

'If that's the case then lets start' Ranger said and then aimed his arrow

'3'

'2'

'1'

'YELLOW RAY!!'

'RED LIGHTNING!!'

'TWILIGHT ARROW!!'

The whole middle floor erupted in a huge explosion. The only people left standing were the authors

'Err yea we may have over done that' Jean said scratching his head

_Meanwhile_

Back on the ground floor of the Museum even they felt the explosion on the middle floor. The Huntsmaster looked around shocked at the huge bang

'What the heck was that?'

'That Huntsmaster was the sound of your cronies being defeated. All over this museum my team has taken out your Huntsclan. I'm pretty certain you guys are the only ones left' DM told him

'Impossible!!' The Huntsmaster reaches for his radio and speaks into it 'This is the Huntsmaster speaking is anyone still fighting….anyone….SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING' he then tossed his radio to the ground breaking it and turned to the five remaining Huntsclan soldiers including the Huntsgirl 'RETREAT!!'

All the standing members ran towards the front door but were met by Erin and Alyssa

'Where are these guys going? This party ain't over' Alyssa asked Erin

'I don't know. Maybe we should make then stay a little longer' Erin suggested

They both smiled and nodded and in unison they both shot shots of ice towards the Huntsclan feet. The Huntsclan were unable to move except for the Huntsmaster who had dodged his attack. He stepped back but suddenly he sees that his body is being lifted off the ground. He turns to see DM was the one levitating him

'It's over Huntsmaster. My team has won' DM declared while the Huntsmaster tried to free himself to no avail

'Well it ain't really surprising boss' TSS said as he walked into the room followed by Charles and Slpytlak 'These guys are just basically the Iscariot only watered down a lot. They're hardly a challenge'

'It's a pain though Shadow' Ranger said as he too walked into the room as well followed by TL and Jean 'I thought we would at least fight a darkside. Instead we had to fight these weaklings. What a god damn rip off'

'Don't lie Ranger san you were hoping Shade would show up for a rematch. I can tell' Hikari said as she walked in with Airnaruto45 and Iron-mantis

By now all the Author Fighters were in the room hardly hurt at all. In fact it had been pretty fun

'Damn…you brats' the Huntsmaster coughed as he DM spell kept him firmly in place

'Your whole cult has been defeated Huntsmaster. While everyone on my team is safe. You have no one left who can fight against us' DM said with a smile

'Oh I'm afraid you're wrong Mr DarkMagicianmon' A voice said from out of nowhere

DM had no idea what was about to happen. In less than a second a person dressed in all black appeared right in front of him. He then raised his right arm

'SHIGAN' the person shouted. He then poked DM shoulder with his first finger. However it became apparent it was no ordinary poke. DM felt like his shoulder had just been shot by a gun a close range. He looked at his shoulder and saw that his shoulder was dripping blood. This person had pierced his skin with a simple poke

The person then removed his finger with a quick motion ad jumped back. The pain of the bullet like wound was too much and made DM lose control of his spell. The Huntsmaster began to fall to the ground but the figure caught him before he fell

'Hello Huntsdude. Did you miss me?' The person asked mockingly

'Nukid….do you have any idea…..how late you are……where the heck have you been?' HM asked with as much strength

'Oh….erm….I..kinda…feel asleep' The person known as Nukid said with an innocent smile. Despite his pain the Huntsmaster got straight up and started strangling Nukid

'YOU WERE SLEEPING. ALL MY FOLLOWERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED AND HUMILIATED AND YOU WERE ASLEEP? WHAT KIND OF AN ASSASSIN ARE YOU?' HM shouted severely annoyed

'Have you forgotten I'm Narcoleptic? Besides I'm here now aren't I? I'll deal with this' Nukid said reassuringly. He then stood up and faced the Author fighters

'Who are you' DM said angrily while Hikari healed his bullet like wound

Nukid pointed his finger in a pose and said 'My name is Nukid. I came here drink Coke and kick ass, and I'm all out of ass…..no wait….that came out wrong didn't it?'

'Yea I think you were supposed to say you're out of Coke not ass, that sounds kinda gay' TL explained while everyone else nodded

'Oh yea thanks Mr hedgehog guy. Anyway I'm here to help the Huntsmaster steal the stone tablet, so that technically involves fighting you guys' Nukid said while getting in a fighting position

'You really think it's wise fighting all of us together?' WX asked looking at Nukid like he was crazy

'Not wise my friend' Nukid said while smiling 'It's fun'

Nukid charged at the Author fighters….

**How will this match fair? Find out next chapter. Oh and Narcoleptic means that sometimes I randomly fall asleep every day, which can cause problems. **


	3. The Rokushikis

Hey everyone. First once again sorry to Mantis about the whole writing mistake. I'll correct it and we'll say nothing more about it. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid charged at the Author Fighters with tremendous speed. They all got into a fighting stance prepared to fight however TSS jumps forward and takes out his MP5 submachine gun

'I've got him guys. He won't be standing when he's shot by this' TSS said determined. He pulled the trigger firing hundreds of bullets straight at Nukid

Not one bullet touched Nukid at all. He hadn't blocked them, nor did he stop them. He dodged them! He moved at such speed not one bullet pierced him

'What the…hell' TSS said shocked. He rarely missed

'That's the beauty of super speed Mr Blood sucker. SORU!' Nukid shouted the last bit and ran at super speed straight at TSS. When he was right close he kicked TSS straight in the jaw sending him straight into the nearby wall

'Shadow!!' DM called out concerned of his comrade. TSS slowly stood up from the hit not too injured from it

'Man….he kicks bloody hard' TSS said rubbing his chin. DM turns to Nukid

'Author Fighters, ATTACK!!' DM ordered. Every member rushed at Nukid who merely smiled and waved his hand

'Sorry to tell you, but you guys can't touch me. GEPPOU!!' Nukid shouted and jump high into the air

What Nukid did next defied the laws of gravity. Hen he reached the highest point of his jump and began to fall he kicked the air and was able to jump again while in mid air stopping him from falling. The Author Fighters were shocked at this technique

'He….he's jumping in the air…how can he do that?' Airnaruto asked anyone who knew

'I guess you guys need a lesson on the Rokushikis. Allow me to be your teacher' Nukid said mockingly while jumping in the same spot

'The Rokushikis stands for the six powers. They are six highly advanced martial arts skills that take years to learn. Once a person masters the Rokushikis he is easily considered one of the strongest martial artists ever. The first power, Geppou' Nukid then made a huge jump in the air down charging towards the Author Fighters

'Geppou is a technique in which the user actually jumps off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual' Nukid said while landing on the ground ahead of the group

Ranger24 and Warlord Xana suddenly pulls out there swords and point tem at Nukid 'We ain't interested in your pathetic powers. It won't matter when you're dead. Xana let's slice him up' Ranger said

'Gotcha' WX replied. They both charged at Nukid and swung there swords at Nukid who looked at them and said 'Kami-e'

When they both swung their swords Nukids body went completely paper thin making them both miss. He then went back to his normal size and punched them both to the sides

'The second power, Kami-e. A technique in which the user makes their body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper' Nukid explained

'Ranger! Xana!' Hikari said in worry. She then touched the ground and transmutated the ground under Nukids feet. Before the alchemy caught him Nukid shouts 'SORU!!' and Nukid ran with super speed away from it

'The third power Soru. As you can guess Soru gives us super speed' Nukid explained. Suddenly behind Nukid Charles and Ross appeared

'Unlucky for you asshole you're not the only one here with super speed' Charles growled and both he and Ross attempted to hit Nukid but missed as he used super speed

Nukid, Charles and Ross ran around the building in a battle of super speed. However Nukid halted and turned at the two who were running at him. Similar to DM he poke both in the shoulder however it pierced their skin and made a bullet like wound Both Ross and Charles fell back in agony

'The fourth power Shigan. A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary' Nukid explained. He looked and saw that Erin, Alyssa and Slpytlak in their various flying forms hovered over Nukid

'It's time you were beaten and done with. You ready girls?' Slpytlak

Both Erin and Alyssa nodded and at the same time the three girls shot fire straight at Nukid setting the whole area on fire

For a moment It looked like they had beaten him however as the fire settled it showed that Nukid was hardly harmed at all by the fire

'What!! How is still standing?' Erin said shocked

'Don't know but he won't be much longer. Let's go Airnaruto' Mantis said wielding his scythe. Airnaruto nodded and charged with Kunai in hand

Before they connected with their weapons Nukid said 'Tekkai'

When their weapons connected Nukid he didn't move an inch as the two weapons could not seemed to pierce his skin. It was like Nukids body was made of iron. Nukid then grabbed them both by the arms and threw them into the balcony wall

'The fifth power Tekkai. A technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks' Nukid explained

DM got up and took at his staff 'It's not over yet Nukid. Soul you ready'

'Worry about yourself boss I was born ready' Soul said cocky

Both DM and TL levitated huge parts of the building at Nukid who dodged each one. However slowly each throw go closer to Nukid and he could no longer dodge them

'You're finished thief' TL said while levitating huge part of the ceiling at Nukid however Nukid didn't move at all

'Have you forgotten, I still have one more technique. RANYAKU' Nukid kick the air and from his leg a curved blue line appeared and sliced through the coming debris. It didn't stop there and was about to hit TL until DM used a shield spell to block it

'The final power Rankyaku. A projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body' Nukid explained

Nukid looked at allthe Author fighters who while most were injured were surrounding him. TSS had his guns pointing at him while others had arrows, staffs and hands pointing at Nukid. They were all severely annoyed and Nukid could see this

'Well everyone, I must say it's been a pleasure to meet you all. Despite my strength the battle will inevitably be your victory not mine. So I guess I'll take my leave, but not without a farewell present' Nukid then ran towards the stone tablet and smashed its case open. He grabbed the Tablet and ran toward the exit picking up the Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl who were both unconscious

'The artefact. Jean stop him!!' DM ordered to Jean who was not hurt at all and was guarding the door

'Yes sir' Jean said. Nukid stopped next to him

'Look sorry to be rude but unless you move I'm gonna fill you with bullet holes' Nukid said threatening

'You shouldn't threaten me, especially with my power' Jean said raising his hand. He closed his eyes in concentration and then shouted 'MIND BLINDER'

Nukid seemed to be shocked at what he was seeing 'Wh…what are you doing?'

'Mind blinder. An ability which makes an opponent see a painful version of your future. I don't know what you're seeing right now but it must be making you go insane' Jean explained

Nukid was completely silent for a change until he lowered his head and started sniggering. He then suddenly punches Jean in the gut and says 'Sorry but I've had a traumatic past….so a horrible future doesn't affect me'

With that final sentence Nukid dashed out of the Museum with the Huntsmaster, his protégé and the stone tablet, he was too fast for the authors in their current injuries to catch up meaning they had got away

The Author fighters had failed…

**Note: I need to say this. I in no way intended to make myself look stronger than you all. On the contrary I'm probably a weaker member. Two things made me win that fight. I had the elelment of surprise with my abilities and it also suits quick fights. If I had stayed there and fought I WOULD HAVE LOST. So please don't fill my reviews with hate. I promise to give you all stardom in this story, just please accept this one chapter and it's smooth sailing form here**

**Oh and it may take a week to post again. Holidays and all. Stay tuned**


	4. Masked attackers

Hey everyone. I'm glad people didn't seem to be offended by my last chapter so thanks. I'm back from holiday and am have done Chapter 4. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid ran straight from the museum to the Huntsclan secret cave lair. By tomorrow the Author Fighters failure to protect the Stone Tablet would be all around the news. He himself would become famous by this. But Nukid never cared about being famous. It was not important

Nukid reached the hidden cave and dropped the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl onto the floor who were unconscious. He then carefully placed the Stone tablet onto the nearest table as the two slowly woke up

'err…wh..where are we' HM asked dazed. Nukid turned to him

'We're back at your base, hidden and safe from the enemy. And let's not forget with the stone' Nukid explained

'Wait…you mean….we succeeded….you defeated the Author Fighters?!' HM said couldn't believing his ears

'I wouldn't say beat more like ran rings around them. They had no idea how to fight me so I had the advantage, however despite this it was still 14 on 1. Escaping was my only option'

Huntsmaster didn't seem to care as he got up and ran straight to the Stone Tablet cradling it in his arms

'Ha..ha ha….ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I have it!! The legendary tablet which holds the secrets about magic long forgotten is now mine. Mine!! Now all we need to do is get that professor friend of yours and get her to translate this for us. Then…we will finally destroy those disgusting dragons and all other magical creatures' HM preached in joy. Nukid figited when he said professor

'You're right we can go see her. By the way where is she' Nukid asked. The Huntsmaster turned to him

'I guess I should tell you after all you want to see her as well. I hid her in the middle of the city in an old abandoned warehouse. She's in there' HM told him

It's when he said that Nukid grinned with a sigh of relief. He then said 'Thanks Huntsdude. Now's the right time for the double cross'

'The what?' Before Huntsmaster could realise it Nukid was right behind him. He shouted 'SHIGAN' and connected four shots on his back. The Huntsmaster fall down in agony at the shots as blood poured on the floor

'Wh….what are..you..doing..' HM said in pain. Nukid then kneels down and grabs the tablet. He looks at the Huntsmaster with disgust and amusement

'I'm quite shocked Mr Huntsdude you let your guard down like that. Weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on me? Perhaps you should've kept both eyes on me'

The Huntsmaster cursed under his breath. He had let his guard down for a few seconds and Nukid used it to strike him down. Such patience and readiness was admittedly admirable

'Curse you Nukid it's not over. Huntsgirl kill him and retrieve the stone tablet now!!' HM ordered his protégé

During the whole event Huntsgirl had not moved a muscle and had simply watched the event unfold. She looked down at the Huntsmasters unsympathetically and begins to take off her green mask. She throws the mask straight at her former master and walks to Nukid

'So it seems you've accepted my offer Rose. Am I right?' Nukid asked. Rose nodded while HM slowly stood up

'Offer? What offer?'

'Pretty simple man. She joins me and my cause and I make sure the whole Huntsclan is destroyed. I think I pulled my plan off well. I knew the Author Fighters would show up at the museum and I knew they would kick all your asses. All I had to do was get the Tablet, not get caught by those do-gooders, and then beat the crap out of who was left. A.K.A you' Nukid told him. He turned round and started to walk away with the Tablet in hand. Rose follows behind

'What kind of spell have you put on her? Answer me!!'

'Spell? Sorry but I don't know the first thing about magic. I pride myself on not needing weapons or powers in battle. She chose to betray you' Nukid explained

'No she wouldn't betray me. She's loyal to me, to us, she wouldn't!!' HM said stubbornly. Rose turned to him

'It is true master. When you were suspecting Nukid, you should have been suspecting me. I've been helping the American Dragon fight against us for a while now. However Nukid learnt of this and offered to join his new team. I wanted to get out of the Huntsclan, and now I have. You and your beliefs are worthless to me now' Rose told him and she started walking away too

The Huntsmaster slowly goes red from anger at this double betrayal. Despite the pain he stood up and took a small knife from his side pocket. He charged at Nukid

'Nukid watch out!!' Rose warned scared. However Nukid stands still and says 'Tekkai'

The knife connected Nukid in the back of his neck, however upon connection the knife shatters into pieces like it had just hit steel

'Ignorant fool' Nukid said bitterly. He swiftly grabs HM by the shoulders and tosses him high into the air. He then lifts his right leg up and pulls it back

'Bye bye Huntsdude. RANKYAKU' in less than a second Nukid swings his leg like a kick and fires an air blade straight at HM. The shot connects him straight down the chest leaving a huge scar. Blood leaked like a river from the deep, long gash and dripped onto the floor as he landed hard on it. The Huntsmaster no longer moved as he was unconscious

'Well that's done with. Let's go shall we' Nukid proposed. Rose looked at him suspiciously

'You didn't kill him, I was pretty sure you were gonna go for the kill just then' Rose said casually. She no longer cared about her former master

Nukid was silent for a minute until he said 'I'm not a killer…not anymore at least. Now stop moping and come on'

They were both silent for a short time until Rose could no longer hold the question in 'so this team of yours, what are its goals exactly?'

'That will be explained when the whole group is assembled. Another member is getting two others and we're gonna find the final member' Nukid explained

'This possible member, who and where is he?' Rose asked

'Well from what I've heard he's currently in Jump city, and as for who he is, lets just say his nickname is the Humanoid Typhoon' Nukid said with a deep grin

There was a reason he had that nickname. He had it because wherever he went, destruction followed. Nukid was edgy to find him before anything bad happened in Jump city. After all, when you have a bounty of 60,000,000,000 (sixty billion double dollars) you were most likely cause trouble

_Meanwhile_

It was night time yet no one was asleep inside of the Evil Genious (If you can call him that) Dr. Drakkens secret base. Inside of the base was the Drakkens huge and brightly illuminated laboritory

Dr. Drakken was in the centre of the room working on some huge contraption hich looked completed. In the left corner of the room Shego sat on a crate filing her metal claw like gloves not showing any interest in Drakkens machine

Drakken stepped back from the machine and looked proudly at it 'There she is Shego, with this I will finally defeat Kim Possible and take over world!!' Drakken pronounced with confidence. Shegohowever acted like she hadn't heard him and continued filing her nails

'I said with this I will take over the world. Then you're supposed to say 'How will it Dr. Drakken' and then I tell you my brillinat plan and then you praise my genious and we both have an evil laugh together' Drakken whined. Shego looked at him annoyingly

'There are so many things simply wrong with what you just said I can't count them' Shego told him

From the lab door a knock could be heard. Someone wanted to come in

'I'll get it' Drakken said casually and started walking towards it. Shego raced to Drakken and stopped him

'Let me get this straight. You, a so called evil genious, were about to answer a suspicous knock on your door despite knowing we're the only two in this base' Shego demanded looking like she was about to break him in two

'Um yea'

'WHAT!! HOW STUPID ARE YOU. WHY THE HECK DO I WORK FOR YOU. I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS I'LL..'

Shego never finished her lecture as suddenly there is a huge explosion from the lab door. The whole wall is blasted off and Drakken and Shego are blown to the ground as well

From the wall two figures could be seen but the smoke hid their appearance

'Looks like we have company' Shego said getting in a battle position

As the smoke cleared the attackers appearance could be seen. However it wasn't their bodies that were visable

On the right there was a fairly small person garbed in a white coat and one his was of all things a rabbit mask which covered his whole face. Only little bits of blue skin could be seen

On the left was the rabbit masked attackers opposite as he was huge, twice as tall as Shego and he wore a brown coat and wore a huge ox mask. The Ox turned to the Rabbit

'Brother, are these the ones who upset master?' the Ox said in a slow and stupid like voice

'No my dear brother they didn't upset our master' the Rabbit replied with a more intelligent voice

'But brother master told us to kill them? I'm confused' Ox said annoyingly

'Don't concern yourself with it Oushi just remember they must die otherwise master will be upset. Can you do that for me?' Rabbit asked gently yet with a sinister voice

'O.k. Brother Usagi I will' Oushi said reassuringly. They both then turned to Drakken and Shego

'Master has ordered us to exacute you both. Do not fight and it will be over quickly' Usagi said. Shego scoffed while Drakken quivered

'Yea right. You guys have either escaped from an asylum or you drank too much at a carnival. You guys are no match for me' Shego says confidently. She then jumps into the air and fires a huge wave of green energy towards the two masked men. It burnt everything it touch

'Wahoo go Shego, go Shego you're the man..i mean woman' Drakken cheers

'Why do I get the feeling that was too easy' Shego say uncomfortally. She turns to the mess the powers had left and was left shocked in seconds

Oushi. The bull masked assailant was not in the slightest harmed by the attack. Usagi appeared from behind Oushi as he used him as a sheild

'Despite your lack of intelligence I'm glad I got you as my partner brother. Your ability is one to be charised' Usagi said to Oushi who under the mask was smiling

'How? My power can melt steel. How can it not kill him?' Shego demanded confused and slighlty scared'

'Oushi is not the smartest of Darksides, but his defence is the best of all of us, and you know the saying 'a good defence is a good offence' Usagi said smugly

Almost as a code Ouchi charged straight at Shego who could not react in time. In one hard tackle with his arm Oushi sent Shego spinning straight into the wall knocking her out

'Shego? SHEGO!!' Drakken shouted concerned about but more concerned about himself. He turned around and saw Usagi straight in front of him

Drakken got and ran towards his machine 'Stand back. Move any closer and I'll destroy you with this machine'

'A solar powered laser will not work' Usagi said casually

Drakken was left speechless. He had told no one of his solar powered machine as it was a surprise 'How the hell did you know what it was?'

'By analysing all your past attempts at taking over the world it was easy to predict you'd make this. It was also predictable you'd try to use it despite it being night' Usagi said mockingly

'Oh yea' Drakken said. Suddenly Usagi knocked the right side of Drakkens head knocking him out

'Now they're unconscious, let us finish them off shall Oushi' Usagi proposed while Oushi jumped up and down

'Yes, and the building as well. Master will be so happy' Oushi said dancing as well

'Indeed brother Master will be very happy with us. This job was highly paid after all. Now let us go outside and get a good spot'

Usagi and Oushi walked out of the lair and went to a high cliff area looking down on the lair. Drakken and Shego were still in there unconscious

'Brother, is there more people we must kill for Master today?' Oushi asked

'Indeed dear brother as soon as we finish this we must go to Jump city. There are a group of kid heroes there wo Master wants dead. But first Oushi we must eliminate these pests. On three then' Usagi said

Both Usagi and Oushi lifted their arms and pointed there first and second fingers staight towards the mansion. Suddenly tht rips of the fingers begin to glow

'3'

'45'

'2'

'108'

'1'

'KURO CERO!!' They both shouted and from their fingers two huge blacks beams shot straight towards the lair. As the two Ceros connected the whole building exploded as the combind power engulfled it all

'That should be enough Oushi. Let's make our way to Jump city, and get to know these Teen Titans' Usagi said as he stopped his Cero. Oushi did the same and followed Usagi

Little was left standing of Drakkens lair. Nearly everythng was desrtoyed and was in a huge rubble. What was painful to imagine however, was Drakken and Shego were most likely in that rublle, dead.

**Who were these mask attackers. Stay tuned to find out**

**Oh and if you have a japenese translater website. You can find out what their names are. Clever idea in my opinion**


	5. The one pulling the strings

Hey everyone. Chapter 5 here and I'll soon start on my parodies again as well. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Jump City was a rich and beautiful city compared to many others. The city had hardly any criminal activity mostly thanks to a certain group, but however that didn't mean it didn't have its bad parts. To the corner of the City lied a dirty and dangerous area totally different to the rest of Jump City

On a bleak and rotten street corner there was a small pub. Inside the place always had a horrible smoky smell to it and the place was always dark. Inside this pub were some of the nastiest people in Jump City, many finding refuge in this area, where the Teen Titans had less power over

Nukid and Rose stepped inside the pub and for a minute the whole room was filled with suspicious stares at the two. After all, it was rare that two teenagers would come to a place like this

Nukid and Rose sat in the corner of the room far away from the front door. Nukid leaned back while Rose fidgeted

'This Vash….how do you know he's in here?' Rose asked

'Well if I know Vash he finds a lot of his troubles when he's in a pub, and trust me trouble follows him like a bad smell' Nukid told her

'Wait you know Vash The Stampede?'

'Sure, I wouldn't be asking him to join if I didn't'

'Man…he must be one intimidating guy. I mean a guy who has 60,000,000,000 must be pretty scary right Nukid?' Rose asked. Nukid stared at her for a minute until finally letting out a big laugh

'Rose, prepare to be surprised'

Rose was confused but decided not to ask further. Intstead she asked 'If you know he's in here and you know him personally why don't you point him out and go talk to him' Rose asked

'We could do that, or we could watch him in action. Which should start just about….now'

As soon as he said now the front door exploded with the wall around it as well. From out of the dust came 5 weird looking teenagers. The people in the pub cowered in fear. They must be quite well known.

'We're the Hive Five, once bad guys turned Bounty hunters, and we've came to kill Vash The Stampede. So unless you want to die, get out of our way cakesniffers' Gizmo proclaimed while partners Mammoth, See-more, Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd grinned evilly. It didn't take ten seconds before everyone in the pub ran straight for the exits leaving only Nukid, Rose and one other person in the pub

The third person to stay was a spikey haired man draped in a big red coat with sunglasses. On his right was a big revolver which was fairly bigger than your average gun. He sat on a bar stool and had not moved a muscle at all. The Hive consentrated on him

'Hey See-more is that Vash?' Mammoth asked while See-more held up a poster with the red coated person face on it

'Ha ha it's him all right we've found Vash the stampede' See-more said excitedly. Gizmo flew in front of his group

'All right Mr Stampede. You might as well give up Vash because the Hive Five is gonna take you down and 60,000,000,000 for the taking' Gizmo said drooling over the money

The man now known as Vash stood up and turned to the Hive. He slowly took out his revolver and pointed it straight at the Hive who got prepared to fight

Rose looked away certain that Hive blood was about to be spilt all over the floor. Nukid however looked at the scene rather dully and drank a bottle of Coke he had quickly took from pub. He had a pretty good guess at what was about to happen

Vash held the gun in the air for a few moments until finally pulling the trigger. The Hive closed their eyes in fear thinking they were about to die. However their death never came. They opened their eyes to see that no bullet had shot out

Vash pull the trigger again. No bullet came out

Vash pulled the trigger 5 times yet not a single bullet shot out. It was painfully obvious that there were no bullets in his gun

The Hive loosened up and smiled evilly 'Well well looks like the imfamous Vash is out of bullets' Gizmo says happily

Vash who had a cool, fearsome look on his face hadturned to a scared, pitiful look as he looked at his gun. Hardly suitable for a guy with such a huge bounty

'Oh crap' Vash whispers

'ATTACK!!' Gizmo shouts and the Hive charge straight at Vash who screams like a little girl and runs away from the Hive

While all this is going on Rose looks shocked beyond recognition while Nukid looks unsuprised

'I…I..I don't..believe it' Rose whispers shock. She turned to Nukid

'Nukid. You're telling me that this cowardly, stupid and bad hairstyle freak has a bounty of 60,000,000,000?'

Nukid just stared at her until finally saying 'Yes'

Rose was silent until she faints in disbelief. Nukid stands up and says 'Believe me or not. The point is Vash needs help so get up and help me kick Hive ass will ya'

Back with Vash who was cornered by Mammoth who said delightfully 'When I'm done with you Vash the Stampede you're gonna wish you'd been a good boy and not got a huge bounty'

'I don't suppose we can sort this out over lunch now can we?' Vash said whiel holding his hands up

'HELL NO!!' Mammoth swings his right fist straight towards Vash however the punch never connects for at the last second Nukid steps in between and stops the punch with his Tekkai

'Who the hell're you?' Mammoth growled

'The guy who's about to kick your face throught the wall'

'What kind of a name's that' Mammoth said stupidly. In one quick second Nukid kicked Mammoth by the side of his head sending him flying through the wall knocked out

'Mammoth' Billy calls out but gets no reply. He then turns to Nukid 'You god damn yellow belly punk. I'll teach you to try and fight us'

In a sudden Nukid was surrounded by more than 30 billies. They circled him ready to attack

'Let's teach this guy a lesson. Ataatck' one Billy ordered. All the Billies ran and jumped in the air to pounce Nukid

'Shigan Machingan' Nukid said and in a flash was firing thousands of Shigans in every direction. All the Billies were covered with bullet wounds and dripped blood

'Billy!?' See-more cried thinking he may be dead. Suddenly over See-more Rose landed a hard kick straight on his head which made him smash the floor and get knocked out

From behind Rose Kyd Wykkyd teleported and tried to punch Rose who dodged. She then took out her staff and whack Kyd straight in the chest. Kyd grimace in pain until Rose land a hard punch in his head knocking him out too

The only Hive member left was Gizmo who looked deathly afraid at Nukid and Rose

'Oh crap' Gizmo whispers. From behind Nukid grabs Gizmo by the bold head and lifts him up

'Listen kid, if you want to stay in one piece then you'll hover to Titans tower and tell the Titans your friends need medical help and need to be arrested, and if I finds you didn't go to the Titans' Nukids face went very dark and scary 'Well, you don't want to know'

Gizmo screamed and flew straight to the door 'Yes sir, right away' Gizmo shreiked as he flew towads Titans tower

'Well that takes care of that' Nukid said. He then turned to Vash and helps him up off the ground

'You don't change much do you Vash?'

'Neither do you Nukid. You're still as arrogant as ever' Vash pointed out

'Hey at least I don't carry a gun and refuse to actually shoot people with it' Nukid said mockingly. Vash scratches his head embarresingly and looks at Rsoe

'Who's the girl over there Nukid?'

'She's Rose, and we've both came here for your help Vash the Stampede'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Gizmo grumbled as he flew towards Titan tower. He couldn't believe that he was about to give his friends up to the Titans, but then agai he didn't want to seem that Black hooded guy kill them either

Gizmo felt completely depressed until he noticed something which shocked every nerve in his body

Where Titans tower used to be stood a pile of rubble. Nothing was left standing

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Around the rubble tood Oushi and Usagi the men who had destroyed Drakkens base and seemingly killed him and his partner Shego

Usagi sat on a huge piece of rubble while Oushi played with a robotic arm

'Brother, why is his arm full of metal junk. Usually when I pull peoples arms off blood comes out. Why's he different brother?' Oushi asked while nibbling the robot arm

'This Cyborg brother is a person who has lost most of his flesh and been replaced with metal. It seemed quite modern but with you it had no chance' Usagi complimented

'Thank you brother but you're the brains if you hadn't told me to attack that red haired girl that bird boy wouldn't have let his guard down'

'An obvious flaw with that one brother. Such weaknesses need little thought. It's pitiful to think about' Usagi said disgusted

From behind the two Darksides a black portal appears. Both of them turned around and watch as someone steps out of the portal

The figure had a red coat and wore on his face a Monkey mask. He was bigger than Usagi but smaller than Oushi. Both Darksides straighten up as if he was someone with power

'Brother Yamazaru. What brings you here during our mission' Usagi said with deep respect

'I'm here little brother to see if you have completed you're mission yet for Master has ordered you to return to base. He wishes to speak to all of us' Yama said with a deep, arrogant voice

'We're done big brother the Titans are dead. Even got a souvernier' Oushi said waving Cyborgs hand

'Very nice little one but if you turn around you'll notice you're not finished' Yama pointed out

From behind the Darksides Robin slowly emerged from the rubble battered and bloody weilding a broken staff

'I..i won't..l.let you…get away…with this' Robin said painfully getting in a fight stance

Oushi looks ready to charge but is stopped by Yamazaru 'Allow me Oushi'

Robin charges towards Yama with intent to kill. Just as he was about to strike Yama puts his first finger on Robins forhead. In one little push Yamazaru sends Robin flying straight into the rubble. Robin laid motionless while blood flooded out everywhere

'Dissapointing. No physical strength at all, and I needed someone to kill to get rid of my stress' Yama groaned

'I take it then you still not have found Nukid and Sofia yet?' Usagi asked

Yamazaru gave him a hard stare until he grunted 'They cannot hide much longer brother. Master has ordered their deaths, therefore I will search every corner of the earth until I find them and bring Masters wrath on them. Talking about Master we must go, we shouldn't keep Master waiting'

Yamazaru walks towards the portal followed by Oushi and Usagi. As they steppd through it they found themselves in a large,dark room filled with figures hidden by darkness

Suddenly a light shone on the three showing themselves to everyone in the room. A second light shone in front of then and almost straight after the three bowed like they were meeting a king

Sitting on a large throne was the man who controlled these fearful darkside. It was him who orderd the deaths of the Drakken and the Teen titans. It was him that was behind all this madness

'We have returned, Master Drake Ebon Darkstar' Yama said respectifully

Drake looks down from his throne at the three with a smile on his face

'Indeed you have Yamazaru, Usagi and Oushi' Drake with a calmness originally unknown to him

'We are honoured to be in your precsense oh great one. We are your loyal servant' Usagi preached

'Look master I got a metal hand' Oushi waved it happily

Drake chuckled and said 'Indeed you have Oushi. It appears you have done a lot since I sent you on your various missions. I would like hear about what you've accomplished, but first'

Drake stood up from his throne and pointed his right arm to the right wall

'Say hello to your 9 brothers and sisters' Drake said

A third light shined towards Drake pointed revealing 9 masked darksides similar to the other three. Each mask was a different animal and also had different coats as well

These were Drakes army. Darksides who would loyally carry out Drakes wishes without a second thought

These were Darksides who were causing pain and suffering across the galaxy by Drakes wishes

These were the Zodiacs…

**Drake finally reveals himself in this story. Just what is he planning with the Zodiacs. Stay tuned to find out**

**To ****Darkmagicianmon ****seeing as Drakes your OC could you please tell me during the story if my interpretation of Drake is good or not. Thanks**

**To ****Ranger24 ****feel free to say no but would it be okay if Shade made a one chapter appeaence soon. I have this cool idea to use him in the plot and he'll even go against a Zodiac. But if you don't want me to use him then that's fine it's your OC after all. Thanks**


	6. Specific target

Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter 6 of my AF story. Today's chapter is special because this chapter has the special appearance of Ranger24 Darkside Shade. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake looked down from his thrown room listening to each of the Zodiacs recount their stories of success and destruction. Drake nodded in satisfaction

'I am indeed most pleased with all of you my Zodiacs. You have all stuck to your mission and completed them flawlessly. Not only does this make our names strike fear into peoples hearts, but it also gains us unimaginable amount of profit' Drake told them

'Profit? What Profit master?' one Zodiac asked

'Hey don't tell me you all thought I sent you on those missions just to make people fear us now. Believe me I enjoy watching pain and suffering as much as the next villain but it isn't enough to make me waste your talents. No you see all those missions I sent you one were missions who had hired us. When there are people they cannot get rid of, and their prepared to pay us the right price, they can hire us to do it for them' Drake explained

'You mean we've been like mercenaries sir?' Yamazaru asked

'Precisely Yama. Now adding up all the profit we've gained from your mission lets just say we make Bill Gates look poor' Drake said deviously

'An excellent strategy my lord. But now we have the money what is the next phase of our plan?' Usagi asked

'Ah I knew you'd catch on quick Usagi. Yes we are indeed moving on to phase two. However these plans are for now to be kept secret to you all except the Four Zodiac Anikis. So could everyone else please leave?' Drake said politely, however the Zodiacs knew he wasn't asking, he was demanding, and they couldn't go against his orders

eight of the twelve Zodiacs left the room leaving four left. Amongst those four was Yamazaru the monkey Darkside, and to his left the Dragon, Snake and Rooster Darksides. These were the Zodiac generals, referred to as the Anikis, the strongest four in the twelve

'Anikis, we have reached an important stage in my master plan. It has been three months since I awakened you all from your deep sleep and made you my servants thanks to this stone tablet' Drake said while lifting a stone tablet almost exactly the same as the one Nukid stole

'This tablet is one of three tablets in this world. If one is to hold all three he will gain perfect knowledge of Darkside technology. You twelve are the accomplishment of this tablet. I currently hold that same tablet and have decided to do some experimenting'

'What kind of experimenting sir. You know such talk would make Nezumi scream with excitement' the Rooster Darkside said about another Zodiac who wasn't present

'Indeed if he was here he wouldn't shut up about it, but that's not the real reason why I'm only telling you four. There is a much bigger reason' Drake told them

'And what is this master?' the Snake Darkside asked

'They say you can't have too much of a good thing, well there right. I plan to create my own Manufactured Darksides just like you twelve. Imagine an army of Darkside who would never betray me. Nothing could stop me'

'But Master to do that you would need a living Darksides blood. A manufactured Darkside must have the blood of a darkside for it to be born' the Dragon Darkside asked

'You are correct Doragon. Furthermore the power of the Darkside who gives the blood effects the manufactured Darkside itself. I gave some of my blood to all of you and your powers tripled, but as this is an experiment I want to use the blood of an unusual Darkside' Drake explained

'And where will we find him?' Yama asked

Drake smiled an evil grin 'Have you ever heard of the Darkside named Shade?'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

There were many things that were simple insane, and one of them was to enter Shades fortress. Not only was it crammed with Grunts and Jackals but it was the home of the Darkside Shade. Oh and the Red team was there too, but they weren't really a problem

However walking right to the front door were two masked Darksides like it was some hotel

On the left stood a Darkside with a tiger mask on with a yellow coat

On the right stood a Darkside with a sheep mask on and a pink coat

As they walked to the door they came across the Red team who seemed to be coaching a group of Grunts. Next to Sarge was a scarecrow painted in blue and looked a lot like a blue soldier

'Okay let's try this again, Blue is bad, BAD. Let's say it together now' Sarge said trying to teach the Grunts but only got dumb stares

'It's no use Sarge if you ask me they're all colour blind' Grif commnted. Simmons snickered

'Holy crap is your sister a Grunt then' Simmons laugh. Grif turned angrily to them

'You wanna say that again, my sister is not a Grunt!!'

'No but she's one hell of a whore I tell ya' Sarge commented

'Hey!!' Grif whined

'Um hello' One of the Zodiacs called out. All the Grunts and Reds turned to them

'Who the heck are you guys?' Simmons asked

'And where did you get those fabulous coats from' Donut asked excitedly

Suddenly the Sheep Darkside started a high pitched laugh. She was obviously a girl

'That pink one has good fashion sense brother. Do we really have to kill him?' The Sheep asked

'Dear sister our orders were simple, obtain a sample of the Shades blood that was our mission. We're only gonna kill these guys because it's entertaining' the Tiger Darkside told her

'Oh right, well there's no way I'm gonna pass up on that, lets start Tara' the Sheep said while stepping forward. All the Grunts raised their rifles at her

'I don't know who the heck you are, but you have the balls to wear a sheep mask in front of me. I had a terrible experience with sheep in my youth. That to me is enough reason to kill you. FIRE!!'

The Grunts aimed there weapons at the Sheep Darkside and begin to fire, however before they hit her the Sheep is slowly covered by a white bubble like substance covering her whole body

Thousands of bullets hit the white coating as the Grunts shoot until they run out of bullets

'That'll teach you god damn sheep' Sarge said mockingly

'What did a sheep do to you that was so bad?' Donut asked

'Donut, in fear of you getting an orgasm out of it I won't tell you'

Sarge suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye. The white bubble like coating slowly released itself off of the girl revealing that not one bullet had hit her at all

'Wow I was expecting a lot more out of these guys' the Sheep Darkside sniggered

'Now Hitsuji it's wrong to steal. Give them back their bullets' Tara said

'O.k. brother' Hitsuji said amusingly. Suddenly bullets shot out of the coating at huge speed hitting the Grunts who fell like flies at the shots. The Reds too were hit by the bullets and they slumped to the ground

'Oh great we're gonna die' Grif groaned

'Looks like it' Simmons agreed

'Incredible, and I thought you guys were already pathetic' A cold voice said behind them

As quick as light a figure ran past the Reds and the dead Grunts and stopped right in front of Hitsuji

Shade had arrived

Hitsuji instinctively covered her body with the white coating again but Shade merely plucked his hand into the white coating and pulled out Hitsuji by the throat who choked underneath her mask. His physical strength was too much for the white barrier

'Interesting. You create a white barrier which protects you from attacks. Then you use this fluffy barrier to repel the attack. For a Darkside you are most unusual. However' Shade said gripping her neck even harder 'Your unique power can not protect you from me little girl'

'Then how about me' Tara proclaimed appearing behind Shade. Shade had no choice but to let go of Hitsuji as he blocked a punch from Tara

Shad attempted a punch back but before he could do so Tara disappeared and reappeared over Shade

'KURO CERO' Tara shouted and fired the Dark beam down towards Shade however Shade unsheathed Soul eater sword and easily blocked the beam. Tara then disappeared and reappeared a safe distance away from Shade with his sister in his hands

'Strange. By my estimations you're actually faster than I am' Shade pointed out

'Sounds to me like that's a way of saying you've lost' Tara said mockingly. Tara then ran at incredible speeds about to attack Shade

'Lose? You're quite mistake kid. You see you may be fast kid but…' Shade said closing his eyes in concentration

As soon as Tara was about to strike Shade he opened his eyes and shouted 'SPEED ISN'T EVERYTHING!! BLOOD AND IRON!!'

What Tara felt next was strange to him. In one second Tara felt like thousands of white hot blades had slashed every part of his body. Tara stopped dead in his tracks and collapsed in front of Shade who looked slightly disappointed

'Pathetic. You nearly annoy me as much as my accursed human half. I won't deny your abilities as Darksides are unusual. However it is the end of the road for you runts, I have won' Shad pronounced

'Indeed you have Mr Shade' A female yet sly and coil voice said

Suddenly of all things a long Snake pounced on Shade who only just manages to stop it with Soul eater. He uses his sword to push the large snake back and looks directly at the end of the serpent only to discover something strange

The large snake was connected to the shoulder of a Darkside who wore a Snake mask and Green coat. Four more snakes covered the Darkside around the back and shoulders of her

'I've heard many great things about you Shade, and you defeating my little brother and sister so easily proves this true' the Snake complimented

'I don't want you compliments, who the hell are you three, and what is your business here?' Shade snarled

'Now now Shade why talk about such trivial things when we can enjoy some friendly competition. As for who I am my name is Hebi the Snake Zodiac, and I assure you Sahde' Hebi smiled an evil grin 'I am twice as strong as these two put together!!'

Hebi launched all five sankes on her body at Shade who charged with Soul Eater…

**Next Chapter will be Shade vs Hebi the Snake Darkside. How will this fight fair? Find out next chapter**

**To DM and Ranger again just would like to know how my interpretation of your Darksides are? I want to make them prcise so please tell me. Thanks**


	7. Growing power

Hey everyone sorry for the wait but here's chapter 7. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Shade charged at Hebi the Snake Darkside with Soul Eater in hand while Hebi launched all five of her snakes connected to her body at Shade.

Shade ducked the first snakes attack and stabbed right under its head. The second and third snake took this chance and launched a double attack right at Shade. Shade however jumped over them and stomped on both their heads

With three down Shade noticed that the final two snakes had rapped themselves around Shade. When they had a firm grip of Shade they pulled him straight to Hebi who had turned her right arm into a snake

'Let's make this fight up close and personal Shade' Hebi laughed ready to strike Shade with her hand snake

'If you think that will work then you're as good as dead!' Shade proclaimed. He salvaged through his pocket and took out a spiker grenade. Shade quickly grabbed hold of the attacking snake and held it in his hand. He then quickly threw the spiker into the snakes mouth and used his sword to slash the two snakes wrapped around him. Shade jumped back to get away from Hebi hand exploding

Hebi shrieked in pain as her snake hand exploded inside blowing the whole arm off. Shade smiled

'Am I supposed to be impressed woman? In a few seconds I've blown off your own arm. What hope do you have left?' Shade said mockingly until he noticed something

Slowly Hebi lifted her head and out of nowhere a hand came out of her mouth. Slowly a head and soon a whole body came out of Hebis' mouth revealing another Hebi. It was like someone had just came out of a costume

'Brother what did big sister just do?' Hitsuji asked Tara who were both injured

'She just shed her own skin and created a new body. It's a form of regeneration, if she gets hurt then big sister can just create a new one inside her own body' Tara explained

'You seem surprised little ones of this power. I am one of the four Anikis after all. Master Drake didn't make me a general just because f my beautiful looks you know' Hebi said proudly. Shade looked surprised at this

'What did you just say girl? DID YOU JUST SAY DRAKE!!' Shade shouted. He took out five shurikens and threw them at Hebi who was thrown back and impaled on the wall. Shade ran straight at her and grabbed her face

'So Drake sent you did he? Did he not learn that I am the mightier Darkside. He has made a foolish mistake by sending his lackeys to kill me' Shade growled. Hebi however sniggered

'There are so many things wrong with what you just said just then Shade. Drake did not send us to kill you. Drake wants that pleasure himself hen he obtains absolute power to crush his enemies. Also you shouldn't underestimate me oh great Dakside because you've fallen into my trap' Hebi said pointing down to their feet. Shade looked down and looked shocked

Hebi had wrapped to small snakes connected to her feet around Shads legs. Sahde reached down to snap them off but Hebi took her chance. Like a fangirl looking at her love fantasies Hebi jumped onto Shade and rapped her own body around him. Suddenly tens of snakes flew out of her body and too wrapped around Shade. Not a small bit of Shade was visible

'Don't try to struggle Shade even you can't break out of my trap. Now keep still and this will be all over' Hebi said slyly as one snake on her neck raised itself and opened its mouth in excited. In one swift move the snake swung down and bit Shade on the neck to suck his blood

'That should be enough now. It's a true shame I couldn't kill you, but what master orders will be done, so it's your lucky day' Hebi snickered, however that didn't last long

As she unwrapped her body and snakes off Shade she realised it wasn't Shde she had caught and bit. It was Grif

'OW WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BITE ME FOR!!' Grif shouted clutching the wound

'What the? Where's Shade?' Hebi ordered

'Behind you Bitch'

Hebi turned in shock to see Shade standing behind there. She tried to swing her snakes however Shade was more than ready and held his two scythed chained sword in hands

'SCORPION STING!!' Shade shouted and threw both sword right into Hebi stomach. Hebi shrieked in pain but Shade wasn't done. He pulled on the chains and swung them around tossing Hebi into the air. Shade then threw Hebi into the closest wall smashing her into the concrete, finally he pulled again smashing her back onto the ground. Hebi lied on the ground barely conscious

'My…my snakes..th..they covered you….how did….you escape' Hebi manages to say

'I was never in your trap. At the last second I replace myself with Grif to make you think I was still there. Giving me enough time to recompose myself and defeat you' Shade explained

'Sir, I don't say this much, but you are a saint. You deserve a medal for such a cunning sacrifice. Hopefully you also killed Grif in the process. God bless you' Sarge said almost crying

'I'm still alive jackass'

Hebi somehow slowly got up and raised her hand to her snake mask

'Damn you Shade!! You've given me no choice but to take off my mask!! Hebi told him about to rip off her mask however Hitsuji ran an stopped her

'No big sister! Master ordered us not to take off our masks. He said we must hide it!!' Hitsuji pleaded

'Take off your mask? What good will that do?' Shade asked puzzled. However at the last second he noticed that Tara had zoomed right next to him and was about to slash him. Shade moved out of the way however Tara managed to make a small cut on Shades cheek

In a flash Tara took out a beaker and while in air swooped the small amount of blood into the beaker

'Hebi, Hitsuji, I've got the blood' Tara said while running from Shade

'You did? Great job brother!!' Hitsuji said happily. She turned to Hebi who looked grudgingly against Shade

'Big sister. We have his blood, we must leave. Lord Drake has ordered so' Tara told him

'……Yes, we shall go' Hebi said turning from Shade. A black portal appeared in front of them as they walked to it. Shade scowled

'That's all you came for? Some of my blood? What is wrong with your master!!' Shade growled

Hebi stopped in her tracks and turned to Shade

'You are indeed a powerful Darkside Shade. Even Drake admits you may be stronger than him, but the painful fact is Drake has no more reason to fear your power. Master Drake is growing stronger by the days. Every day Drake learns more about the long forgotten Darkside technology. Soon the day will come..' Hebi smiled underneath her mask 'When you wish you'd never betrayed Master Drake. Until next time Shade Blood' Hebi said before walking into the portal with her siblings

Shade stood there taking everything in. Simmons got up and looked at Shade

'Well…..that was strange' Simmons said. Shade turned to the Reds angrily

'SUCH FAILURE WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN. UNDERSTAND!!' Shade shouts while the Reds cower

'Yes sir' All the Reds say while despite their previous injuries ran at full speed away from Shade

Shad however looked at the setting sun and wiped the blood on his cheek. He clenched his fist

'Drake….what are you planning?'

**So ends the fight scene. Hope it went well. As you can guess three Zodiacs can't beat Shade, but with all respect to Ranger24 if all twelve took on Shade at the same time Shade would most likely lose. As a team they are twice as deadly. Stay tuned**


	8. New team

Hey everyone. Here's Chapter 8 of my fic and you guys make your appearance again. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DarkMagicianmon wiped sweat from his brow. Ever since that Nukid had stolen the Stone Tablet everyone had been working non stop for clues. Hardly anyone had gotten sleep and they were all severely pissed. Lord knows what they'd do to Nukid when they found him

DM sat with fellow Author Fighters members in the meeting room to discuss the situation

'Okay everyone. We've been searching for days now for clues of the thief. What have we found?' DM asked everyone

'Well seeing as the guy was working for the Huntsclan we searched for their hideout. However upon finding it all we found was the Huntsmaster on the floor unconscious and bleeding buckets. We couldn't find that tablet either' TL told him

'Sounds to me like he double crossed him and took the Stone Tablet for himself. Man this bastard's sneaky' TSS grumbled

'O.k. so we can assume he no longer helps the Huntsclan, but that doesn't help us understand his motives' DM said annoyed

'Well me and Slpytlak hadn't had any chance to look ourselves. Some incident happened in the Dragonworld a couple of months ago. A well known dragon went missing and we've been helping look for him, but it's like the guy went off the face of the planet!!' Charles told them while Splytlak nodded in agreement

'I understand you two. There must be something we've missed' DM said

'Perhaps Sempai to understand his motives we need to learn his past' Hikari proposed

'What do you mean?' Airnaruto asked

'Those martial arts skills…they seemed familiar to me, so I did some research and I remembered. The Rokushikis is a martial arts skill known by the CP9'

'CP9. Who the hell are they?' Mantis asked

'Cipher Pol 9. They are a group of Rokushiki users who assassinate for the government. Because they all have superhuman strength very little can go up against them' Hikari explained

'Wait your saying we might be going up against a whole government?' Ross asked

'Well their government is in a different world, and I doubt they know about the different worlds anyway, so I don't think they have anything to do with this'

'That means we're dealing with a rogue. Great' Ranger moaned

'If that's the case then we can plot our next move' DM said starting to form a plan

Hoever before the plan could be fully realized the alarm went off and everyone got up from there seats. Erin who had not been in the meeting swung the door open

'You guys ain't gonna believe what's just happened?' Erin said with astonishment

'Oh this sounds bad' DM groaned as he flicked the TV on. What was on the screen however shocked everyone

Right on the screen laid Titans Tower, or what was left of it. The whole tower had been destroyed and was left to waste

'Wh…what the hell. Who…could of done this?' WX said astonished

'Whoever they were…..they must be powerful to destroy the Titans in seconds. Perhaps…he's back' DM grumbled snapping the pencil in hand

TSS turned to M 'DM…we still need to find Nukid, we can't worry about this'

TL seemed angry at this and turns to TSS 'You mean we should ignore fellow heroes in trouble. What's wrong with you Syndiacte!!'

'I want to help them too, but that bastard Nukid holds something that could do much worse harm. We can't ignore that!!' TSS retorted

'And that means we can't help friends. Are all vampires cold hearted TL spat. TSS looked like he was about to attack Soul but DM intervened

'Knock it off you two!! You're both right neither problem can be ignored. That is why we will split up. Some of us will investigate the ruins of Titans tower' DM told his team

'And what about the rest' Airnaruto asked

'Hikari, what is the CP9 base called' DM asked

'I believe it was called Enies Lobby. That's where all the dangerous criminals go sempai' Hikari explained

'Then that is where the rest of us are going' DM said

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid, Rose and Vash sat on an outside café table in Jump City drinking Coke while Vash stuffed loads of donuts in his mouth

'So Nukid when are the rest of your new teammates coming' Vash asked in between bites

'I asked a friend and fellow member to pick the other two up, and if that isn't convenient enough. Here he is' Nukid said pointing towards the end of the road

At first it was a blur but as it got closer a huge motorcycle was heading thee way. The vehicle stopped in front of them revealing three people on it. Two were unconscious

Rose gasped in shock off the two knocked out people

'Nukid…they're Dr Drakken and Shego. What are they doing here?' Rose asked

'Why they're a part of our team' Nukid turns to the third person 'You have much trouble getting here Travis?'

Standing in front of them was a man with black spiky hair with sunglasses on. He wore a red jacket and blue jeans and on his belt was what looked like a lightsaber

'Hey I know you. You're that famous assassin Travis Touchdown' Vash pointed out

Travis turns to Vash 'That's right punk, and I know who you are Vash the Stampede, and if I wasn't paying Nukid a favour I'd kill you and take the bounty for myself'

'Oh please you'd just spend it on Hentai anyway' Nukid said anyway. Travis flinched at the statement

As they spoke Drakken and Shego slowly began to wake up and were confused by everything

'Wh…what's going on here? One minute we were at our base fighting those masked guys and now we're here?' Drakken said. Shego however hit him on the head

'WE? You mean I fought them while you cowered. Idiot' Shego grumbled

'Masked men? I see you've already met the Zodiacs then' Nukid said. Everyone turned to him

'The what?' Rose asked

'I guess I should explain everything then. Everyone take a seat' Nukid said. Everyone sat down and listened

'Now, the Zodiacs are..' Nukid stops and suddenly collapses on the table. He's starts snoring like he was asleep. Everyone except Vash and Travis were surprised

'Aw great he fell asleep again. The asshole' Travis cursed trying to wake Nukid up

'Fell asleep? But he was talking a second ago!' Drakken said

'Nukid has Narcolepsy. He constantly falls asleep even when he's in the middle of talking or fighting. It's pretty funny you know' Vash said with a laugh

Nukid out of nowhere wakes up from his sleep 'Aw crap I fell asleep again. Gotta stop doing that. Anyway where was I?'

'You were gonna explain the Zodiacs to us' Shego said

'Oh yea. Anyway people I can assume you know what a Darkside is right?'

'Yea, there people who have given in to their own darkness, and they allow it to take over them' Rose said

'True, but what if I told you thee were ways to manufacture your own Darkside. Almost making a cyborg. Manufactured Darksides were never human, and never knew any form of light. They have nothing but darkness' Nukid explained

'Who would bring something like that to life?' Vash asked seriously

'Someone who wants power. Manufactured Darksides are weapons, they obediently follow there master to their deaths, that is what they the Zodiacs are. Twelve manufactured Darkside which for months have been terrorizing this world, all because of there masters wishes'

'But how are they made though. Sounds tricky to me?' Drakken said

'The instructions to manufactured Darksides and many other Darkside secrets were written ages ago on three stone tablets. I currently have one of them and the one controlling the Zodiacs has a second tablet. We cannot let this guy get his hands on the third tablet'

'This Darkside crap, don't those Author Fighters deal with that. Why do you want us?' Travis asked

Nukid sank his head and for once had a sorrowful look on his face

'My life ain't been pretty. I've done horrible things. Things I can't forgive myself for, but by doing this I'm atoning some of those mistakes, but I can't do it alone, to stop the Zodiacs I will need all your help' Nukid said

Everyone was silent until Rose said 'Well, if we're gonna be a team, then what's our name'

'Well Rose we're fighting animal Darksides right?' Nukid asked rhetorically

'Yea why?'

'In that case…we shall be known as The Hunters'

**And so my new team The Hunters are born. Stay tuned **


	9. The sin

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 9 where the Authors start to play a much bigger role. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

After the meeting at Author Fighters HQ the team had split up to either investigate the ruins of Titans tower, or gone to talk to the CP9, Nukids old team

Flying on the Battleship Phoenix was its captain Ranger24, along with TSS, Ross, TL, Iron-Mantis and Warlord Xana who sat in the main control room.

The whole group sat in silence still taking in what had happened to the Titans. It was like this until Soul spoke

'Guys…..what are we gonna do….if this was his doing?' Soul asked

Despite TL not actually saying his name everyone knew they were talking about Drake

'Before I would have said 'We beaten him once we can do again' but this is different' Ross said thoughtfully

'Yeah, I mean he took out The Teen Titans. That's not an easy thing to do' Mantis pointed out

'I doubt he had that kind of power three months ago. Which means..' WX found it hard to finish the sentence

'Drake's gotten stronger' TSS finished as he polished his gun 'Though why he'd attack the Titans and not us is beyond me'

'Whatever the case, whether it's Drake or not. We're dealing with something dangerous. All of you be on your guard. Unless you want to die that is' Ranger warned

All the authors nodded in agreement as the Phoenix flew closer to the Titans Tower

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Enies Lobby felt like a huge prison to the remaining half of the Author Fighter

DM, Hikari, Airnaruto, Shelby, Charles, Jean, Erin and Alyssa stood in side of the huge tower of Enies lobby, which was a part of an island filled with Navy marines. It would be stupid to star a fight here

In the room were 8 people as well. Albeit strange looking people

There was a woman who looked like your stereotypical secretary with the blonde hair, glasses and good lucks. She was Kalifa

The second was a large man who was shaped like a round ball. He had greyish skin and feet that looked like they could give weigh under his weight He also had a huge zip on his mouth. He was Fukurou

The third was a tall man with pink skin and hair who wielded a staff and had his right eye closed all the time. He was Kumadori

The fourth was a man who seemed pretty normal except his hair had bull like horn shapes. He was Blueno

The fifth was a man with ragged looks and with scars and hair all over him. He was Jyabura

The sixth was a man who looked normal except he had orange short hair and a long square nose. He was Kaku

The seventh and by far the most imposing member was a man with long black hair and a weird shaped beard. He wore a top hat and on his shoulder was a pigeon with a tie on its neck

Finally the man seated in the office was a man with a weird mask that only covered parts of his face. He seemed pretty weak compared to the others. He was the leader Spandam

These people are considered the greatest group of assassins in history. The CP9. They all wore black and looked at the Authors with distrust

'You're telling me' Spandam said with obvious annoyance 'that one of my assassins, attacked you and stole some valuable crap?'

'We are' DM told him

Spandam slammed his fist hard on the table 'BULLSHIT!!' he shouted. However the coffee mug he had on his desk fell off and spilled over his leg 'AH HOT HOT!!'

Lucci suddenly stood forward and said 'If this accusation is correct, then you could easily point the thief out'

'We got a good luck of the guy, and he looks nothing like any of you, but he could do that crazy martial art like all of you' Jean said

'I see. However we're not the only Rokushiki masters in this world anyway. we're just the best' Kaku said

Jyabura then stood forward teeth flaring 'Yea so stop bothering us you little brats. Or else I'll shigan you all in the heads'

Airnaruto stood forward pissed off 'You've got a death wish threatening my friends. Say anything else and I'll put a kunai right through you're throat!!'

'Oh really' Jyabura scoffed ready to fight

'Jyabura, you're getting all flared up again. What's pissing you off now?' Kalifa asked

'Probably the fact he was dumped again by that ugly waitress. Chapapa' Fukurou said casually. Jyabura grabs him by the zip on his mouth

'Bastard!! How do you find out these things' Jyabura cursed

'Woah….these guys are weird….that Nukid pretty normal compared these guys' Erin said

Everyone halted with shock on their faces except for Lucci who seemed to crunch his face in slight anger

'N…Nukid….DID YOU JUST SAY NUKID!!' Spandam shouted

'Yea, was he a member of the CP9' Alyssa asked

'That bastard. He was a member, until betrayed us and became a rogue. Now he's ruining our reputation by doing this. That asshole' Spandam cursed

'I see. So he is a rogue' DM said to himself

'What did he do to betray you?' Hikari asked

'YOYOI. It is a story of such sadness and catastrophe it makes me cry every time I hear it. YOYOI' Kumadori said with tears in his eyes

'Actually it's pretty simple. Nukid was sent on a mission once with a fellow member and over a hundred soldiers to calm a rebellion in a far away country' Bleuno explained

'Well, what did he do to become a rebel?' Shelby asked

Spandam got up from his seat with anger in his eyes

'What did he do? I'll tell you what he did. Over a hundred soldiers and another CP9 member went with Nukid to this country. However we found Nukid the only one alive and had ran away from the scene of the crime'

'You mean you suspect him of..' Charles was saying before Lucci cut in

'We don't suspect him boy. We know he did it. All the wounds on the men resemble the Rokushiki style of fighting' Lucci explained mercilessly

The shock hit the Authors hard. Now they knew of the terrible reason as to why Nukid was an enemy of the world government

Nukid had supposedly killed the hundred soldiers in on go…..

**DUN DUN DUN. Sorry for the short chapter but it was late an I need sleep. Stay tuned**


	10. Fighting in Jump City pt 1

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 10 of my fic. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Phoenix landed off the shore of Jump city facing Titans Tower crushed state. The authors got out of the ship with sorrowful expression at the sight of the ruined base

'Man, it's worse seeing it in person' Soul grimaces

'Hey look on the bright side. At least it ain't our base that's been blown up. Right' WX said trying to cheer everyone up

'Not helping dude' Ross replies

'Alright, we need to split up and get this job done. Ross and Mantis go inform the cops we're here. TSS, Soul and Warlord search the ruins to find any survivors. I'm staying here' Ranger commanded

'Why you staying here? You're not just guarding the ship are you?' Mantis asked

'With the loads of villains in this town I ain't taking this ship out my sight. Now get going all of you' Ranger said as everyone left to their job

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

From a safe distance of the Authors 7 figures garbed in Zodiac styled cloaks and masks look down upon the Authors like hunters watched their prey

'There here everyone. It's time we put masters plan into action' a Spider masked Darkside said

'What were masters' orders exactly' an Eel masked Darkside asked

'He was direct on what we must do. Kill the Authors who head to Jump city and master will reward us all' a Mole masked Darkside told them. The fellow Darkside seemed pleased at this under their masks

'Man, so soon after we're born we already get to kill. Master is so gracious' a Cat masked Darkside said joyfully

'Indeed. Now split up to the teams and let's go' a Mantis masked Darkside said, and with that everyone jumped from their position and headed in different direction

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ross and Mantis walked down the street towards the police station to fill them in on the situation

'I think the police stations down here' Mantis said pointing down to the far end of the street

'Gotcha let's go' Ross said as he ran to the station followed by Mantis

When they got to the door Mantis opened it casually expecting a normal station

However upon opening the door nothing was normal

The whole entire room was covered with a white web like substance which stick to everything

Stuck to the walls were many cops with a small mask of the web covering their mouths. Their movements were still. They were dead

Mantis and Ross were in shock at what they saw 'W…what the…hell..' Mantis quivered

'I see you've seen my handy work then Authors' an evil voice said from behind them. They turned to see the Spider and Mantis masked Darksides behind them

'Handy work…you did this?' Ross asked on the verge of erupting with anger

'Indeed' The Spider Darkside boasted 'Quite disappointing though they were hardly a challenge. I hope you guys are different'

'You…YOU BASTARD!!' Ross shouted as he charged the Darksides. The Spider Darkside from under his cloak lashed a rope of web sticking to Ross thigh

'Fools rush in don't they?' Spider Darkside laughed as he swung the web around throwing Ross around too until Ross was smashed into a nearby building

'ROSS!!' Iron-Mantis shouted to his comrade before noticing that the Mantis Darkside had landed right next to him

'One down, one to go' Mantis Darkside boasted

'I'm gonna cut you to pieces!' Iron-Mantis roared as he swung his scythe downwards intending to cut him in half

However the slash didn't connect as in a flash the Mantis jumped straight into the air jumping several feet into the air more than physically possible

'Close one that was, but it's my turn now. KURO CERO' Mantis shouted as he fired a shot straight at Iron-Mantis who could not dodge in time and was shot staigt through the chest

Both Darksides relaxed as they looked at their handy work. Ross laid in the midst of the rubble while Iron-Mantis was on the ground in a pool of blood

'Heh, that was far too easy' The Spider Darkside laughed

**Meanwhile…**

On the Titans Island TSS and WX held devices which seemed to be identifying heat from under the rubble

'My scanner says there're four sources of heat under here. They seem alive, but for how long under this rubble is hard to tell' WX told them

'My scanners getting similar results too, and counting Robin over there that's all five Titans by the sounds of it. Okay Cowboy do your thing' TSS told Soul

'And it's about time too' Soul say happily as he started using his powers to levitate the rubble and find the Titans amongst it

Robin who was still unconscious had been moved away from the rubble to keep him safe was suddenly missing from where he had been left and Warlord noticed this

'Err Shadow…Where's Robin?' WX asked. TSS turned around shocked

'What? He was there a minute ago. What happened?'

'Hey guys, I found something weird, and when I say weird I mean the 'totally out of place' weird' Soul called out

TSS and WX ran to TL who was looking down a huge hole big enough for a person to go in and seemed to go on for miles

'Whoa, that's one big hole. Who made this?' WX asked

'That would be me gentlemen' a voice said from behind them. They turned to the voice and saw the Mole, Eel and Owl Darksides behind them

'Who the heck are you circus freaks' Soul said mockingly. Warlord however seemed to be shocked as he looked at his scanner

'Guys, the five body heats we detected are directly under those guys!!' WX explained

'That means these guys are holding them captive' TSS growled as he took out his Blacktail 9mm pistol 'Let them go or die!!'

'My my that one has a gun' the Owl Darkside said 'Though what are you gonna do if you are blind!!' suddenly the Owl charged at TSS and poked him straight in between his eyes

TSS fumbled back as if he'd been shot. However something completely different had happened

It was painfully clear to Shadow that his eyesight was completely gone!! The Owls touch had somehow took away his eyesight

'I…. I can't see!!' TSS shouted

'That's my little power of mine. It take away peoples eyesight and all they can see is darkness' the Owl laughed proudly

'Well you two seem like you can handle things here. I'll take my leave, and I'll bring these Titans with me' the Mole Darkside as he seemingly jumped down and in seconds dug a huge tunnel downwards

'DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE LEAVING WITH OUR FRIENDS!!' TL shouted as he ran down the tunnel following the Mole Darkside

'Soul wait it's a trap!!' WX called out. However out of nowhere the Eel Darkside almost slithered towards and upon closeness he somehow slimmed is body and wrapped it around WX

Warlord was left unable to as the Eel Darkside had wrapped it's whole body around him

'Why worry about you're friend when you should worry about yourself? Afoolish mistake as your necks gonna be crushed!' the Eel Darkside as he tightened his grip

It was only a few seconds later when everyone nearby heard a small 'click'. WX who had before been struggling to get out of the grip was now limp and his head seemed to hang, like his neck no longer had the strength to hold it

Most likely because it had just been broken…

**Meanwhile……**

Ranger24 walked around the Phoenix making sure it was safe. However upon his inspection he noticed something

Across the left side of the ship three huge scratches had been made, like a claw had ripped through it

'What the? That mark wasn't there before' Ranger remembered as he had recently repaired the phoenix to perfect shape

'Oh sorry don't you like it' a female voice said from a above Ranger. The girl jumped down from atop of the ship and with claws out was about to strike Ranger who only just rolled out the way

Ranger was then able to get a good look at the assailant who turned out to be the Cat Darkside, though Ranger had no idea who she was

'Oh what's the matter, gonna cry because I ruined your little ship. What a weakling' the Cat Darkside laughed. She then rushed at Ranger claw like hands out and ready to slash

When she swung Ranger did not move and took the attack without any sign of pain, though he no doubt felt pain. The Cat Darkside was shocked at this

'Listen here bitch. You can slash me to ribbons, rip out my intestines, and even set me on fire!! But when you damage MY ship. YOU HAVE A GODDAMN DEATHWISH!! Ranger shouted as in a quick second got out his sword and sliced the Cat right down the stomach. The cat Darkside fell back seemingly dead

'That'll teach you a lesson. Now I wonder if the others have got problems or not?' Ranger thought to himself

Ranger was deep in thought he did not notice the fact that the Cat Darkside had got back up and immediately slashed Ranger in the side of his right leg who was shocked at her reappearance

'How're you still alive? I killed you!!' Ranger demanded

'He he you did kill me Ranger, but you only killed me once. My name is Neko, the Cat Darkside, and my power grants me nine lifes' Neko said laughingly

'Darkside? You're a Darkside?' Ranger asked unbelievably

'Indeed I am. And you should worry less about your ship and more about your friends. Right now there are being attacked by my brothers. Are you scared Ranger' Neko asked while Rnager smiled

'Hardly. They may all be Bakas, but those guys are strong. They can look after themselves' Ranger told her

**Meanwhile……**

The Spider and Mantis Darkside looked at their fallen opponents

'Well that was disappointing. We might as well go' The Spider Darkside said to his brother. However as he walked off he suddenly came aware that his whole body was being levitated

'What the? Who's levitating me?' The Spider shouted out until he noticed that Ross was out of the rubble and was casting Psychic on him

'For those you killed. I'll make you pay!!' Ross proclaimed as he sent the Spider straight towards him and upon closeness Ross landed a hard punch in the chest sendin him flying into the nearest building

'Wow, you take your eyes off your opponent and look what happens Kumo. So shameful' the Mantis Darkside said

'You're on to talk' Iron-Mantis shouted from behind him as he slashed his scythe at the Darkside who jumped but was cut right down the right leg

'What? I sent a hole through your chest. How are you still alive?' the Mantis Darkside asked shocked. He then noticed that the hole he had made was slowly healing to its original state

'Unlucky for you asshole, you're dealing with a Regenerator' Iron-Manits told him

'A Regenerator? Well then you may be fun after all. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My Brother over there is Kumo the Spider Darkside and I am Kamakiri, the MAnits Darkside' Kamakiri told them

'Mantis huh? Well then I guess it's Mantis vs. Mantis' Iron-Mantis smiled at the thought

**Meanwhile……**

Back on Titans Island TSS was still blind and Warlord body as limp from his shattered neck

'Oh what's the matter? Can't fight without your sight? So pathetic!!' The Owl Darkside laughed mockingly. Suddenly out of nowhere a single bullet was shot at him missing him by a centimetre

TSS had shot the bullet and despite his inability to see he seemed happy

'You shouldn't be so mocking. I love to fight, and fighting with a disability makes your blood taste all so sweeter when I drink it from your rotting corpse!! TSS told him

'Yoiparri!!' the Eel darkside called out. However upon voice he notice that WX seemed to fade out of the Darksides grip like he was a shadow. WX then turned around and slashed the Darkside with his katana sending him back

'My grip!! But how?' the Eel asked shocked

'What? No way was I gonna go down easily slimy punk. You're going down' WX told him

'It seems you two are more of a challenge than we thought. In that case you deserve to know our names. I am Yoiparri the Owl Darkside, and my brother is Unagi the Eel Darkside, and today we will fufill our masters wishes, and kill all you authors!!' Yoiparri proclaimed

It is here that the Authors and the Manufactured Darksides meet for the first time

And it is here, where it truly begins….

**Hope you'll like the tenth chapter. The fights will commence soon. Stay tuned**


	11. Fighting in Jump City pt 2

Hey everyone. First I would like to announce that with permission I will be starting a prequel to Sharidaken Tranqity story Final Fiction 7, or as you may guess a parody of Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core. Before you ask yes I do have permission and Dave said he would be O.k. with me doing this. I just need to sort out the cast and I'll be ready. Until then enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TLSoulDude ran down the tunnel made by the Mole Darkside. It soon came apparent to Soul that the tunnel went on for miles with no stop and he was getting more worn out by the second. Soul stopped running to catch his breath

'Man...How far does this tunnel go, I can't keep up with that Mole' Soul panted

'Tired already hedgehog?' the Mole Darkside voice could be heard underneath Soul

TL barely jumped out of the way as suddenly the Mole crashed through the earth and pounced on Soul. Seconds after missing the Mole Darkside crawled straight back into the earth

'Hey! Where did he go?' Soul shouted out. He didn't have to wait for an answer as suddenly the Mole came out behind Soul and punched him in the back knocking him away

'You're either really brave or really stupid Hedgehog. You followed me down this tunnel without back up and knowing I could use everything around you as a weapon. I am Bouthatei the Mole Darkside, and I can control the earth. You have no..' Bouthatei did not have chance to finish as a bolt of red lightning nearly hit the Mole missing him but blowing the earth over the Mole and caused it to fall on and trap the Mole

Bouthatei looks at Soul and sees his raised hand glowing bright red

'I might not be the smartest guy around, but I never leave a friend in help, and until you tell me where the Titans are, I'm gonna make your life painful!!' TL proclaimed

**Meanwhile…..**

Warlord Xana shot electricity straight at Unagi the Eel Darkside but he was proving to be hard to hit. Unagi somehow was able to slim his whole body and slithered in the air dodging his attacks

'Hold still will ya!! How is it your so thin?' WX cursed

'My power allows me to shape the weight and size of my body. For instance' Unagi stops dodging and swings his right arm, the arm stretched like rubber and he smacked WX in the face who had not expected that

'Surprised by that were you? Any bit of me can be stretched to limitless lengths. What can you do besides shoot bolts at me' Unagi laughed until WX started to sprint towards him

Unagi swung his arms at him and every time they stretched, however not one hit WX as he dodged with remarkable speed. WX then seemingly pounced on Unagi. Upon contact WX seemingly disappeared without a trace and Unagi was left clueless

'Hey, where'd he go?' Unagi asked out loud. What happened next was simply frightening

Unagi arms stretched into a rope shape and twisted it around his own neck, he pulled hard and began choking himself, though it was not the one in control

'Unagi what are you doing?!' Yoiparri shouted out, he was then interrupted by TSS shooting bullets at the Owl which nearly hit him. TSS was still blind but he could still his hearing

'Sounds to me like Warlord Xana took control of your partners mind. He took control and is choking himself. Pretty risky to do though' TSS shrugged

'You're a pain as well! With my power I should be able to take out someone in two attacks, one to blind them, the other to finish them off. Why is your still alive?!' Yoiparri shouted as he lunged at TSS who stood still and reached into his coat

'I can't see you Darkside, which is a real pain' TSS groaned 'But…… I CAN STILL HEAR YOU PERFECTLY!!' TSS shouted as he took out his trusty crowbar and smashed the Darkside on the head as he was about to strike TSS

**Meanwhile…**

Ross dodged incoming shots of Web by the Spider Darkside Kumo. Ross dodged every shot for minutes until a wrong step caused a blast of web to hit Ross on the foot trapping him to the wall behind him

'Now's my chance Pokemorph scum!!' Kumo shouted as he let loose a full barrage of web blast at Ross, slowly covering Ross in a large cocoon which looked unbreakable

'Now I've trapped you punk all I need to do is kill you' Kumo delightfully said raising his fingers to use Kuro Cero. However a certain Author did not give him chance

'HYPER BEAM!!' Ross shouted inside the cocoon as a huge energy blast flew out breaking both the cocoon and hitting Kumo dead on and sending him into the wall

'That didn't kill him…' Ross said as he looked at the now broken cocoon '..guess that thing took most of the blast'

Meanwhile Mantis And Kamakiri were having a simple fight. Iron-Mantis would strike with his scythe and Kamakiri would jump into the air

'You're at a disability Mantis, I may not be a tactical genius but I can tell. You're a close range fighter and me jumping this high restricts you from attacking. You can't touch me' Kamakiri laughed hard until he noticed something

Iron-mantis had taken out a Magnum and explosive shells and smiled cockily

'It seems like you guessed wrong Darkside' Mantis said

It didn't take two seconds before Kamakiri was full of bullets and on fore from the explosions

**Meanwhile….**

Ranger and Neko fought each other close range as Ranger used his sword while Neko used her claw weapons

Currently Neko was on her fifth life as she had been killed 4 times, during which she had laid several scars and burns on Ranger

'How long can you keep fighting me Ranger? You act tough but how long will it take before you wear out form the wounds' Neko asked laughingly

'You should worry more about yourself you stupid bitch. I'm taking all your lives and eventually you'll die for good. Are you suicidal' Ranger asked as he blocked a strike with his sword

'For my Master I will proudly die asshole' Neko pronounced

'And who is it who sent you to kill me and my friends. Is it that bastard Drake?' Ranger asked

Neko seemed infuriated by this a she swung ten times harder than before

'DON'T YOU DARE INSULT OUR GLORIOUS MASTER LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT' Neko shouted as she raised her first two fingers and said 'KURO CERO'

The shot of dark energy hit Ranger straight in the stomach. Ranger fell back lifeless while Neko smiled

'Now you know the wrath of our master' Neko said as she began to walked off, that was until she heard a noise

Neko turned to see Ranger24 standing and was laughing!! Under her mask Neko was shocked

'It's about time you said who your master was girl, now I can start fighting properly' Ranger said casually

'Properly? What are you talking about?' Neko asked though she could guess the answer

'Don't tell me you thought that was my hardest. I decided I wouldn't give it my all until I heard something of interest. Now I have some information, I can start fighting real' Ranger said

'Yea right, who would take that much pain just for some clarification? You're bluffing!' Neko said as she charged and swung her claw at Ranger. Ranger though grabbed the arm with his hand and lifted her up off her feet

'For a normal guy this would be a little too much, but for me, a guy who enjoys the thrill of the fight, and the near death experience, this pain is like an appetiser to me bitch!' Ranger proclaimed.

In one swift movement Ranger swung with his sord ad unlike the other times the force of the slash sent Neko flying doing more than kill her a fifth time

**Meanwhile……**

Drake sat on his throne with the Zodiacs somehow watching all the fights in Jump city with an impassive look

It was actually quite embarrassing. One Darkside was buried under ground, another was choking himself, another had been knocked out with a crowbar, and the other three had seemingly been blown to pieces

Usagi said to his master 'It seems as the new Darksides don't life up to your standard master'

'Yes, there nowhere nearly as powerful as the Zodiacs, and I thought Shades blood would give them some form of great power' Drake pondered. Perhaps Shade was over rated, though he did defeat Hebi, one of his strongest, and quite easily at that

'Master, in their current levels they can't seem to win. Maybe it would be wise to release the limits on them' Tara suggested

'An excellent point Tara. Very well then' Drake said

Drake stood up from his throne and made a hand sign. Dark energy seemingly flowed out

'By the power of Noah, I release the limits upon my servants. Vanquish my enemies my Twilights' Drake said like it was a jutsu

In unison the Twilights changed in many different ways, but one thing was similar in all six Darksides

The masks that covered their face, shatters into pieces

**How will the Twilights change? And can the Authors fight them still. Stay tuned**


	12. The Twilights

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 12 and the conclusion of the Jump City fights. I would like to tank everyone who reviewed because this is my first story to go over a hudred. Thanks everyone!!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ranger24 looked in anger at the damages his ship had taken by the Neko the Cat Darkside

'Now I remember why I prefer dogs' Ranger groaned. He looked back at the rubble where Neko was lying. When Ranger went all out on her Neko was killed instantly and killed her for the fifth time. She supposedly had 4 lives left, yet she had not gotten up or moved a muscle

As Ranger started cleaning the marks on his ship he noticed that from the left TSS and Warlord Xana was walking to them slightly beat up and TSS seemed like he was having problems seeing

From the right side Roscoso and Iron-Mantis walked up as well. They too seemed worn out. It seemed obvious to Ranger they'd been in a similar predicament to him

'Looks like you guys won your fights as well. Though not easy by the looks of it' Ranger pointed out

'Don't remind us. One minute we're digging through rubble the next we're fighting animal Darksides. It's nuts' WX groaned

'They weren't normal Darksides that is certain. Not only did they wear animal masks but they all seem to have some unique power. For instance with one touch my opponent rendered me blind, and Warlords could change the size of its body. Those aren't normal powers for a Darkside' TSS explained

'Your right, and their power also seemed connected to the animal of the mask they wore too, and correct me if I'm wrong but their names seem like the Japanese word for the animal as well' Ross theorized while everyone nodded in agreement

'Talking about animals. Where the heck is Soul? Wasn't he with you guys?' Mantis asked TSS and WX

'Please the second one of those Darksides kidnapped the titans he chased after him. The kid acts before he thinks sometimes' TSS grumbled

'That means he could be anywhere!' Ross groaned

As if on queue a blast of red lightning strikes from underground a few feet away from the authors. From the hole left Soul jumps out breathing heavily

'Soul? What the hell you doing underground?' Ranger asked in shock

'Long story Ranger. I'll say this though. Being a miner isn't an easy job. I had to create my own path underground while carrying the Titans since I took out that Mole Darkside' Soul explained. As he did so he levitated the five Titans from out the hole

'Looks like their still alive. Barely though. We need to get them inside' Ranger ordered as he and the authors carried the Titans inside the ship into the sick bay

While the Authors were inside they didn't notice the fact that six figures had approached the ship. Though by the looks of their faces and bodies, they were hardly human……

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors at Enies Lobby watched as the CP9 leader Spandam marched back and forth in rage

'I can't believe that brat!! First he has the audacity to betray the government, and now he dares ruin the reputation of the CP9, the greatest assassins in history. This is unacceptable' Spandam cursed

'What's worse he's doing it in our world. We need to stop him whatever his plans are' DM explained

'So why have you came to this world then?' Kaku asked

'We need all files you have on Nukid so we can predict his actions. Is it okay we take them?' DM asked

'You brats, take official government documents from responsible hands and use them for yourself. No way' Spandam spit

'What about Nukid? You want to catch him as well don't you' Shelby pleaded

'He's in your world right now. I couldn't really care'

'You piece of shit' Airnaruto growled with murder in his eyes 'What kind of a leader are you. You don't care what this guy might do innocent lives do you?' DM however raised his hand silently telling him to shut up

Look, we came here as allies. Not as enemies. How can we convince you to trust us?' DM asked politely

Spandam pondered this until he smiled at an idea 'Tell you what Author Fighters. You want to prove your trust to us. Then I have a job for you. Right now a group of pirates are attacking the base. If you guys get rid of them. Then by all means you can have the files on Nukid. Understand?'

'Can't you take them out yourselves?' Jean teased

'We could, but if you want our trust you've gotta do it for us. Now do you understand?' Lucci said sternly

'We understand. So who are these pirates then?' Hikari asked

Spandam smiled 'There called the Straw Hat Pirates, and there captain is called Monkey D. Luffy….'

**Meanwhile….**

The authors took the badly beaten Titans inside the Phoenix and treated what wounds they could. They were all fairly injured and Cyborg was the worst off as his arm had been severed off, though he was a robot so it wasn't so bad

BANG. The Ship swayed as something hard hit its side

BANG

BANG

Most of the Authors were knocked down by the constant bangs. The authors raced out the ship to see what was causing it, but when they did shock filled their faces

Standing there were six monsters that looked like half-animals half-humans. What scared them the most was they were familiar to the authors

'The Darksides. From earlier!!' Manits said in shock

It was indeed the six Darksides who had attacked earlier only besides the fact their masks were gone they looked very different

Yoiparri the Owl Darkside hands had been completely replaced with brown wings. His head was round like a ball and he had huge yellow eyes and even a beak. He still however kept his human legs and chest, only they were covered with feathers

Unagi the Eel Darkside still had human appearances only that his whole body was incredibly slim and his skin was a yellowish colour. He walked on two legs still though his legs were small compared to the rest of his body which had been stretched

Kumo the Spider Darkside had two arms and legs like normal but coming from his back were six long spider legs came out lifting his body high up. His face was now covered with over twenty eyes all over and his skin was dark

Kamakiri the Mantis Darkside eyes had swelled up so much they were sticking out of his face. His legs had been permanently bent and his hands were now large claws. His body was much thinner and his skin was green

Bouhatei the Mole Darkside nose had stretched far out and his hands and legs were now more like claws. He walked on all fours now and was much fatter than before. His skin was brown and hairy

Finally Neko the Cat Darkside had cat ears on her forehead with two large fangs coming out of her mouth and large claws as well. A tail had came out her ass and her skin was a bright purple with stripes

The authors were in shock at the Darksides appearances. However they were snapped out of it when the six Darksides raisind their amrs and shouted 'TWILIGHT CERO!!'

Six huge blasts were fired straight at the authors who only just dodged in time. These blasts were very different to Kuro Cero as they were powered by twilight

'Those Darksides…they used Twilight….BUT HOW!!' Ranger shouted in disbelief

Neko smiled 'Upset Ranger. This is what happens when we unleash our full strength. Is opened. When we take off our masks, we are ten times stronger' Neko told them

'That doesn't explain why you have Twilight powers' Ross spat

'It's simple. We are the Twilights. Darksides made from your Darkside Shade own blood. Though we will never serves that 2nd rat Darkside. Our loyalty is to the Invincible Drake, and as his servants..' The Twilights raised there arms again

'….We will kill the Author Fighters, in the name of Master Drake'

'TWILIGHT CERO!!'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**Zodiac Encyclopaedia **

Standing in front of a huge T.V. was Hikari Darkside Ino with Johan and Omaddon with her

'Hello readers. I bet you were wondering where all of Drakes subordinates have been during this story. Well ever since Drake created the Zodiacs and recently the Twilights he has had less time to be with us and spends most of his time on that throne of his' Ino said grudgingly

'Be fair Ino he's been working hard with raising the money. He uses the Zodiacs as Hitman after all' Johan pointed out

'Yea and we've never been richer. Say what you want but these manufactured Darksides kick ass!' Ommadon cheered

'I guess you're right. Anyway everyone the reason we've broken the fourth wall is because Drake wants to make sure you all have your heads around the manufactured Darkside thing. So from now on most chapters will end with what we like to call the Zodiac Encyclopaedia. Anything about the manufactured Darksides which you don't understand can be answered here' Ino explains

'Also while we explain things there will sometimes be special guests from Zodiac members, other Darksides and even Author Fighter members themselves' Johan told us

'Wait Authors as guest. How the hell can we get them to come?' Omaddon asked

'It's called kidnapping Omaddon. Anyway to start off the show we're gonna explain how manufactured Darksides are created' Ino says as the screen turns on to show Drake holding his stone Tablet

'Inscribed on this stone tablet is a jutsu which granted it's user the ability to create Darksides which would obediently follow its creator. These are manufactured Darksides. Which is why they cannot betray their master, the jutsu directly links them together' Ino explains

'A few things are needed for this jutsu to work. One of those things is the blood of a Darkside. The blood that is used can directly effect how the Darksides turn out. For instance the newly made Twilights have Twilight powers because there blood is from Shades' Johan explains

'Yea that loser probably doesn't realise why we wanted his blood. He's pathetic' Omaddon laughed

Suddenly from the corner the wall explodes into pieces and Shade walks into the room wielding Soul Eater

'DRAKE! SEND YOUR LACKEYS TO FIGHT ME HUH? COME OUT YOU COWARD!!' Shade shouted in anger

'Oh crap. See you all next chapter everyone, and remember if you have any questions please say and we'll do our best to answer. Until goodbye' Ino said as she and the other two Darksides run away from Shade

**Note: Whatever happens in this short segment does not effect the story. It's just a half humour half explanation into Manufactured Darksides**

**How strong are the Twilights now, and will the rest take on Luffy and the Straw hats. Stay tuned to find out**


	13. Calm before the Storm

Hey everyone. Third chapter in a row with this. Don't worry though I will update my other stories soon, but right now this is all I can be bothered to do. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

At Enies Lobby the author were shocked by the news of the attackers

'L..Luffy? What's he doing here?!' Hikari asked shocked

'Does it matter girl. They're attacking a government base. There's no more too it' Spandam told them

'Yea but why? They might be pirates but pirates rarely do things like this. What's the reason?' Jean asked

'Currently one of their crew members Nico Robin has been arrested as well as an ally named Cutty Flam **(Franky)**. They've came to get them back' Kalifa explained

'DM, we can't attack the Straw Hats. To some of us they're like Nakama!!' Charles pleaded. However DM was silent until he said

'Guys. Whether they're Nakama or not, they have attacked a government base and they must be stopped. All right Spandam. We'll take care of the Straw Hat pirates' DM said sternly while the other authors looked at him with shock

Spandam smiled 'Good. Do this and all the information you want on that bastard Nukid is yours. Now get going!'

DM walked out of the head office while the other authors followed unsure of what DM had decided

When the authors had left the room Airnaruto turned to DM

'You can't be serious can you chief. You're gonna forget our friendship with Luffy and everyone just for some papers. What the hells wrong with you? Airnaruto growled at DM

'Calm down Airnaruto we're not actually gonna kill the straw hats' DM said calmly

'But you said you would take care of them chief' Shelby pointed out

'I did, that doesn't mean we're gonna kill them. If we can talk to Luffy maybe we can convince him to leave' DM explained

'I like with what you're planning sempai but these guys took their Nakama and knowing Luffy he'll fight tooth & nail to get them back' Hikari explained

'We've gotta try something Hime. The last thing we need right now is to get tangled in more problems. Now let's go meet Luffy and everyone' DM said as he started running towards where the Straw Hats were while the rest followed

**Meanwhile…..**

Ranger, Mantis, TSS, WX and Ross were resting behind the Phoenix out of sight of the full strength Darksides. While earlier they had all been able to fight off the Darksides now in their mutated forms it wasn't so simple

'This…is…nuts!...How..have…they gotten…so strong' Mantis breathed heavily worn out

'When they…lost those masks…they changed into…those monsters…maybe that's why..' TSS managed to say

'Whatever the case…we're not holding out well. We need to regroup. Where is Soul?' Ross asked

By coincidence TL is suddenly thrown over the Phoenix and lands hard on the ground in front of them

'Whoa Soul are you alright?' WX asked

'Anyone get the drivers plate on that truck' TL said dazed. The Authors groaned

'Get him over here. We need to make a plan fast' Ranger ordered as Ross picked up TL as they talked their plan over

'Okay ever since those Darksides took off their mask not only did they turn into those mutants they can use Twilight. Ranger you're the Twilight expert how is this possible' Ross asked

'A Darkside having Twilight has never happened before ever, though it isn't impossible I doubt they could've have learnt it that well' Ranger pondered

'And since when has a Darkside had the power to turn into those monsters. It's like we're dealing with a new breed of Darksides' Mantis exclaimed

'Ranger didn't you say you had some new technique you had mastered?' TSS asked

'Hmm you're right that could work, but it's risky' Ranger pondered

'What technique?' TL asked waking up

'It's called 'Twilight absorb'. Ages past some Twilight warriors had the ability to literally zap out the Twilight out of a person, I only learnt this just in case, looks like I was right' Ranger explained

'You mean you can take away their Twilight energy?' WX asked

'Yea but theirs an upside and a downside to it. The upside is I can take away all Twilight energy in a mile radius. The downside is it'll take 10 minutes to work, and seeing as we were all beat in under 5 minutes…' Ranger stopped talking until he said '…you know what forget I said anything. You guys will be fine'

'Wow Ranger, you really have that much faith in us?' TL asked happily

'Err yeah sure why not. Just remember this. Form what I saw of them, when they work together they are much stronger, like they some kind of link. Try to separate them, and above all don't go too far, otherwise this attack might not work on them. Got it?' Ranger asked

'Got it Ranger' Mantis said taking out his Scythe 'All guys, round two begins'

With that all but Ranger charged towards the Darksides as Ranger started to power up his attack

'I've got a bad feeling about this' Ranger groaned

**Meanwhile…**

Nukid newly formed team the Hunters stared towards what looked like a normal warehouse. However it was much more than that

'Hey blonde chick is this you're old hideout?' Travis asked Rose

'The name's Rose, and yes hat is where we kept the Huntsclan most precious secrets' Rose told them

'Man to hide them in such a normal looking place. Quite smart' Vash complimented while Shego scowled

'What are you talking about, that is so cliché it's almost obvious' Shego scowled

'Well are we gonna stand here or are we gonna inside Nukid?... Nukid?' Drakken turns around to see Nukid who was lying in the middle of the street asleep

'H…he's asleep again!! How bad is he?' Drakken squealed. Travis walked over to Nukid and stomped his chest

'DAMN IT NUKID WAKE UP!!' Travis shouted as Nukid slowly woke up

'Oh..morning Travis. What are you doing in my apartment' Nukid asked dazedly

'Nukid you fell asleep again. You should really see a doctor about your Narcolepsy' Rose said while Nukid laughed

'Relax you guys it's not that bad. Now let's go' Nukid said as he walked towards the hideout

'Mr Vash, how bad is it really?' Rose asked Vash

'Let's just say he's fallen asleep in the middle of fights' Vash said with a smile

'So Nukid why is finding this archaeologist so important anyway' Drakken asked

'To my knowledge there are only two people who can read these stone tablets, and they are the archaeologist and whoever created the Zodacs. We can't let her get in the wrong hands. That is why you five are gonna search the building and find her' Nukid explained

Five? What are you gonna be doing then?' Shego asked

Nukid smiled 'It seems we have a guest. It would be rude to not welcome him. If you know what I mean'

The Hunters seem to understand Nukid as they all walk inside the hideout. Nukid turned around towards the opposite end of the street

'You can come out of hiding now, I know you're there' Nukid said out loud

After a short time a figure walked out of the shadows. At first Nukid thought he was a Zodiac, however he realized he was wrong

'So you knew I was there did you. Guess you're as good as the others said' the person said

'Are you referring to the Author fighters, because in case you don't know I stole that Tablet without breaking a sweat' Nukid told him

'There's a difference between fighting and what you did Nukid. Let's see how good you are in a one on one fight'

'Usually I can't be bothered to fight. It isn't exactly my favourite hobby anymore, but I can tell you won't take no for an answer. So I'll fight you, but first what's your name'

Under his hollow mask he smiled as he raised his sword

'I am Author Fighter member X Prodigy, and for attacking my friends. I intend to make you pay'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**Zodiac Encyclopaedia **

Ino stood in front of the huge T.V. by herself this time

'Welcome to another episode of Zodiac Encyclopaedia. On todays episode we will discuss something Ranger24 mentioned earlier, and that is teamwork' Ino told us

'Now when a group of manufactured Darksides are born they consider each other brothers. This bond between them is so great it means as as team they are near unstoppable. That is why the Authors in Jump City were losing against the Twilights. As a team they have an unbreakable bond with each other' Ino explained

From the left came in Ox and Rabbit Darksides Oushi and Usagi

'It's true. Usagi and I always knows what the other is thinking, but with Usagi it's fairly obvious. He's always thinking up strategies in his head' Oushi laughed

'Yes well brother at least I don't think about animal porn' Usagi said with an evil grin under his mask

'You swore you'd never say anything brother!!' Oushi cried

'I wonder how Drake deals with you Zodiacs. Anyway there you have it stay tuned for next chapter. Remember if you have any problems understanding manufactured Darksides feel free to ask'

'Oh and to Roscoso question if we were to make a Darkside from Ozzys blood then the manufactured Darksides would share powers similar to Ozzy such as Psychic. Just like Shades Darksides can use Twilight powers. It's all down to who the blood giver is' Usagi explained

'Thank you Usagi. Until next time see ya everyone' Ino said waving

**Oh boy we've got three fights coming up**

**Author Fighters vs. Strws Hat Pirates**

**Author Fighters vs. Twilights**

**X Prodigy vs. Nukid**

**Some much fighting, and this is only the calm before the storm!! Stay tuned**

**Oh and Ranger i hope you're okay with that little technique i've given you. I needed a way to end this fight and i think it's pretty cool**


	14. Loyalty

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Yet another chapter is here to enjoy. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors minus Ranger charged at the Twilights who were currently wreaking havoc all over Jump City

'Hey look brothers, the authors have came back for another ass kicking. I think we should oblige brothers' Neko said with a smile. The Twilights gathered into a group and charged at the authors

'O.k. everyone stick to the plan. Separate and distract the Darksides, and don't go too far, we have to be less than a mile away from Ranger for this to work' TSS ordered

As the authors and Twilights closed in TSS jumped in the air and shot a barrage of shots towards Kamakiri who jumped so high into the air he landed on top of a tall building 'I've got the Mantis!' TSS shouted as he towards Kamakiri

'All right Shadow. Who shall I take on? Ross asked himself. As he ran he suddenly felt a large hand grab his leg. He looked down to see Bouhatei had dug underground and grabbed him. Ross was pulled into the ground with the Darkside

'Ross!' WX called out but with no reply. Warlord then noticed running to him on six legs was Kumo. Kumo stopped and raised three of his long black legs

'Time to die TRIPLE TWILIGHT CERO!' Kumo shouted as three twilight beams fired from the tips of his legs.Warlord dodged the killing blow and took out his Katana

Warlord charged at Kumo dodging the blast shot at him. As he closed in He jumped in the air and with a mighty slash sliced off two of Kumo legs. Kumo screamed in pain however he soon raised two other legs and fired two more shots. Warlod only just dodged them but landed hard on the ground

'That was close. I just hope Ranger hurries up with his attack' WX said

**Meanwhile…..**

Ranger sat behind the Phoenix with one hand in a jutsu like handseal while the other was flicking through a magazine

'I should probably hurry, but I'm sure the others are doing fine' Ranger said casually as he flicked through the magazine

**Meanwhile….**

'Stop digging you bastard!!' Ross cursed as he was pulled further and further into the earth by Bouhatei. After several minutes of this Ross and the Darkside stopped digging through earth and found themselves in a huge cave

'Ah here will be perfect. Here not only can your friends not help me but also everything around you I can use as a weapon' Bouhatei laughed

'Aw man this is bad. How below underground am I?' Ross asked

'About three miles. Why?'

'Oh crap! I'm out of Rangers distance. I need to get back up' Ross said as he was about to get back to the surface. However Bouhatei reacted quickly and stamped his foot. Suddenly a block of earth rised up and slammed into Ross chest

'Like my power Pokemorph? My power is similar to that of an Earhbender. I can use the earth around me as a weapon and crush you to bits' the Mole Darkside cackled evilly as he slammed more and more earth into Ross bruising him head to toe

'Damn it…need…to get…back to…the surface' Ross said stopping after every hit. Ross then shouted 'PSYCHO BOOST!!'

In a second the cave and everything around it exploded. The blast was so strong it had took away the earth separating the surface and cave. Ross slowly got up from the blast and look to saw that Bouhatei was hurt but had not been killed by the blast which scared Ross

'Damn these guys are insane! Ranger should be finished soon though' Ross said reassuringly

**Meanwhile…..**

Ranger is now seen holding a mobile phone while still charging the attack

'Yea I'd like a cheese pizza with all the toppings…..You say that'll take a while….fine by me man I've got all the time in the world' Ranger said casually

**Meanwhile…**

'Stop jumping and get over here you goddamn Mantis!' TSS cursed as he chased Kamakiri who was jumping roof to roof and TSS couldn't keep up or hit the Darkside with his shots

'What kind of a power is high jumps any way. How can that make you win?' TSS mocked. However Kamakiri then stopped jumping away and suddenly jumped up above TSS

'It's useful for attacks like this Vampire TWILIGHT SHOWER!!' Kamakiri shouted. Out of it's arms hundreds of smaller beams shot out like rain. TSS instinctively shot and blocked any shots that hit him, however due to weariness five blast hit the vampire leaving him covered in blood and flesh torn off

'Damn…this is a real pain…Come on Ranger what the hells taking so long?!' TSS cursed

**Meanwhile…..**

Ranger is now eating the pizza while casting his attack

'You can't fight on an empty stomach, and I'm sure the others are doing just fine' Ranger said to himself

**Meanwhile…..**

'PREPARE TO DIE MANTIS!!' Yoiparri proclaimed as he flew down at Mantis who ducked out of the way. With swift moves the Darkside used his wings as brakes and hit Mantis between the eyes. The power he had used on TSS was placed upon Mantis, however it was way different

TSS had been unable to see, but Mantis could neither see, hear nor smell anything. Three of his senses had been paralysed

'What the hell have you done to me?' Mantis cursed as he stumbled

'My power upgrades so now I take three senses instead of just one. You can't block now' Yoiparri said mockingly as he pounced and slashed Mantis ribs with his beak

Mantis groaned in pain at his wound, but with sheer force Mantis swung down his Scythe landing it straight in the Darksides legs. Mantis then grabbed the Owl and refused to let go as this was the only way he could know where it was

'Dammit Ranger come on already!!' Mantis groaned

**Meanwhile……**

While he looked like he was preparing his attack he was in actual fact asleep. He woke up suddenly and seems embarrassed

'Whoops I feel asleep. I guess that's the price of waking up early. Oh well I'm sure everyone's okay'

**Meanwhile…..**

'I…can't…breath..' Soul managed to say as he was being choked by Unagis' unnatural body with his neck arms and legs wrapped around by it

'Won't be long Hedgehog before your neck snaps. Just accept your fate and die peacefully' Unagi said

'NEVER!!' Soul shouted as he raised his arm. A beam of red lightning hit the Eel in the face knocking it back. Unagi however got straight back up and charged TL

'Man…Either this is the longest ten minutes ever, or Ranger's messed up. Please be finished' Soul begged

**Meanwhile…..**

Neko looked high and low for Ranger24. No way was she gonna miss out on a kill. She went to the ship the Phoenix and found Ranger behind it

'There you are you coward. Hiding from battle are we?' Neko laughed

'Actually I'm just preparing the attack that's gonna kill you bitch' Ranger smiled

'What attack? That isn't possible. You lowly authors can't stop the mighty Twilights!' Neko spat

'Oh there is bitch, and it's this. TWILIGHT ABSORB!!' Ranger shouted as his attack began

From every direction a purple like energy flowed from different directions into Rangers own body as he took it in. From those directions the source of the purple energy was coming from the Twilights who got weaker and weaker as more Twilight was sucked out

By the end of the attack every Darkside was left frail and weak on the ground. All of them were no longer in their monster forms. The author sighed in relief as they had survived. Barely though

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

All the Authors gathered together at the Phoenix with the Twilights with them. They dropped them in a pile and watched as they slowly got up

'I..impossible….we…we lost…' Kumo whispered

'That's right, and unless you cooperate we gonna finish the job. Now tell us what Drake is planning!' WX ordered

There was no reply. There was however small laughter between the Twilights

'Well brothers, I guess this is it' Neko said cheerfully as she put her fingers to her head. The Twilights did the same as well

'Wait a minute what are you doing?' Mantis asked shocked

'We've failed our master Authors. We no longer have any reason to live. We will tell you this though Author Fighters. We were newly born Darksides. Under Drakes command are twelve stronger Manufactured Darksides and believe me' Neko smile 'You have no chance of winning. KURO CERO!!'

In unison six beams came out their fingers through their heads. As the attack finished blood raced out their heads and they slumped to the ground lifeless. Dead

The Authors were so shocked they were lost for words at the incident

These Darksides were so loyal to Drake; they would commit suicide if they failed him….

**Wow. Part sad part funny. Sorry but the chapter ends here today. I wanted to leave this chapter on a sad note, but don't worry but don't worry your question will be answered next chapter. Stay tuned**


	15. The Zodiac God

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Another chapter is here to enjoy.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The authors stared at the lifeless bodies of the now deceased Twilights. Sorrow and confusion bewildered them

'Why did they do that? I mean Drakes lackeys fail all the time, but they never kill themselves! What the heck's wrong with these guys?' Soul asked the group who knew as much as Soul did

'One thing for certain everyone. The thought of failing Drake was too much for these Darkside. They must think Drake as almost like a god' TSS explained

'A god? That's ridiculous Shadow' WX scoffed

'Is it though Author fighters?' A colourful voice called out to them. The authors turned to the voice and see a person wearing a grey robe and on his face was a rats mask. He was a Darkside, similar to the Twilights

'Is it so ridiculous to call master Drake a god? Gods are creators' gentlemen; they make life and give it power' the Rat Darkside explained

'Hey you're wearing clothes just like these dead guys. Who are you?' Ross demanded

'Me? Why I'm just you're average scientist, who happens to be a Darkside as well, but that's not important. I am just finishing off my report to Drake about your fight. Quite a good report seeing as it has one sentence in it'

'Let me guess 'The Author Fighters are too strong?' Mantis laughed

'No 'The Author Fighters are not a threat' the Rat laughed and annoyed the authors

'What did you say you little bastard?' Ranger growled

'Judged by your fights with The Twilights it is easy to determine your fights with me and my siblings, and the outcomes will be in our favour. Master only has to say the word and all the Authors Fighters will die' the Rat explained

'Why are you obeying Drake. What kind of control has he got on you guys?' Soul asked

'Control? None really but' the Rat Darkside smiled evilly 'Drake is our god, and you do not defy the gods'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake sat on his throne discussing plans with the Zodiacs. Meladonna and Onikagemon stood in the room as well hearing the plans which they had little to do with anymore

Both Onikagemon and Meladonna couldn't help but notice Drake was clutching his ribs and had to stop speaking sometimes. He was in pain, yet he had done nothing to hurt himself

'Master if I may ask. Why have you sent Nezumi to confront the Author Fighters?' Tara the Tiger Darkside asked

'Nezumi is not confronting them Tara. He is merely analysing their fight for me. Seeing as the Twilights have been defeated I expect him back soon' Drake commented

'Wait a minute sir Nezumi hasn't came back sir how do you know they've lost they might have won' Onikagemon asked

'Don't you know you baka. Each Manufactured Darkside is connected to both the Darkside who gave up there blood and the person who cast the Jutsu who created it. They both know and feel the manufactured Darksides death' Meladonna explained

'That is correct Meladonna. I can feel each of my creations and I feel pain every time one them dies. Which is why I'm in agony now. However they failed me so them dying was their only option. I have no time for useless Darksides' Drake said codly

'Well master you nearly had to get rid of Hebi seeing as she couldn't take down one Darkside by herself' Meladonna laughed. Hebi however hissed

'You bastard! It was hardly an ordinary Darkside. I'll kill you for insulting me' Hebi hissed as she charged Meladonna snakes ready to kill

'HEBI!!' Drake shouted

Everything went dead silent upon Drakes shout. Despite their strength all the Zodiacs began to shake in fear

Drake calm himself and smiled 'While I admire your desire to defend your honour' Drake paused 'If you attack Meladonna…. I could not forgive you'

In an instant Hebi sank to her knees and bowed deeply 'Please master! I'm sorry for my impudence. It will not happen again. I will not defy my god!!' Hebi pleaded

'That is quite alright Hebi. Meladonna did bring up a good point. Despite Shades strength you as one of the four Anikis should've at least been on equal strength to him. The fact you had Tara and Hitsuji with you gave you success, but without them you would've failed' Drake said

'I understand Master. How can I redeem myself?' Hebi asked

'I'm glad you asked Hebi. Soon my attack on the Author Fighters will begin. Now I don't have to tell you how much I hate any authors who joins the Author Fighters. There is however one I despise more than any other' Drake explained

Hebi smiled under her mask 'I believe you are referring to their leader DarkMagicianmon correct?'

'You are Hebi. When the final battle comes, you will fight and kill DM, and then your honour will be restored in my eyes. Understand?'

'Yes master, I will kill the leader and redeem my inability to kill Shade'

'Good. Talking about Shade. He would've felt the Twilights death as well' Drake noted. He smiled at the thought, the idea of that traitor in pain soothed Drakes own pain

Meanwhile…

At Shades fortress the now healed Red team ran as fast as they could to Shades bedroom. That was the worst place to actually want to go but this was an emergency

Sarge banged open Shades door and cried'Sir we have an emergency! We're about to execute Grif but we have no bullets. What should we do?'

Sarge however got no reply. TheReds saw that Shade was sitting up on his bed staring far out as if he was in deep thought. His skin was paler and he breathed heavily, like he was in pain

'Um Sir are you okay?' Simmons asked

Shade slowly turned to the Reds. Much of the fear he gave people had disappeared

'I…feel…like..a part of me….has died inside….like someone… took away… a part of my life…and crushed it into bits' Shades said slowly and painfully

'Holy crap what do you think caused this pain of his?' Donut asked

'I'm not sure…but I have a feeling….an old friend of mine knows why…and he's enjoying it all' Shades whisper turn to a growl

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Zodiac encyclopaedia

Ino is once again standing behind a huge TV with Johan next to her

'Hey everyone. Welcome another Zodiac encyclopaedia. Today we're gonna discuss the powers Manufactured Darksides have' Ino explains as she turns on the TV to show someone doing a Kuro Cero

'Now despite each one having a unique ability. All manufactured Darksides know a move called Kuro Cero, which translate to 'Dark Cero'. Once a Hollow move manufactured Darksides copied this move but added their dark power to it to make it stronger. They could also create variations of the move, some you've seen already while many you have all yet to see. Each Darkside hasd their own version so look out for it' Ino explained

'Wait so if it was once a Hollow move then doesn't that annoy the Hollows?' Johan asked

'Oh please we're Darksides. We're way stronger' Ino laughed. Suddenly from the corner the wall explodes again and this time Grimmjow of the Espada comes in angrily

'Copy us Hollows huh. CERO!!' Grimmjow shouted as he charged his Cero

'Oh perfect. Anyway to finish off to milordo-z 2.0. While it's not easy to tell manufactured Darksides are either modified Dukes or modified Counts. The Dukes are given more intelligence and the Counts are made stronger and braver. So yes they are stronger than both Dukes and Counts' Johan told us

'Well that's all for today. See you all next chapter and please leave any question. Oh and a message form Nukid. The next couple of chapters will involve the Authors at Enies Lobby against the Straw Hats, so stay tuned and good bye. HOLY CRAP WATCH OUT JO0HAN' Ino shouted a she ducked the Cero

**And so the Eneies Lobby fights will begin. Stay tuned**


	16. Nakama and plots

Hey everyone. Yet another chapter is here. I guess you can pretty much say I'm updating on a daily basis. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Enies Lobby was usually a quite place which no one dared attack. However there was no one similar to the Straw-hat pirates

The Straw-hat pirates attacked any officers that came in to attack them. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussopp (as Sogeking), Sanji and Chopper fought bravely against the world government

'WHERE'S ROBIN ASSHOLES?! GOMU GOMU NO BAZUUKA' Luffy shouted as he fired dozens of punches towards the naval officers. They fell like flies to Luffys rubber punches

'Luffy calm down we'll never find Robin if you attack everything!' Nami pleaded but Luffy did not listen as he continued to beat the living daylights out of everyone nearby

'I'm not stopping until those bastards bring back Robin!' Luffy told his crew as he stretched his arm in every direction

'Luffy's out of control!' Chopper screamed

'Typical of Luffy. What an idiot' Zoro laughed

'LUFFY STOP!!' DM called out as he and the author ran towards the Straw hats who were surprised to see them

'Hey what are you guys doing here? What's going on Hikari?' Luffy asked his close friend

'Luffy, this attack on the base has to stop now! You can't just attack a big navy office like this! You're already wanted enough as it is' Hikari pleaded

'Hikari these bastards got Robin! I need to get my Nakama back!' Luffy retorted

'Luffy I understand how you feel but you can't just directly attack the world government like this it's suicide' AirNaruto told them

'Don't you dare tell us what to do punk' Zoro spat as he took out all three swords 'And Charles what the hell are you doing fighting us huh?'

'Erm hey Zoro…er..sorry about this but…we've kinda gotta stop you from destroying this base' Charles said guilty like

'Oh yea, nothing's gonna stop us from saving Robin!' Sanji boasts raising his leg to attack. Luffy however raises his arm to stop him

'Sanji, leave these guys to me' Luffy told him

'Luffy what are you doing, you can't take them all at once!' Nami pleaded

'I'll be fine Nami, like Sanji said nothing's gonna stop us from saving Robin' Luffy says reassuringly

'Luffy we can avoid this fighting. Get as far away from here as possible and we don't have to fight' Jean pleaded

'Robin joined my crew authors. Anyone that joins my crew is my Nakama, and I refuse to leave one behind. Now if you don't want to fight get out of our way' Luffy said sternly

'We can't do that Luffy' DM retorted with no fear

'Then I've got no choice. GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!' Luffy shouted as he fired multiple punches towards the authors

**Meanwhile…….**

Nezumi the Rat Darkside was enjoying his game of cat and mouse, and being the mouse was never so much fun

The authors at Jump city chased after Nezumi but could not keep up due to their fatigue

'Ha ha come on authors if you can't even run as fast as me then you have no chance of beating us' Nezumi laughed while the authors were pissed

'You…bastard…we'll…get you….for this' TSS said tiredly

Suddenly in front of Nezumi a dark portal appeared and from came another Darkside wearing a gold coat and a Rooster mask appeared

'Oh Ondori. What are you doing here?' Nezumi asked

'Master wants you back at base. He has new orders for us all, it seems the final stages are about to begin' Ondori explained

'I see. Though why did you have to come big brother and not a weaker brother' Nezumi commented

'It is not a problem little brother. I was interested in these authors who have killed those inferior Twilights. I shall see how they can handle one of the strongest Zodiacs' Ondori pronounced as he jumped high into the air above the authors

'Who the heck is that?' Mantis asked everyone

From what seemed like it was coming from his sleeve Ondori threw three feathers at the authors. These feathers seemed normal enough and not dangerous, but upon contact to solid ground the feathers exploded!

The authors were thrown back by the sheer forces of the explosion 'What the hell…was that. He threw feathers and they exploded!!' WX groaned

'They're like bombs. One hit and we're all done for' Ross said. Unlucky for them Ondori appeared above the authors and raised his arm in preparation

'It took you long enough to notice me, and your reaction to my feather bombs was sloppy. Is there anyone in your group who is worthy of fighting me?' Ondori scoffed as he threw four feathers at them

The authors tried to move out the way but their injuries and exhaustion stopped them from moving fast enough. In three seconds they would be all blown up

However no one was killed at all. In a surge of strength Ranger had leapt up and slashed the first feather bomb. He then took out his revolver and shot the other three before they hit. Ranger then shot at Ondori who dodged to slow and was scratched on the left cheek

Ondori groaned in annoyance and he threw several feathers at Ranger who jumped out the way. Ranger charged the Darkside and swung his sword at him missing it, however Ranger quickly flipped backwards to evade any attack on him and took out throwing knives. He and the Darkside threw their weapons at the same time collding with each other making multiple explosions

'So one of you still stands huh. What's your name boy' Ondori asked

'The names Ranger24, and who are you freak shows. I've never seen Darkside like you guys before' Ranger asked rudely

'I am Ondori, one of the strongest Zodiacs, I came to see if any of you would actually be able to fight me, and lucky enough on of you still stands' Ondori said pleasantly

'Well I wouldn't be standing still if it wasn't for that energy I took from your comrades. I'm not as tired as the others' Ranger explained

'I see. Well Ranger24 it's good to see a fighter who may actually be fun. Until next time then' Ondori waved as he walked off

'Where the hell do you think you're going punk? Fight me now' Ranger growled

'Now? Unfortunately I can't. Our god has ordered e and my brothers to return, and besides neither you nor your friends are at full strength. Rest and regain your strength. Then we shall properly fight' Ondori said as he walked in the dark portal with Nezumi following. After they went in the portal shut leaving the authors alone

'Woah…what just happened?' Soul asked

'I don't know Soul, but what we went through with the Twilights….are starting to seem like the easy part of this battle' Ranger said thoughtfully

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

On the other end of the portal Ondori and Nezumi came out into Drakes throne room and were greeted by all their brother and Drake

'Ah you've both arrived. Now we can begin the briefing of your next mission. This one will be your most important assignment yet' Drake said as he handed out a piece of paper to each Zodiac. The paper had writing on it as they were instructions

'These are your next targets ladies and gentlemen. Go and kill them. However do it slowly, and take your time while doing it' Drake ordered

Despite being on paper the Zdiacs minus Usagi the tactic genius were confused

'Um sir forgive me for asking but why such random targets' Tara asked

'Yea you've asked me to take out some space warriors, but why master?' Oushi asked

'And you want me to take out some small army platoon, but I want to fight the Twilight boy master!' Ondori pleaded

'Yea and I thought I was supposed to take on the Authors leader, yet you want me to kill a kid by the name of Brian. Why?' Hebi asked

Drake smiled evilly. His plot just made so happy

'Don't you know my Zodiacs? The ones you're attacking are bait for the Author fighters, and what better bait than their own loved ones…'

**Oh crap now Drake is attacking the authors loved ones. Stay tuned for more**


	17. Brothers

Hey everyone. Here's the newest chapter and the Enies Lobby part comes to its conclusion. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

To the authors surprise, Monkey D. Luffy was fighting equally to the authors by himself. No matter how hard they tried Luffy always came back stronger

'Shadow clone jutsu!' AirNaruto then created twenty clones and surrounded Luffy. They attacked from all sides punching right and left and Luffy could not block or dodge them all

'Keep going AirNaruto don't let him fight back' Shelby advised but it was too late

'GOMU GOMU NO HANABI!!' Luffy in an instant struck every clone at light speed destroying them all, however the real one was not there

'Where are you ninja?' Luffy called out confused

'Up here!' AirNaruto shouted right above Luffy. He then made ninja hand signs and said 'Wind style Air Dragon Jutsu!!' AirNaruto then sent forth a dragon shape gust of wind that hit Luffy dead on throwing the pirate back and cutting his whole body

'Got you now rubber boy. Rasengan!' AirNaruto thencharged at Luffy with the charka ball in hand ready

'Bring it on GOMU GOMU NO SHOTGUN' Luffy then sends his right arm back and at the same times spins it at high speeds. Luffy then throws the spinning arm forward and connects it right at the Rasengan

The two attacks fought for supremacy but neither seemed stronger and in the ned they both exploded. As the dust settled AirNaruto is kneeling on the floor worn out from the collision

'He stopped a Rasengan with his fist. What the hell is he?' AirNaruto asked himself. However he then notices Luffy is standing and about to attack

'GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI' Luffy then kicks and stretches his leg in a whip like fashion. Before it hit the ninja however Jean came in and stopped the kick with his bare hands

'Time you went for a ride Luffy!' Jean said as he pulled Luffys' leg sending him flying into the air. He swings Luffy crashing into three buildings and then tosses Luffy high into the air

'Sorry about this Luffy but YELLOW RAY!!' Jean shot a blast of the ray at Luffy. Luffy however would not be deterred

'GOMU GOMU NO GATTLING GUN' Luffy punches the raya a hundred time destroying the blast. He then aimed his attacks at KJean who was able to dodge the punches before they hit him

While Luffy was in the air however he was attacked by Charles and Shelby in dragon forms

'You can't win now Luffy. You're in the air where we're at an advantage' Shelby explained as she and Charled bit and scratched Luffy leaving multiple wounds

'Get the hell of me GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA' Luffy stretched his arms far back and simultaneously hit both dragons with two big punches sending them back

Eventually Luffy landed back onto the ground, only to be met by balls of fire. Luffy dodged and blocked the attacks which were being cast by Erin and Alyssa

'This guy doesn't give up. We've been fighting him for nearly an hour and he still won't budge' Alyssa groaned

'Enough of this GOMU GOMU NO OGAMA' Luffy then stretches both arms and clothesline both girls out of the way

'Sanji's gonna kill me for hitting a girl' Luffy groans. Hikari then runs in front of Luffy and using her airbending sends him flying back

'Luffy stop this fighting it's pointless. Can't you see going against the world government is pointless and you'll only make yourself more wanted' Hikari pleaded

'If that means getting Robin back then I don't care. Now get out of my way Hikari' Luffy retorted

'No, Sharingan' Hikari eyes then turned red with black marks in it. Luffy punchedat her but Hikari easily dodged each attack. However the more he missed the harder Luffy tried and eventually hit Hikari in the chest sending her back hard. Before another hit could connect DM stepped in and blocked it with his staff

'Dammit Luffy you're going too far with this. Why are you so hell bent on doing all this' DM spat

'Oh yea well why are you so hell bent on helping these bastards. They're evil' Luffy retorted

'We've got no choice, if we want info on this thief called Nukid then we need their help' DM explained

After that sentence Luffy completely stopped fighting and lost all of his anger very quickly

'Nukid, you can't mean a guy with blonde hair, my height, falls asleep a lot and is generally an asshole' Luffy asked

'Wait a minute that sounds just like him. How do you know him?' Hikari aksed

Luffy then grinned really childishly like he had became really happy

'I grew up with Nukid when I was young. Back then we were like brothers…'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ino is this time with of all people Nuki and was severely pissed off

'This better be good Nukid. We were supposed to be talking about a Manufactured Darksides reproduction methods' Ino spat

'Actually Ino man made Darksides can't reproduce. Their just livings weapons' Nukid explained

'That's beside the point. Why are you interrupting this' Ino asked

'Well you see by the fact I showed Luffy take on all those authors by himself shows that I'm a pretty big fan of him' Nukid noted

'That's an understatement. You think he's the greatest anime character ever made Nukid'

'Not exactly. I am constantly tied between Luffy and Naruto. They are both friggin awesome. So in today's chapter I ask everyone who wishes to leave a review to say who you think is better. Of course I'm pretty certain if it came to a fight Luffy would kill Naruto' Nukid pronounced. Naruto however appeared to them annoyed

'What the hell you talking about Nukid? I could easily beat that rubber boy any day' Naruto proclaimed

'Sorry Naruto, as cool as you are you're not in Luffy league. He is just too strong' Nukid told him

'What? I can create clones, create charka balls and partially control demox charka. What can Luffy do?'

'Stretch his whole body, stretch his blood cells to make him super fast and can blow up his hand like a balloon to make in super big. To be fair it's pretty close' Ino commented

'Well then we'll just have to see what the readers think. Remember if you're leaving a review answer this question:** Naruto vs. Luffy. Who would win?**'


	18. Memories and Darksides

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and more about me is revealed. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DM couldn't believe what he was hearing. Monkey D. Luffy had grown up with Nukid, and supposedly they had been like brothers. Something like this didn't happen everyday

'You grew up with him. You sure we're talking about the same Nukid?' Jean asked as he and the rest walked to them as well as the Straw Hat crew

'I doubt they're different people Jean I mean how many people are called Nukid' AirNaruto pointed out

'Man it's been a while since I've seen him. Back when we were kids we were rivals, always fighting to prove who's better through fights, eating contests and nap contests' Luffy reminisced

'Sleeping contest? I bet you lost that fairly often Luffy I mean I head the Huntsmasters say Nukid had Narcolepsy' Hikari pointed out

'Well actually..' Luffy did not finish his sentence as he suddenly fell to the ground and fell asleep

'DAMMIT LUFFY NOT NOW!!' Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy waking him up

'Huh…oh morning everyone. Fell asleep again' Luffy grinned while everyone sighed

'Oh I forgot. You've got it as well' Hikari sighed

'Yep. Anyway what did Nukid do to make you go after him' Luffy asked

'Luffy, a couple of days ago Nukid stole a dangerous artefact which could cause destruction. We need any information on him if we're to guess what he might be doing' DM explained

Luffy paused in ponder but then said 'Don't worry guys, don't concern yourselfs bout Nukid'

'What do you mean 'Don't concern ourselves' why shouldn't we?' Shelby demanded

'Guys, I grew up with Nukid. He just like me cause he never gives up on anything, and he never goes against his ideals. I became a pirate because I wanted a life of adventure. Nukid however joined the navy because he wanted to help make a better world, so obviously he stole it to help save your world' Luffy explained while everyone else was shocked

'That has to be the most retarded thing I've ever heard! How does stealing a weapon of this high calibre save the world?' Charles demanded. Dm however stood forward

'Luffy, you do know that Nukid joined the CP9 right?' DM asked

'I'd heard he'd became something important in the navy, but before I'd not heard of the CP9 till after I met them at Water 7' Luffy told him

'Then I suppose you don't know that a couple of years ago Nukid went rogue because he killed a 100 soldiers including a fellow CP9 agent' DM said as the Straw Hats look shocked at this

Chopper trotted to Luffy frightened 'Luffy! Don't tell me you know that monster. He's evil!!'

Luffy however did not say anything and was silent until he whispered 'I…didn't know that…but it doesn't change anything DM. Nukid always believed in helping people, he must've had good reason, I'm sure of that. Besides I can't belief for a minute he'd kill his partner'

'Why not?' Shelby asked

'Nukid was always partnered with this girl, and when we still contacted each other through letters (well actually he'd write letters I forget how to write) he always talk about her. I swear he loved her' Luffy laughed

'This girl, what was her name?' Erin asked

'I think it was Maria Scotts, and trust me he wouldn't have killed her. Nukid treats his nakama the same way I do' Luffy told them

DM scratched his chin in though 'Maria Scotts…maybe we can find a link to Nukid through her. We need to research her and her family' DM ordered

'Wait what about fighting us for the info from those CP9 bastards' Sogeking asked

'You guys have given us enough information to help us catch Nukid. We're sorry for attacking you earlier' DM apologised

'Don't worry about it. You weak authors couldn't defeat us anyway' Zoro shrugged

'Whatever Zoro. O.k. everyone let's go home' DM told his team as Hikari created a portal. They waved the Straw Hats goodbye as they left the world

'O.k. guys, now that's done with let's go save Robin!!' Luffy told his crew as he ran towards Enies Lobby

If you've seen the Enies Lobby arc in One Piece, I think you know what happens next…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Authors came out of the portal and found themselves back at base

'O.k. team we need to find out what we can about this Maria Scotts. We need to find a link from her to…' DM didn't finish his sentence as he couldn't believe what was in front of him

Standing proudly wearing dark clothes and with a huge grin was none other than Drake Ebon Darkstar

'DM, it's been too long my old friend' Drake greeted with a fake kindness

'DRAKE!' DM shouted as he and the authors prepared to fight him. Drake however raised his hands

'Hey now DM don't be so paranoid. We're old pals after all' Drake lied

'To hell we are. You've done nothing but try to kill me and my friends ever since you were separated from Brian, now what have you got planned this time huh?'

'Oh I just came with a warning, and don't worry I'm giving the authors at Jump city the same warning currently' Drake explained

'What do you mean by 'I'? You're here right now?' Jean asked sarcastically

'I am indeed Jean, but let's just say I'm in two place at once' Drake laughed

**Meanwhile….**

The authors at Jump City slowly walked to the Phoenix groggy from their fights. However upon being close to the ship they spot none other than Drake on the ship grinning evilly

'Hey guys, It seems you beat my minions did you. Bravo' Drake laughed

'O for love of god was it with today. This is the third time we've been attacked by Darksides. I'm starting to think we're magnets for evil' Mantis groaned

'Rest easy there Mantis I have not come to fight, but merely to warn you. First I recommend you recover because you're going to need to be at full strength' Drake explained

**Meanwhile…**

Back with the authors at base…

'Why do we need to be at full strength? What are you planning?' AirNaruto demanded

'In three days my new weapons will come and you authors will fight them to the death. They will each set off trackers so you can easily find them' Drake explained

'Why should we put our lives on the line just for some fights? You've got no control over us!' Shelby spat

Drake however started to snigger which scared the authors

'Oh you're right I do have no control over you authors, but if you don't fight my minions…' Drake smiled widened as he leaned in closer

'If you don't fight them….I will order them to kill everyone you care about…'

**Whoa I must confess I've probably made Drake more psychotic than most other authors have, but that's how in my opinion Drake should be portrayed. I'm sure DM agrees with me on that**

**And what's up with being in two places at once? Find out Next chapter**

**Oh and X prodigy our fight is coming up so would it be okay to have a basic outline of your powers such as your Zanpakto release form and hollow and devil powers etc Thanks!**


	19. Nukid Vs X prodigy

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter and the fight between Me and X prodigy. I hope I get the fight right and accurate enough. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Hunters searched high and low inside the abandoned Huntsclan hideout for the archaeologists Nukid had spoke about. They all went to the one place none had looked which was the basement of the building

Travis slammed the door open and walked in 'Hey, there better be someone in here or else I'll…whoa….'

Lying on a handmade bed sound asleep was a girl in her late teens with orange hair (think Orihime from Bleach colour) and wore a scientist like coat over red shirt and blue jeans. She was pale as by the looks of it she and been down hear for a while

'Well hello Nukid never said the archaeologist was hot' Drakken drooled

'Yea I hope she's over 18 because the last thing I need is another paedophilia charge on me' Travis said casually. Rose then walked forward and kicked them both in the groin knocking them down

'Perverts' Rose growled as she walked over to the girl. She nudged her shoulders trying to wake her up. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and looked puzzlingly at the group

'Wh..who are you guys?' she asked

Vash then nudges forward and grabs the girls hand and kisses it

'I am Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III. But you can call me Vash' Vash greeted **(Just so you know, I got that off Wikipedia)**

'Um..Ok my names Sofia Scotts. What are you all doing here?' Sofia asked

'Nukid told us their was an archeologist in this building, and seeing as you're the only person in here, we guess it must be you' Shego explained. Sofia shot straight up at Nukid

'Nukid! He's here? Where is he?' Sofia asked. They were however interupted by a huge bang and the ground shaking violently

'Having the time of his life by the sounds of it' Travis grinned

**Meanwhile outside….**

The whole street was in rubbles as Nukid and X prodigy fought tooth and nail against each other

Nukid was kneeling on the ground gasping for air. Nukid was not a fan of powers or weapons. After all Nukid believed they were both for cowards, however this guy had both and was proving to be a bother

X prodigy charged Nukid sword raised ready to slice him to pieces

'Kami-e' Nukid body went paper thin and was able to dodge each slash of the sword. Nukid jump back and shouted 'Soru' and in an instance disappeared. Nukid quickly reappeared behind X prodigy finger raised

'Shigun' Nukid swung his arm forwards ready to stab the author but X prodigy suddenly grabbed his arm almost like he knew that would happen

'Sorry mate but you're not gonna surprise me with your martial arts' X prodigy then raised his arm at Nukids chest and lightning flowed out of the hand

Nukid gritted his teeth in pain as bolts of lightning went through his body. Nukid slowly raised his leg back preparing to kick

'Get..the hell...off of me!' Nukid groaned as he kicked the authors hand away and then proceeded to punch X prodigy in the face sending him flying. Both authors lyed on the ground in pain

'Gotta say Nukid…you aren't weak…I'll give you that..' X prodigy said respectively

'Thanks…and you seem pretty strong yourself there. Even though you have weapons' Nukid retorted

'Oh and to use a weapon makes someone weak does it?'

'Weapons, powers to me they're the same. If you can't beat a guy with your own fists then you're a coward'

'Well see about that Nukid. I've been holding back, but since you're so tough, you won't mind If I go one step further' X prodigy boasted as dark energy began to circle him

'Devil trigger. Come forth Legendary dark knight Sparda!!' X prodigy called as his sword suddenly began to change shape. The blade extended into a bladed like chain which looked like it could stretch far

'…………Shit' Nukid groaned as he narrowly dodged an attack by the newly formed sword. Nukid did his best to dodge but X prodigys movements was ten times faster and Nukid was slashed three times on the arms and one leg

'You no longer faster than me Nukid. It's time I ended this LIGTHNING EDGE' X prodigy shouted as a ball of lightning stronger than Chidori grew in his hands. In a second after casting X prodigy slammed the attack right at Nukid. Nukid however quickly grabbed the arm and held it back

'Oh no, I've been electrocuted once I ain't letting that happen again. GEPPOU' Nukid suddenly jumped straight into the air and then seemingly jumped on the air making him high above the enemy

'My turn RANKYAKU!!' Nukid fired several air blades at X prodigy who either dodged or blocked. Nukid fired faster and faster until eventually two air blades connected against the author. He graned in pain as his body was ripped open like a sword slashing down on him

'You… bastard!' Xprodigy shouted as he took out Dusk and Dawn from his pocket and fired at Nukid. Nukid reacted as fast as he could but could not miss two shots hitting him in the stomach. Nukid groaned in pain as he fell to the ground hard

Nukid slowly got up and looked at himself. His body was burnt from the lightning and he had also been slashed and shot all over. His body was soaked in blood and he bagan to feel dizzy

Fortuantly X prodigy wasn't healthy either. His body was bruised from the hard punches and kicks Nukid had gave him and alon ghis chest were two huge cuts that went down his body which streamed with blood

Suddenly as if by ramdom Nukid began to snigger a little until eventually he began to outright laugh. X prodigy looked confused at first until he too began to laugh.

The Hunters and Sofia ran out of the building and saw the two of them laughing. They all looked either confused or scared at this

'Nukid…' Sofia said worringly. She was about to run to him until Vash stoppd her

'It's not safe Sofia, those two are about to duke it out again' Vash said worringly

'What? But look at them, they covered with blood and they're going insane. How can they fight any longer' Rose asked while Travis and Shego scowled

'Obviously you don't have a fighters spirit. If you did you know these two were far from finished' Travis grunted

'What do you mean 'fighters spirit'?' Rose asked

Kid, loo at them both, they're not fighting because they have some hatred for each other. They're fighting for one simple reason' Shego smiled at the thought

'They're fighting…cause it's they're idea of fun..'

Nukid and X prodigy slowly stopped their laughing fits and resumed their battle stances

'So far we seem equal Nukid, but I'm not done and neither are you. Ready for round two?' X prodigy asked rhetorically

'Sounds fine to me. Truthfully I'm a bit guilty for enjoying this. After what happened years ago…ah but like it matters. It's time I took you out!' Nukid roared as he charged towards X prodigy who in turn charged as well

Second by second the two closed in until they were about to hit each other. They were both however hit by something else

Yamazaru, the Monkey Darkside jumped in between the two and in one sift motion punched both authors with brute strength alone sending them flying into the buildings

'NUKID!!' Sofia shouted

Nukid slowly got out of the rubble and looked up. His face was ridden with enjoyement and was now replaced with fear

Yamazaru smiled evilly under his mask 'There you are Nukid. I've been looking for you'

**Oh crap Yamazaru's shown up. What's gonna happen to us now? Stay tuned to find out?**

**Let me ask. Who reading would you say has fighting spirit? Who enjoys the thrill of the battle and enjoys the near death experience. If you do then say so**

**Oh and I hope I did a good job with your powrs X prodigy. You've got so many cool powers I wanted to fit a few in. To be honest I'm trying my best to get my fight scens like yours from Ancinet warriors. Any advice on that?**


	20. Saved

Hey everyone. Another chapter is here. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid stared worryingly at Yamazaru the Monkey Darkside who had intervened in his and X prodigy match. Sofia shared a similar look to Nukid at the sight of the Darkside

'Nukid, I've been looking for you. You're one slippery person you know that?' Yama laughed

'Well sorry for the fact I didn't want to see you or you bastard brothers ever again. You should all go back and lick your gods boots or something' Nukid grumbled

'Be careful what you say about my master Nukid. He already has a problem with you, and we Zodiacs make it our destiny to destroy those problems. Now you have something master wants. Give me the stone tablet!' Yama demanded

'Go to hell with Hannah Montana!!' Nukid retorted. Yamazaru however retorted by punching Nukid hard with his huge fist and sends him flying into a building

'If you're not gonna give it to me, then I'll just have break every bone in your body and then you might cooperate a little more' Yama threatened

'Hey! I don't know what this is about but you're attacking my opponent. Guess I gotta take you out as well' X prodigy growls as he charges towards Yamazaru sword ready to slash

Yama merely turns around and says 'Oushi'

In a huge explosion Oushi the Ox Darkside crashes through a building into the street and rams right into X prodigy sending him flying

'I got him good big brother. Do you think I could be an American football player Aniki?' Oushi asked dumbly

'American football? Little one you're thinking too low. Rugby is far more violent than American Football and is much tougher' Yama explained **(Sorry if you're offended, but think about it. There basically the same game only in American Football you wear all that padding and a helmet, while in Rugby you have none of that. Seriously you must admit American Football should be renamed 'Pussy Rugby'….Yeah I'm gonna get flamed for this XD)**

'SORU' Nukid shouted as he suddenly appeared behind Yama. He punched the Darkside in the face which does little effect

'You call that a punch kid. HERE'S A PUBNCH!!' Yama shouts as he swing his fist right into Nukids face causing him to cry out in pain

' 1 punch!, 2 punches!, 3 punches!, 4 punches!, 5 punches!, 6 punches!' Yama says as he continuously smacks Nukid in the face

The barrage of hits goes on for minutes while Yama shows little sign of getting weary

'96 punches! 97 punches! 98 punches! 99 punches! 100 punches!!' Yama finished as Nukid slumped to the ground. Nukids face was crushed s he bleed heavily from the eyes, nose, ears ad mouth

'Wow brother that looked really fun. Can I have a go?' Oushi asked playfully. However X prodigy rose from the rubble sword raised

'What's the matter? Am I not enough for you? TAKE THIS!!' X prodigy shouted as he swung his chained blade at Oushi which connected on the left shoulder. However no blood or wound spilled from Oushi, however the skin around the sword seemed dented, like it had hit steel

'Sorry, but not even sticks and stones can break my bones hollow boy. Now die!' Oushi then grabbed the sword and pulled X prodigy right to him. Upon closeness Oushi punched him in the stomach hard due to his tough skin. X prodigy spilled out blood from his mouth

'Big brother these two are hardly putting up a fight at all. Do they mock us?' Oushi asked

'It seems these two worn each other out before we came. Pity, after all this searching I was hoping to have a satisfactory fight. Oh well at least master will be happy' Yama said as he lifted Nukid by the neck and raised his arm prepared to smash him once again repeatedly until he talked

'Nukid…' Sofia said tearfully

Before Yama could strike Nukid in the face he is stopped by what looks like a lihtsaber stabbing him in the chest. Yama cries out in pain and turns to see Travis Touchdown holding the lightsaber

'What? Hoping you weren't expecting a Jedi. No I'm Travis Touchdown, the no.1 assassin, and you're beating up my employer' Travis said coolly

'ANIKI!!' Oushi shouted as he dropped X prodigy and started running to Yama, however he was greeted by a bullet hitting him straight in the forehead denting his skin armour. Oushi turns to Vash the Stampede gun raised

'Sorry, but I can't let you hurt anyone else today. Rose, Shego get Nukid and the AF member away from here' Vash ordered

Rose and Shego quickly ran and picked up Nukid and X prodigy who were both badly injued away from the Zodiacs and ran away from the street with Sofia and Drakken following

'Well then Zodiacs' Travis said waving Tsubaki mark 3 'You've got to attend to us now'

**Meanwhile…**

The rest of the group ran as far as they could away from the area and rested when they were safe. Rose then opened a bag on her shoulder and took out the Stone Tablet

Sofia looked shocked at the sight of the Tablet 'What is that doing here? I sold it to a museum. Why have you got it?'

'Nukid stole it from the museum and has been holding onto it since' Rose explained

Sofia turned red in anger as Nukid slowly got up

'Ah my head….where are we now?' Nukid asked dazed. However Sofia responded with big slap across the face

'OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!' Nukid shouted at her

'You are such an idiot!! I get rid of that thing so our problems could be solved, and yet you go steal it. Are you retarded?' Sofia shouted

'Problems solved? You got kidnapped by the Huntsclan and they were gonna steal it anyway, so what does it matter?' Nukid asked

'That's besides the point! You just want to get into more trouble with the Zodiacs. Have you forgotten what happened in Egypt? Have you forgotten about how they killed a whole town just for that Stone? Do you want that to happen again' Sofia protested. Nukid then stood up angrily

'Oh shut the hell up. I don't need you to remind me of that day, and you should realise how much more damage they will do if they have it themselves. Keeping it with me and my group was the only safe thing to do so don't get on your high horse with me!!' Nukid retorted

'You know for two people in love you have pretty big fights' X prodigy noted

'WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!!'

**That's right we're not going out. It's basically a we do actually like each other but won't admit it relationship. If you ever do a future me I will be married to her though**


	21. Explanations

Hey everyone. Here's another chapter. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Omaddon, Johan and Meladonna stood in Drakes throne room waiting for their master to return. They stared thoughtfully at the sudden action of their leader

'Hey guys' Johan asks them both

'What?' they both say

'Have you guys noticed….that ever since the Zodiacs were created…..Drake hardly talks to us anymore. I mean sure he likes his space a lot but he would go weeks with alone except for those goddamn Zodiacs. I mean it's like he favour them' Johan whined

'Well we gotta see it from his view. We've failed Drake time and time again, and yet the Zodiacs have nearly always accomplished his orders. He must think we're incompetent' Meladonna sighed

'No way!! Drake may get annoyed by us but he certainly doesn't think we're incompetent!!' Omaddon assured them

Suddenly from behind the group a dark portal appeared and Drake walked out into the room

'Oh god what are you idiots doing in my throne room. I haven't got time to deal with you fools I'm having a meeting with the Zodiacs in an hour so what do you want?' Drake asked harshly which upset the three Darksides

'We..we just surprised you'd left the throne room Drakey' Meladonna whimpered

'Yea I mean you haven't left this room in three months. Why did you go see the authors personally?' Johan asked

'The answer to that is quite simple my friends' Drake said

'You wanted some fresh air?' Omaddon said dumbly

'NO YOU RETARD. Look I went myself for the simple reason I have nothing to fear. With the Manufactured Darksides at my side I no longer have to fight the authors directly. I can create Darksides to do that for me. Speaking of which the final phases must be prepared. Gather the Zodiacs together and let us begin the final briefings' Drake ordered

'Yes sir' The Darksides grumbled

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ever since DM and his group of authors had came back from Enies Lobby, it had been nothing but weird

First Drake appears out of nowhere telling them he will send Darksides to attack those they loved. This worried and angered the authors but Drake retreated and left in an instant. He never took his smile off when he was with them. He was very confident

Then the rest of his team comes back from their mission to find they'd been attacked by Darksides unlike they had ever seen before who claimed to work for Drake. When they had defeated them, they commit suicide because they failed Drake, that made DM pale, though he was glad the Titans were still alive

Then out of nowhere X prodigy shows up with Rose, Drakken, Shego, a spiky haired guy in a red coat and a badly beaten Nukid!

Nukid and the Titans were all asleep healing while the rest were in a meeting

'These past few days have been nothing but chaotic. We've had to deal with problem after problem but now we known for certain Drake is behind all this. He's the one pulling the strings, but now we must make the offensive on him' DM explained

'Yea especially since he might target our friends and family. We need to get rid of these Zodiacs now' anger agreed while everyone nodded

'While we know what to do with that problem….what about Nukid?' Airnaruto asked

Everyone wasn't sure on what to do with the sleeping author. They were relieved to hear that he wasn't working with Drake, but he had still openly fought the authors and had stole something very dangerous

'What do you mean? Nukid will help you fight the Zodiacs' Sofia said confused

'Are you kidding? That guy made us look like idiots and stole that Tablet. We can't trust him' TSS said

'He only took it to protect it from Drake. He wasn't going to use it in any wrong ways, he's not evil' Sofia pleaded. DM however stood up

'If he's not evil Sofia….then why did he kill a hundred people?' DM said sternly. The authors who had not heard this yet were flabbergasted at this

'Y..you know…' Sofia whispered

'A hundred!? He killed a hundred people!? He insane!!' Soul cried out

'He's not insane!'

'Oh yea the fact he took all those life's away proves he is evil. Doing something like that is unforgivable' Mantis growled

'OH YEA WELL HOW WOULD YOU ALL FEEL IF THE PERSON YOU LOVED THE MOST WAS KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!' Sofia shouted. What she just said caught the authors off guard

'What…are you talking about?' Hikari asked

'You all judge him, like you know everything about him, but there's so much you don't know about Nukid. About how those a hundred men took away the most important person in his life. The most important in my life too. None of you have the right to judge Nukid' Sofia said sternly

'I think Sofia, you need to explain to us what happened in Nukid past. Maybe then we will think differently of him. Explain' DM said fairly sitting down

'O.k. then I will. The best place to start would be 3 years ago, when Nukid first joined the CP9..'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid is standing next to Ino as well as Naruto and Luffy

'Hey everyone. A couple of chapters ago I asked who was stronger, Naruto and Luffy, and I think it's fairly even' Ino said

'Yea but no offense to the authors who picked Naruto, but I doubt you've seen much of One Piece, because you'd all know that Luffy is as TSS put it 'anime destruction machine' I mean I doubt there are many anime characters out there who can beat him' Nukid said

'What about Yusuke?'

'He'd put up a good fight but no he'd lose'

'Dante'

'Guns are useless against Luffy, besides as cool as Dante is his powers are too basic while Luffy is unpredictable. No Luffy would win' (Sorry Ranger and X prodigy)

'What about Vash?'

'Now that is actually hard to figure out. Probably a draw, but still thank you everyone for your vote but I'm ending this in my opinion the best anime fighter is….Goku'

'What?!' Naruto and Luffy said shocked

Goku suddenly drops from the sky and shrugs

'Sorry guys KAME HAME HA!!' Goku shouted as he blasted Naruto and Luffy away with one shot

'What the hell Nukid? I thought you said you liked Luffy the best?' Ino said shocked

'I do, but anyone can tell that there ain't a guy alive who can beat Goku. No doubt about it' Nukid laughed

**For the next few chapters it will be flashbacks of my past. You will all find out about what happened to me when I was in the CP9 and how these events shpe y future. Stay tuned**


	22. Turn Back The Clock pt 1: Dourikis

Hey everyone. Here's the first chapter of my 'Turn back the Clock' series. It is here where my past will be discovered and you will understand my actions later on in the story. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_It all started three years ago, on my first mission. We were told to start an uprising in a small country under Government control. I didn't go alone. I wasn't alone back then…_

In an unknown country in the One Piece a man dressed in smart clothes and had an educated face stood on a stage and talked to hundreds of soldiers openly in the streets. He was discussing with them a plan that would shape the entire country he led

'Comrades. For generations the World Government has had the evil hands on this beautiful country. We have had to deal with their nonsense of Absolute Justice stripping what freedom we have, but I say it is time to put a stop to this. We must all band together and fight this repressive government, or die trying!!' The rebel leader proclaimed. Everyone watching cheered in agreement. When they calmed the leader began speaking

'We must fight off all the soldiers and everyone who represents those bastards at Enies Lobby. We will get rid of everything that stands for World Government!' the leader proclaimed while everyone cheered

'Then how about getting rid of us two then?' a female voice said behind the group. Everyone turned to see two teenagers wearing black behind them

One was a girl similar to Sofia in looks however here hair was much shorter. She wore a black suit and looked fairly thin

The second was none other than Nukid, he wore his traditional black hoodie however he was at least three years younger and had short hair instead of long

'Who the hell are you two brats?' the rebel leader growled

'We are people sent by the World Government to stop your evil intentions. We are protectors of peace. THE CP9' the girl said enthusiastically raising her fist

'Maria, we weren't supposed to tell them we were from CP9' Nukid moaned as he rubbed his face in frustrations

'Well sorry for not reading those boring papers Spandam gave us to explain the mission. They were boring as hell' Maria retorted

'Baka!! Any idiot knows a secret organisation needs to stay secret. You can't go around telling everyone you're from the CP9 when it's supposed to be a secret' Nukid growled. Maria huffed

'Hey it's our first mission you don't have to act all perfect. We can't do it all right first time!' Maria scoffed

'Will you two lovebirds shut up' the leader nagged. Nukid and Maria turned angrily to him

'WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!!' they both shouted. Everyone in the crowd was scared by now

'You brats call my plans evil, you have a lot of nerve. The world Government are the ones evil. Not us punks' the leader told them

'That's not true!! The World Government cares about its people. They do what's best for them!' Maria pleaded. The man scoffed

'Stupid little girl. You believe in such things cause you can't accept the truth. Little kids like you shouldn't be here' the leader laughed. Maria fumed with anger

'SHUT THE HELL UP!!' Maria shouted. She charged the leader to attack

'SHIGAN!' Maria said as she thrusted her finger into the leaders throat, however the man did not seem hurt at all. Suddenly his body turned a pale bright blue and his skin became hard

'Sorry girl, I ate the Stone Stone No Mi fruit. I can turn my body into solid rock. Even a CP9 agents amazing strength can hurt me. STONE STONE NO HAMMER!!' the leader then punched Maria in the face sending her flying

'Maria!! GEPPOU' Nukid then jumped into the air and catches Maria. He lays her down on the ground and then stares at the rebel

'First you dare fight the World Government and create violence, then you insult us and then you knock out my partner. You have no chance left asshole' Nukid said as he slowly walked towards the rebel who laughed

'Oh please your little friend couldn't even hurt me. How can you stop me' the Rebel laughed

'Like this' Nukid then punched the man right in the gut. Unlike last time the Rebel leader mouth puked up blood and he groaned in pain as the punch shattered his whole stomach. The rebel leader fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The people watching gasped in shock and fear

'That kid…he took him down with one punch…RUN FOR IT!!' one person said. Soon everyone near ran in different direction until only Nukid, Maria and the rebel leader were left. Nukid however was the only one stadning

'Wh…what the fuck…it's im…possible…how can a 13 year olds punch hurt me so much!?' the leader whispered in pain

'You should guess by now neither I nor Maria are normal teens. We have both spent years training to give ourselves superhuman strength in the hopes of joining CP9' Nukid told him

'B..but that girls attack didn't phase me. How can yours beat me in one punch?'

'You obviously don't know what douriki is then. I'll explain. Douriki is a way we rate a paersons physical strength. A normal soldier would have about 10 douriki which is average, however we CP9 agents train our selves to the point where we are classed as superhuman. Maria over there has a douriki of 510 meaning she alone has the strength of 51 soldiers' Nukid explained

'Yea well…that didn't break my stone skin, but yours did. Before I die…tell me your douriki' the rebel pleaded

Nukid smiled cockily at the thought of how he would react to hearing it

'Maria's doriki is 510. My douriki however is 2300….'

**Now you can all understand how physically strong I am. I have the estimate strength of 230 soldiers. It may seem over the top but Rob Lucci is 4000 so it's not the highest **


	23. Turn Back The Clock pt 2 Meeting the CP9

Hey everyone. Here's the next part of my past. Enjoy

If it's not too much to ask. Could you please all check out my two new stories 'Pirates of the galaxy' and 'Nukids Hitchikers guide to the galaxy'. They're two new parodies I would love to continue so give them a check please.

I would also like to say thank you all for the 200 hundred reviews. I'm simply overwhelmed by how much people like it. Thank you all :)

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

_With the rebel leader taken care of me and Maria headed towards Enies Lobby for the first time via the sea train_

Nukid and Maria sat on board the Sea train heading towards Enies Lobby for the first time. Maria was constantly looking at the file sheet they got for their completed mission while Nukid seemed to be dozing off

'What are hell you doing Maria? We've done the mission you can throw that file away' Nukid grumbled

'That person we were sent to kill, he was a rebel leader right?' Maria asked

'Yea why?'

'What he said, about the World Government being evil, why would he say such a thing. Couldn't he see they care about their people?'

'Maria no one ever thinks themselves to be evil. We may regret it one day but at the time we never do something we consider wrong by choice. To everyone they're the good guy and everyone against him is evil' Nukid explained

'I…guess you do have a point' Maria sighed. She then looked at Nukid evilly

'Hey what are you going to do when they find out your name? It'll be hard for anyone to be serious when they hear it for the first time' Maria laughed

Nukid huffed and looked away 'I'll deal with it bitch. Stop being a prick. We'll be there in a minute anyway'

Maria nodded as the two waited for the train to stop at Enies Lobby….

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

First times were always the hardest for everything, especially at your first day at work

Nukid and Maria stood facing the CP9 leader Spandam as he sat at his desk reading his files

'Hmm not bad. Not bad at all. First mission and very little screw ups at all. It seems you both have a future here in the CP9' Spandam said smiling. He looked up at the two

'It has come to my attention that one of you has exceeded over 2000 douriki. Which of you is it?'

'That would be me sir' Nukid said

'Ah yes. You both are already talented enough just by being a CP9 agent at the age of 13, but to have such a high douriki at such a young age boy is simply outstanding. Why something like that hasn't happened since Rob Lucci joined' Spnadam said

'Who's Rob Lucci?' Maria asked

'He my dear is a shining example of what a CP9 agent should be. Strong, intelligent, serious and will follow orders to the exact. He is by far the strongest in CP9. However having 2300 douriki at 13 is amazing. My the thought of having another Rob Lucci in my squad..' Spandam smiled widely at the image

'Ah but I digress. I must properly sign you in. Now your names is Maria Scotts' Spandam then wrote her name into a book of some kind 'and you boy, your name is..'

Spandam stopped dead when he read Nukids real name. He dropped his pencil onto the ground and had pure shock on his face. Slowly his face began to twitch and the sound of snickering came out. It wasn't before long that Spandam was on the gound laughing his ass off

'Oh my god!! HAHAHA what kind of name HAHAHAHA is that!! HAHA' Spandam laughed uncontrollably

Nukids eyebrows twitched as he got angry 'I didn't choose my name sir, so please don't make fun of it'

'Ah your right my apologies' Spandam said as he slowly stopped laughing 'However there is no way I'm having you referred to as that during missions. I run a very serious organisation you know. So I guess I'll give you a nickname' Spandam said thoughfully

'Let's see you're new to the CP9 ad you're a kid….how about Nukid?'

Nukid pondered this for a moment before nodding 'It'll do I guess. Kinda catchy'

'Excellent, now I can welcome you both to the CP9. Now remember this both of you' Spandam said sternly

'The CP9 do not question orders. We do not disobey them just because we think them to be wrong. If you are ordered to kill someone you do it without question. If you are told to burn a building with or without people you do it. There is no one for people who think they know best in my team. Now do you understand?'

Both Nukid and Maria were silent. Neither sure what to say. However they both raised their heads and said

'Yes'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid and Maria stood outside Spandam office taking in the fact they were now CP9 agents

Nukid smiled as he stretched his arms 'Well Maria we've done it. We're officially a part of the CP9. It feels great don't it?' Nukid however got no reply as Maria stared at the ground thoughtfully

'Maria? MARIA!!?' Nukid snapped her out of her thought

'Uh yea it is great' Maria smiled. She looked up as she noticed that seven people were heading to them. They all wore black clothes and were all quite imposing

They were their new co-workers the CP9 agents

'So you two are the new members huh. Welcome to the CP9 I'm Kaku' the member with the large square nose greeted

'What the hell is this huh? This is the CP9 not a daycare centre. What were they thinking bringing these two brats here?' Jyabura the scruffy looking member said rudely

'Wow, I've only known you ten seconds and I already hate your guts' Nukid said to Jyabura who got angry

'Hm not bad kid. Aren't you the one with over 2300 douriki?' Bleuno the one with horn shaped hair asked

'I am sir' Nukid said respectfully

'Call me Bleuno. There hasn't been some so talented in a while'

'YOYOI such a feat should be something celebrated. I am Kumadori and as respect for this accomplishment I will cut my stomach open in Seppokou' Kumadori the large pink man said taking out a blade and aiming it at his chest

'Is he trying to kill himself?' Maria asked shocked

'Seppokou' Kumadori swung the blade 'Tekkai' Instinctively he used Tekkai and the Blade didn't pierce his skin. Kumadori then rolls up in a ball and starts crying 'I can't die' **(To those who didn't get that. Kumadori blames himself for everything and he says he will cut open his stomach as punishment. However instinctively he says Tekkai before stabbing himself to stop the blade)**

'Chapapa I am Fukurou the CP9 quietist member please to meet you chapapa' Fukurou the large round member with a zip for a mouth said

'Whatever you do, don't tell him any secrets. Half the island will know by the end of the day' Kaku whispered

'It's good to have another female member in the team. I'm Kalifa miss Maria Scotts' Kalifa said to Maria

'Oh sweet I'm not the only female' Maria cheered and the two seemed to go into a deep conversation

Nukid had only one member left to meet. He had been silent the whole time but now he stood forth. He was unlike the other members. He carried with him a level of intensity like no other. He was easily the strongest and for the first time Nukid seemed to grow tense. He was Rob Lucci

'So you're the one with the high Douriki. What's your name boy' Lucci asked sternly

'P..people call me Nukid'

'Nukid. Understand this. When you have that much power at such an early age the higher ups will be looking to you with hope. It will be you who will be the future. Do you think you can handle it?'

'I wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't ready' Nukid retorted

Lucci smiled seemingly impressed. He then walked past Nukid but before leaving said

'Tomorrow you and I will fight. Let's see if you have the potential to be the new Rob Lucci' Lucci said as he walked off

_The new Rob Lucci. That's what many saw me as. Back then of all the people in this world, I truly wanted to be like Lucci. He was my idol_

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid and Maria are sitting alone when Maria says

'Hey Nukid you know Kalifa right?'

'Yea the other CP9 girl. You seemed to be pretty buddy with her' Nukid noted

'Yeah well…the thing is….I think she's a Lesbian, an I think she's got the hots for me' Maria said

Nukid stared at Maria

Then he stared at the ocean

Then he stared at Maria again

'Well, f you ever have sex with her. Can you video record it for me?' Nukid asked casually

SLAP

**Oh yes I'm perverted. Stay tuned**


	24. Turn Back The Clock pt 3 The Rokuougan

Hey everyone. Another chapter is up and some important things are brought up. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid met Rob Lucci in the training ground prepared to fight him

'I see you didn't chicken out on fighting me Nukid. A good sign' Lucci complimented

'You won't be complimenting me when I've kicked your ass Lucci. Soru!' Nukid ran at super speed at Lucci and upon reach Nukid kicked Lucci in the side of his chest

Lucci however grabbed Nukids leg before it hit him and threw Nukid into the air

'Too slow. Rankyaku' Lucci kick an air blade straight at Nukid at huge speeds

'Shit Kami-e' quickly Nukid thinned his body like paper and dodge the air blade which hit the ceiling. Nukid flipped round looking down on Lucci

'My turn Rankyaku shuriken' Nukid fired an air blade however it quickly divided an the blades took the shapes of shurikens

'Not bad, but not enough TEKKAI' Lucci tensed his body and allowed the air shurikens to hit his body, yet not one cut or hurt Lucci

'What the? How powerful is your Tekkai?' Nukid said shocked

'What do you expect, I'm the best in CP9. Geppou' Lucci jumped into the air charging to Nukid

'Shigan madara' Lucci then using both arms fired multiple pokes at Nukid upon closeness

'Two can play at that Shigan Machingan' Nukid also fired hundreds of shigans at Lucci

For a brief moment the two were in mid air trying to shoot each other with their fingers. They were stalemate as neither could hit the other until finally Lucci connected two pokes on Nukid chest. Nukid cried out in pain and fell to the ground hard

When Lucci landed on the ground again he grunted

'That's it kid. Disspointing' Lucci began walking off before he heard a groan. He turned to see that Nukid was up and despite obviously being in pain was still going to fight

'What made you think…I was done huh…. There's no way I'll give up!!' Nukid told him determined

'Hmm so be it Nukid' Lucci said as he charge at him again

_Nearly every day Lucci and I would fight. I was determined to get stronger and Lucci enjoyed beating the crap out of me. However after 59 defeats I got my first accomplishment_

It wasn't a hard hit. Only enough to slightly shove back Lucci, but Nukid had done it. He had finally hit Lucci

Of course he got his ass handed to him again

_I knew then I was getting stronger. I worked every day to get stronger, and every day he would hit Lucci a little more. Back then I was so fixated on being the best in CP9, to be the new Rob Lucci. After 6 months I decided to take it to the next level_

'YOU WANNA DO WHAT?!!' Maria shouted at what Nukid had just told her as they sat in the lobby

'I'm gonna try and do the Rokuougan. I should be able to now' Nukid explained

'Are you insane? Have you forgotten what they taught us at school?'

'Of course I do. They said 'to wield the Rokuougan you must have all the power of the Grand Line's waves, and enough strength in just one tooth to chew your way to freedom if trapped beneath an enormous mountain' Why?'

'That statement basically means you need the strength to actually do it. What if you don't have that strength Nukid. It could kill you' Maria shrieked worried

'I'll be fine. Stop worrying' Nukid said as he walked off leaving Maria alone

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Sofia stopped talking when she noticed that the authors looked confused except for Hikari who knew already

'What the heck is the Rokuougan?' Airnaruto asked what was on everyone's mind

'The Rokuougan means 'Six King Gun' When someone has completely mastered the Rokushiki they may have the strength to use it. It is the ultimate CP9 attack' Sofia explains

'It sounds powerful. What does it do exactly?' Mantis asked

'Let see now. I'm sure you know how the Hyuuga clan in Konoha have the open palm attack right?' Sofia asked

'Yea they manipulate their charka into their palms and when they hit people in the chest it causes internal damage' DM said

'Well imagine that only a hundred times stronger. That is the Rokuogan'

Everyone was shocked and scared at the thought of uch an attack

'Dude that could destroy your whole stomach! Can Nukid really do something like that?' TL asked

'Well Nukid did try to do it, but he learned he couldn't the hard way' Sofia told them

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In the training ground Nukid had set up a stuffed dummy up and was going to try the Rokuougan for the first time. F he was successful then the dummy would explode from the inside, like a human chest exploding

Nukid raised his fist and aimed then at the dummies chest, just like he had been shown at school. He concentrated all his energy to his fists. It was time to do it

'ROKUOUGAN' Nukid shouted as he tried to release all his energy from out of his fists onto the dummy

Nukid quickly found out that Maria was right

Nukid fell forward, clutching at his chest. He coughed up blood, splattering the grass in front of him with the crimson fluid. It was like a bomb had gone off in his chest, and he could very easily have simply lay down and died of internal injuries. Instead, he pressed his palms against the earth and pushed himself upwards, knowing that all the pain, all the agony, all of it would be worth it if he could just look up and see that the target dummy had burst from the inside...

Nothing. He dummy was in perfect condition, Nukid however was bleeding heavily from the mouth and he couldn't even breathe properly

Nukid faded into unconsciousness, he was certain he was going to die there all alone. Luckily a marine officer had just happened to be passing through and saw Nukid lying in a pool of blood. He quickly called for medics who had him treated in the infirmary

Nukid survived and wasn't crippled in any way, but it took him a whole month to heal from it

It would be a while before he tried that again….

**The Rokuougan is a damn hard move to learn. That's for sure. Stay tuned fore more**


	25. Turn Back The Clock pt 4 Love

Hey everyone. Yet another AF chapter is here so enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nuked rested on the bed after attempting the Rokuougan. His whole stomach was in agony and what made it worse was that he had just suffered a huge telling off from Spandam. Fortunately Nukid fell asleep through it so it wasn't so bad. However after Spandam he got the next best thing. Maria

She came with a face that said 'Told you so'. Nukid huffed and turned his face away

'I know what you're gonna say. 'You're a complete prick for trying it and I was so right hahaha' well yes you were right and I have messed up but the last thing I need is for you to remind..' Nukid was cut off by something he was definitely not expecting

Nukid had been cut off by Maria who was kissing him!! Nukid wasn't sure how to react. Should he keep it going or stop it, though the latter sounded quite stupid

Maria was the one to stop the kiss. She then looked at Nukid with tears in her eyes

'Don't you ever do something that stupid again. Got it?' Maria threatened. She then kissed Nukid again only this time Nukid was ready and he deepened the kiss, and for a brief moment they lied there on the bed in a deep kiss which seemed to last a lifetime…

_It was then when I probably felt my happiest. I was the 2__nd__ best in the CP9, I had a girlfriend and a huge paycheck. Things seemed perfect back then_

Nuked who was now recovered from the incident walked to Spandam office ready for new orders. However he suddenly noticed that in the corner of the lobby was Maria sitting on the ground hunched and with fear on her face

'Maria what's wrong?' Nukid called out worried. He kneeled down to her and stroked her face

'Nukid…while you were healing…I went on a mission to an island filled with pirates…to eliminate them..' Maria whispered

'And what happened?'

'I went with Lucci and….well he killed everyone on the island!! Pirates, soldiers, innocent civilians. Why did he do that? They were not the enemy, and when I said that to him he said he was making sure there were no pirates and that he was following orders!!' Maria told him

Nukid wasn't sure how to react. There was no way the World Government would do something like that. Nukid couldn't believe it!

'Maria…I don't know what to think of that…but I think we can trust the Government…they must have had good reason…' Nukid assured

'You say that to me everytime I have doubt, but I don't think it'll work this time Nukid. Remember what that Rebel leader said on our first mission, about how they weren't the evil ones. What if they were right?' Maria asked

Nukid was silent taking it all in 'Maria I don't know, but we can't worry about it now. We've got a mission to concentrate on. O.k.?'

'O.k.' Maria said smiling as they kissed briefly before heading to Spandams office

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid and Maria stood facing Spandam as he read out orders

'It seems that on the small island called Tustsuga there have been reports of archaeologist studying poneyglyths. Something which is not allowed by law. I want you two to go there and take care of them' Spandam explained

Maria had a face of concern, like she wasn't sure what to do. Nukid however kept a passive face

'Understood sir. We will do as you ask' Nukid replied

'Excellent. I knew from day one you'd become just like Rob Lucci. Good job' Spandam complimented

Nukid bowed in respect but Maria looked at Nukid with fear. The fear she had for Lucci…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

As Nukid and Maria were heading to the exit to the tower they were greeted by the fellow CP9 members, including Lucci

'You two have been sent on a mission. To where?' Kaku asked politely

'Tutsuga. To take down some criminals. Nothing hard' Nukid assured

'YOYOI such determination is heartening to us all' Kumadori cried out

'Be careful Maria things are never that simple' Kalifa said to her

'Thanks Kalifa' Maria thanked

'A mission is a mission you two. Never forget that. Do as you are told and you will be fine' Lucci told them

Nukid scoffed 'I didn't know you cared so much. None of you have to worry though. This mission will be a synch' Nukid assured

'Good, you and me are gonna fight when we get back. I've gotten stronger so you can't win' Jyabura proclaimed

'We expect you both back. So goodbye' Bleuno told them patting them both on the shoulder

'Yes I have lots of gossip you must all hear chapapa' Fukurou said waving

'We will. Maria let's go'

'Right'

We were both so confident we would be fine, and that we would return to what we considered our home safe and sound

_Fate is cruel…_

What'll happen to us? Stay tuned to find out 


	26. Turn Back The Clock pt 5 Reality

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you to enjoy, or feel sad about seeing as this is quite the sad chapter. Whatever the case

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid and Maria had taken a ship from Enies Lobby to Tutsuga. It was night time by the time they got there but it was perfect for the plan

Upon landing the two CP9 agents were greeted by about a hundred soldiers. All carrying rifles and look ready for a battle

'What the hell are all you doing here? This is a CP9 mission' Nukid barked at the soldiers

'Sorry sir but we have been ordered to help you two on your mission. It seems as though the Archaeologists have taken up arms and are prepared to fight us' The officer of the Marines explained

'Nothing we can't handle. I alone have the strength of 300 soldiers' Nukid boasted. He had gotten a lot stronger over the year

'That maybe so but Spandam is worried about a certain members mental status at the moment and would like us to watch over you during the mission' he replied while Maria grew angry

'That cock bite! How dare he do this to me! When I get back I'm gonna…' Maria was cut off by Nukid

'I understand captain. We will carry on with the mission with your supervision' the officer nodded and walked off followed by the 99 soldiers

'It's time we got this over with Maria. You ready?' Nukid could see she wasn't

'I can deal with killing some but all of them. Can't we just take out the leaders?' Maria pleaded but Nukid shook his head

'There is nearly always a replacement. We need to take all the criminals out in order to bring peace o.k.?' Nukid said comfortably. She nodded faintly

'Good. Soru!' they both then ran at full speed away to the town filled with rebels…

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Two men patrolled the streets at night watching out for any enemies from the government

As they turned the corner they were shocked to see Nukid standing there looking at them

'People who disrupt the peace of this world must be eliminated for the good. I've got no choice' Nukid said drarkly

'Shit a government bastard! OPEN FIRE!!' the two patrolman then fired with their guns right at Nukid

'Tekkai' Nukid tensed his muscles and the bullets practically hit hard steel doing no damage. The two patrolman were shocked and tried to run but Nukid was ready

'Soru' Nukid ran and caught up to them in seconds 'Shigan' Nukid then stabbed both members with his first finger into their skulls killing them both

'That's this part done. I hope Maria's doing o.k. though. I best check on her. Geppou' Nukid then jumped into the air searching for her

**Meanwhile….**

Maria was cornered by three men with guns but she knew what to do

'Rankyaku' Maria fired a blade at one man slicing down on his chest. The other two charged rifles up but Maria jumped over there heads and punched them both into the walls

'You three are done. Onto the next street' Maria said as she ran down the street leading to the town square, however she was shocked at what she saw

A group of a hundred woman, children and elderly were walking down a long street carrying bags and had scared looks on there faces at the sight of Maria

'What…what is all this?' Maria said to herself. From the air Nukid suddenly dropped down from the sky and was just as surprised as Maria was

'These people…they must be the civilians in this town' Nukid said

'So they're not the enemy, then we don't need to kill them' Maria proposed

'I'm afraid you wrong miss' Nukid and Maria turned to see the officer from before and the 99 men walking to them guns raised

'These peasants have socialised with the Archaeologists in this town, polluting their minds. Heck there are probably some hidden in their. They are beyond saving and must be terminated' the officer said which scared the evacuees. Nukid and Maria both looked shocked at this

'But they're innocent! Aren't we supposed to protect the innocent? I thought the World Government cared about it's people' Maria protested

'She's right. This isn't necessary captain. We'll deal with the criminals without hurting the innocent. Why do you think innocent people have to be harmed

'Stupid children. There must be sacrifices if we are to gain peace. This is just a small one. Now kill them all' the Officer ordered

'No' Maria said boldly not afraid. She was not gonna do this horrendous act. Nukid was going to try and be peace keeper again until….

BANG

Nukid jumped at the sound of a gunshot. He looked around to see where it had came from. It sounded like it had came from the group of soldiers, but what did they shoot

It was then Nukid heard a gurgling like noise, like someone was being choked. He turned around to see what was causing the noise, but Nukid soon went pale and his whole body began to shake

Maria stood there eyes wide open half in shock half in pain. Her neck was slowly spilling with blood and she looked like she was about to fall down. She had been shot in the neck

'…Nukid…' Maria whispered as she fell to the ground. Nukid quickly jump forward and grabbed her before she fell. He held her in his arms still shock from what had happened

'Maria! MARIA!!' Nukid shouted but he got no reply from her. She laid in his arms motionless. Dead

By now Nukids eyes was filled with tears. He wanted to do something, anything that might save her, but Nukid was so good at killing people, he didn't have the first clue as to how to save one

'Good job private. An excellent shot' the officer patted a soldier who's gun was realeasing smoke from his barrel. He was the one who shot her

'…….You killed her……YOU KILLED HER!!' Nukid shouted as he got up his eyes drowned with tears

'And a good thing too. Spandam was right about her' the Officer said bluntly

'What are you talking about?'

'Spandam had sent me a letter, warning me of her, and how she was become rebellious. He ordered me to have her killed if she openly went against the government orders' the Officer explained

_That statement almost shook me as much as Maria's death. Even though it wasn't directed at me, I felt betrayed. I had grown to know everyone in the CP9,to me they were my family, and that meant Spandam as well, but he was the one who ordered her death. Things were finally clear to me then…_

'Spandam has ordered that you live, he said you're far too valuable. Now do your job and kill those infidels' the Officer ordered.

Nukid got up face lowered. He wiped the tears from his face and then whispered 'Soru'

In a second Nukid appeared right next to the Officer. He turned to see Nukid who had stabbed the soldier who killed Maria with his finger into his neck

'Wh..what are you doing?' the Officer said in fear

'The right thing' Nukid then took out his finger and punched the officer right in the face. He then turned and ran into the many soldiers

_All my life I believed in the Government……_

Nukid punched in every direction sending many soldiers flying

_I believed they knew best and if we followed them we would have peace…_

Nukid kicked Rankyaku at a group of soldiers so hard their bodies were sliced in half

_I wanted to play my part in creating peace, so I joined the CP9……_

Nukid used Tekkai as two blades hit his body but did no effect

_For a time, I had a happy life and I felt I would create peace……_

Several bullets were sent flying at Nukid. Nukid dodged many but a few hit him but did not stop him

_It took the death of my girlfriend to see the truth. Had I been wiser, more independent, this would not have happened……_

Nukid knelt beside Maria's body, behind him the corpses of all one hundred dead soldiers. During the madness the evacuees had escaped and were long gone.

Nukid picked Maria body up and slowly walked away from the town. There was no way he was going to leave her body to rot with everyone else dead

_I did not see the truth. That is my sin……_

**And so ends my back story. Stay tuned for the actual plot**


	27. King Of Darksides

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. They'll be a lot of reference to Warlord-Xana excellent one shot 'King Of Darksides'. Seriously man that has a huge impact on all this so good job

Also to Iron Mantis. I like the idea of having Lucifer give Drake the Tablet, but you see I want Drake to find it on his own. It ties in to his ultimate plot. Sorry about that

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Drake sat on his thrown room waiting for Yamazaru and Oushi to return from their mission. When they did return they looked sorely bruised and pissed

'I take it by the fact you haven't got the Stone Tablet that your mission was not a success then' Drake said. A hint of annoyance leaked out

Yamazaru spat on the ground 'we would have master, but two spikey haired bastards got in our way. It is our faults'

Drake jumped from his seat 'I DO NOT WANT EXCUSES! YOU HAVE BOTH FAILED ME!'

All of the Zodiacs froze. Oushi let out a small whimper

Drake sighed 'You are the strongest weapons I have ever used. Twelve strong Darksides with complete obedience. I expect nothing but success from you. Yet lately you have been not meeting my standards. First Hebi, you lost to that 2nd rate Darkside Shade. Second you were unable to kill Nukid and Sofia Yamazaru, and from what I've learned, Usagi and Oushi did not kill Drakken and Shego like we were paid to do. I'm very disappointed'

All the Zodiacs went on their knees and bowed so low their heads hit the ground 'PLEASE FORGIVE US ALMIGHTY GOD!' they said in unison

Drake instantly dropped his anger and smiled 'Not to worry my loyal servants. In three days times you will eradicate my biggest problem and you will be atoned. I have all ready told the Author Fighters of my little game. Thanks to the help of my new Darkside. Come out Kamereon!'

Suddenly from behind the Zodiacs a black portal opened and out came a Darkside with a multicoloured coat and a chameleon mask on

'Another Manufactured Darkside master?' Usagi asking the obvious

'Zodiacs. Meet Kamereon. The Chameleon Darkside. His power is quite unique. Show them your power' Drake ordered

Kamereon let out a high pitched giggle 'Of course master' Suddenly the Darksides body began to change shape. It twist and turned until eventually he was a carbon copy of Drake

'He's a shape shifter!' Tara exclaimed

'That he is my friends. He will be useful for spying mission and tricking the authors. In fact just a minute ago he tricked the authors, making me seem two places at once. Boy is it fun to screw with their heads' Drake laughed

'Sir may I ask what is so important you need to tell us. I'm itching to fight the Twilight boy' Ondori said taking out a feather and blowing it up

'Yes master, and I want to redeem myself. I want to kill those author losers' Hebi hissed

Drake chuckled 'Now now my friends there will be time for all that, but first I feel like I must give you all a history lesson'

'About what Master' Hitsuji asked

'About someone who desire for power was so great he did the impossible and become almost unstoppable. Someone who was prepared to do anything to get what he wants. I am talking of course about the King Of Darksides. King Rasets'

Everyone went silent at this. Every Darkside knew that name well

'King Rasets? What else do we need to know about that guy' Yama asked rudely

'You should be a little more respecting of Rasets Yamazaru. If he hadn't given me one of the Stone Tablets you wouldn't be alive' Drake commented. Everyone was caught off guard by this

'P..pardon sir. What do you mean he gave you it? Rasets has been dead for about 200 years!' Nezumi pointed out

'You are correct there he has been dead for a long time, but sometimes even in death can someone help you. You see it all started 3 months ago after my last defeat via the Author Fighters…'

Flashback 3 months ago…..

Drake is lying on his bed trying to get some sleep but was unable to. He was bandaged in many places seeing as he had suffered yet another defeat at the hands of the Author Fighters

'Damn those….bastards…how can I…defeat them…' Drake moaned tossing and turning

'I…want…to get stronger…I must get….stronger..' Drake moaned

**You want power……**

Drake instantly jumped up at the voice thinking there was someone in the room. He looked and saw no one inside. He slowly lied down on his bed and attempted to go to sleep again

**You want to kill all your enemies……**

Drake didn't bother getting up. He knew there was no one there, yet he could here a voice

'Who's there. Answer me' Drake barked

**Drake. Do you want to control everything? Have everything. Be everything?!**

'…I…I do..'

**Then I will give you this power, but first we should meet face to face…**

Drake wasn't sure what happened next. Everything went completely blurry and he felt like the world was evaporating around him. When it finished he was surrounded by nothing but darkness…

'Where the heck am I?' Drake asked himself

'**My resting place little Darkside'**

Drake fell to his knees, clutched his stomach, and puked onto the ground. The mere voice of the person close enough caused Drake to collapse onto the ground

'What the hell..was that..' Drake said breathing heavily

'**My apologies little boy. I forget my chakra must be overwhelming to you' **the figure said casually. The figure seemingly lowered the charka level and Drake was no longer in agony

Drake slowly turned around to see the figure, but there is no way to describe how shocked he was

He stood right behind Drake with no fear of him. He had Reptilian like skin and his eyes were close together. He had no ears or a mouth, and there were golden tusks coming out his back. His feet were Raptor like and he was bald

It was the Lord of Darkness, King Rasets…

Drake was brave. He could handle some of the scariest things in this world. He was almost fearless

But being next to Rasets, Drake was truly afraid….

'**Hmm for such a famous Darkside I would expect you to at least handle my chakra, though I forget how powerful I truly am'** Rasets said thoughtfully. Drake could see that his voice came out of nowhere, like he was telepathic

'R…Rasets…what…do you want with me?' Drake whispered

'**What was that? I have no ears so I can't hear your whisper little boy'** Rasets said nastily

'Wh..what did you call me?' Drake said getting angry

'**Little Boy. You may act tough but to me all you Darksides are nothing but little babies who think their tough. At least in my day a Darkside knew his place in life'**

'You…YOU SON OF A BITCH' Drake said charging Rasets. His fear had seemingly gone

Drake blinked for a second…and it was all over…

Rasets grabbed Drake by the neck and threw him onto the ground strangling him. Drake could do nothing to fight him

'**Now now little boy. Don't let your anger get the better of you. If you want my power then pay attention'** Rasets told Drake as he released his grip. Drake sat up slowly and listened

'**In my time I learnt secrets about us Darksides that no one was even capable of comprehending. Powers that could easily make you ther strongest entity in this world. However now that I'm dead these powers are of little use to me. So that is why I'm going to give you the chance to earn these powers'** Rasets explained

'What do you mean earn them?' Drake asked

'**I hope you don't expect me to just give you them now do you. No you must find these secrets. Inscribed on three Stone Tablets is everything I knew, everything which I used during my life. Find these three Tablets and you will have your power. Here is the first one'** Rasets said as he took out one stone tablet and gave it to Drake **'And take this too' **Rasets then rips off his left arm with no signs of being hurt. He hands the arm to Drake who was pretty shocked

'Okay why do I need your arm?' Drake asked freaked out

**'Read the Tablet and you'll understand. You'll find it's a big help'** Rasets told him as his arm regenerated

'Why are giving me all this. Why me?' Drake wanted to know, though he was grateful

**'Would you rather I gave it to Shade or Ozzy? I don't want that twilight infested brat or that Pokemorph punk to have this kind of power. No this power must be given to a pure Darkside, And out of all the pures you're the strongest'** Rasets told him. Drake blushed

'Well I don't like to brag' Drake laughed nervously

Rasets started to walk off but stopped and turned around and said **'Before we part, one final piece of advice to you boy'**

'What?'

**'I see all darkness in this world. I feel it when a Darkside is created, and I tell you now there is someone on the verge of becoming one. He will be a pure like you and this is just a hunch but…'** if Rasets had a mouth he would be smiling **'If you can get him to join your side. Nothing will stand in your way. His power alone could decide the fate of this world'**

'This Darkside sounds powerful. How do I know he won't just betray me' Drake said remembering Shade and Ozzy betrayals

**'Unlike you, Shade and Ozzy this Darkside has no interest in being ruler of this world. I can feel it when I reach out to him, convince him to join you, before Shade or anyone else does. He will play a big part in this war. Wait for his arrival'** Rasets explained

'How will I know who this guy is?'

**'You'll know him when you see him. You'll feel his power. Well I think I've told everything you needed to know. I'll take my leave. Goodbye Drake Ebon Darkstar'** Rasets said as he slowly faded away as well as everything around Drake

'WAIT!!' Drake shouted out wanting to know more. However he found himself lying on his bed again

'DRAKE!' Meladonna shouted as she and Johan burst through the door worried

'We heard you scream are you O.k.? And why do you have a rock and a severed arm on you bed?' Johan asked confused

Drake looked down swiftly and saw he was correct. A square stone with writing on it and Rasets severed arm was lying on his bed. Everything that had just happened was real!

Drake smiled greedily 'Guys. Boil me some Tea, I've got some research to do'

End Flashback….

After Drake had explained it to the Zodiacs they all left to eat, rest and prepare for their fights. When Drake was alone snickering could be heard and four people behind Drake walked out

'It seems like none of them even suspect of our existence do they?' One male figure noted

'They'd be jealous if they all found out they weren't masters strongest. Let them stay in their ignorance' A female voice grunted

'Still never showing our faces is quite annoying. Master when can we show ourselves?' Another male voice asked

'In time. If the Zodiacs fail me then you four will be my only Manufactured Darksides left. You four are my trump cards' Drake told them

'Well you don't have to worry too much. We are by far the strongest Manufactured Darksides in existence' A third male voice pointed out

'Not only just Manufactured. You four, born from King Rasets blood may be the strongest Darksides alive. I have nothing to fear with you four around' Drake complimented

'As you wish Master Drake. We are the Dark Yonkou, your greatest force We will do everything we can to help you achieve your great goal. '

'Yes' Drake said as he stood up 'No matter what. Nothing must stop me from Becoming King. I will become the next King of Darksides!!….'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

We see Ino only she seems afraid

'Erm..everyone..a..allow..me..t..to Introduce…K.k. R..Rasets' Ino whimpered

A black portal opened and Rasets appeared which caused Ino to faint

'**Hello mortals. With the reveal of a third group Nukid feels you need to know the difference in power levels and ranks in Drakes army' **Rasets said as the screen behind him showed a picture of the Twilights

'**First we have the Twilights. Bortn via Shades blood but loyal to Drake. As they were only a few days old there strength was not fully developed. It was there Twilight powers which gave them the most power, but they could not defeat the Author Fighters'** Rasets explained. The screen then changed to a picture of the Zoiacs

'**The Zodiacs are Drakes most active team and his largest. In a few chapters we will find out if they can defeat the Author Fighters'** the screen changed to show the four Darksides hidden in darkness

'Finally the Dark Yonkou, which translates to the 'Four Dark kings'. They were born via my left arm and there strength is so great they may even be stronger than Drake and Shade. Though time will tell how truly powerful they are

'So mortals the ranks go Twilight, Zodiac and the Dark Yonkou. Better remember it. Till next time humans'

**So Drakes plans are revealed. Stay tuned for more**


	28. Oldkid

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter already and the start of what we've all been waiting for. Enjoy

Iron-Mantis I like your choice and may use some but two have already been decided so I can't use them completely

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid was sleeping in the Author Fighters but seemed to be having a nightmare. He tossed and turned at the sights he was seeing

Nukids Dream…

Nukid slowly got up thinking he was at AF HQ. He realised however upon awakening he was in the middle of a city street, or what was left of it. All the buildings had been blown up and there was no sign of life nearby

It was then that Nukid noticed what was on the ground. Lying around him were about16 corpses. They were cut and bruised like they had been in a huge fight, though they looked like they had lost

Nukid was already shocked by the corpses, but what he though he was seeing couldn't be true. These corpses looked similar to him, like he'd met these people before, but he had doubts. Nukid walked to the nearest corpses and slowly turn it over to show the face, but it was then he knew he was right….

It was Jean Kazuhiza. Lying on the ground dead. There was a huge hole in his chest, like someone had ripped his heart out. Nukid tripped back in shock at the sight of it

When Nukid got over the immediate shock he moved to the next Corpses, revealing it to be Iron-Manits, dead with a similar wound to Jean. His heart had been ripped out too

Nukid moved from corpses to corpses and everytime fear coursed through him. Airnaruto, Hikari, TSS, TLsouldude, Warlord-Xana, Ranger24, Slpytlak, DarkMagicianmon, Erin, Charles, X prodigy, Alyssa and Roscoso in that order were lying on the ground dead with their hearts ripped out

Nukid was in hysterics. All the Author Fighters were dead! Who did this? The Zodiacs?

'**Don't move'** a voice with a British accent said to Nukid. Nukid thought at first he was threatening him, but curiosity took over and he turned around and saw that he was in fact painting a picture!

Nukid got a good look at the figure. He looks older than Nukid, in his mid twenties. He had long blonde hair and pale blue skin. This was obvious because he wore no shirt and only black Jeans, which showed his physique. His eyes were black with yellow pupils and he had an angled face

He was definitely a Darkside, but who he was he didn't know

The Darkside looked up and scowled **'I thought I told you not to move Nukid! I'm trying to capture the moment perfectly, and what better way through a painting'**

'You're painting this. You sick bastard!! Did you kill the Author Fighters?' Nukid barked. Could one Darkside take out the Author Fighters?

'**Not alone no. My employer helped me too. Together two high level Darksides can easily take out these wimps. He was generous enough however to leave them all alive, barely though, so I could finish them off my signature style'** the Darkside said pointing to a bucket filled with human hearts

Nukid felt like puking at the sight of this 'you rip out their hearts. I knew Darksides were sick but this is just wrong!!'

**'I believe it was Shakespeare who said 'There's no such thing as right and wrong, only what the minds think it is' You call it wrong, I call it my art. Besides every popular character has a trend, like a robber leaves a rose. Mine's to rip out my opponents hearts'** The Darkside said moving away from the his painting

'You talk about an employer. Who you working for? Is it Drake? Or that Shade guy? Or is it another Darkside?' Nukid demanded

The Darkside shrugged **'I don't know Nukid. I can't read the future'**

Nukid was confused by this 'what do you mean you don't know? Didn't you just say you worked with him to kill the Author Fighters?'

**'I did. Fate has decided that I will help a high level Darkside defeat the Author Fighters and reach King level. However this has not happened yet'**

'You're making no sense you bastard. What kind of a dream is this?' Nukid groaned rubbing his head

The Darkside seem surprised at this **'Dream? This isn't a dream Nukid. What you're looking at is a glimpse of a possible future'**

'W..what? this can't be the future. This isn't real. YOU'RE NOT REAL!' Nukid shouted back

The Darkside sighed '**Nukid Nukid Nukid. You can be so clueless. I am more than real. What you are looking at is a future which you will help create. The day I am released from you is the start of a dark future'**

'No….that would mean…i..it can't be true!' Nukid shrieked in denial.

'**Yes Nukid. I'm your Darkside. The day Maria Scotts, your love, was killed by the people you trusted the most, I was born. Every day as you fall deeper into your own darkness, I get stronger, and now, on the verge of your fight with those Zodiacs, is when I show my face. You cannot hide from me' **The Darkside told him

'No….NO NO NO NO NO NO' Nukid shouted kneeling down tears flowing 'I won't let you take over. I can't let another Darkside like Drake to enter this world!!'

The Darkside smiled as he walked up to a kneeling Nukid **'You're too late. You've sunk too low into your darkness, soon my possible employer will release me, and when he does…'** The Darkside pointed at the Authors corpses **'What you see now…will become reality…'**

The Darkside then grabbed Nukid by the neck and lifted him up. Nukid strength couldn't even compare to it. The Darkside smiled evilly

**'My place in life is not as a leader Nukid. I will not try to become the King of Darksides. Instead I will help another do so. I will help spread darkness over this universe. All I want is in life is to have fun and enjoy myself, by killing as much as possible. Whoever gives me that, I will be in their service'**

'Y…you Sadistic son of a bitch..' Nukid whispered. The Darkside just shook his head and threw Nukid onto the ground

**'My time stuck in your mind will end soon. Do me a favour and don't get yourself killed. I'll need you to stay alive until I am free. The thought of getting out of here makes my killing urges soar. Billions of Humans, just waiting to be slaughtered'**

The Darkside let go of Nukid and started to walk off. He suddenly stopped and turned around

**'Oh I nearly forgot. I haven't told you my name have I? I've had a few years to decide what to call myself but only now can I truly decide what to call myself'**

The Darkside smiled greedily at it. To him it was pure genius

**'I was born from a pain that is now long and old…'**

As he spoke the world began to fade as the scene was changing….

'**Call me Oldkid….'**

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**And so Oldkid reveals himself. Will he free himself from Nukid. Stay tuned to find out**

**To Heroes fans just so you know Oldkid is voiced by David Anders, the guy who voices Adam Monroe, one of my favourite characters.**

**To Ranger24 and just about everyone who's made their own Darkside. I'm sure we're all aware with the problem of some Darksides being similar. That is why I'm doing my best to make Oldkid different. Please give me advise on how to make him different and tell me if he's a bit to similar to another Darkside.**


	29. Don't Die

Hey everyone. Well guys here it is. The beginning of what we've all been waiting for. From here on it's straight out action. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid stood in the middle of the Author Fighters training area having a martial arts fight with TLSoulDude, Jean and Airnaruto simultaneously

The three authors were tired out because of the fact they were only allowed to use Taijutsu against Nukid, and against a former CP9 agent this was extremely challenging

'That it you guys. You all rely too much on your powers. There's only one true way to deal with someone and that's with your fists' Nukid told them

'Oh yea we'll show you Nukid by breaking that face of yours!!' Jean roared as he charged Nukid. He swung his first foot at Nukid chins, Nukid however jumped up into the air and flipped round landing back on his legs

'Too slow mate' Nukid teased. Jean punched Nukid in the gut but Nukid quickly sidestepped and grabbed Jeans face. He then lifted Jean up with one hand only and smashed his face into the goround

'Jean!' TL called out. Soul then charged Nukid sending a punch directly at him but this time Nukid simply kick the hand away with his right foot. Soul spun around to punch again but before he could react Nukid took out his legs with a swift kick and stomped his chest to stop him from getting back up

'Two down only ninja boy left' Nukid grunted. He looked around but saw that Airnaruto had disappeared 'Huh where did he go?'

'Down under!' Arinaruto suddenly came out of the ground and swung directly at Nukids stomach. Nukid barely dodged in time and jumped back

Airnaruto then threw a series of quick blows to Nukid who this time had to block with his hands. Nukid then sent a swift punch at Airnaruto but he too dodged and stepped back

'Well it seems you seem to know some good styles. It's good the Author Fighters aren't completely redundant to hand to hand fighting' Nukid complimented

'Thanks, you haven't used any of your martial arts skills on us. Fight us properly!' Airnaruto demanded

Nukid sighed 'If you're so insistent. SORU!' Nukid disappeared instantly from sight and Airnaruto could not see him

'Behind you!' Nukid suddenly appeared behind Airnaruto. Nukid kicked him in the ribs and Airnaruto was sent flying into the wall

'Dammit…what kind of martial art do you know?' Airnaruto asked while groaning in pain

Nukid smiled smugly 'The ultimate Martial arts. The Rokushikis'

**Meanwhile….**

DM, TSS and X prodigy were watching the training from a safe distance away from it impressed

'You know chief it's struck me that no one in the Author Fighters is complete Martial arts fighter. There's always a power connected to it' TSS noted

'You're right Shadow. Nukid's the only fighter I've seen who fights with only taijutsu, and it shows there's no one in our group that can take him on in hand to hand combat' DM explained

'His strength and speed is superhuman as well. Trust me it's painful to get punched by that guy. To think he got this power through simply working out' X prodigy noted

'We should ask if he wants to join. He'd be like our version of Rock Lee' TSS said. DM laughed at that. He would be like that

'We should. He'd be a great help to us. Though…' DM stop as he noticed something

Nukid charged at Arirnaruto at full speed with a huge punch until… PUFF…..Nukid was suddenly laying on the ground asleep…

'That may be a problem'

**That night….**

Nukid lay on his temporary bed unable to sleep. Tomorrow he and the authors would separate and take on the Zodiacs. Nukid was too anxious to sleep

The door to the room opened to reveal Sofia walking in carrying what looked like a fruit. She seemed surprised he was awake

'And what are you doing awake huh? Have you forgotten what's happening tomorrow. Get some sleep' Sofia growled

'Go to hell Sofia. You know I can't sleep before a mission. Besides what did you come in for?' Nukid asked

'I came to leave this here' Sofia then took out the fruit and placed it next to Nukid. Nukid instantly knew what it was, he knew that was no ordinary fruit…

'Sofia….this is a Devil Fruit! Where did you get this?!' Nukid demanded

'I found it during an expedition in our home world. I thought you would need it more so you have it' Sofia stated. Nukid however huffed

'No way am I eating that. I'll be a hammer in water if I ate that, and besides who knows what kind of power it'll give me' Nukid told her

'Please Nukid! You're going to face Yamazaru again. If you aren't stronger this time you'll die. Please eat it' Sofia p0leaded. Nukid looked at her and sighed

'I'll think about it'

**The next morning….**

The Author Fighters stood together in the meeting hall with Nukid and the Hunters

'Everyone. It's been three days since Drake gave us that message. Today is the day we will fight for our lives against these Zodiacs. This'll be our toughest battle yet. Are you all ready for this?' DM asked rghetorrically. His team was always ready

'We're ready. Drake's been playing us like fools. It's time we took out his servants' Ranger told him

'Good. Before we all go I have one final order' DM said

Everyone was silent ready to hear the order…

'Whatever you do….Don't die'

**Meanwhile….**

Drake was sitting at his throne with a moniter in hand with signals pointing to different parts of the world map on it

'Master the Author Fighters have gone to fight your Zodiacs. How long will it take them to reach their opponents?' The female Yonkou asked

'It depends on where they're heading. It's been five hours since they left, and it seems on has finally reached their opponent. The bloodshed begins' Drake smiled.

**In the middle of a Desert….**

Tara the Tiger Darkside was walking in the middle of a large desert filled with nothing but sand and huge rocky hills. On his back was a sack which seemed to be fidgeting inside

'LET ME OUT YOU FREAK!!' A young female voice screamed from inside the sack. She tossed and turned trying to get out

'Shut up you wench. The only reason you're not dead yet is because I need to kill my Author opponent. Be good and I 'may' let you live after' Tara threatened

Tara continued walking until suddenly the sack ripped open revealing a girl with greyish hair and an orange jacket. She quickly got up and started running as fast as she could away

'Pain in the ass' Tara grunted. Tara in an instant ran at super speed and knocked her onto the ground. He stood over fist raised

'Why did my bait have to be a whiny bitch like you. I was going to be merciful but now I must break that pretty face of yours' Tara said laughing. He swung his fist right to her face

The girl closed her eyes in fear but found that nothing hit her. She opened her eyes to see a person standing in between her and Tara was a man who was able to stop the Tiger Darksides fast hand

'Nazomi. Get as far as you can from here. I'll deal with this guy' the man said with out taking his eyes off Tara. Nazomi instantly knew who it was and blushed; however she did what he said and ran for cover behind a huge boulder

Tara grinned under his mask 'I'm impressed not everyone can catch my hands. You must be my opponent then. I am Tara the Tiger Darkside. What's your name?' Tara asked

The person released his grip and jumped back ready to fight

'I'm Jean Kazuhiza of the Author Fighters, and I'm the guy who's gonna take you down!'

**And so the first fight is revealed. Sorry if this was a little rushed but I wanted to get this bit done. Anyway every fight will have a few chapters dedicated to it so this story has still a while to go**

**A request. In your reviews please don't ask me when it is your fight. That would annoy me a lot. Please everyone be patient and also comment more on the person fight. I'm trying my best with these fights**

**Anyway Jean just to clarify completely could you send me a PM with all your powers. Just to make it accurate. I'll ask every author in their fights **


	30. Jean Kazuhiza vs Tara the Tiger Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the first fight Jean Kazuhiza vs. Tara. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Jean Kazuhiza and Tara the Tiger Darkside stood facing each other in the middle of a huge desert. Nozomi was hiding behind a huge hill a safe distance away

'Jean Kazuhiza is it? You will be the first Author Fighter to die. Feel lucky you won't have to suffer as much as your weak friends' Tara laughed

'I won't die, and neither will my friends. We're gonna destroy you Zodiacs no matter what!' Jean retorted getting into a battle stance

'Oh really? Well how can you beat me when you can't see me?' Tara asked

In a flash Tara disappeared from sight leaving Jean alone in the desert. Every so often Tara would reappear around Jean but would disappear again in a flash. Jean stayed in the same spot moving his head towards where Tara would reappear but he could not keep up

'Can't keep up human. TOO BAD!!' Tara shouted as he reappeared a few feet behind Jean. Tara charged at high speeds at Jean. Jean quickly spun around to block but could not keep up and was struck in face by Tara left hand 'ROKKETO SENTOU'

Jean was sent flying back landing hard on the ground. The punch alone caused Jean to cough out blood and his right cheek was swollen. All from one punch!

'Shit……that felt being hit by a sledgehammer…' Jean cursed at the pain

'You like? Rokketo Sentou is hitting you at the speed of a rocket. You can't dodge it' Tara said as he ran at super speed to Jean. Jean could react as another quick punch was sent to his gut. Jean cringed at the pain but Tara wasn't finished yet

Tara ran past Jean and circled him. He then charged at Jean again and this time punched his back, He then swiftly kicked Jean leg causing him to land on one knee

'Is this it human? Pathetic bastard ROKKETO RENDA' Tara roared as he started punching Jean in the face hundreds of times at great speed. He smashed Jeans face with quick high-speed strikes until he stopped and sent Jean flying into a boulder with a hard kick

'Jean!!' Nozomi shrieked still hiding behind the hill. Jean did not move from the crumpled boulder

'Master claimed you'd be a challenge Author Fighter, but you're not even putting up a fight. What a waste of my time' Tara scowled bored. He noticed however Jean slowly got up and looked at Tara with a smile

'Do I look done yet Darkside. I'M ONLY GETTING STARTED!!' Jean roared determined

'I admire your courage human, or is stupidity. Either way you can't beat me, you can't even dodge me. ROKKETO SENTOU' Tara charged arm raised ready to strike 'One punch and I'll crush that face of yours human. TIME TO DIE!'

Tara swung his arm aiming at Jeans face, but the fist didn't connect with flesh, but stone. Jean stood there, head tilted, successfully dodging the Rocket punch

'Looks like I just did. MY TURN NOW!!' Jean sent his fist flying into Tara gut with great force Tara was sent flying into the air. Jean swiftly grabbed Tara leg with his right hand, and then grabbed the Darksides head with his right

'BACKBREAKER!!' Jean then sent his knees right into Tara spine. The Darksides back cracked and blood dripped out of the mask. Jean then got back on his feet and threw Tara far away hitting the ground hard

'…Damn you….' Tara groaned getting back up 'I'll make you pay for that. ROKKETO SENTOU!' Tara soared at Jean. He swung his fist at high speed but Jean dodged under it. Tara quickly spun around and swung again but Jean jumped back and dodged

'Stop dodging and die!!' Tara cursed as he tried to hit Jean several times but Jean dodged each shot with amazing precision. What was considered impossible to miss a few minutes ago was being dodged

'Amazing! Jean has…..Jeans caught up with his super speed. He can fight back' Nozomi cheered impressed

'Damn it! Die, die, die!!' Tara cursed panicking. Jean took his chance

'Yellow Ray!!' Jeans hand turned a yellow colour and from it came a yellow beam that was sent into the Darksides chest. Tara shrieked at the blast and went flying with the beam. The Darksides crashed into the corner of a rocky mountain

'That was amazing Jean. You're my hero' Nozomi cheered as she ran to wards Jean happily

Jean started walking to her before he stopped and went on alert

'NOZOMI LOOK OUT!!' Jean shouted. He quickly grabbed Nozomi and threw her onto the ground. Unbeknownst to her a huge dark blast flew over her head missing her but hitting Jean in the chest

'JEAN NO!!' Nozomi cried out. She turned to see Tara walking to them with his left arm raised and his first and middle finger out. Dark smoke puffed from it

'I'm sorry did I hit your boyfriend?' Tara laughed

Nozomi growled with anger. She wanted to attack him but Jean got up rubbing his burnt chest and breathing heavily

'Sneak attack huh? You truly are Drakes lackey if you stoop to such things. You're gonna pay!' Jean then ran at Tara prepared to attack

Tara did not move his legs but merely raised his arm. He then touched his thumb with his first finger, like he was about to flick something

'KUGI DANGAN' Tara then flicked his finger and from that finger a blue spark flew from it. Jean did not notice it in time and the spark hit Jeans shoulder, leaving a small wound on his shoulder as it slashed his skin

'Ow! What was that?!' Jean yelped clutching his shoulder

Tara then ran to Jeans side with super speed and raised his arm. He flicked a blue spark at Jean which hit his leg. Tara then ran to his other side and fired another spark hitting his forehead

Tara ran rings around Jean hitting the nail bullets at Jean from every corner. Jean took every shot as his body was slowly being covered by cuts

'KUGI DANGAN KAJI!' Tara Flicked a blue spark at Jean but this one was different. Upon release the spark turned into a huge fireball!! The fireball hit straight on Jean unbeknownst to it and was sent flying back on fire. Jean rolled on the ground to stop the flames while Tara laughed

'Weren't expecting that were you? By increasing the friction of my flick the Nail Bullet turned into fire. There's no end to my creativity' Tara flattered himself. Jean got up and laughed

'Creative my ass. It's not like it's doing any good. I'm still standing' Jean mocked

'Well I'll just have to fix that won't I' Tara snarled as he ran at Jean. He swung at Jeans head who rolled around the Darkside. When behind him Jean grabbed the Darksides waist and lifted him up over him

'GERMAN SUPLEX!!' Jean then threw Tara into the air. He then quickly jumped up and trapped the Darksides head in between his legs and then grabbed his legs

'It's time I finished this. TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER!!' Jean using his own body weight sent Tara plummeting down head first into the hard ground. The two hit the ground and Tara face pratically got trapped into the sand

Jean released his grip and walked away from the Darkside who was motionless in the ground

Nozomi slowly walked to Jean and asked 'is that it Jean? Do you think he's dead?'

'Well he ain't moving, so I think he's dead. Anyway are you okay?' Jean asked

'Am I okay? What about you!? You're hurt head to toe. Here I'll use my magic to heal you' Nozomi said but Jean shook his head

'I'll be fine. My friends will need my help too so I need to leave now. It's best you come too Non chan' Jean told her. They began walking off until they heard something

It sounded like a someone was laughing insanely and it was creepy. Jean and Nozomi turned to see Tara was kneeling on the ground laughing and clutching his mask

'Ha ha ha this is it! Finally I've met someone strong enough to make me take off my mask. Oh howl long I've wanted to show my true form, and now I can. HA HA HA HA' Tara laughed as he tugged on his mask. The mask started to crack and piece by piece the mask broke apart until it was totally off his face

What happened then was strange. Tara body slowly started to become thinner and bony. His hair flung out to show he had black greasy hair. His skin was covered by yellow fur with black stripes across his back, arms legs, and bits of his face. His nose and mouth changed into a tigers jaw and nose and his legs hooked like normal tiger legs. Together he looked like a half human, half tiger

'Ah what a feeling. To be in my true body is so amazing. I love it!' Tara praised dancing on the spot

'True form. This is your true form?' Jean asked disgusted

'It is. The masks we wear reduces our power and hides our true appearances, but when we take them off. You can't beat us' Tara smiled. He then faced Jean and prepared to charge at him

'Non chan run!' Jean called out. Before he could notice Tara reappeared a few feet behind Jean. Jean looked at himself confused, Tara had done nothing to him

'Ikusen Kirinuki' Tara said as he clicked his fingers

SLASH

In an instant every part of Jean was in immense pain. He saw that every part of him was covered with blood and he had on him more cuts than he could count

The pain was too great and Jean fell to the ground, soaking the ground with blood

'JEAN!! What did you do?!' Nozomi demanded tearfully

Tara sniggered 'When I'm in my true form. I am hundred times faster than the human eye. I am the fastest creature alive girl. What you just saw was Ikusen Kirinuki. I've just slashed your boyfriend a thousand times…'

**And so Tara true form is revealed. Can Jean fight back, Stay tuned for more**

**So how was my fight scene? Please tell me. I want these to be really good**

**Oh and Jean what is Parabola Schism? Please explain**

**Here are the translations of Tara attacks**

**Rokketo Sentou- Rocket Punch: A punch at the speed of a rocket making it a lot harder**

**Rokketo Renda- Rocket Barrage: Hundreds of punches in quick succession **

**Kugi Dangan- Nail Bullet: Tara flicks his finger sending a blue spark which pierces the enemy**

**Kugi Dangan Kaji- Fire Nail Bullet: By increasing the friction Tara can turn the Nail Bullet into a fireball**

**Ikusen Kirinuki- A thousand Cuts: Only capable when mask is off. Tara slices his opponent a thousand times in one second**


	31. Jean Kazuhiza: Rage is his strength

Hey everyone. Sorry for the slight delay but here's the next chapter

I must emphasis this again. Don't ask me when your match is coming. Please be patient. It will come and it will kick ass. Enjoy!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Jean lied in a pool of his own blood as Tara in his true monster form had slashed him a thousand times in a second. Jean showed little signs of movement

'It seems as though your boyfriend has nothing left anymore. I guess I'll be merciful and finish you quickly' Tara said ready to finish off the job with his sharp claws 'ROKKETO TSUME' Tara ran at impossible speeds straight at Jean who made no movement. It would've taken Tara less than second to reach Jean and end it. However…

SMASH

Tara found himself hitting solid steel. He made a huge dent into the steel but didn't break it and collapsed onto the floor. He saw that in front of him a huge steel house had appeared out of nowhere!

Inside the steel house Jean was being tended to by a worried Nozomi

'Hold on Jean!' Nozomi pleaded. She then concentrated and said 'Potolila Potolala Palun Palun Fa I want to make a towel and bandages appear!'

Out of nowhere a towel and bandages appeared and landed into her arms. She used the towel to clean off the blood and then quickly bandaged Jean helping to heal the wounds

'There you go. All better' Nozomi said happily. Jean got up groggily and groaned

'Thanks Nozomi, but you shouldn't have gotten involved' Jean told her while Nozomi huffed

'You'd be dead if I hadn't helped, so don't complain. Now I'll magic us a giant drill and we can escape from this maniac for good' Nozomi explained prepared to make one but Jean got up and stopped her

'No Non-chan. I'm not leaving until I take this guy out' Jean told her

'Are you nuts?! Don't put yourself in this kind of pain just to protect me. I don't want to lose you Jean!' Nozomi pleaded

'This isn't just about us Non-chan. You were bait for me because us Author Fighters are the only thing standing in these Darksides way. My friends are fighting them, I must do the same' Jean retorted determined

'Jean…' Nozomi whispered. She fell back however when suddenly Tara hand broke through the house metal and grabbed Jean arm

'Think you could hide from me you coward. Think again!' Tara then threw Jean through the steel and onto the hard ground Tara smiled deviously as Jean got up slowly to fight him

'My my you can still fight. I am honoured to have fought such a valiant opponent, but there's not a creature alive that can take a Zodiac in his true form on. ROKKETEO TSUME!!' Tara disappeared and in a second reappeared and slashed Jean in the adomen. Jean fell back at the force of the attack

'Ha ha what's the matter can't keep up human? You may have been able to with my mask on but now you stand no chance. Do you hear me boy YOU'RE HELPLESS!! TSUME RENDA!!'

Tara then stood above Jean and clawed Jean hundreds of times so hard the ground underneath cracked open. Jean could barely block the slashes and was indeed helpless to the attacks

'STOP IT LEAVE HIM ALONE!! Potolila Potolala Palun Palun Fa I want to make a sword appear!' Nozomi chanted and a sword appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and charged at Tara but in a quick second Tara claw was around her neck

'You little bitch. How dare you try to ruin my fun. You need to learn a lesson!' Tara tossed her into the air and slash her right in the adomen sending her flying back as blood leaked out

Jean, who was still conscious saw this and was frozen with fear

'N..Non ch…chan….'

Tara turned to Jean and smiled 'Now then Jean. Where were we? Ah yes I was about to kill you. ROKKETO TSUME' Tara charged at impossible speeds again ready to finally finish this however upon strike was grabbed by Jean

Jean body was surrounded by a strange kind of energy and it seemed to increase as he got angrier and angrier

'Wh…what the hell…is happening?' Tara squeled

'You, hurt, Nozomi….YOU'RE GONNA DIE!! PARABOLA SCHISM!!' Jean shouted as he punched Tara right in the gut. Tara went miles into the air as gallons of blood poured out his mouth

'What.…. is this some kind of hidden power inside him' Tara pondered. He stopped when he noticed that Jean had somehow ended up above Tara and had his hands clasped together

'YOU BASTARD!!' Jean shouted as he smashed Tara in the face with both hands rocketing him right to the ground and creating a gigantic crater at the bottom

Tara was speechless. In two punches alone Jean had practically crippled Tara, but he wasn't gonna give up yet. Tara leaned up and raised his first two fingers

'KURO CERO SHIMA!' Tara shouted as he fired a large Cero which diveided into hundreds of thinner Cero. Jean still in midair however with speed that matched Tara dodged each Cero like it was nothing

When Jean was close enough he grabbed Tara by the neck and pounced on him starting to strangle him. He could feel Tara neck crack slowly at the mere pressure he was putting on it

'You worm…I won't….die here…' Tara panted as he raised both claws and stabbed them right into Jeans chest

Jean let out a cry of pain but that didn't stop him 'I won't kill you, instead I do something worse. I'll make you see a future you don't want to happen' Jean panted as he grasped Tara head 'MIND BLINDER!!'

Tara stopped struggling under Jeans grasped and seemed fixated by what Jean was showing him

'I..I see….Shade….he's smiling smugly and…..he's standing next to another Darkside who's…..who has a British accent and is holding a heart in his hand….Shade is…holding the three Stone Tablets….and…and….no…M..master Drake…is dead….and the two are laughing at his corpses….NO! MASTER CAN'T DIE. STOP SHOWING ME THESE LIES!!!' Tara shrieked a final time before collapsing onto the ground. Jean realeased his grip and stood up. Knowing that he had won

Jean breathed in heavily. His body was hurt like it had never been hurt before, but he had won. That's all that mattered

'Guys….I've won my match. None of you screw up yours' Jean finished as he collapsed onto the ground. Exhausted

Author Fighters had won the first round…..

**Sorry for the shortish chapter. Wanted to rap this one up. Jean I hope I did you justice and I hoped you enjoyed**

**Warlord Xana your fight is next. Could I please have all your powers through a PM please?**

**Everyone stay tuned for Warlord Xana fight against the Pig Darkside**

**Kuro Cero Shima- Dark Cero stripes**


	32. Warlord Xana vs Buta the Pig Darkside

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but here's Warlord Xana's fight part 1. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Warlord Xana ran at super speeds towards Springfield. One of the Zodiac signals was coming from there and he could not allow the Simpsons for reasons only known to Warlord

Warlord made it to Evergreen Terrace and ran straight to the Simpsons house. He was surprised that all the houses were intact, but perhaps the Darkside was inside the house

Warlord threw the Simpson door open and ran in 'HOMER! BART! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU HURT?!' Warlord shouted but he was shocked to see that the Simpsons were sitting in the lounge watching T.V.

'Warlord? What're you doing here?' Bart asked

'Yea if you were gonna come you could've at least came during the commercials. I've just missed ten seconds of Scrubs thanks to you!' Homer grumbled

'Wait, You're all okay? You mean you haven't been attacked by a guy wearing an animal mask?'

'Are you on drugs? No we weren't' Homer told him

'Well you were attacked by that clown at the circus yesterday Homey but other than that no' Marge explained

'Oh good' Warlord sighed with relief 'It's good to know you guys are safe. Now Homer I need to talk to you about…' Warlord stopped talking when he heard noise which sounded like something huge was heading straight at them

'What's that noise' Lisa said out loud

'KYODAI SENTOU!!' a voice could be heard outside shouting

'Shit' Warlord whispered. All was quiet for a second until

SMASH

In one swoop a gigantic object thrown straight at them threw the Simpson house sideways. Warlord, in all the chaos, noticed that the huge object resembled a fist, but it was like it had been inflated

The Simpson house landed hard onto the ground. As the now destroyed house settles it the Simpson family groggily got out of the wreckage, as did Warlord

'Is everyone okay?' Warlord called out

'Yea, but don't expect anymore kids Marge' Homer groaned

Warlord looked over to where the huge object had been thrown and saw what he had half expected

Standing at the end of the street was a Darkside wearing a Pig mask and a pink cloak. His right arm was stretch out like he had just used it

The Darkside huffed 'Damn, and I'd hoped to kill you all in one shot. Man having to fight is such a bore'

'You'll pay for attacking my friends Darkside. I'm taking you out!' Warlord growled as he unsheathed his katana

'Talk about holding a grudge. Why do you care so much about these losers' the pig Darkside asked

'It's because he's an Author Fighter. It his job to protect the innocent and fight for justice. Right Warlord?' Lisa asked

'That's one reason, but I have another reason' Warlord said as he turned to Homer 'Homer Simpson, I hope you haven't forgotten the money you owe me from that bet'

'What bet?' the Darkside asked

'I told Homer water conducted electricity, but Homer said it didn't. So we had a bet to see who was right. All we needed was a bath filled with water and I proved myself right' Warlord explained

'Is THAT why Homer got third degree burns a month ago?' Marge growled accusingly at Homer who squeaked

'Err so Warlord how much do I owe you?' Homer asked

'50 bucks'

'50 bucks!!' Homer then looked and whispered at the pig Darkside 'Hey Darkside, I'll pay you twenty dollars to knock this guy out while I escape'

'Homer!' Marge yelled making Homer yelp

'Sorry my bald friend, but I only serve the almighty god Drake Ebon Darkstar. I may be the laziest Zodiac but I know not to go against master. I am Buta the pig Darkside!!' Buta boasted

'You're dead Darkside' Warlord said bitterly. Warlord then charged at super fast speeds gripping his katana

'I'LL SLICE YOU TO BITS!!' Warlord shouted as he swung his sword down on Buta's chest

'Inflate chest' Buta said plainly

In a split second the Darksides chest, where Warlord was aiming for, inflated like a balloon. When Warlord connected with it the sword did not pierce the skin and no matter how hard Warlord pushed down he couldn't pop it

'Fool. Inflate right arm!' Buta ordered. Suddenly his right arm inflated till it was twice as big as Warlord

'KYODAI SENTOU!' Buta shouted as he swung his large arm and smashed all of Warlords body. Warlord was sent flying into the nearby house and smashed straight through it

'Warlord!' Bart shrieked as he ran to the newly crumbled house

'Deflate' Buta said. The inflated body parts started shrinking until they were back to their ordinary size

Bart jumped over the wreckage and found Warlord lying in a heap of rubble. He was bleeding from the mouth and face, his nose looked broke and he was bruised all over. Just from one punch!

'Warlord are you o.k? How many fingers am I holding?' Bart said as he showed four fingers

'50' Warlord groaned as he slowly got up from the rubble. He wiped the blood from his mouth and rubbed his broken nose

'Damn that's a weird power you've got. What did you just do?' Warlord asked

Buta huffed and raised his right arm. On his arm were several holes covered it

'There are holes like these all over my body. When I want to inflate a body part I make the holes suck up air. In a way my whole body is like a balloon' Buta explained

'Then I'll pop you Darkside. No matter how big you make yourself' Warlord then charged at Buta about to attack

'You're a slow learner aren't you. Inflate both arms!' Buta's arms then inflated to giant size and when close enough Buta lifted both arms and slammed down straight on top of Warlord

'And now that little bugs crushed. I can head back home and sleep' Warlord sighed happily. Warlord however suddenly faded through Buta large fists and sliced Buta in the chest, leaving a large scar right across his chest

'What the fuck?!' Buta groaned falling back from the pain. Warlord stood over him triumphantly

'I can fade through objects. That'll teach you for hurting my friends. Especially the guy who owes me money!' Warlord told him

'It's not over bastard. Inflate leg!' Buta screamed as his left leg inflated. He kicked straight at Warlord who jumped into the air

'That was close' Warlord panted. Buta then swung his leg forward at Warlord who dodged it with super speed

'Stop moving! How am I supposed to catch you if you you're so fast?!' Buta said as he swung his large fists at Warlord who dodged it again

Buta attacked Warlord with his inflated body parts but he couldn't even close to touching him

'Stop, dodging, you're, really, PISSING, ME, OFF!!' Buta shouted annoyed

'Man that Darksides getting pissed. It's looks like he's about to explode' Bart noted

'Well he's bound to be annoyed. He's fighting his opposite' Lisa said

'And what the hell's that supposed to mean?' Bart asked

'Think about it Bart. Warlord is fast and moves around a lot, but Buta's slow and hardly moves from his spot. They're opposites'

'FUCKING DIE!!' Bhuta shouted as he sent both arms at Warlord who dodged and this time reappeared behind Buta

'Time to roast this hog. ELECTRIC SHOCK!!' Warlord shouted as he fired bolts of electricity straight at Buta. Buta, who's fist were still inflated could not dodge and experienced the full force of the shock. He scream in pain as his whole body rived in pain until he collapsed onto the ground

Warlord stopped his attack and sighed deeply. His body worn form the pain and the fatigue. He turned to the Simpson's and walked to them

'Well he's done for Homer. Now you and I have certain things to attend to' Warlord said

'Ooh…' Homer whined taking out his wallet. He stopped however when he saw that behind Warlord Buta slowly got back up. His body smoking but he still stood

'Ha ha he's still alive. Not getting your money till he's gone' Homer mocked running away

'Oh come on' Warlord whined. He grabbed his sword and charged at Buta

Buta however huffed and grabbed his mask 'Damn…I'd hoped to not do this. I hate having to work extra hard. You're gonna suffer for this author loser!' Buta proclaimed as he ripped off his mask

In a sudden Buta's whole body inflated. He slowly got bigger and bigger. Warlord stopped his charge and looked straight up

Buta's physical appearance changed. He now had pinkish skin and a pig snout for a nose. His chest was round and he had pig ears, but that wasn't the scariest thing about his transformation

He was now the size of a skyscraper…..

'Ha ha ha what're you gonna do now author. With one punch I can crush this whole city. You are gonna feel master Drakes wrath at my hands!!' Buta said which nearly made an earthquake itself. He then lifted his leg and sent it down straight towards Warlord

'Oh…crap…'

**Oh dear. Now Warlord must contend with a giant Darkside. Will he succeed? Find out next chapter**

**Kyodai Sentou- Gigantic Punch**


	33. Warlord Xana: The David of our story

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and the end of Warlords fight. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

'I HATE PIGS!!' Warlord shouted as he ran at full speed away from the skyscraper sized Darkside Buta. The problem being 20 of Warlords steps was 1 of Buta

'Stop running kid. I'm starting to sweat with all this walking' Buta said which alone shook the earth

'I'LL STOP WHEN YOU STOP!!' Warlord shouted as he fired lightning bolts straight at Buta stomach. This however proved useless against it

'Please. Blast like those are just slight pricks to me. Now stand still while I squish you like a bug!' Buta ordered as he raised his right leg and sent it flying down straight down to Warlord

'Oh shit!!' Warlord cursed running out of harms way. The stomp hit the floor and created a huge crater right in the middle of the city

Warlord panted and looked at the crater 'Mental note. Don't let him squash me' Warlord then looked up at the Darkside 'I don't stand a chance against this guy while he's standing. I must trip him up'

Warlord then charged straight to the Darksides feet wielding his katana. Upon contact he sliced Buta straight across Buta's foot. Buta fumbled slightly at the pain

'Ow! You little prick!' Buta cursed as he tried to stomp Warlord who quickly jumped out of the way

'Damn it that just him angrier. Gotta keep trying!' Warlord said to himself. He then jumped up towards his back and fiercely sliced Buta back three times. Buta stumbled back and fell to one knee

'STOP THAT YOU BASTARD!!' Buta shouted as he swung his fist right towards Warlord. Warlord reacted quickly and jumped to the nearest building. Buta fist slammed into the building and the top half was completely smashed apart

'Now's my chance!' Warlord proclaimed jumping straight towards Buta head, planning to slash it to bits

'Wrong little punk. INFLATE LEFT SHOULDER!!' Buta's left shoulder suddenly inflated stopping Warlord path and trapping him

'Finally caught you. NOW DIE!! SHINJINBUKI SETTOU!' Buta roared as he swung his fist down straight on top of Warlord. Warlrod was pratically trapped in his fist until he was smashed into the ground. The crater Buta left looked like a meteor had hit the earth

'WARLORD NO!!' Bart shouted as he and the Simpson's ran towards the huge crater, but the crater was too huge for them and Warlord was nowhere in sight

'Oh my god! Warlord been crushed so badly there's nothing left of him!!' Homer screamed. He then looks up at Buta 'DAMN YOU!!'

'And so my work here is done. Though I've already crushed half the city anyway, and while I am lazy I never leave a job half done. So long Springfield!' Buta cheered as he began stomping and smashing everything in sight. Quickly half the town was so wrecked you'd think you'd stepped in to Fallout!

'Oh my god it's Godzilla' Lenny squealed

'Wait, I don't remember Godzilla looking like that' Carl pointed out

'Perhaps he was made fatter, slower and dumber in this story' Lenny proposed

'Why would they do that?'

'Probably to make him seem more American' Lenny noted

'HA HA HA. Man I feel guilty now spending all that time lolling around when I could've had fun like this. Perhaps I should destroy this whole stat of…' before Buta could say what state they were in he suddenly stop and began to breath in heavily like he was sick. He grabbed his throat like he was in pain and became to almost choke

'Wh…what's happeneing…what's this…feeling I have?' Buta squealed. Suddenly his voice got deeper until

'**Phew. It's about time I took over this body**' a voice which sounded like Warlord Xana's voice

'Y..YOU! What the hell have you done!!?' Buta panted

'**Damn it you're still fighting it. You're a real pain in the ass**' Warlord groaned

'Of course' Lisa gasped in realisation 'When Warlord was hit by that huge punch. He must've faded into his body and taken over his body!'

'What?!! You mean you were capable of that from the start?!' Buta asked panicked

'**It's good to have an ace in the hole Darkside, and now with your powers at my control I can exploit it. INFLATE HEAD!!' **Warlord shouted

Buta's head suddenly inflated like a balloon. However every second it inflated more and more and did not stop

'If you think…my body will pop form too much air….then forget it kid…..my inflation is limitless…'Buta said slowly

'**I never doubted you would pop from merely too much air, however there's a weakness to have no limit to it**' Warlord told him

'And what the hell is that?' Buta said sarcastically

'**Your body is like a balloon. The more you send air in the larger it will be, but even a five year old would know, that the more you inflate, the easier it is to pop! BART!!**' warlord called out to Bart

Bart was confused at first but suddenly understood 'Hey good idea Warlord. I know just the thing for ammo' Bart then took out his slingshot and a small knife

'Bart!! You've been hiding a knife?!!' Marge scowled

'Hey everyone at school has them, besides this is a bad time to complain' Bart grunted. He then placed the knife in the rubber and pulled it back aiming at the head

'Wait stop!! If you do that it'll blow my head off!!' Buta pleaded

'**That's the general idea Buta. BART DO IT!!**' Warlord ordered

'Aster la vista Baby' Bart said coolly as he fired the knife straight at Buta's head. All was quiet until….

POP

What sounded like a bomb was Buta head popping to smithereens. The size of the pop sent a massive gust of air knocking everyone off their feet. The destruction that followed lasted a few seconds until it finally calmed down

As everyone got up they saw two things. The huge headless body of the now dead Buta, and lying closely on the ground a badly beaton Warlord Xana

'Warlord' Lisa screamed as the Simpson family rushed to the author

'Warlord are you alive? Speak to me buddy!!' Bart cried

Warlord slowly groaned and moved. He opened his eyes and smiled

'Hey guys. Did you miss me?' Warlrod said happily

'You were amazing. You killed that monster and saved Springfield!' Lisa cheered

'I couldn't have done it without you guy's. Oh and Homer?'

'Err yea?' Homer said

Warlord lifted his right arm 'Where's my fifty bucks?'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

When the Shadow Syndicate saw where his signal was pointing at, he thought he was insane!

'This is nuts! I mean Drake's insane I know but he wouldn't send one of the Zodiacs there. I mean that's the last place to you'd want to attack!' TSS said to himself as he raced across the English fields on his Army Green Hummer. As he slowly got to his destination his previous thoughts had been proven true

A whit soapy substance covered the whole nearby area and the mansion itself. TSS could here the sounds of gunfire and soldiers screaming in the background

As TSS drove to the main gate he looked at what he was seeing in shock

'I…I don't believe it…Drake is insane…' TSS slowly gasped

'Drake's attack The Hellsing Organisation….'

**And so next chapter we will see The Shadow Syndicate vs. Hitsuji the Sheep Darkside. TSS if it would be okay could you send a PM with all your powers, weapons etc. Stay tuned!**

**Shinjibuki Settou-Godly punch**


	34. TSS vs Hitsuji the Sheep Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the first part of TSS fight. Since I've quickly got into Hellsing this is a fun to write

To anyone who has not seen Hellsing. GET OFF AND WATCH OR READ IT NOW!! Especially the OVAs

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Shadow Syndicate watched as the whole Hellsing mansion was slowly being eaten by a soapy whit substance. The sight was simply unbelievable

'Man Drake, picking a fight with Hellsing. That some serious shit' TSS sighed

'I had a feeling you were behind this' A woman's voice with both a British accent and the sound of authority in it. TSS turned to see standing behind the gates were three people

The first was the woman who called him. Leader of the Hellsing organisation Sir Integra Hellsing. The second was a man in butler like clothes and a monocle in one eye. He was the butler and retired vampire hunter Sir Walter. The third was a young girl in Hellsing uniform and big breasts. She carried a huge gun and a dopey face. She was newly made vampire Seras

TSS bowed to Integra 'Sir Integra, my lady. I am at your service'

'You damn right you are. When you left the Hellsing Organisation we expected to not have to fight your enemies, and yet here we are with one of your Darkside freaks attacking my mansion. Explain yourself Agent Shadow Syndicate!' Integra ordered

'Mam. The Author Fighter current enemy, Drake Ebon Darkstar, intended to split us up and attack those precious to us. When I saw the signal I knew that one was meant for me' TSS explained

'A classic military manoeuvre madam. Attack a weak spot and it can easily crumble of whole force' Walter explained

'The difference in this case is Drakes attacked my strongest point. It was unwise to attack here. Though I'm surprised it's still alive. You guys could've easily killed the Darkside before I got here' TSS noted

'Well we would have Shadow, but we were advised not to' Seras but in

'Who advised that?' TSS asked

'I did' A cold and scary voice said behind TSS who jumped at it. From the ground a red figure melted through the ground and his full body surfaced

He wore all red from coat to hat and his hair was black. His skin was paled and he had blood red eyes. He carried two huge guns in his pocket and had two weird signs on his gloves

Standing behind TSS was arguably the strongest entity alive. Alucard the Vampire

'……Alucard..' TSS greeted sternly

'Shadow boy it's been a while' Alucard said with a sadistic smile

'What the fuck are you playing at Alucard? Not even Drake or Shade could take you out, yet this Zodiac still alive. Why haven't you killed it?' TSS demanded

'Are you accusing that I could not take that weakling out? I should kill you just for that. No I decided not to fight it myself so you could' Alucard explained

'Why? What's the point?!'

'Since you joined those Author Fighters your mission has been to track and eliminate Darksides. I'm merely allowing the expert to do the job' Alucard told him

'Hmm. That's a retarded excuse Alucard' TSS grumbled walking off. Alucard then violently grabbed his hand

'Also…' Alucard said sadistically 'Even though you drink blood and kill. You have not truly embraced the fact you're a vampire. I've seen you Author Fighters on T.V. but I assure you if you embraced who you were, if you truly become a creature of the night Shadow Syndicate, then whether they be magician, ninja, balance or whatever freaks you have. None would defeat you Shadow. You would be the strongest Author Fighter!!' Alucard laughed while TSS released his hand

'At the expense of becoming a monster like you?! No way! I may not be the strongest, but at least I'm not a monster!!' TSS told him

Alucard seemed taken back, but then he grinned again and laughed

'We'll see Shadow boy, but for now, I believe you have a little job to do' Alucard said pointing at Hellsing mansion

'Understood. I'll be going then' TSS said. He then ran through the gates and ran towards Hellsing mansion

'Master…don't you think you were a little rough on Shadow?' Seras squeaked

'Perhaps, but that boy needs to understand how much power he could have, if only he'd let go of his morals. Though I shouldn't expect it over night. After all it took me nearly a thousand years to get to my level of strength' Alucard said admiringly

'Let's just hope he finishes this all soon. It's an embarrassment for this to happen, and I don't want Iscariots laughing at us again' Integra grumbled

'Things should be over pretty soon mam. From what I've heard, TSS abilities are very overlooked between the Authors. He could very well be one of the strongest members already….' Walter noted

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hitsuji the Sheep Darkside laughed sadistically as she killed many Hellsing soldiers with her fur like power on the top of the mansion roof

'Aw this is so awesome!! You Hellsing twerps keep coming and I get to kill all of you. I never had so much fun!' Hitsuji squealed like a little girl. A sadistic girl at theat

BANG

Hitsuji's mask was cut right across as a bullet narrowly missed her, though even she could tell that was on purpose

Hitsuji turned around and saw TSS holding his pistol at her as he stood on the other side of the mansion roof

'If I were you, I'd stop killing those men' TSS warned

'Y..you meanie!! How dare you damaged my beautiful mask! Are you the Author I was told by my god to kill?' Hitsuji asked rudely

'You still call that Darkside god? You Zodiacs are pathetic, and attacking a place like this how's your god is stupid as well'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MASTER?!! DIE YOU BASTARD!!' Hitsuji shouted

From her soapy fur bullets, which she had collected from the soldiers fired at the hundreds at TSS. TSS jumped off the roof into the air and fired his pistol down upon her. Hitsuji covered above her with the coating and block the attack

'You imbecile! Bullets are useless against me. I'll just repel them!' Hitsuji said as she fired hundreds of bullets up at TSS. TSS dodged most of the bullets but was hit in the legs, shoulders and left hand

'Got you asshole' Hitsuji laughed as TSS hit the roof hard. TSS dripped blood all over and looked dead

'Wow…those soldiers gave a better fight than you. What a disappointment' Hitsuji sighed. She then however noticed that the wounds on TSS slowly healed themselves and TSS got up like he was not hurt at all

'Wh..what the hell…' Hitsuji squeaked

'You should've done research on Vampires Darkside. You'd know then that things like bullet wounds won't kill us' TSS said sadistically lifting up his MP5 'Now die!'

TSS then fired a barrage of MP5 bullets onto Hitsuji who instinctively blocked them with her coat

'And you should've figured out bullets can't hit me while I have this fur. Baka!' Hitsuji laughed, she stopped however when she saw the TSS suddenly teleported right between her and her fur coating

'How about when you're not? TAKE THIS!!' TSS then took out his shotgun and fired a shot straight into her abdomen. She was sent flying back hitting the roof hard and collapsing into the wreckage

'Well…I'd like to see the bastard who could survive a shotgun to the stomach' TSS sighed relieved. He began to walk off until he noticed behind him Hitsuji got up clutching her chest

'You…you….YOU!!' Hitsuji roared as she grabbed her mask and pulled it off. The soap fur covered her whole body as she bagan to transform. As the stuff left it showed her appearance

For a Manufactured Darkside, she looked fairly normal. She had a silky female body however the fur covered most of it, like it was hair growing from her body

'I thank you for making me go to this level. Now before you die you can admire my sexy body' Hitsuji said smugly

TSS spat 'Sorry, I don't date whiny bitches'

'WHAT WAS THAT!!' Hitsuji roared angrily. She then sent a fist shaped fur at TSS who only managed to dodge it. The fist hit the roof smashing it

'Holy crap she couldn't do that before' TSS noted before dodging another fur fist

'You've noticed huh? Before I was unable to solidify my fur, and could only repel things, but now I can make it has hard as rock. And I'm gonna smash you to bits!'

TSS jumped place to place dodging what was soon ten fur fists until he was too slow on one jump and was smash straight into the roof by two fists. All the fists then dropped down upon TSS like rain smashing his body into bits

'There. Regeneration or not, no way could he have survived that. Now back to the fun!' Hitsuji giggled and began walking off until she heard

'Releasing control systems to level zero. Hold until target is silenced….'

What kind of power will TSS show next. Find out next chapter 


	35. The Shadow Syndicate:Monster with morals

Hey everyone. I'm surprised how much people enjoyed Shadows fight. Well I can't take credit, when you have fantastic stuff like Hellsing to work with it's hard not to make it good

Now as for TSS powers. Well I'm basing this part on what Alucard's like and part to what I know TSS likes, so I hope it's okay. Enjoy!

Oh and if any non-Hellsing fans haven't figured out yet. Say Alucard backwards, and you'll figure out who he actually is

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hitsuji stared at The Shadow Syndicate with both confusion and nervousness. Something was very different about him now

'Your still up vampire? Can't you see my fur is just too strong for you|?' Hitsuji teased

TSS however didn't respond and looked at her with a huge, sadistic smile. His eyes gleamed a blood red like never before, and darkness seemed to cover his whole body

'Are you gonna just stare? Fine I'll just put you out of your misery! DIE!!' Hitsuji then sent a fur fist straight at TSS

TSS lifted a hand, he then raised the first thing and pointed it at the large fur fist attacking. When the fur fist touched his finger it instantly stopped…

'Wh…what the fuck?' Hitsuji said shocked

TSS laughed slightly '_**Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that!**_' TSS then grabbed the fist with his whole hand and seemingly crushed it to bits with a small tug

'WHAT?!' Hitsuji screamed now scared. TSS then began to slowly walk to her, always keeping a sadistic smile

'_**Releasing restriction level 0…was something I never thought I'd never do. Do you know why Darkside?'**_ TSS asked getting closer

'STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER! SOAP SHURIKENS!!' Hitsuji then fired from her soapy fur large shurikens that went straight to TSS

TSS made no effort to dodge the attacks and let them hit his body, he quickly showed, that they did no damage

'_**For me to go at someone full force, would mean abandoning all morals I have left. Forgetting was sanity is left in me, and truly becoming a monster. I was always too scared to try it**_' TSS explained

'I SAID STAY BACK' Hitsuji then sent more than a dozen fur fist straight towards TSS. TSS however did something very different……

A dark red shadow illuminated around the floor TSS stood and in that bloody shadow were hundreds of dark staring eyes. Suddenly the bloody shadows started to shape into a creature, the creature had a beak and seemingly feathers, and had a very majestic and mythical look to it

The fur fist, In a second were suddenly eaten by the bird like creatures. The creatures slowly ate up the attacking fur like it was a meal

'MY FUR!!' Hitsuji cried as part of her power was being eaten

TSS looked at the bird like creature animating from his shadow and laughed '_**Griffins? How odd. They're my favourite mythological animals. Does that mean Alucard has a soft spot for dogs?**_' TSS found this amusing and broke into a fit of laughter

'What power is this? Where has this power come from?!' Hitsuji cried out backing to the tall chimney on the roof surrounded

'_**This Darkside, is what happens when a vampire truly gets rid of morality and enjoys the feeling of tormenting, killing. I always wanted to know what this feeling was like, and you're the perfect test specimen**_' TSS said excitedly as he walked up to her

'GET AWAY FROM ME!!' Hitsuji cried as she covered he right arm with the fur and swung her fist directly at TSS

MUNCH

In a file swoop one of the Griffin shadows flew in and munched her arm straight off, crippling her

'AAAAHHHHHH!!!' Hitsuji screamed at the immense pain she obviously felt. TSS however seemed to enjoy this '_**Let the fun begin! First let's make sure you don't try to run away**_'

TSS took out his shotgun, flip it around and pointed the lever end next to Hitsuji stomach. He quickly pushed up and the gun easily impaled her, it went right through her stomach and lodged itself into the chimney

Hitsuji coughed up blood by the galloons. Her face showed clearly she wanted to be put out of her misery, but TSS wasn't done….

The shadow Griffins then swooped out and two went straight for her legs. They munched them straight off leaving only her left arm. By now Hitsuji didn't even scream, she just gurgled and said weakly

'Why…are you torturing me…'

'_**Why? Because you and your brethren have decided to cause mindless chaos for that bastard Drake. Humans that cause such pain are worse than shit, but a Darkside is just pure Dog shit. YOU DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN PAIN DARKSIDE!!**_' TSS laughed maniacally as he took out his pistol and fired two shots straight to her chest, practically blowing that apart as well

'PLEASE JUST KILL ME!!' Hitsuji cried

'_**Alucard was so right. In this form I have nothing to worry about from my enemies. I truly am the strongest Author like this! Drake, Shade, Ozzy, none of them stand a chance against me. All I had to do was let go of my morality. WHY DIDN'T I DO IT SOONER?!**_'

'SHADOW STOP!' Seras shouted running to him. She jumped at him and hugged him by the chest

'_**M…master…**_'

'Shadow, that's enough. You're letting the madness take over you. I know you want to be stronger, but don't become a complete monster in the process!' Seras pleaded

'_**As…you wish..my master..**_' TSS body slowly went to it's previous form, his face looking more scared by the minute. By the ned he was shivering in Seras arm

'Wh…wh.. what…d..did…I.. just…become?' TSS shivered

'Ssh it's okay Shadow. Calm down' Sera comforted. Meanwhile Hitsuji, who despite being impaled, right arm and both legs being ripped off, and bullets in chest was still alive, covered her left arm with fur shaped like a blade and lifted it up

'D..d..d..DIE!!' Hitsuji screamed swinging the bladed fur right down on them

BANG

It hit her without any warning. Alucard stood at the end of the roof holding his gun and had just fired a round straight into Hitsuji head, killing her

'Master?' Seras said surprised. Alucard looked down at TSS with mixed reactions

'I can't believe you Shadow boy. You start off saying you won't let go of your morals, then you decide to try it and love it, and now you're scared of it. You truly are an idiot' Alucard grumbled

'Shut…the fuck up Alucard' TSS growled trying his best to stand up. His body was still in shock from his previous atrocity

Alucard then walks up to TSS and shows his hand, so he could use for support to get up

'What you seem to forget boy is that the second Police girl put her fangs on that body of yours, you lost your humanity and became a monster. Trying to hold on to such things as morality and a conscience is now pointless' Alucard explained

'I don't care what you say. I'm not afraid to kill, but I don't want to enjoy doing it! I will not go that far ever again!!' TSS proclaimed

Alucard smiled, impressed 'Perhaps, it still possible to keep some humanity left. I will give credit where's it's due Shadow Syndicate. You don't give up on your beliefs. If you were still human it would be a honour to die at you hands' Alucard complimented

TSS seemed surprised by him saying this. He then smiled and grabbed Alucards extend hand, in a sign of respect

'Thanks, though I'm grudgingly admitting it. I'm no where near your level of strength. You probably wouldn't have to go past level 4 to beat any of the Zodiacs' TSS admitted

'You flatter me' Alucard laughed. TSS seemingly joined in the laugh, one of the few times the two got along. It was now dark and the moon was full today

'Hey Alucard…' TSS said

'Yes?'

'It's a beautiful night tonight. Perfect for a Vampire'

'It is indeed. It's a shame the fighting stopped before it got dark. A good fight would've been good with this'

Almost on cue a whole part of the roof blew up, and from the dust a blonde haired man in a grey coat with huge scars appeared. He held bayonets in his hand and a Christian cross around his neck. He was none other than Iscariots top fighter, Father Alexander Anderson!

'_Ask of me, and I shall give thy the heathen of thy inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth, thy shall break them with a rod of iron, thy shall dash them in pieces, like a potters vessel, be wise now therefore ye kings, be admonished ye judges of the earth. Serve the lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling! Kiss the son lest he be angry, and let him perish away, though his wrath is kindled but a little bit_' Anderson said perfectly referencing the bible quote

'Anderson. He has impeccable timing doesn't he?' Alucard laughed excitedly

'Well I think I'm up for another fight. If that's okay with you Master?' TSS asked Seras

Seras sighed 'Fine. Just stop calling me Master. It's freaky'

'Can't promise' TSS laughed. Both he and Alucard walked forward straight at Anderson

'Iscariot sent me to deal with the Darkside monster, though it appears you have done that yourselfs. So in that case I'll just eliminate you two heathens instead!!' Anderson stated lifting his bayonets

'Fighting with a tough opponent' Alucard started raising his gun

'On a beautiful night like this' TSS finished raising his gun too

'IT DOESN'T GET BETTER THAN THIS!!' the said in unison as they charged at Anderson…..

**Wow. That was arguably one of the most fun to make chapters ever. I simply love Hellsing, and I hope I've intrigued newbies to it, and satisfied fans of it**

**P.s. Anderson is awesome! I hate how weak they portrayed him in the Anime. He represents my torn feelings to religion. On one hand he makes religion look cool, on another hand he shows in a way what some hardcore Christians are like to non-believers like me. Which makes me feel religion is evil itself. Especially Christianity, who are the most guilty**

**Any way just to let you all know IRON MANTIS is up next. So Mantis please PM me your abilities**


	36. Iron Mantis vs Nezumi the Rat Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the first fight of Iron Mantis. Hope you enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Iron Mantis signal had leaded him to an abandoned underground base. He sliced open the crumpled door and walked in cautiously

'Why would they want to fight here? And where the hell is…' Mantis stopped his pondering when he saw at the far end of the hall tied to it was the person he was there for..

'CROKIS!!' Mantis called out to the unconscious man as he ran to him. He untied him off the wall and lied him down on the ground

'M..Mantis..W..where am I?' Crokis whispered

'Some underground base. I've came here to save you from your kidnapper' Mantis explained. Crokis however groaned

'Getting saved by you. I can't get any lower'

'Shut it asshole' Mantis spat as he helped Crokis to his feet 'If it wasn't for the fact I owe you for saving my life, I wouldn't have come. So count yourself lucky

'Luck' gentlemen does not define your current situation. KURO CERO!' a sinister voice shouted. A dark beam flew towards them from above them

'Watch out!' Mantis cried out as he grabbed Crokis and jumped out the way. The beam only just missed them as it had been at close range

'Nice shot' the voice called out. A figure then jumped from the roof to show it was Nezumi the Rat Darkside

'So you're my opponent' Mantis grunted taking out his scythe

'Indeed, and it seems you found my underground laboratory. Drake gave me this place for me to conduct my research' Nezumi told him

'What makes you think I care about what this place is? Whatever the case you're gonna die!!' Mantis roared charging at Nezumi

Nezumi giggled 'You fail to see the significance human. This is 'my' building, meaning I have it's capabilities on my side' Nezumi then clicked his fingers to signal something

Before Mantis could react the floor under him opened up and a huge spike shot out. Mantis could not move in time and was impaled right through the chest. The spike hit roof trapping Mantis

'Ouch!' Crokis said disgusted

'Shit….this place….is booby trapped…' Mantis groaned

'Correct. I have set traps all around the building! They're set off via a metal chip I implanted in my head. I just need to click…' Nezumi then clicked his fingers and two knife like whips came out both walls '…and it'll do what I wish'

The two knife whips then soared at Mantis hitting him in both shoulders. Mantis winced at the pain. However he used his scythe to slash both knife whips and then used it to slice the spike impaling him

'So you've got traps all over here huh? What's the matter too afraid to fight me one on one' Mantis accused as he pulled out the spike still in his chest

Nezumi shrugged 'I could take you if I was interested, but a weakling like is not worth my time'

'Weakling? Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?! I'm an Author fighter!' Mantis spat. He then ran at Nezumi intent on killing

Nezumi clicked his fingers and two machine guns came out from the ground. They fired rapidly at Mantis blasting his body with holes, Mantis however did not stop, ignoring the shots

'That won't work Darkside I'm a regenerator!' Mantis told him

'I know' Nezumi said. He then clicked his fingers and the machine guns tilted up aiming at Mantis head

'Shit!' Mantis cursed jumping out the way as the bullets aimed at his head. He rolled back up and took his chance and sliced the machine guns off

Nezumi clapped 'Well done, but a second later and your head would've been blown off, and you know better than I do that you can't regenerate from that'

'H..how do you know that?'

'Are you brain dense human? Have you forgotten I was there when you fought those weak Twilights? I know you and all the other Authors who fought the Twilights secrets' Nezumi explained

'You think that's gonna be enough? It's one thing to know how we fight, but it's another to actually fight back!' Mantis told him Running towards the Darkside

Nezumi sighed 'Do you not learn from past mistakes boy? You can't even get close to me' Nezumi then clicked his fingers ordering a weapon to come out

When the weapon appeared, which was three large spiked, Mantis somehow knew they were coming and sliced them off in seconds. Unguarded Mantis swung his scythe right down the Rat Darksides chest

Nezumi staggered back, caught off guard by the blow. He looked at Mantis with wonder

'Amazing….you knew that my next attack was going to be spikes. What power is this? Mind reading? Predicting the future?' Nezumi asked

Mantis shook his head 'Nope, I've just got a good sixth sense'

'What?!' Nezumi said sarcastically. He then sent out three machine guns and opened fire on him, but Mantis seemingly knew this would happen again and almost easily dodged the bullets and sliced off the guns. He then sliced down on the Darksides leg gashing it

Mantis repeated a series of slashes all over the Darksides body soaking them both in blood. Mantis stopped his scythe onslaught and took out his Magnum and blasted a hole straight through the Darkside chest sending him tumbling back

'My my….. I didn't expect this from you boy' Nezumi groaned as he slowly walked up. Mantis noticed that his wounds slowly healed themselves to their original form

'You're….a regenerator…like me' Mantis stated

'That I am, only my regeneration skills are greater!' Nezumi pronounced lifting his right arm 'KURO CERO!'

A Cero flew straight at Mantis aiming straight for the heart, a weak spot. Mantis quickly rolled to the right and got out his Magnum. He shot a round at Nezumi's heart, who like Mantis, dodge out of the way, however he was too slow and got hit in the shoulder practically blowing it apart!

'Oh really? It seems to me you're regeneration is limited as much as mine. Face it we're equals' Mantis told him. Nezumi stood silent, like he was shocked by this statement

'E..excuse me? Did you just say that we are equals? ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!!?' Nezumi shouted violently jumping up

'How dare you say we're equals! You Iron Mantis, based upon my studies, are the weakest member of the group. How dare you call me you're equal!' Nezumi spat

'Weakest…' Mantis whispered

'I refuse to be nothng less than your superior! It's embarrassing enough that I can't beat you in m masked form, but I'm now too pissed to care anymore!' Nezumi then grabbed his mask, and with a push ripped it off, and his body transformed into it's monstrous state

Nezumi's skin was grey and fury. His body became almost hunchback, and hs face developed a rat nose and mouth, with sharp teeth sticking out. A tail also stuck out from back. He was by far one of the more grotesque Zodiacs

'Yes….in this form, I truly am your superior human. Like this you will never again say we're equals! Like this…'

SLASH

Nezumi was interrupted as Mantis took a grat swung and sliced off his head. The Darksdies body collapsed onto the ground, while his head rolled a few feet away

'Man Mantis….that was harsh' Crokis said amazed

'This bastard…called me the weakest Author. Wouldn't you be pissed if someone called you the weakest?' Mantis said walking back towards him

'You are the weakest Mantis' Nezumi's voice could be heard from behind. Mantis turned around to see Nezumi's headless body standing up, slowly the headless bodies top grew, slowly revealing a new head

'He regenerated his head!!' Crokis gasped

'That I did. KURO CERO!' Nezumi then fired a Cero right at Mantis sending him flying back

'When I release my true form, my previous weaknesses disappear, and I can no longer die. Face it Mantis, I am your superior…..'

**Will Mantis defeat Nezumi stay tuned to find out**

**And about calling Mantis the weakest. It was his idea so don't think I'm trying to insult him. P.s. that'll be delved into more next chapter**


	37. Iron Mantis: Rising above weakness

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of Iron Mantis fight. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Iron Mantis stared with pure shock at what he had just witnessed. Nezumi the Rat Darkside was able to regenerate his own head!

'Lost for words Mantis? It must feel horrible to have the only strong quality surpassed right in front of your eyes. Now you see yourself for what you truly are. The weakling of your group' Nezumi taunted

'Stop calling me weak!!' Mantis shouted as he charged the Darkside and swiftly sliced off Nezumi left hand. Nezumi didn't even flinch at the attack and almost simultaneously re-grew the arm and punched Mantis in the chest

'You still fight? Even though you know I'm your superior? Just die like the shit you are' Nezumi grunted raising his arm and pointing his fingers at Mantis head

Mantis quickly figured out what he was about to do and immediately rolled out the way. He took out his Magnum and set a shot straight at Nezumi's head. Nezumi jolted back at the force, but did not show any pain

'Like that's gonna work prick' Nezumi growled. He walked forward casually towards Mantis, almost insultingly

Mantis fired his Magnum several times at the Darkside. Trying to stop him, but nothing seemed to injure the Darkside

'You can't understand can you? There's not a thing you can do that can hurt m…' Nezumi stopped as he noticed something. He looked at his latest wound and panic seemed to show on his face

'Shit!' Nezumi cursed. He then ran away from the Mantis and Crokis and turned a corner 'I'll be right back!' he said before leaving

'……O.k. what the fuck's he doing?' Crokis asked confused

'Beats me. It doesn't make sense though. Why leave when he had the advantage?' Mantis asked

Suddenly from behind Mantis a hole in the floor opens and Nezumi jumps out of it

'I'm back! KURO CERO!' Nezumi shouted sending a Cero straight through Mantis chest. He flew backwards landing hard on the ground. Mantis kneeled over coughing up blood. He may be able to regenerate but the constant pain was agony

'Sorry for leaving I had….things to take care of, but now I can take care of you. Though that's hardly a problem' Nezumi sniggered

'Shut up! I'm not the weakest Author Fighter!' Mantis shouted charging at Nezumi, however due to fatigue he was unable to stop the incoming blow to the head from Nezumi's hand

Mantis hit the ground hard. His body laid almost motionless as Nezumi sneered and pounded Mantis head with his foot

'You say that but prove the opposite. You can't accept the fact you're the weakest Mantis. My research is always 100% accurate Mantis, and when I studied your team. My study conducted you as the weakest. You have no real powers like the others. No super strength, no super speed, no kind of energy you can use to fight. You may be able to regenerate sure, but what good is that if you're useless in battle huh? Except your place in life, you pathetic Author' Nezumi preached

Mantis did not respond. He merely lifted his head slowly, and held his scythe in his hand. Despite knowing it was useless, Mantis swung the scythe down on his chest, stabbing it

'Wow, you just don't give up. I guess I'll just put you out of your misery now..' Nezumi stopped talking and looked at his chest. The same expression of fear was there again

'Dammit. I thought the doses lasted longer' Nezumi whispered. He then ran off again down the hole he came from earlier

Mantis and Crokis were alone again. Crokis ran towards Mantis almost lifeless body and shrugged it

'Mantis! Mantis wake up! You've gotta get up and fight!' Crokis pleaded

'What….the point? What he said about me, he's right Crokis. I am a weakling. I can't fight against him, against anyone powerful. I'm just holding my team down. They'd be better off if I was de..'

WHAM

Mantis head swung back as Crokis delivered a hard punch to his face

'You idiot! Are you gonna let that Darkside bastard tell you that?! Who cares if you don't have the same kind of powers like the others. Power isn't everything Mantis. You aren't the weakest. So get up and keep me alive!!' Crokis ordered. Mantis wondered if that was the only reason for the speech

Mantis got up and wiped the blood off his face 'Thanks Crokis. I guess I needed that'

'Hey no prob. You know you're regeneration skills are more useful than you think. As long as it doesn't hit your head or heart, it's limitless' Crokis cheered

When Crokis said Limitless. A bulb turned on in Mantis head. Something which could change the outcome

'Crokis you genius! Thanks to you, I've found a kink in his armour!'

**Half an hour later…..**

Nezumi, for the third time, had left the scene of the fight, and gone to an obscure part of the building. He went in a storage like room and opened a box. He then took out an injection

'This is the third time I've had to do this. Perhaps I should increase the amount in the injections' Nezumi said to himself as he was about to inject himself with it

Suddenly Mantis charges into the room and before Nezumi could react Mantis swipes the injection from his hand

'THE CHAKRA!!' Nezumi shouted

'So that's what it is Chakra. That's what powering your abilities' Mantis nodded

'What are you doing here? How do you know about that?' Nezumi demanded

'I noticed every time you left it was after I had just damaged. On closer inspection I noticed that then the wounds weren't healing as fast. I put two and two together and figured it out Darkside' Mantis said with pride

'Your one weakness is that while you can heal from any wound, it takes up so much of your energy, that you have to constantly inject yourself with Chakra to power your body. I've found your one kink'

Nezumi's face was full of panic. He suddenly changes to a conniving face

'Well done you figured it out, but just because you have one of my injections doesn't mean I'm out. I have loads of them hidden everywhere around the building. I'll just use one of them. Now get out of my way! KURO CERO!' Nezumi then sent a shot straight to Mantis head. Mantis didn't move and was hit straight in the head, seemingly killing him

'Or I might as well use this one' Nezumi said picking up the syringe he had lost. He stabbed his arm with it. However he quickly noticed something…

'N..nothing's in it' Nezumi panted as their was no Chakra in the injection

SLASH

In one big slash Iron Mantis sliced off both Nezumi's right arm and leg. Crippling the Darkside

'WHAT?! I SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD!! YU SHOULD BE DEAD!!' Nezumi shouted shocked

'I should. I took a risk with this, but it proved right. The Chakra you used worked both ways. I injected myself with it and..' Mantis then pointed to his healed head 'I regenerated my damaged head'

Nezumi tried to stand up, but his lost arm and leg was not regenerating, due to a fatigue of Chakra

'H…h..how? How can I…lose to you?...Was my….research wrong..' Nezumi whispered. Mantis went over and stood over him. Scythe rose

'Nezumi. There are some things that can't be measured. Some things that can't be accurate, and that's a person determination. You called me the weakest, because your studies said that, but because of my will to survive, and my will to keep friend alive. I showed strength which could not be measured, and that made me..' Mantis then lifted his scythe up ready to impale Nezumi's head

'It made me a stronger person!'

SLASH

**Flashback 1 day ago**

Roscoso sat in the Author Fighter garden. Preparing himself for the upcoming battle

'Hey Ross' voice said behind Ross. Ross turned to see Cyborg of the Teen Titans. His body was covered with bandages, and most obvious was the fact one of his arms was missing

'Hey Cyborg. What's up?' Ross asked

'Ross. Tomorrow, when you guys go to face the Zodiacs, you'll be fighting the Bull Darkside right?' Cyborg asked

'I am. Why do you ask?'

Cyborg sighed 'Both he and the Rabbit Darkside were the ones who destroyed Titans Tower, and injured us all. That Oushi…he was insane. He did most the fighting then, and he injured us all with out mercy and care. He practically enjoyed it! And..' Cyborg showed where the missing arm was supposed to be 'He ripped off my arm'

Ross said nothing. He was sickened by the Darksides actions, and he had an inkling to what he was about to ask

Cyborg turned to leave, but before he left, Cyborg said…

'Ross. Make Oushi pay for what he did to us'

**End Flashback**

Ross stood staring at the mountainous horizon. Oushi's signal came from there and he was close

'Don't worry Cyborg. He won't get away with he did. I promise that on my life!!'

**As you can guess ROSCOSO'S fight is up next, so Ross please PM me your abilities and anything you would like me to add. Stay tuned**


	38. Roscoso vs Oushi the Ox Darkside

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but here's the first chapter of Roscoso's fight

Now both Ross and Dimensiondude have both asked me if the Chameleon Darkside could fight Ozzy or D-Dude, and to both I must answer no. Kamereon is going to play a significant role in my sequel. Besides D-Dude you're a part of TLSouldudes fight

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ross slid down a small mountain where the signal he was tracking came from. As he reached the bottom he saw a terrifying sight….

Spread across the ground were not only pieces of his destroyed space ship, but the Space Warriors as well! Ross quickly ran over and kneeled next to Marissa, who was closest to him…

'Marissa? Marrisa!!' Ross nudged her. She began to slowly wake up as she groaned from several bruises. She looked and saw Ross

'R..Ross….you came..'

'I wouldn't leave you guys to die. What kind of leader would I be? Anyway what happened' Ross asked

'A guy…who wore a bull face for a mask. He attacked us one at a time picking us off like flies….there was nothing we could do against him! We blasted him, but that didn't hurt him. Metaknight tried to slice him, but he couldn't even cut him. And Kirby tried to eat him, but he couldn't even chew or swallow him. It's like nothing hurt him!' Marissa said scared while Ross comforted

'It's okay Marissa. Come on let's get you and the rest to somewhere safe' Ross ordered

Ross and Marissa quickly awoke all the battered Space warriors and Ross used his levitation skills to get them all to a safe and high point in the mountainous area

'This place should be good guys. That thing can't reach us here' Andy noted. All the Space warriors then turned as Ross was suddenly walking away

'Where are you going Ross?' Metaknight asked

'That thing that attack you…It's still near here. It's signal still here. I'm gonna get rid of the bastard once and for all' Ross proclaimed

'Ross it's dangerous! If we together couldn't take it down why do you think you can do it alone?' Alistair asked bewildered

Ross turned to them and said 'Because I've got something that'll make me fight and not stop no matter what'

'And what is that?' Omega asked

'It's called revenge….'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

As Ross landed back to the ground of the area he stood there quietly. Not an inch moved and all seemed peaceful, but Ross knew the Darkside was there. He could literally feel it

'Darkside! Come out you coward! Or have you realised how much shit you've gotten yourself into?!' Ross shouted out

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard as the ground suddenly began to shake. The noise got closer and closer until….

BANG

From behind Ross Oushi the Bull Darkside charge through hard rock and stop to face Ross

'Pokemorph. You arrive' Oushi said dumbly yet terrifying at the same time

'Darkside. The things you have done to my friends is unforgivable. I'll make you suffer for each person you hurt!' Ross stated

'Unforgivable. Just like it's unforgivable you plagiarised. Whatever that means' Oushi said not sure what he was talking about

'Hey I've bean trying to apologize for months! You have no idea how hard it is walk through home base safely because of that whole ordeal!' Ross groaned

'It no matter no more. You never worry about that again. BECAUSE YOU WILL DIE!!' Oushi shouted as he charged towards Ross like a berserk. He didn't slow down once while running

'CHAOS BLAST!' Ross shouted a she sent a blast of chaos energy straight at Oushi. The impact caused an explosion which covered the area in smoke

'That it?' Ross said to himself. He walked in closer to the smoke to get a better look. However when he was close Oushi suddenly runs out and smashes his elbow straight into Ross's gut. Ross was sent flying back and straight into hard rock

Ross clutched his gut in pain and looked up at Oushi. He was in perfect condition

'Shit…that didn't do anything to him. His skins harder than steel' Ross cursed as he slowly stood up

'That the best? WEAKLING!!' Oushi shouted charging at Ross

'Psychic' Ross said as he levitated big rocks and throwing them straight at Oushi. Once again however they did little effect

'DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!!' Oushi shouted as he lunged straight at Ross, who fortunately was able t dodge in time

As Oushi made several at hitting Ross, the Space warriors watched on in fear

'My god not even Ross can hurt this guy. All he can do is dodge him' Marissa said scared

'This fight isn't going to be easy for him. This Darkside excels in the one thing Ross is weak at, and that's physical attacks. Ross needs to fight this long distance or else he's dead' Metaknight observed

'STOP RUNNING COWARD!!' Oushi shouted as he reached out to grab ROSS. Ross jumped back but was stopped as Oushi managed to grab Ross's foot

'Got you!' Oushi sneered. He then threw Ross hard onto the ground and before Ross could get up he punch Ross square in the face. Blood gushed out as Ross cried out but Oushi wasn't done

Oushi stood over Ross delivering blow after blow on the Pokemorph. Every hit made more and more blood come out as Ross was being hit by fists harder than steel

'DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!' Oushi shouted after every punch. He did not stop punching until Ross started not to react from the hits. Oushi figured he was dead

'That was no fun. He put up no fight. Oh well' Oushi sighed as he started walking off

'Hey asshole…' Ross's voice could be heard. Oushi turned to see Ross standing up. Clutching his body in pain. He was injured badly, but he was not giving up

'I guess…trying to fight you with brute strength is pointless. So I'll just try a different tactic. Come one you piece Darkside shit!' Ross barked

'WHAT? YOU WANT MORE?!!' Oushi shouted as he ran at Ross intending to pummel him

'If brawn can't beat you. Then I'll just use my brains! Psychic!' Ross levitated some rocks over his head only this time kept them their

'That won't work fool! Now die!' Oushi then swung his fist at Ross, but before he connected Ross moved all the rock and trapped Oushi's hand in-between the rocks. Trapping him

'WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME OUT!' Oushi shouted as he swung his other arm at Ross

'Teleport!' Ross said as he teleport away from the attack and reappeared a few feet away from Oushi

'Okay let's try and take this guy out with one shot' Ross said concentrating

'That's crazy Ross. This guy can take anything! Not even your Hyper Beam cold hurt him' Marissa said

'You're right it probably it couldn't. But..' Ross then took out of his pocket none other than a life aura 'With one of these powering me. Then it may work'

'A life aura! He had one on him all this time!' Andy exclaimed

Ross closed his eyes concentrating on the power the Aura was giving him. He then opened them and shouted 'HYPER BEAM!!'

Ross shot a huge beam stronger than a normal beam at the still trap Oushi. The blast flew back Oushi who screamed form the pain. The blast broke through his armour

Oushi landed hard on the ground smoking from the attack. He laid lifeless and for once, in pain

'Phew. I broke his armour. I wish I hadn't resorted to using the Life Aura' Ross said to himself. He started walking off until

'You..you..you meanie!!' Oushi cried almost like a baby 'You hurt Oushi! I MAKE YOU PAY!' Oushi shouted as he grabbed his mask and his body began to changed shape

His body was completely bold head to toe. The two huge horns were still there and were actually longer and his nose was still a bulls nose. His face showed he was pissed

'I rip off mask. You can't hurt me now!' Oushi said as he charged at Ross faster than before

'You want another?! HYPER BEAM!!' Ross fired a beam amplified by the Life Aura straight at Oushi

However something happened which scared Ross. When the beam connected with Oushi. Not only did it not kill him. It didn't even stop him! He kept on running at high speeds and before he could react Ross was slammed right in the face and sent flying back

A Hyper Beam had no effect on Oushi. His skin was impenetrable……

**Will Ross break Oushi's hard skin and beat him. Find out next chapter**


	39. Roscoso: Fighting for his freinds

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but here's the final chapter of Ross's fight. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ross was rammed hard into the mountain. He was bruised and beaten head to toe because of the continuous onslaughts given by the unmasked Oushi

'That right pokemorph. Don't move and all be over soon!' Oushi teased charging like a berserker at Ross

'I'm…just…luring you…MAGNET FORCE!!' Ross shouted. Oushi was suddenly lifted off of his feet and started flying forward. Seconds later he was hit by a huge electric blast smoking his body

Oushi fell to the ground, but in less than five seconds he jumped up and wiped the suet off his body. He showed no signs of pain whatsoever

'Damn it nothing works!' Ross cursed clutching his ribs. Ross was starting to panic and feel fear. How could he kill an impenetrable Darkside?

'You don't learn quick. You dummer than me!' Oushi laughed mockingly at Ross who gritted his teeth

'SHUT THE FUCK UP! CHAOS BLAST!' Ross sent a blast straight at Oushi in rage, however the outcome of it was predictable and the blast didn't even phase him

'Fight boring when opponent too weak. Finish fight now!' Oushi stated. Oushi then suddenly jumped miles into the air with amazing height. He kept on soaring into the air until he finally stopped. Then he started falling down….

'…Umm….a heavy monster like that…falling from that height….equals…' Andy said frightened

'One very big earthquake' Metaknight said bluntly 'I believe we should run for it'

'ROSS GET OUT OF THERE!!' Marissa shouted down to Ross

'No complaints here' Ross sighed taking out his life aura. Meanwhile Oushi was getting closer and closer to hitting the ground

'TIME YOU BECAME POKEDUST! OUSHIS HEAVY CRASH!' Oushi laughed maniacally as his massive weight was going to destroy everything near by

'CHAOS CONTROL!' Ross shouted. In a quick second he disappeared from the area to another part of the Mountains

And fortunately, away from Oushi, whose crash caused an earthquake for miles

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Ross reappeared at a safe distance from Oushi. He found himself in a more open part of the area. There was a huge river behind him which looked very deep

'I'm safe…for now' Ross sighed. Was fighting him pointless? If he couldn't even hurt why keep on fighting

'I hope the others got out o.k. Maybe they can figure out ho…' Ross was cut off by a huge explosion. Oushi once again crashed through the mountains facing Ross again

'I'm back Pokemorph!' Oushi laughed sadistically

'Damn it! How the hell did you find me?!' Ross groaned

'The sweet smell of blood guided me. I won't stop fighting until I'm covered with your blood!' Oushi stated. He charged at full speed hitting Ross back. Ross landed hard on the ground right next to the river

'You like punching bag. AND I LOVE TO PUNCH!!' Oushi shouted charging once again. His fist was raised and aimed at Ross's head

'Shit!' Ross cursed. Ross jumped quickly out of the way just before Oushi's left fist connected with his head

Ross rolled on the ground trying to get up. The multiple beatings had broken ore bones than he wanted to know, but he had to get up quick or else he was dead!

However Ross noticed that Oushi was not moving at all. He looked up and saw that Oushi was in the same spot with a cringed up face, like he was struggling with something

Ross then noticed that Oushi's left arm was in the water! Oushi seemed to be trying to pull it out. He eventually did, but it seemed that Oushi was having great difficulty in moving it, like it was rusted

'Can it be…..Metal rusts in water, but could it really be the sam for..' Ross stopped mid-sentence and looked again. Oushi was trying hard to move his arm around, but it wasn't moving as swiftly

'That's it! His body's like metal, so water rusts it!' Ross pronounced. Ross realised then this was his chance

'I can't hurt you but I can knock you over! CHAOS RAMPAGE!' Ross suddenly ran at super speed at Oushi intending to knock him into the river, rusting his whole body

Ross upon closeness to Oushi swung his right leg towards the Darkside and the river. However just as he was about to connect Oushi grabbed it with his right arm

'W..what the?' Ross whispered

'Fool. I know my own weakness. But you knowing is problem. Must finish you quickly!' Oushi stomped his huge foot straight onto Ross's head crushing it

'I will crush your skull to bits! I WILL KILL YOU!!' Oushi laughed pushing his leg down on his head

'HYDRO PUMP!! Marissa shouted from out of nowhere. Before Oushi could react a huge blast of water hit his body. Oushi fidgeted about trying to get out, but slowly his body started to slow down, until eventually it no longer moved. He fell to the ground lifeless, his whole body was rusted…

'Ross!' Marissa shouted running over to Ross. She kneeled down next to him and lifted his head up

'Marissa….guess you had the same idea as I did' Ross laughed painfully

'I overheard what you said, and if it wasn't for me you'd be dead too. Now come on let's g…' Marissa was cut off as suddenly Oushi grabbed her head with his huge fist

Ross saw that Oushi was moving, albeit a lot slower and was severely pissed

'How…I…rusted you..' Marissa whispered in pain. He head was being crushed

'Not enough to stop me moving. Even if I can't run, I will still crush you both with my bare hands!' Oushi proclaimed

'NO!' Ross cried out 'Please! It's me you were told to kill! Leave her!'

'No….to my god Drake is matters not. All who stand for good will die! I KILL YOU FOR MY GOD!!' Oushi shouted raising his other arm aiming for Marissa's head

'No…stop' Ross whispered tears forming. He couldn't bear to see her die in front of him while he was too hurt to help. He was helpless to help her

But Deoxy's wasn't

'DIE!!' Oushi shouted swinging his fist down to her head. It was about to connect until

BANG

Oushi flew back as a huge explosion hit him. He landed on the ground hard and found upon looking, something which was too scary for him to imagine

His armour was cracked….

'WHAT! NO THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! MY BODY IS IMPENATRABLE!!' Oushi cried in disbelief

'Guess it's not as strong as you thought!' Ross called out. Oushi looked and saw he was looked very different. His body was split into red and blue, his muscles had expanded to become stronger, his head had extended into spikes, and purple armour materialised around his chest

'Chaos…Deoxy's..' Marissa whispered

'Chaos control' Ross said bluntly. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Oushi. With a strength unknown before he punch Oushi in the throat sending him flying into the air

'No….is this it….am I to die….' Oushi whispered in tears

Ross concentrated on Oushi's flying body and started gathering energy

'Oushi. For all those you hurt. For Marissa, for Kirby, For everyone on this team….and for Cyborg. I'm gonna make you pay. Good bye Darkside HYPER BEAM!! Ross fired the biggest hyper beam imaginable! The second it hit Oushi he was immediately engulfed by it

'….Master Drake….kill them all…my god…' Oushi whispered his final words before his whole body was disintegrated. He was dead, without a doubt

Ross's body slowly went to it's original look. Ross stood up weakly and smiled

'Thank you….Deoxy's'

**Hooray for Ross! Hope you enjoyed**

**Next up is the first team battle which is Charles, Slpytlak, Erin and Alyssa. The only person ineed PM off is Charles so could you please PM all your powers and any suggestions. Stay uned!**


	40. Fighting Doragon The Dragon Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and sorry for the wait. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**Two day's ago…..**

Drake sat on his throne looking down on the Hunstmaster. He was wobbling on his feet, as if he as in great pain

'Huntsmaster it is good to see you on your feet again. I here that Nukid gave you quite a beating' Drake stated, slightly mocking

HM spat 'That bastard! He not only took the stone tablet, but he took my niece and apprentice with him and made her part of his group. I want him to suffer for that!' HM proclaimed

'Well rest assured my friend I have one of my most trusted Zodiacs out to destroy him, but don't tell me that's the only reason you're here' Drake asked. HM smiled

'No it isn't. You see while I do wish to make Nukid pay, I still wish my ultimate dream to become reality' HM explained

'You are referring of course to the dragon race's extinction'

'Indeed, and while we have replenished our numbers since our loss to the Author Fighters, we still don't have the strength to destroy the dragons. That is why…' Hunsmaster painfully kneels and bows his head

'Please almighty Drake! Let me se your Zodiacs to destroy them! I beg of you!' HM pleaded. Drake looked down at him, and laughed

'I admire your will to destroy the dragons, and believe me the whole race would be destroyed in no time via my Zodiacs. However that's not possible. My Zodiacs will soon be fighting, and killing the Author Fighters, so they have no time for you. However…' Drake stroked his chin. An idea had came to mind

'Perhaps I can help you out. There happens to be a few of those Author bastards that have connections to the Dragon realm. I send one of m Zodiacs to aid you, and not only will we destroy the dragon race, but a few of the authors too' Drake explained. HM sprung up, despite the injuries excited

'Brilliant my lord! I can't thank you enough for this! The Huntsclan will forever be in debt to you Drake, the future king of Darksides!' HM praised

'You're welcome my friend. Just make sure the Huntsclan soldiers you send with my Zodiac will be of use'

'I will Drake, I'll be sending my finest! By the way Drake which Zodiac do you intend to send?' HM asked. Drake smiled sadistically at this

'We're gonna kill the Dragons….with another dragon….'

**Present day…..**

Charles, Erin, Alyssa, and Shelby couldn't believe what they were seeing. When the signal had came from the dragon underworld they believed that they would have little to do, since the dragon race was powerful

Yet upon getting there. They found nothing but carnage and chaos. Sprawled all over the land were the corpses of many dragons. Trees and buildings were on fire, and Huntsclan soldiers were destroying all in sight

'The Huntsclan! Drake's working with them!' Erin exclaimed

'That might explain why the whole race is being defeated' Alyssa added

'Yea but…that Zodiac must be powerful' Shelby grimaced. Charles walked forward

'I'm gonna go ahead and find the Zodiac. You girls take out the Huntsclan asses and then back me up. You can follow my scent' Charles then went into Dragon form and flew off to an unknown direction

'All right let's make them pay!' Alyssa roared as the three charged at the unready Huntsclan

'The Author Fighters are here! Take them out!' one of the Huntsman roared as every member ran at the three weapons raised

'I'll take the air!' Shelby stated. She quickly transformed into her dragon mode and flew into the air. When she was high enough she blew fire straight down on the helpless Huntsclan

While the Huntsclan tried desperately to stop the fire, Erin and Alyssa used their plant magic and caused the plants and trees surrounding them to tie up the soldiers, immobilising their movements

'Ha that was too easy!' Erin cheered

'Yea, but I have a feeling the Zodiac won't be….'

**Meanwhile…..**

Jake Long, The American Dragon, was knock back hard onto the ground. His body was covered with wounds, his lefy eye was bleeding, and both his legs were broken

Above him stood the Zodiac. He wore a Dragon mask, with a brown coat. He was the Dragon Zodiac

'Is that it? I expected more from the famous American Dragon. It seems you and your race are a disgrace' the Zodiac mocked. Jake looked at him angrily

'I'll show you who's the disgrace!' Jake proclaimed. He tried to run at the Zoidac, but his leg's could no longer support him, and he fell back down

The Zodiac chuckled 'You try to walk, despite being unable to walk. You try to fight, despite me being obviously stronger, but worst of all. You dare think you can go against the god Drake? You have lost all right to live Dragon, so I shall end this slowly, and very painfully' the Dragon Darkside opened his hand, and from it came a handful of fire

'I will burn you to ashes dragon! As I will do to anyone who dares go against Drake! Those who do will face pain worse the hell!' the Dragon Darkside clenched the flaming fist and swung it straight at Jake's head

Suddenly from the air Charles Robert swooped down and grabbed the arm before the Darkside could connect. The Dragon Darkside looked towards his new opponent

'Unlucky for you Darkside….I'm not afraid to go to hell! DRAGON FIRE UPPERCUT!' Charles sent a flaming fist straight at the Darksides jaw. The Darkside was sent flying back creating a crater when it landed

The Darkside did not stay on the ground for long. It quickly got up and glared at Charles, though it didn't seem that angry or in pain

'Ah Author you've arrived. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doragon the Dragon Darkside, and you must be Charles Robert. I wish you could've waited a minute. I had a mission to take care of before dealing with you Author Fighters' Doragon greeted

'You mean trying to genocide the whole Dragon race? THAT WAS A MISSION!?' Charles shouted angrily. The thought was sickening

'But of course. We Zodiacs have done many atrocities in Drakes name. I was assigned to destroy the whole Dragon race because not only would it lure you Authors, but I would be doing a paid job from the Huntsclan. Once again proof of Drake's intelligence and initiative!' Doragon admired. Charles spat

'You Darksides are sick for worshipping him like a god! It may have been your job, but you're still part Dragon! Don't you care about the Dragon race?' Charles asked, trying to make sense of all this

Doragon seemed to think on this, but he soon looked up and laughed

'Not really. All I care about is Drake' Doragon said plainly

In Charles mind things couldn't be simpler. He drew out his Dragon Sword and aimed it at Doragon

'Then…I can't forgive you, and I will make you pay!' Charles roared as he charged at Doragon dragon sword in hand. Doragon raises his arm and fire stats to appear from the palm

'KASAI BAKUFUU!' Doragon shouted. A huge blast of fire shot out of his hand and went straight for Charles. Charles stopped in his tracks and raised his dragon sword to block the incoming blast.

Upon connecting the blast did not explode, rather it kept on pushing forward, dropping Charles to one knee. The sheer power of the fire was keeping him down

Doragon raised his arm and clicked his finger. He then muttered 'burn'

The fire blast suddenly burst, engulfing Charles in the fire. Charles rolled around in the ground until the fire on hi body was put out. Charles looked at the Zodiac astonished. One moment the fire was solid, and did not burn Charles, yet in a second it spread and engulfed

'I seem to have caught you off guard by my technique. I have the ability to control what my fire hurts. If I want it to be harmless, I can make it so with a click of the finger, but If I want it to hurt…then it will hurt so much' Doragon stated sadistically

'Damn. This guy has unnatural abilities with fire' Charles grimaced, but he was not ready to back down. He stood up and raised his hand, a glow appeared from it as he charged something up

'DRAGON HADDOKEN!' Charles shouted as he fired a Haddoken, only this one was bright red with fire

'KASAI BAKUFUU!' Doragon fired his own blast in retort. In seconds the two blasts connected with each other, causing the very earth beneath them to shake violently, and the whole area surrounding was covered in smoke

'Now's my chance! I'll use the smoke as cover!' Charles urged himself. He charged towards where he thought Doragon was standing, only to find he had gone!

'UP HERE AUTHOR!' Charles looked up to see Doragon was miles up in the air. Fire extended from the end of his feet, like rockets

'If it's battle in the air you want Darkside then so be it! DRAGON FORM!' Charles shouted. His whole body began to change shape, until he looked exactly like a dragon. He flew high into the air, flying straight at Doragon

'KASAI MACHINGAN!!' Doragon aimed both arms at Charles, and from them came hundreds of smaller fire blasts per second. They went at super speed at Charles, but somehow none hit him, as Charles was expertly dodging them

'What the? He wasn't capable of this speed before!' Doragon panted

'That because I was on the ground, but now I'm in the air, and I can't lose there!' Charles proclaimed. Before Doragon could react, Charles flew next to him and bit his huge jaws straight into The Zodiacs shoulder

Doragon screamed in agony. He punched and kicked Charles trying to release his jaw. He did so and flew back, surprised at this new skill Charles showed

'I see. In the air you're faster, and maybe even stronger. Perhaps me going into the air was not wise' Doragon admitted

'It wasn't. And it will be your downfall!' Charles snorted as he charged once again with incredible speed. Doragon however sniggered

'Don't count the chickens before they hatch Author. I'm not done yet!' Doragon raised his arm prepared to attack

'ATSUSA TOUSHUU KASAI!' Doragon then fired a huge blast of fire straight at Charles. Charles however did not have much problem dodging

'Is that it? How is that supposed to..'

BLAST

Charles plummeted to the ground. He landed hard, still on fire. The blast of fire he and dodged, had somehow hit him in the back

Doragon laughed as he slowly flew down to the ground. As Charles tried to get up, Doragon smuggle pounded his foot on Charles head

'It seems your Japanese isn't very good, otherwise you'd have known I had said 'Heat following fire' in Japanese. To think a simple mishap could defeat you' Doragon laughed. Charles gritted his teeth, trying his best to get up and fight, but his whole back was burnt for the blast

'You fought well Author, very well. You were more of a challenge than those dragons. But now you must die. This outcome was decided the second Drake ordered it. What could possibly save you now?' Doragon asked sarcastically

'US! SHELBY NOW!' Erin shouted from out of nowhere

Before Doragon could react, Spltlak flew straight at him and tackled him sending him flying. As Doragon was about to hit the ground the plants underneath him extended and trapped Doragon

'Nice work' Alyssa complimented Shelby

'You authors think this can stop me? Have you forgotten I can burn these plants?' Doragon laughed

'Oh we didn't forget. That's why we have Erin' Shelby stated pointing at Erin

'Don't make me laugh! KASAI BAKUFUU!' Doragon managed to point his palm at them and fired a fire blast towards them

'WATER!' Erin shouted. Water flew from her palms and immediately destroyed the fire

'? NO!' Doragon screamed, but he was too late as he was engulfed by the water. He hit the ground hard, seemingly knocked out

'CHARLES!' the three girls screamed running to check on their injured comrade

'Charles are you okay? Speak to us!' Alyssa pleaded. Charles slowly opened his eyes and smiled

'You guys….I owe you my life' Charles admitted

'It was nothing. At least he sto….no' Shelby whispered as she saw that despite being nearly drowned, Doragon was up, and he was clutching his mask…

'Four against one? I find that to be very unfair. I THINK I'LL EVEN THE ODDS' Doragon shouted as he ripped off the mask, and his body transformed into it's demonic shape

His hair was blonde haired, and on each side there were pointed dragon ears. His teeth were sharp as a dragons, and spike grew from his back. His skin was very scaly, he looked like a half human, half dragon

'Time I show you my ultimate power. IMMORTAL FLAME!' Doragon shouted as he fired a huge blast straight towards the group which could easily engulf them

'I don't think so! WATER!' Erin fired a water blast to stop the flame, but something strange happened….

As the water hit the flame, it did nothing to stop the flame at all! It kept on flying at them, and the Authors were hit by the huge flame

Doragon cackled sadistically 'Water is useless in my true form. My flame cannot be put out by water! Nothing can put out my flame except me!'

The four authors rolled around trying to put out the flame, but nothing stopped it. Doragon clicked his finger, and all the fire stopped

'I won't kill you yet, for I wish to see you suffer. Now if you're hit by my fire, you're life is ended' Doragon explained. The authors looked at him with shock and fear

'Because my flame is immortal…..'

**Will the Authors be able to defeat Doragon and his 'immortal flame'? Stay tuned to find out**


	41. Charles Robert: stopper of massacre

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy

Airnaruto: Sure my friend I'll base it there. If I need any help I'll PM you

Ranger: Let's just say something will fuel you to win

DM: Well I wanted to portray Drake as the type of villain who everyone is afraid of. Like Aizon and Pein

TL: I've already said dude. Immortal flame is his fire which cannot be stopped by water

Milordo: Like the ideas. The idea of having Rasets Manufactured Darksides as mythical creatures is a good one, and it opens up a possibility. I need to think about it though, since X Prodigy and Team Faust will be fighting one of The Dark Yonkou

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Charles Robert, Slpytlak, Erin and Alyssa looked in fear at Doragon the Dragon Darkside. If he had not have turned off the fire himself, the four would've been burnt to ashes. Yet even then, that was just so he could torment them

'It must be frightening Authors when you feel the full wrath of the gods. You tremble with fear, cry with regret, and scream with agony. All who oppose the almighty Drake will feel that in their dying breaths' Doragon preached, almost in ecstasy

'We're not gonna die! We're gonna stop you and all of you Darkside freaks!' Alyssa screamed as se ran at the Darkside. She threw a punch right at the Darksides jaw, but Doragon merely crouch under it

'Come come author you can't be out of ideas yet? Don't tell me you've resorted to petty punches?' Doragon mocked

'What makes you think I was intending to hit you then?' Alyssa asked as she grinned she then lifted her other arm and pointed it at Doragon

'ICE!' Alyssa shouted as she fired ice from her palm. The ice covered the Darksides body freezing it in a block of ice

'Gotcha!' Alyssa cheered. She however, didn't notice that Doragon's body started to glow. Quickly the ice surrounding Doragon melted, and he stood above an unsuspecting Alyssa with a large grin

'ALYSSA WATCH OUT!' Erin shouted, but it was too late as Doragon grabbed Alyssa by the neck, and lifted her off the ground. He lifted his other hand, revealing claws that were on fire!

'KASAI TSUME!' Doragon shouted as his slashed his fire claws straight across Alyssa. Alyssa screamed as she flew back crashing nearby. She was still alive, but knocked out and in deep pain

'ALYSSA!' Charles shouted to his friend. Erin looked at her fallen friend tearfully, and then turned angrily to Doragon

'I'll……I'LL KILL YOU!!' Erin screamed as she ran at Doragon intent on killing

'WATER!' Erin threw water directly at Doragon, intending to drown it. But in her anger and sadness, she had forgotten Doragon's strongest ability

'Stupid girl. IMMORTAL FLAME!' Doragon fired a blast of fire which hit the blast of water. The water did no effect to the fire and simply went through the water and went straight for Erin

Erin jumped out of the way as the fire collided with the ground, but the mere force of the explosion caused Erin to fly into the air and hit the ground hard, knocking her out to

'Two weaklings down. Two more to go' Doragon sniggered

Shelby looked at her two fallen friends, and tears began to swell up in her eyes

'You…you….YOU BASTARD!!' Shelby screamed as she flew at Doragon at quick speeds in her dragon form. Before he could react Doragons' arm was bitten by Shelby's huge teeth

'Why are you doing this?! What right do you have to take innocent lives?! What right do you have to hurt my friends?! TELL ME! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE?!' Shelby screamed in tears

She suddenly felt something on her chest. Something painful and hot. She looked down and saw that there was fire, shaped like a sword, stabbing her through the chest

'Because I am a deliverer of the God Drake's judgement. KASAI SUBETA!' Doragon shouted as he quickly took out the fire sword from her chest and then slashed it right down Shelby's chest

Shelby didn't scream at the burning pain. She simply stared wide eyed at the Darkside, until she collapsed onto the ground

Doragon looks over to Charles and smiles 'Just you and me boy'

Charles tried hard to get up, but the direct hit from the fire blasts had weakened Charles. He made it to his feet and despite his pain, wanted to fight Doragon

'Up I see! I'm surprised that you still want to fight after seeing what I just did to your friends' Doragon laughed. He then lifted his left arm

'Kasai Subeta!' Dooragon muttered as a fire sword appeared in his hands. He then charged at Charles intending to slice him into bits

Charles managed to grab his Dragon sword, and was able to block the incoming attack. Doragon however took his fire sword back and hit at him again. He attack Charles several times, who only managed to block them

Doragon raised his fire sword over his head and striked down on Charles, who only just managed to bloc it. Charles was sent to his knees, as the strength of the Darkside kept him down

'How does it feel Author? To see your friends fall pitifully, while you were too injured to help them? I beat it was unbearable wasn't it?' Doragon laughed

Charles looked at his fallen friends. How they had fought Doragon, and failed so horribly, and how he was unable to help them. All this brought tars to Charles

'What is this? You're crying!' Doragon exclaimed. He then noticed as sudden surge of strength coming from Charles, like he was getting his energy back

'I'm so sorry…..if I had been more careful…..if I'd been stronger….this wouldn't have happened!' Charles cried, as he unknowingly pushed himself up with an unknown strength

'I'm so sorry…..I'm so sorry…..I'M SORRY!!' Charles shouted as he literally pushed Doragon back with his sowed, causing him to fly back

Doragon landed on his feet, and immediately saw the sudden change that as appearing on Charles

Charles looked like a dragon, but the major difference was that now he had a cat tail, cat ears, and cat tail. He stared angrily at Doragon, as a powerful aura surrounded him

'What…what is this?' Doragon demanded

'Hybred…mode…DIE!!' Charles lunged at Doragon, who before he could react, was slash across the chest by Charles claw

'AAAAHH!!' Doragon screamed as he flew into the air, while his chest had four large slashes on them

'I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!' Charles flew into the air with anger and hatred fuelling him

'But I am with you Author! IMMORTAL FLAME!' Doragon fired a huge blast of fire straight down on Charles

Charles did not move a muscle, and allowed the fire to hit him. Nothing stirred for a moment, until Charles was seen flying at Doragon again, only this time he was on fire!

'Impossible! He's still gonna attack me! Even though he's on fire!' Doragon exclaimed in fear

'I'M ENDING THIS!' Charles shouted claws out. Doragon turned around and began flying away

'No! I can't fight anymore! He's too strong! Save me! Save me! SAVE ME DRAKE!' Doragon screamed to the air, as if Drake was truly a god watching

Charles took only a second, to fly at Doragon, and slice the Dragons' head off with one slash of his claws. The now headless body fell to the ground

Another Zodiac was dead….

Charles calmed himself down, and his body slowly returned to normal. He looked down beneath him. He was thankful his friends were still alive, but so many had died at the order of Drake, and many more would've been if he and the others hadn't came

'I cannot let this suffering…happen to my friends again…'

**Well another one down. I hope you all enjoy and it is now the long awaited Airnaruto fight! So Arianruto all your powers and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, remember though this is before Mortal Kombat, so don't base any of this after**

**Stay tuned**


	42. Airnaruto45 vs Usagi the Rabbit Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the first part of Airnaruto's fight. Enjoy

Warlord: I think that's given me a good idea for future stories. It is now fact that all Rasets manufactured Darksides are based of Mythic creatures

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto hurried towards the Lin Kuei temple. The Zodiac signal was coming from there, and even then it was hard to imagine anyone trying to attack there. As Airnaruto made it to the temple, he saw a sight which made him gasp…..

The four members of the Golden Dragon Clan, Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, Diarou, Cyrax and Kabal, were all unconscious stack on top of each other in a pile. They had all been defeated

Airnaruto looked at the top of the pile in disgust, as on the top sat the Zodiac. It was the Rabbit Darkside Usagi, and he sat casually on top of Naruto while he read a book called '**Ninja skills 101**'

Usagi looked towards Airnaruto 'Ah Author you've arrived! Forgive me I'm just doing last minute revision'

'You son of a bitch! How the hell did you beat my friends?' Airanaruto spat angrily

'I can easily explain the steps I took. First I separated them, studied their abilities, and easily countered their attacks. I especially enjoyed beating Uzimaki! The sight of him in pain as I used his flat chest girlfriend as an advantage was an exquisite feeling' Usagi laughed

'People who take joy out of others pain are sick! I'll make you pay for everyone you've hurt!' Airnaruto proclaimed. Usagi jumped off the pile

'Oh do tell Author! I do enjoy seeing the strategies enemies plan against me! I hope it's a good one' Usagi giggled

'It's pretty simple! I KICK YOUR ASS!' Airnaruto shouted as he ran at Usagi taking out a Kunai. He swung at Usagi head, but before he connected Usagi grabbed the arm, and held in between his arm and armpit

'What is this? A bait? A warm up? Please don't mock me!' Usagi growled as he slammed his palm into Airnaruto chest. Airnaruto fell back, but landed on his feet

'Guess I'll try something else. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!' Airnaruto created three clones and they all ran at Usagi. Usagi however looked unimpressed under his mask

'What the? Are you just charging at me hoping to hit me? What kind of strategy is that?! KURO CERO!' Usagi fired from his finger a dark Cero which hit the first clone. He then swung his arm around and fired at the other two clones. The real Airnaruto only just dodged in time before he was hit by a fourth blast

'O.k. Author, games are up! Let us stop playing games and start fighting for real. Please begin your strategy for defeating me' Usagi demanded

'What is all this shit about strategies? I don't need a strategy! I'm just gonna attack you till you drop dead!' Airnaruto stated. Under his mask Usagi had a shocked look

'I..I.. are you telling me….you ran into this fight…without a plan?! You just charged into this temple with no research! No thought out plans! How am I supposed to take you seriously as an enemy if all you do is run in head first without an idea of how to fight me?! This is preposterous!' Usagi exclaimed braking into a fit of laughter. His love for strategies was so great, he would laugh at those without any

'I'LL SHOW YOU! WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!' Airnaruto shouting making the hands signs. From a nearby lake a hurricane of water blasted through the air. The end looked like a dragon, and it swooped down towards Usagi

Usagi looked up after recovering from his laughter, and then simply made his own ninja hand signs

'Earth style! Earth shield Jutsu!' Usagi slammed his hand onto the ground, and around him the earth rose up, and covered him in a rock shelter. The water dragon hit the earth, but against could do nothing. The attack failed, and Usagi broke open the rock and walked out

'Quite pointless Author! Unlike you I'm prepared for this fight' Usagi stated

'Oh great! You know Ninjutsus?!' Airnaruto groaned. Usagi however giggled

'If you'd actually researched me and thought up a plan, then you would know everything I can do! However you Author Fighter blindly believed you could defeat us without any strategies, and that will be your downfall! Lightning style! Lightning beam Jutsu!' Usagi raised his fingers, and from the ends came a strike of lightning!

Airnaruto was hit by the lightning, and his charred body fell back. When it hit the ground however, a cloud of smoke appeared, and the hit Airnaruto revealed to be a log!

'Gotcha!' Airnaruto whispered from under Usagi! He suddenly jumped out from the ground, in his right hand a Rasengan!

'RASENGAN!' Airnaruto shouted launching his Rasengan straight at Usagi's unaware face. He thought he was gonna hit him, until Usagi suddenly and swiftly grabbed his palm, stopping the Rasengan

'Ooh it seemed you have a basic idea of planning. However basic tactics is far too low for me! My turn now!' Usagi said. He lifted his free arm, and he created his own Rasengan! Only his was a dark colour

'Kuro Rasengan!' Usagi threw his arm forward aiming the Dark Rasengan at Airnaruto's chest! Airnaruto jumped back to dodge the attack, however he was still partly hit by the attack, and he flew back hitting the temple wall

Airnaruto painfully got up from the debris. He felt his chest, which was bleeding from the attack. Had he not jumped back, the attack would've ripped him to shreds! However even so he had still been hit and he was injured

Airnaruto was in shock. Not only had Usagi learnt the Rasengan, he had made a stronger version of it!

'How did you do that?! The fourth Hokage only taught that to a handful of people! And you're not one of them!' Airnaruto demanded. Usagi shrugged

'This just shows planning and research will always secure victory. You see Author while you didn't research me, I research you! You were once a normal kid, until you were thrown into a rift. In your life you went through many rifts, and in every world you learnt new skills. Mastery of Wind, Water and Light Jutsus, Lightsaber combat, and hand to hand combat. Quite a selection of powers you've got! However….' Usagi then ran at Airnaruto and sent his fist flying at his face. Airnaruto blocked it and was abouto knee him in the stomach, but Usagi easily blocked it

The two exchange hit after hit. Each trying to gain the advantage, however something came apparent to Ainaruto. Every style of taijutsu he used against Usagi, Usagi countered with the exact same style!

'Figured it out yet Author? I can do everything you can!' Usagi proclaimed. He then strike his left fist in Airnaruto's gut, and then hit a second shot in his chin. Airnaruto fell to the ground, bleeding, bruised and worn out. Usagi smugly stamped on his chest

'It's hopeless Author! Everything that you learnt in your twenty one years life, I learnt in one day! I can do everything you can! I am the stronger one of us two, and all I needed was my huge brain!' Usagi laughed, stamping harder on his chest

'My intellect however, will never surpass the god Drake! He was the one that noticed that I was your perfect opponent! Oh it's such an honour to be his servant!' Usagi happily stated

'What the hell…are you talking about?...' Airnaruto asked weakly

'Don't you see?! Everything that you have to fight was taught to you. Your powers weren't embedded in our genes! And I can copy them easily! Drake noticed and sent me to fight you!

'I couldn't fight DM, Ross, and TLSoulDude, because their powers were born into them! I couldn't fight X prodigy, Ranger24 or TSS because their powers were given to them and made a part of them! And I couldn't fight Nukid, because he trained his body to the point he became super human! Your powers aren't a part of you, and that will be your downfall!' Usagi explained. He raised his fingers, charging a Cero, straight at Airnaruto's heart

Airnaruto tried to get up and fight, but even if he did. All his attacks would be merely countered and copied. He hated to admit it, but Usagi was right. None of his powers were a part of him, like they were to his friends. He had nothing to fight against Usagi, and he very tempted to give up

But at that moment, he remembered he had one thing that could save him….

'AIRBENDING!!' Airnaruto shouted. Partly in realisation, partly in the fact he blew a blast of wind straight at Usagi, who went flying into the air, and hit the ground hard. He got up and stared at the Author in shock

'What…WHAT WAS THAT!!' Usagi shouted. Airnaruto stood up ad smiled with determination

'It looks like both of us forgot about my Airbending power, the one power I have that I was born with. You see when I found myself in the Air nomads temples. I discovered I had the ability to Airbend! Even though I was from another world, I was still born with the right genes to do it, and therefore I was able to learn it off the monks. You say I have no real powers?! I have Airbending!' Airnaruto proclaimed **(Sorry if that's not exactly how you have it Airnaruto, but it is true, you need to be born an Airbender. So I'm just saying you were born with the right DNA to do it)**

'I can still beat you! Water style! Liquid bullet Jutsu!' Usagi fired from the surrounding water made bullets. Airnarto however simply created an air shield around him that block the attacks. He then pulled his arms back, and in a mighty push sent a huge wave of air straight at Usagi!

Usagi could not block an attack he could learn and copy, and therefore was helpless against the attack. He flew far into the air, and crashed hard into the nearby mountain. He plummeted to the ground, and on top of that so was a tons worth of rock, seemingly crushed him

'Guess….I didn't need a strategy after all!' Airnaruto proclaimed. He slowly turned and was about to tend the fallen Dragon Clan, but as he began walking he noticed behind him, Usagi walked painfully out of the rubble

'Th…this can't be right! A simple miscalculation! That's all! My plans are never wrong! My plans are flawless! They're perfect! THEY CAN'T BE WRONG!!' Usagi screamed. He grabbed the end of his mask, and broke it free of his face. I think we all know what happens next

The true form of Usagi was a man with blonde furry hair and wore glasses. Two rabbit ears stuck out, and parts of his body was covered in white fur. He was a half man, half rabbit. He took a deep breath in, like something had made him feel better

'Yes! I can feel it coming in! When I show my true form, my intelligence triples! Before I was the smartest Zodiac! But now I'm the smartest Darkside alive!' Usagi proclaimed with joy. Airnaruto however scoffed

'Your big brain didn't help before! It ain't gonna help you now!' Airnaruto then charged at Usagi, with a fist of spinning air in his hand. Usagi raised his fingers

'Kuro Re-Za!' Usaig muttered, and from his fingers, the largest Dark Cero imaginable fired out! It was so huge it could easily wipe out a whole house and leave no trace! Airnaruto dodged, but he landed hard on the ground, and shock coursed through his body

'Dear god…that was huge! What kind of a Cero was that!?' Airnaruto panicked. Usagi laughed

'You scoff at me being the smartest Darkside, but you forget that means my manipulation of my own Dark energy is the best. To put it simple for you Author Fighter…' Usagi mocked

'….I have the strongest Kuro Cero in the Zodiacs….'

**Will Airnaruto be able to defeat the Smartest Darkside alive? Stay tuned to find out!**


	43. Airnaruto45: heart Over Brain

Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of Ainaruto's fight. Enjoy

Airnar PM: I'm not using songs to finish it. Three reasons a) It's my fic and I don't want to b) no other fight has it c) that makes the threat of this being deleted. So no Air, no songs

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto dodged the latest attack made by an unmasked Usagi. What made this Zodiac so powerful was the fact he was using a lot of Kuro Cero variations

'Come on Author! A minte ago you were confident on beating me! KURO BAUNDO!' Usagi fired a dark beam which seemingly bounced in thin air, similar to Nukid's Geppou

The constant bouncing made it hard for Airnaruto to dodge. He dodge the first and second attempt, but Airnaruto got the third timing wrong, and the shot him in the leg

Ainaruto fell to the ground, clutching his leg in pain. Usagi smiled sadistically at the sight of this

'Man oh man! To see you in pain after embarrassing me and my strategy is almost too sweet' Usagi laughed bitterly

'Then I guess…I'll make things bitter! Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Airnaruto made the handsign, and two copies appeared and charged at Usagi

Usagi shook his head and placed his arm on the ground 'KURO SHINDOU!'

From the ground a seismic wave of black energy pulsed out from the arm. It circled the whole area, and when it hit the two clones, they exploded via a dark energy

The real Airnaruto tried to jump out the way, but he too was hit by the dark tremor! His whole body burnt from the explosion. Another attempt had failed

'Guess I'll….have to try something big….but I'll need an energy source….glad Ross gave me this!' Airnaruto reached for his pocket and took out one of the Life Auras! Airnaruto could feel the energy that was pouring from the Aura to him, and Airnaruto found the strength to stand, and to fight

'Oh how pointless. Are you so stupid even the term 'Brain beats Brawn' goes over your head? I'll just finish this right now' Usaig sighed. Usagi charged at Airnaruto, a dark aura surrounding his hands

'Not so fast Usagi!' Airnaruto revealed from his pocket smoke bombs! He threw them at Usagi and they exploded around him, covering him in a cloud of smoke

'Covering the area with smoke to hide yourself. Clever, but if you intend t run you'll need to do better than this!' Usagi stated trying to see through the smoke

'Who's running? I'm just setting you up for this!' Airnaruto proclaimed above Usagi. Usagi looked up and gasped in shock

While in the air Airnaruto had charged up a Rasenshuriken! It was bigger than a normal one, since the life aura was powering it too

'Try to outsmart this Darkside!' Airnaruto spat as he literally threw the attack down on a frozen Usagi. What happened next was a huge explosion. So huge it sent Ainraruto himself flying. He quickly regained control with Airbending, and landed safely on the ground

'I doubt he survived that. What could?' Airnaruto sighed, almost sure he had won

But one look towards the explosion, and he was dead wrong

Around the pillar the rasenshuriken had made was a ball of dark energy. As the dust cleared the ball broke apart revealing a unharmed Usagi

'My tat was close! I'll give you props for such a clever strategy there! Though any chance of success was hopeless. With Kuro Toku I can cover myself in a ball of Dark energy. Protecting myself' Usagi explained admiring himself

'Dammit….how many Kuro variations do you have?' Airnaruto panted. Usagi smiled

'5000 my friend. I have 5000 Kuro Cero variations! Which means I have 5000 ways to kill you! But I'm gonna use my favourite!' Usagi lifted his right arm aiming at Airnaruto

'KURO BYOUKIN!' Usagi fired a rather small dark blast. It was very fast, so fast Airnaruto couldn't dodge it, yet it did no harm to him at all

'I think you fired a dud Darkside! That did nothing!' Airnaruto spat

Usagi giggled 'Oh it did! You're about to find out exactly what it did!' Airnaruto wasn't sure what he meant, since he felt absolutely fine, until….

Airnaruto clutched his chest in pain. A throbbing pain to be exact. His heart pounded faster and faster. His breathing started to slow down. Airnarut fell to the ground. His whole body was shaking in agony. He couldn't breathe, he could hardly move, and he felt like something was spreading inside of him!

'It seems you need a little lesson on Japanese. Kuro Byoukin translates to 'Dark Virus'! That little attack did no external damage because it's intended to internal damage!' Usagi revealed. He knelt down to a choking Airnaruto, and grabbed him by the hair

'It starts with the lungs author. The dark energy wraps itself around them and stops your breathing. It then moves up to your heart, and stops the blood circulating around, and then the brain, where it messes up your nerves, until you can't even move or speak at all! You're gonna die by this Author! It'll be slow! Painful! AND I GET TO WATCH!' Usagi screamed the last part in ecstasy

'This is the best part of a plan! Where the oppositions plans and strategies falls apart, and you feel the full wrath of the opponent. I'm enjoying this Author! I'm enjoying the sight of you dying slowly! This is victory at it's finest!' Usagi laughed at the dying Airnaruto. However he wasn't expecting….

'RASENGAN!' Usagi was hit by a Rasengan to the left. He was thrown back and hit the ground hard. He looked up, and saw Naruto Uzimaki had awoken

'I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done! Believe it!' Naruto proclaimed. He then turned to Airnaruto 'Sakura! Heal Airnaruto while I fight this bastard!'

'Right!' Sakura said revealing to be awake too. They both looked injured themselves, but in fightable condition. Sakura knelt beside the choking Author and placed her arms on his chest

'Hold still Airnaruto! I think I can heal this! I just need to use my charka like a magnet and the dark energy will pull out' Sakura explained. Her hands began to glow blue, and slowly the dark energy that had been killing Airnaruto, was pouring out of his chest

'Sakura…..is everyone else okay?...' Airnaruto asked weakly, albeit in a much better condition

'Yea they're fine! We may be dead if you hadn't came! Thanks man!' Sakura smiled

Meanwhile Naruto and Usagi battled on even footing, yet despite the injuries, Naruto was fighting better than the Darkside

'Damn you Darkside I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!' Naruto spat punching the Darkside in the face sending him back

Usagi sighed annoyingly 'I hate to admit it but in a fight you are stronger than me! With that demon charka with you you're out of my league'

'Damn straight! There's no weaknesses on me bastard!'

Usagi then giggled 'True, but some weaknesses are external!' Usagi raised his arm for a Kuro Cero. Naruto prepared himself for the attack

'KURO CERO!' Usagi shouted a he fired the blast

Usagi however, did not shoot at Naruto

Sakura choked slightly. Her back smoked and bleeded. After a second she fell to the floor. She was the one hit by the Cero

'SAKURA!!' Naruto screamed for his long time crush. Usagi then appeared behinf Naruto. And with a mighty punch knocked Naruto out cold. Usagi laughed sadistically

'Master Drake was right when he said love was a weakness! I attack you're bitch of a girlfriend, and your defences go out in smoke! Genius!' Usagi then turned to Airnaruto, who had slowly gotten up 'Just you and me again huh?'

Airnaruto looked at Naruto, and Sakura. Both had fallen protecting him. The things this Darkside was doing, it was unbearable. Airnarutobody began to shake, but something else was happening

'What the?' Usagi said as he saw, that suddenly charka was gathering around Airnaruto, like he was a magnet for it. More and More charka flew to him, and Usagi was beginning to get anxious

'You think….it's okay….to hurt good, innocent people….for your own amusment! I can't take this anymore! I've had….ENOUGH OF YOU!!' Airnaruto screamed raisig his hand to the air. From it emitted a Rasengan

The Rasengan grew and grew. It did not stop growing as more and more charka pulsated around him, into the huge Rasengan

By the time it was finished, it was like Goku's spirit bomb

'A..amazing! He's combined the power of the Life Aura…..and the charka he can gather in sage mode….to create this monster of a Rasengan! No matter though, for I shall…' Usagi stopped as he tried to think of something to counter it, but for the first time ever, he had no idea

'Th..this c..can' be! I always have an idea! I always know how to counter everything! THERE MUST BE A WAY!!' Usagi screamed. Airnaruto grinned himself

'What's the matter Darkside…..ran out of ideas…'

Airnaruto threw the huge Rasengan straight at Usagi. Usagi immediately ran off, but the gigantic Rasengan he could not run from. It was not long, before the whole thing engulfed

'NO!! MY PLANS! THEY'RE FLAWLESS!! HELP ME ALMIGHTY DRAKE!! HELP ME MY GOD!!' But like Doragon, that help never came. The Rasengan engulfed him, and without doubt killed the Darkside

Airnaruto fell to the ground exhausted. He looked at the massive crater he himself made, and sighed

'Brain may beat Brawn, but love and determination will defeat anything….'

**Amd so Airnaruto's is done! As some may be glad to hear. TLSoulDude is up next! I already have a good idea of what you can do, but if there's any powers you have added please PM me, and could I have DimensionDudes and Lunatic101's powers too, since they're a part of this too**

**And Airnaruto, I beg. Don't just point out the bad bits okay? I worked really hard on this, and it's not the most heartwarmng thing to hear only complaints. Remember this fight was technically dedicated to you author, like every author with there fight, so mention what you liked as well please?**


	44. TLSoulDude vs Inu the Dog Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the first part of TLSoulDudes fight.

Airnaruto: Because I wanted the fight to be epic. There's nothing funin watching a fight where the good guy dominates it

TL: It was helpful. Thank you

**Request: As some may know I'm planning an X-men parody, but I'm problems choosing who to be Wolverine. So could people please go on my page and vote for two choices. Thank you very much**

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

When TLSoulDude had learned who his Zodiacs target was, his normal goofy side was almost gone

TL headed to where the signal was coming from. A desert and mountainous area. The mountains were arranged tightly together, and almost like a maze, meaning a fight would be very close combat

'D-DUDE! LOONY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?' TL shouted. The shout echoed for a while, showing just how vast the mountains were

TL got an unexpected reply. A howl from some kind of animal. It howled loudly into the air

'Must be some wolves nearby. Better tread lightly' Soul warned himself. TL sighed as he had no choice by to go through the maze like mountains

TL ran for a while in the cold night, always on edge for any sudden attack. After five minutes of running through the mountains, he got his first form of contact

From some bushes nearby, a figure walked out. TL spun to the person hand raised to blast him, but immediately dropped it, for it was none other than Lunatic101

'Loony! Thank god you're okay! Where's D-Dude have you seen him?' TL asked, happy his little brother was safe. TL took a closer look at his little bro, and noticed something different

Instead of his happy and determined face. Loony's face was brandishing anger and hatred at TLLoony was covered in cuts and bruises, and he looked at his older brother, with intent to kill

'Loony…what's wrong?! What's happened to you?' TL asked worryingly. He gasped in shock as Loony lifted a Kunai towards him

'Where's my brother!? Give him back Darkside!' Loony threatened, confusing TL

'What? Why are you calling me a Darkside? And what's happened to D-Dude?!' TL tried to calm Loony down, but Lunatic only got angrier

'I said…WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!!' Loony screamed running at Soul, kunai raised. Upon contact Loony swung it at TL, who dodged under in time. Loony swung his Kunai several times with an unstoppable fury

'Loony stop it's me! I'm your brother!' TL pleaded, but Lunatic kept on slahing at him. Loony kicked TL in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. Loony pounced on top of him trying to stab him; thankfully Soul grabbed his arm before he could do this

'What did you do to him Darkside? What did you do with D-Dude?! Dammit if you weren't hiding that face under that mask I'd break your whole face for this!' Loony cried as he pushed harder down with his kunai

TL eyes widened at this. He kept calling him a Darkside! He kept attacking him! And he said he was wearing a mask

Lunatic thought that Soul was the Zodiac…..

'What…happened to you Loony?' TL whispered. Feeling he had no choice Loony lifted his other arm, and using his levitation powers, levitated Loony into the air

'What the? You couldn't do this last time Darkside!' Loony gasped. TL sighed in regret as he sent Loony crashing into the rocky wall nearby. It wasn't hard, but enough to knock him out

Quickly after Soul heard the howl again. It was much closer, and this time it made a slight tickle in his ears

'Well at least I know where he is, but where's D-Dude? And is he just like Loony?' TL pondered

'Luckily for you I'm not!' said a familiar voice. Soul turned and grinned as running towards him was his older brother Dimensiondude. He too had cuts and bruises, but at least he didn't look crazy

'Big bro! Man at least you don't think I'm a Zodiac!' TL sighed

'No worries Soul. Whatever that Zodiac did it hasn't effected me! I'm still pretty hurt like Loony though. What do you suggest we do?' D-Dude asked. TL thought about this for a second

'You two are hurt. You both need to leave this place now and find the nearest hospital. I'll stay here and try to fight this Zodiac' TL explained. D Dude grinned

'A good plan Soul! You're really brave to fight it by yourself! However there is one problem to your plan' D-Dude stated

'Really, and what's tha…' Soul was cut off by the fact to reptile hands grabbed him by the throat! TL was lifted off the ground as D-Dude held his neck

'The problem is….I'm not your brother! KURO CERO!!' a dark energy blast flew out from his finger and hit TL. He was sent flying back, and landed hard into the wall. Bruised, cut and burnt

TL looked up, and saw that D-Dude's body began to change shape. It change to a dog mask wearing Zodiac

'Seems like I tricked you good, as I did to your two brothers. Where are my manners?! I'm Inu the Dog Darkside, and I'm here to kill you and your brothers' Inu greeted

'You freak! It's you who's been doing this to my brothers! Where's the real Dimensiondude?!' TL demanded

'Oh he's unconscious somewhere. I made him think I was you, and he was so reluctant to hit me, he never stood a chance. It's so fun to see a person sanity get damaged like that!' Inu laughed

'I'll make you pay for this! You'll regret involving my brothers in all this! RED LIGHTNING!!' TL shouted as from his arm he fired a blast of red lightning. The lightning hit Inu dead on, and his body crumpled to the ground, charred and on fire

'That'll teach ya!' Soul growled. TL froze however, when he saw that the Darkside slowly began to disappear, until it was completely gone!

'What! Where did he go?!' TL panted looking around. Before he knew, Inu appeared right behind him

'It's pointless Author! I currently control your very sanity. Now let me scratch you!' Inu took out a small knife, and before it could be countered Inu made a small cut down his arm. Even though it was a small cut….

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' TL screamed clutching his arm. He dropped to the ground and screamed madly. It was like his whole arm had been severed off

'Oh how I love to my victims screams! It must seem strange for such a tiny cut to hurt hmm? I suppose I should explain it to you' Inu laughed bending down to a fallen TL

'Those wolf like howls you were hearing earlier….they were me! With my howls, I can target specific people. The howl would go through their ears, and then into their brain, and that is where my power takes over!

'I do not create mirages Author! I control all the nerves in your body! I can tell the nerves which give you sight to see things that aren't there! I can tell mirages that make you feel pain, to feel like your arm has been cut off! I'm going to kill you hedgehog….but not before I make you go insane!!' Inu laughed

'YOU WANNA BET!!' D-Dude shouted from out of nowhere as he pounced on top of Inu. He clawed and punched at him madly as he was in pure fury

'You sick monster! I'll teach you to never hurt my brothers! Unlucky for you that mind control has left me!' D-Dude growled as he slashed Inu with his sharp claws

'In that case….I'll just….put it back on…..HOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLL!!!' Inu howled like a wolf straight into Dimensiondudes face! D-Dude eyes widened, as he was now under Inu's control

'My my you're pretty heated up Rapter! Be careful or else you might….light on fire!' Inu clicked his fingers

'AAAAHHHHH!!!!' D-Dude screamed. In is mind his whole body was on fire! D-Dude fell to the ground and rolled to try and stop the flame, but since it was only in his mind, it did not stop

It was at this time that TL's pain left. The feeling of his arm being ripped off had left him, and he looked up in confusion

'That's odd! Why did it go so suddenly?' TL pondered. After a moment of thinking, it made sense

'He can only control one person at a time!' TL revealed. He then knew this was his chance! With D-Dude under his control Inu was defenceless

TL ran forward charging red Lightning in his hand. Before he came Inu turned to his direction prepared

'As if I'll fall for this! HOOOOWWWWLLLLLL!!!!' Inu howled, taking control of TL. As the control kicked in, Soul felt sharp stabbing pains around his body

'It is truly hopeless! With you under my control, and your older brother still in agony from thinking he was on fire, what hope do you have?' Inu laughed

'Looks like you forgot Fictor brother 3! CHAKRAM!!' Lunatic shouted as he hit Inu straight in the head with the chakram. Inu could not dodge or counter in time and was sent flying back

With his concentration gone the effects wore off TL, and D-Dude was too in better shape

'Let's blast this guy to the moon brother!' TL proposed

'Sounds like a plan!' D-Dude replied. The two Fictors ran forward, charging straight at Inu. They both stopped in their charge as they were aimed their attack

'RED LIGHTNING!!'

'FIRE BREATH!!'

Both TL and D-Dudes attack hit Inu, causing a gigantic explosion. The Darkside was on fire and in agony himself, and this time it was really him

'…..We…..did it!....We beat it!' Loony panted. All three brothers were worn out

'Yea….but I hated what we had to go through! He made us turn against each other! He made us feel so much pain….Curse Drake for creating a monster like this!' TL growled angrily

'Calm down bro! We've won, and that's all that matters' D-Dude comforted

'Are you so sure Fictors' Inu asked laughingly as he got up, despite the fact his body was smoking

'It seems….you know my weakness….I tried to separate you from each other….but that tactic is now useless! I guess….I'll just use the trump card!' Inu proclaimed grabbing the mask, and yanking it straight off. We all know the drill

Inu had short spiky black hair. His chin was slightly hairy, and his ears, nose, hands and teeth were all dog like, with a tail with it too. A half human, half dog

'There you go! I've just assured my victory!' Inu laughed, showing a wide, evil grin

'Son of a….Come on brothers! If we attack together he can only hit one!' D-Dude stated. The three charged at the same time ready to strike

Inu sighed and took in a deep breath 'HOOOOWWWWLLLLLLL!!!'

All three Fictors stopped in their tracks. They fell to their knees, as they felt as if they were being suffocated

'So sorry Fictors! You see in my true form I am not limited to how many I can control! Everyone in hearing distance of my howls can be affected!' Inu explained, grinning madly at the Fictor brothers pain

'I will make all three of you go insane before I kill you! I am Inu the Dog Darkside….and the destroyer of sanity….'

**Can the Fictor brothers stop the' Destroyer of Sanity'? Stay tuned to find out**


	45. TLSouldude:fights insanity with insanity

Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of TL fight. Enjoy

Dimensiondude: Warlord is right. The pain Inu creates isn't physical, he's just making your brain think it is. Like how a little cut made TL feel like his arm had been ripped off

TL: We'll say it was that then

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Inu the Dog Darkside, now in his true form, watched in delight as the three Fictor brothers were slowly dying on the ground, unable to breath

'Don't try to fight! I've told your brain nerves to stop breathing in air, and they will do anything I command' Inu laughed at the fictors pain

TL raised an arm, and aimed it at Inu. Intending to blast him with red lightning 'Let…go of us!'

Inu grinned, showing his sharp teeth 'Don't raise your arm to me…..or I'll bite it! HOOWWWWLLLLL!!!'

Immediately after the howl TL felt several sharp fangs of teeth bite straight on TL's raised arm 'AAAAHHHHH!!!'

Looney and D-Dude panted as the air came back to them 'Hey….we can breathe again!' Loony stated

D-Dude looked over to a screaming TL and then looked straight back at Inu with anger

'He must've let go of us both so he could directly attack Soul! This is our chance!' D-Dude stated to Lunatic

'You're right! He's too busy dealing with Soul he's not concentrating on us! I'll get him!' Loony then charged head on at Inu, taking out his Chakrams

Inu looked towards Looney and giggled slightly 'Sink'

Loony's charge was suddenly stopped by the fact the ground around him was sinking! Loony tried to pull his feet out, but they were stuck, and in Looney's mind, he was sinking to his death

'D-DUDE HELP ME!!' Loony screamed, thinking the ground was up to his face

'IT'S A MIRAGE LOONY!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!' D-Dude replied back, but this did no good. D-Dude watched as Loony simply fell to the ground motionless

'Loony….LOONY!!' D-Dude screamed running up and holding his lifeless brother. Inu watched the scene in pleasure

'C'mon Loony say something! You can't be dead! It's just an illusion!' D-Dude pleaded, but he still got no reply

'If it makes you feel better Raptor he's not dead really! I've just made him 'think' he's dead. No I plan to kill you three in one go! Think about it, brothers dying together next to each other! Quite poetic!' Inu sniggered. D-Dude growled with an unrestrained anger

'I'LL KILL YOU!! SPIRIT LEGS!!' D-Dudes legs suddenly powered up with great strength, and in a quick second he ran straight through Inu, slashing him across the chest

'What the fuck?' Inu exclaimed, clenching the sliced chest. D-Dude ran rings around Inu, coming close to slice his body. Inu could not keep up with his speed and was quickly covered with slashes

'I'm gonna slice you to bits!' D-Dude proclaimed as he slashed Inu across the thigh. Unbeknownst to him, Inu smiled

'Those legs of yours are a real pain! Let's put a stop to them! HOOWWWWLLLL!!!' Inu howled, so loud everyone for miles could hear

D-Dude suddenly collapsed onto the floor, skidding across due to the speeds he had been going! He tried to get back on his feet, but his legs wouldn't move at all!

'I…I can't move!!' D-Dude panted, trying to move his lifeless legs. Even going as far to slashing them, but nothing could do it

'Of course you can't move! I told your brain nerves to disable your legs! There isn't a nerve I can't control!' Inu laughed, walking up to D-Dude and kicking him in right in the jaw

He proceeded to kick D-Dude mockingly, laughing the whole time, and D-Dude was helpless

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!!' TL suddenly screamed. Before he could react, Inu felt a blast of red lightning hit him straight on the back! He fell to the ground several feet from D-Dude

'Ow! Such a dirty trick author! You've really pissed me off!' Inu growled getting back up and facing TL

'Like it matters! I'm gonna kill you for what you've done!' TL retorted, but Inu shook his head

'Oh no you won't! I'm gonna finish YOU! And I'm gonna do it in one shot! HOOWWWLL' Inu howled. He then raised his arm, as if he was about to do a Kuro Cero

'Oh please! I can take more than one of those!' TL scoffed

'True, but can you take 2?' Inu asked. Suddenly a second Inu appeared behind TL

'Can you take 5?' 3 more Inus' appeared

'Can you take 20?' 15 more Inus' appeared

'Can you take 100?' 80 more Inus' appeared

TL froze in shock, as he was surrounded by 99 exact copies of Inu. All 100 aimed their arms at TL

'Now author! Feel the pain of a 100 Kuro Cero's. KURO HYAKU!!' Inu shouted as all 100 fired dark blasts

TL had nowhere to run from the attack. Each and every blast hit TL straight on. Though technically only one was actually a real Cero, TL's mind felt like a hundred had hit him

By the time it was done, TL laid on the floor. His body was injured a little from the real Cero, but his mind was easily broken from the painful attack

'You never stood a chance Hedgehog. While there is still sanity in my opponents mind, I have complete control over them' Inu stated. He turned his back on TL, about to take care of the other two, until…

'He he he….' Inu heard a small cackle come from TL direction. He turned and gasped, as he saw TL slowly stand up. A smile on his face, and a strange aura glowing from him

'What? Have I made you so insane you're laughing?' Inu joked, but that was just hiding his worry

'Darkside…..you say….that while I have sanity still in me…..I stand no chance?' TL asked slowly, almost cynical

'Yea! Why?' Inu asked. TL raised his head to show a sadistic smile

'Then I guess….I'LL JUST HAVE TO GO INSANE!!!'

Inu gasped in horror as the Fictor body began to change! His fur turned to a greyish blue colour, his skin turned bronze, his eyes turned red (along with his boots), his mane turned platinum-colour, his left arm grew super-long, and his right hand grew long claws

'W..WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!!' Inu screamed. D-Dude looked at his brother in fear

'Ultimo form….'

'**Now come here and die!!**' Ultimo TL growled charging with amazing speed. He tackled straight into Inu sending him flying into the air, and landing hard onto the ground

'Such madness!....He's a monster!' Inu cowered

'**Damn right I am!!**' Ultimo TL laughed as he attempted another tackle on Inu. Inu however was ready and simply jumped over. He got as far away as he could and took a deep breath

'Be calm Inu! Even if he's too insane for my mirages to work, I can disable his body! He's still weaker then me! HOO…' Inu was cut off from his howl as he suddenly felt a huge, furry hand grab his whole body

Ultimo TL's left arm had stretch itself far enough to grab Inu. He brought the amr back, and looked the horrified Inu eye to eye

'**Look what I just caught!**' Ultimo TL laughed. He then raised his right arm, and clenched it around Inu's whole head!

'NO STOP! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!' Inu pleaded, but it was no use. TL clenched the fist around his head, and quickly gallons of blood dripped out from his hand

Ultimo TL squeezed on Inu's head, until it was completely crushed…..

D-Dude watched in anxiety at his Ultimo brother. The insanity he was showing was so unlike the carefree brother he knew so well. But despite this, the monster side of him had killed Inu

'In the end, it took insanity to beat insanity……'

**And so ends TL's fight. Next up is our very Balance Hikari Ino. So please PM all your abilities, and songs which you use**

**However I must ask, are there songs you made yourself? Because I'm reluctant to use licensed songs, since that can get a fic deleted. Stay tuned **


	46. Hikari Ino vs Uma the Horse Darkside

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter up already. Enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikari Ino ran through a vast forest in night time following the signal that was meant for her. She hated fighting more than anything, but if someone she cared about was in trouble then she had no choice

Hikari stopped as she was in the right area, but she was the only person around! Not another life was near her, and this worried Hikari

All was silent in this ghostly and dark forest. Until….

'Ah you're here Balance!' a cruel feminine voice called out. Hikari turned to where the voice came from, and saw a person with a Horse mask and brown coat, and was seemingly carrying someone in her hands

'It's about time you came! I am Uma the Horse Darkside, and your opponent! I was getting bored kicking around this sack of shit!' Uma laughed, dropping the person onto the floor, and lifting its face to show to her

Hikari gasped! The person she had beaten up was known other than Reki the Balance of knowledge!

'REKI!!' Hikari screamed at her fallen fellow Balance. Reki looked her in eyes and said

'Hikari….run…you can't…..hurt her…..she's…' Reki was about to explain something, but was cut off by Uma foot smashing his face into the ground

'I did not give you permission to talk! Fucking Balance! This is exactly where all you Balances should be! Under the hard foot of us Darksides!' Uma laughed, while Hikari fumed with anger

'GET OFF OF HIM!!' Hikari shouted. She raised her arm, and blew a strong gust of air via her airbending Uma. Uma was thrown back hard into a tall tree, causing it to fall down on top of Uma

Hikari rushed to Reki to help the badly injured Balance. His whole face was swollen and bruised. His arms and legs seemingly broke, and his chest bloody

'Jesus what did she do to you Reki?! Did she ambush you?' Hikari asked confused. Uma so far did not seem very tough

'No Hikari!....this Darkside…..you need to run! Neither of us can defeat it!' Reki pleaded

'What?' Hikari suddenly heard a rustling noise from where Uma was lying. The ground shok as the Zodiac got back up on its feet

'Now that was rude! You know that's not how a queen should act!' Uma mocked

'I'll show you how a real queen acts!' Hikari growled jumping at Uma. She swings her fist straight into Umas face, knocking her back

Hikari landed numerous hard hits on Uma. Thanks to her training with Tsunade, and the fact she had natural Balance strength, each punch caused the ground to shake. Yet despite the hard hit, Uma didn't seem very hurt at all

'Had enough?' Hikari grumbled at a kneeling Uma. Uma slowly stood up and raised her arm

'Oh yes I think that was quite enough for me! Now it's my turn!' Uma stated about to swing her arm

'HIKARI WATCH OUT!!' Reki shouted, but it was too late

BANG

The whole forest erupted in a huge earthquake that could be felt for miles. The cause of this earthquake was in fact Uma's punch!

Hikari pante in shock. She had thankfully dodged the incoming punch by jumping to the right, causing Uma's punch to hit the ground. She could not believe what strength this Darkside had!

'Damn I missed! And I'd stored all that power too' Uma grumbled in annoyance

'W..what was that! I thought the Monkey Zodiac was supposed to be the super strong one!' Hikari stated, still in shock from the Darksides unbelievable strength

'Oh yea big brother Yamazaru is the brawn of the Zodiacs. In fact he may be the strongest Zodiac of all! But you see my power is quite different from super strength' Uma stated

'Hikari run! Inflicting pain on her just makes her stronger!' Reki pleaded

'What is that supposed to mean?! Relax I can beat her in one shot!' Hikari proclaimed. She slammed her palm onto the ground, and an electric like current shot out into the ground. She was using her Alchemy

The ground around Uma began to fidget, until eventually three huge spikes shot out of the ground. They easily impaled through the Darkside, going through the shoulder, left leg, and stomach. Uma gargled at the pain of being impaled, but after a minute, began laughing!

'Oh yes! Yes that's exactly the kind of pain I love! I want more Balance! Come on give me more!' Uma almost pleaded, enjoying the feeling of pain

'You want more pain?! Fine by me Darkside!' Hikari spat transmuting the ground again. This time she caused a part of the ground beneath Uma to turn into a giant fist. The fist swung up straight into Uma's stomach, easily breaking her ribs

Uma gargled slightly, but once again she started to laugh!

'Oh come on! That didn't even pierce my skin! You can do better than that!' Uma spat, desiring even more pain

'SHUT UP!' Hikari screamed running up and punching the Darkside straight in the face, sending her flying back into a hard tree

Despite all this pain Uma got back up once again! Still laughing madly

'Oh yes! That's quite enough pain! Can't have too much though or else it will hurt me! Now let's finish you both off for good!' Uma laughed, raising her arm toward both Hikari and Reki

To Hikari this seemed impossible! There was a good few feet between her and Reki, and she doubted Uma could hit her both in one go. Hikari could not understand what this Zodiac was planning!

It was then a thought popped into Hikari's mind! The ability to withstand large amounts of pain, and the incredible power she showed. Could it be possible…

'KURO CERO!!' Uma shouted, and from her finger tips came a gigantic Cero! So huge that the whole area around her was engulfed by the blast! Easily killing all life nearby

When the dust cleared, almost half the forest was destroyed and burnt to ashes. There was no sign of either Hikari or Reki, like they had been completely blown up

'Wow! That was easy!....Too easy' Uma said uncomfortably. She then looked to her left and right and saw nothing. However when she looked up….

'Angel wings!' Uma stated surprised as she saw above her was Hikari flying via two gigantic wings sprouting from her back. One wing was black, the other was white

In her arms she carried a bloody Reki, injured but safe. Uma was impressed, for Hikari had been able to grab Reki and dodge in the nick of time

Hikari flew down to the floor and carefully dropped Reki. She then made the wings on her back disappear, and faced Uma with a new understanding

'By the look on your face girl you understand my ability! Congrats to you' Uma sneered

'It makes sense now. You absorb all the pain that's given to you, and then blast all it back by a punch or a Cero' Hikari revealed

'Correct! Fits me don't it? After all Horses will keep on running and running despite the pain or fatigue they may be feeling! Horses are strong creatures that are not stopped by pain!' Uma boasted

'True, but still there's only so much pain a horse can take! You may be able to absorb pain, but you must have a limit!' Hikari stated. Uma clapped her hands

'And you even found out my weakness! Kudos, but don't think that changes anything! I may have a limit, but you're not gonna be able to reach that limit' Uma stated. Uma was surprised however, when a smile showed on Hikari face

'Oh there is! You haven't seen half of what I can do!' Hikari stated, raising her arm at the cocky Uma. Suddenly a dark energy glowed from her palm, and Reki eyes widened in shock

'That move!.....You're gonna use Dark Bending!' Reki exclaimed

'What? What the fuck's Dark Bending?' Uma demanded

'A combination of Fire and Earth Bending! It is one of Hikari strongest attacks! But, I doubt even this is enough!' Reki sighed, finding the situation hopeless

'You see that! Even your fellow Balance has given up hope! What makes you think that little attack will actually brake my absorb limit hmm?' Uma asked smugly

'Because, a dear friend of mine gave me this!' Hikari took out her pocket with her other hand a Life Aura! Given to by Roscoso

'A Life Aura! That'll triple the power!' Reki exclaimed. Reki flinched at this

'TRIPLE!!…aw fuck!' Uma cursed

BOOM

A blast of earth and fire combined, tripled by the Life Aura, hit Uma head on, blasting the Darkside with ease. There was no way that she could absorb such pain

Suffice to say, the whole forest was gone now

'Wow! This thing is strong!' Hikari exclaimed looking amazed at the Life Aura. She then went over to Reki and helped him onto his feet

'Once again young Hikari, you amaze me to no end! You defeated this monstrous creature! I've never seen such a Darkside in my life' Reki complimented

'That's because it's a manufactured Darkside! Drake has gotten stronger, he can produce his own Darksides! And each one he makes considers him a god!' Hikari explained, shivering at the thought

'THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS A GOD!!' Uma shouted. The two Balance turned to see Uma, who's left arm, leg and most of her chest had been blown off, limping towards them

'Fucking Balances! I'll make you feel the full wrath of my god! If I have to reveal my true form then so be it!' Uma proclaimed, grabbing her mask, and ripping it off her face. Cue the transformation!

Uma was incredibly tall, nearly twice Hikaris size. Her skin was brown and her hair white. Her eyes were blood red, and sick grin was on her face

'Well Balances be warned the pain you feel now could've been avoided if you'd just given up! Don't beg for mercy then!' Uma laughed

'Like I'd ever!' Hikari growled, raising her arm to blast another attack

'Dark Bending!' Hikari shouted firing a huge blast of Fire and Earth towards Uma. The blast connected with ease, but to Hikari horror Uma didn't seem fazed at all! The Darkside had absorbed it!

'Nice try, but in this form my absorption of pain is limitless! I can not die from any form of pain whatsoever! I am immortal!.....'

**Can Hikari beat someone who can survive extreme pain? Stay tuned to find out**


	47. Hikari Ino: A Balance of love

Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of Hikari's fight. Enjoy

Airnaruto: Hikari told me it was fire and earth

D-Dude: No not the Chameleon. He isn't a Zodiac. And you forgot the Snake

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikair narrowly missed another gigantic Kuro Cero by the immortal Uma. She tried to attack and kill Uma, but no matter how powerful Uma would always absorb the pain and fire it back

It had gotten to the point where Hikari could only run and hide…

'Are we playing Cat and Mouse? Have you forgotten I'm a horse?!' Uma joked, firing another huge blast of dark cero towards Hikari. The energy Uma fired slowly began to weaken. She was running out of energy

'Shit! I'm low on power! I need to get this balance to hit me a little! But all she's doing is running!' Uma groaned in annoyance. She looked arouns her and could not see where was

'Oh Balance! Where are you?! Come out come out wherever you are! You can't hide from little old me!' Uma called out mockingly

'WHO'S HIDING!!' Hikari shouted appearing from where she had hidden. She slammed the ground with her palm and transmuted the area around Uma

The soil beneath the Darkside began to soften, causing Uma to sink into the ground! Hikari had used her Alchemy to turn the ground into quicksand!

Uma tried to pull herself out, but she had sunken up to her waist, and the ground had her firmly trapped

'How do you expect this to beat me huh?! This doesn't even hurt!' Uma spat

'I know, but at least like that you can't harm anyone, and you're out of juice so you can't fire any Cero's. With you liked this I can come up with a plan safely' Hikari stated, already pondering a plan

Uma growled angrily for a second, but then sighed deeply 'Guess I've got no choice!'

Uma reached out to the ground and picked up a sharp stone. She pointed the sharp end towards her wrist, and without hesitation, stabbed the stone into wrist! Blood oozed out as Uma deepened the wound

'Wh..what are you doing?!' Hikari exclaimed in horror

'What does it look like I'm doing?! If you're not gonna hurt me then I've got to hurt myself! I hate to do this since it takes the fun out, but you've left me no choice Balance!' Uma spat, groaning slightly from the pain. After a few seconds she dropped the bloody stone and smiled

'That should be enough!' Uma stated, pushing down on the ground, and pulling herself out of the ground! She quickly got her balance and raised her arm

'KURO CERO!' Uma shouted, firing a gigantic Cero straight at Hikari. Hikari narrowly didged it, but the blast of the attack flew her into the air and she landed far away out of Umas' sight

'Great! Hiding again!' Uma growled, already searching for Hikari….

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikari had thankfully hidden from Uma sight. She had infact hidden just where Reki was lying, still too injured to move

'Hikari! Are you okay?!' Reki asked worried. Hikari sat down on the floor andcradled her head

'I'm not okay Reki! This Darkside….I can't do anything to stop her! I don't know what to do Reki….I've…..I've never dealt with anything like this!' Hikari cried. Reki looked at her sorrowfully, and reached out for her hand

'Hikari…..you are a Balance! We're Balances have many powers! Many abilities that we use to fight Darksides. It ma be tough, but this is nothing compared to what the Balances had to deal with when Rasets was alive! Don't give up Hikari! You can win!' Reki preached, smiling at the young balance. Hikari looked back, and smiled

'Thanks Reki, that helped a lot. Okay if I want to beat this Darkside……I've got to kill it without inflicting pain on it!' Hikari proposed. Reki nodded

'True, but do you have any power that can do that?'

'N..No. Alchemy cannot do that. Dark and Lightbending can't, and neither can water, and air was never meant to hurt others…..' Hikari stopped when she realised something

It was a long shot, but there was that one move, a move that could kill Uma without inflicting physical pain…..

Hikari looked at Reki, who seemed to have come up with the same idea 'Good idea! But with that Darkside going rampant, how will you get close enough?'

'That….I'm not sure. I can't think of anything which can do that!' Hikari groaned

'_There's always me Hikari……_' said a voice inside Hikari's head

'I..Infinity?!' Hikari whispered, reffering to the spirit inside of her

'_Correct! Have you forgotten about the Geass I gave you? With that you can defeat this abomination! Trust in me Hikari……_' Infinity said

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF 

'WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!?' Uma shouted, now in complete anger. She could not find Hikari at all, but that did not matter…

'I'm here!' Uma turned and saw Hikari charging straight towards Uma. Uma smiled deviously

'Going Kamikaze? Giving up hope is so pathetic Balance!' Uma laughed. She lunged forward with impressive speed, and before she could react, She tackled Hikariheld her arms to the ground, facing eye to eye

'So Balance! If you're so hopeless now I may as well kill you! Any last words?' Uma mocked, but it was Hikari who laughed

'Yea I do…..HOLD STILL!!' Hiakri shouted. Suddenly from her left eye a strange Eagle shaped light flew out from her eye! It flew straight towards Uma and literally sank into the Darksides eye

Uma for some reason could not move, she tried to move her body, but it was completely frozen. Hikari pulled herself out of her grasp, and looked down at the frozen Darkside

'Looks like the Geass is as good as it is said to be. When we looked eye to eye I fired my Geass at your eye and with it the command to hold still. Now you will never be able to move again' Hikari sated, explaining the Geass power **(If you don't get it, look it up)**

'But that's not how this will end! I have one final move to finish you off! A move that will kill you without inflicting physical pain! It's called the killing curse!' Hikari proclaimed, referring to one of the three unforgivable curses

Hikari raised her arms, and got ready to fire the spell at Uma. With her frozen and vunerability to the attack, Uma was helpless to this killing curse

'B…Bastard…' Uma managed to slur

'This is for everyone you've hurt Darkside! This is for my friends, my family and for everything good! Whiel there is a single Darkside still causing pain, we Author Fighters will not rest! We will win!' Hikari proclaimed ready to fire her spell

'AVADA KEDAVRA!!……'

**One day ago, after the Zodiacs had left…..**

Drake stood on his throne smiling down on the four Dark Yonkou, possibly the four strongest Darksides alive!

'Lord Drake!! An opportunity has arisen! The Author Fighters are all off fighting the Zodiacs, meaning they've left their base wide open! Why don't you send one of your weaker Darksides to take them out?' the female Yonkou suggested

Drake thought about this for a minute, and then smiled

'Excellent idea! However I want one of you to do it!' Drake stated, shocking the four Yonkou

'B..but Drake sir! Isn't that a waste of our power?! We can take out a base with the snap of our fingers?!' the first male Yonkou boasted

'Ah but you see my friend you don't know the whole picture! The Author Fighters have in fact left a group to guard their base! A group only one of you, one of the four Dark kings, made from Rasets blood, can defeat! I will send one of you to destroy it, but only one, for that would truly be a waste!' Drake stated. The Dark Yonkou could easily destroy whole armies with their toes

'Very well master! One of us shall go there and burn the building, and anyone who gets in the way to the ground! By the way, who did they leave to protect their base?' another Yonkou asked

Drake smiled sadistically, he leaned in closer and said

'Team Faust….'

**Dun dun fucking dun! Looks like X and Team Faust are going having to take on a Yonkou! Can they defeat a Darkside possibly stronger than Drake? Stay tuned to find out**


	48. Izulu the Sadist

Hey everyone. Here's the first chapter of X's fight. Enjoy

Airnaruto: What Mantis said

Jean: Not too sure myself. I just looked it up and that's what came up

Screamer: I am making this three parts. And I will be using your awesome idea! I can't thank you enough for that

Ranger: Nah man. I planned the order before I started. I ain't doing this to annoy you

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

'THIS SUCKS!!' Raimundo, a member of Team Faust, shouted as he threw his video controller to the ground. He was playing on an Nintendo Wii with Fry, but since that console had only a few good games, was getting bored

'Why do we have to wait here while the Author Fighters go fight those Darksides! It's torture man!' Rai complained

Everyone in the room, including Fry, Shadow, Smoke, Noob Saibot and Hiei sighed in annoyance, since this was the sixth time he had complained ever since they had agreed to wtch over the Author Fighters base

'Raimundo for the last time. DM asked us to look after the base while they fought these Zodiacs. Someone needs to look after the base' Smoke explained

'Yea, and with the Teen Titans resting here too chances of attack rise!' Fry added. Shadow huffed

'They'd be stupid to attack us. We could've handled those Zodiacs ourselves, but since they asked for the Author Fighters we're stuck here' Shadow grunted. Hiei stood up

'So Brazilian boy you've got your explanation, now shut up and play you're little kiddy games!' Hiei growled. Rai practically went red with anger

'FUCK YOU!!' Raimundo shouted lunging at Hiei and wrestled him on the ground. They fought viciously as the other members started betting

Not far from the living room was the medical room, and in there X Prodigy, who was talking to the Teen Titans. They had all recovered quite well, minus Cyborg who still had an arm missing

With X was fellow Team Faust members Ichigo, Yourichi, Tobi, Hinata and Kevin Mask

'Glad to see you guys are up again! I know the Authors were all happy to see you guys were okay' X stated. Robin looked uneasy

'Yea….look X aren't you worried about them. I mean you saw what just two did to us!' Robin asked. X sighed

'Well of course I'm worried. Those Zodiacs are tough, but they made one huge mistake'

'And what's that?' Beast Boy asked

'They attacked their loved ones, and if I know those guys they will die for those they love. It's just how they are' X explained

'I'll take your word for it. Anyway guys we should get going. We have a base to rebuild. Thank DarkMagicianmon for us, if he comes back' Robin said as the Teen Titans started walking out

'See ya! But it's not if, it's when they come back' X corrected. When the Titans had left X started rubbing his shoulders, which were saw

'Man X your still hurt! That Zodiac sure did a number on you!' Ichigo noted

'It wasn't the Zodiac who did most of these injuries. It was that Nukid' X stated

'You mean that new guy! He's funny! I once found him asleep in a corridor, and I drew on his face!.....then he tried to kill me' Tobi remembered

'Yea I hear you bargained your life with a date with Hinata!' Yourichi pointed out, while Hinata gasped

'Tobi!'

'So X what was the guy like as a fighter? You know I'm always eager for a new opponent!' Kevin asked. X thought for a moment

'He was…different from any author I'd seen. He didn't use powers or weapons, and he mocked people for using either. He always smiled during the battle, like he was enjoying it. And despite nearly killing each other, we didn't have any hatred for each other….' X stopped and looked towards the group. He smiled under his mask

'….I wanna fight him again'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The Teen Titans walked to the Author base entrance and left it, heading back to Jump City. Robin still had a worried face, but Cyborg patted his shoulder

'Relax Robin! We gotta faith in them, and I know my boy Roscoso is gonna make that Oushi pay!' Cyborg assured

'Yea. I'm just glad it's over. I don't wanna see another Darkside for the rest of my life!' Robin laughed

'Looks like I'll be upsetting you! Though I do like to cause suffering….' A calm, cold and scary voice said ahead of the group

The Teen Titans turned to the figure ahead. Standing ahead of them was a purple skinned man with blood yellow eyes and very thin body. His hair was long, with the left side being pure white, while the right being black

'Who are you?' Raven demanded

The man looked at the Titans unimpressed and said 'Names are not important to corpses, which I intend you five to be very soon'

'Is that a threat huh?' Robin growled, grabbing his staff

The dark person lifted his arm, and revealed a wristwatch. He looked at it and said 'Current time 12:00. My time limit shall be 30 minutes. Time play starts now…..'

**Meanwhile….**

'Come on X!' Raimundo cried to X, who was trying to doze off in his seat

'Look Rai there's nothing we can do. We were told to stay here and guard the base, and that's what we're gonna do' X replied

'Don't act like you don't care X. I saw you when you found out Drake hadn't invited you to fight' Noob pointed out

'Look….I admit I don't like the idea of everyone fighting while I stay here. I wanna be out there and fighting those Zodiacs too. But Drake literally had us by the balls! One disagreement and he could've told those Zoidacs to kill their loved ones. I had no choice but to stay here' X explained

'I suppose you've got a point X! I just feel so useless staying here!' Raimundo told X

'Same here man, but complaining will do nothing! I mean it's not like a Darkside will just come banging on the door' X joked

BANG

The whole Base shook as a huge explosion from outside occurred. The whole of Team Faust looked towards where the explosion had came from, and then they turned to X

X sighed 'Fuck. I hate it when that happens. Let's check it out! X then jumped out of his seat and ran out the room followed by his team. The team ran towards the entrance where they believed it had gone off

Fry ran up to X and said 'Hey X! Isn't the entrance where the Teen Titans were headed?'

X said nothing. He merely quickened and ran faster. Eventually Team Faust made it to the entrance, and were immediately hit by a huge cloud of smoke

'Jesus there's smoke everywhere! And what's that smell?' Hiei coughed

'Smells like….bacon!' Shadow gasped

'What could've caused it X? An badly done Barbecue?' Tobi joked, at a bad time

'I think we're about to find out' X said bluntly

Soon the smoke began to leave, and with it revealed the true cause…..

On the ground laid Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg. There were covered in blood and beaten badly. They were in a worse condition than before

Around the unconscious Titans stood the Scary man, in perfect condition, holding up Robin by the collar. His head was touching Robins. And his teeth were in Robins throat. All the while a sucking sound could be heard

It was fairly obvious to the disturbed Team Faust what he was doing

He was drinking Robins blood…..

'W..what the fuck is he!? A vampire?!' Ichigo exclaimed. The blood sucker took his mouth off Robin and threw him away. He wiped his mouth off the blood with his hand, and then proceeded to lick that up too. He then looked up at the Authors and growled

'I am no Vampire boy! Vampiric yes, but not a vampire. I am from the ultimate life form known as Darksides. To be more accurate I'm a Manufactured Darkside' the Darkside revealed confusing everyone

'Manufactured? I thought MD wore masks! Why don't you wear one?' Kevin asked. The Darkside sighed

'Explanations are not needed for the soon to be dead, since it will no longer matter what they know or don't know' the Darkside said coldly

X walked forward, an angry face under his mask. He lifted Sparda and pointed it at the Darkside

'Hey! You've just attacked some of my friends! 'I'm not letting you leave here alive!' X proclaimed. A smile appeared on the Darksides face

'Such a desire to kill! It makes my blood boil with excitement. I beg of you to not bore me! Boredom makes me so irrated!' The Darkside begged

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!' X shouted, snapping. He charged at the Darkside Sparda raised and swung for his head. The Darksdie dodged without much trouble, and X swung for him again

X prodigy swung over and over again trying to connect with the Darkside, but the Darkside moved with lightning quick movement, X couldn't even touch him!

X made side swing for his head, but the Darkside dodged again. He then growled

'Hey Author!'

X looked towards the Darkside, who had a very pissed off face

'I'm bored….'

The Darkside moved his right arm, and it instantly began sparking with lightning! He swung it straight at X chest, and connected with a clear shot to the chest

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' X screamed as his whole body felt the pain of millions of volts. The power of the lightning sent X flying back towards his team, who quickly caught the smoking Author

'X! Are you even alive?!' Raimundo exclaimed. X groaned

'Barely…..it looks like Lightning is it power, but it's not just that!' X explained

'Well what else is their about it?!' Ichigo asked

'I've seen Drake fight, Shade fight, two of Zodiacs fight, and countless Darksides fight! But this guy…' X looked at the Darkside in fear

'…I don't why I feel this, but he could be stronger than any of them!' X revealed. His team gasped at this. Such a thing was hard imagine

The Darkside snickered 'You're bound to feel that Author. I do have his blood after all! The blood of the greatest Darkside to ever live! The blood of the greatest evil to ever walk this world! The blood King Rasets!' The Darkside proclaimed

'K..King Rasets! The Darkside king!' Hinata panted

The Darkside looked at his watch and said 'Current time 12:10. My time limit shall be 30 minutes. Time starts now!' The Darkside then started walking over to Team Faust, his arms sparking with Lightning

'I suppose I should give you a name, you at least deserve to know you're killer. I was given the nickname by my god Drake Darkstar, who after noticing my 'habits' gave to me. I am…' The Darkside said pointing his arm at Team Faust

'Izulu the Sadist…..'

**Can Team Faust defeat A Darkside possible stronger than Drake or Shade!? Stay tuned to find out**

**And yes this is a three part fight. **

**Here's some info on the Mythological creature he's based off**

_The Impundulu (or izulu)- is a mythological creature in the folklore of the _

_tribes of the Southern Africa including the Pondo, the Zulu and the Xhosa. The _

_impundulu, which translates as "lightning bird" takes the form of a black and _

_white bird, the size of a human which is said to summon thunder and lightning _

_with its wings and talons. It is a vampiric creature associated with _

_witchcraft which was often the servant or familiar of a witch or witch doctor, _

_attacking the witch's enemies. It is said to have an insatiable appetite for _

_blood_

**Stay tuned**


	49. Only four left

Hey everyone. Here's chapter two of the this fight, and as we all know not quite the end. Enjoy

Airnaruto: It was actually Snake Screamer who researched it, since it's his idea

Roscoso: Correct!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Izulu the sadist looked towards Team Faust, who were all on edge. He then looked at his watch and said

'I have 30 minutes to defeat you all, and there are 12 of you. I shall in that case make a new rule' Izulu stated

'Do you really think we give a fuck about your rules? This isn't a game!' X spat angrily

'To you I suppose it wouldn't, but to me this is the only reason I get up, besides serving my almighty god Drake of course, but I digress. Now, the new rule is very simple!' Izulu said, walking towards them

Suddenly Izulu vanished into thin air, only to reappear right behind an unsuspecting X Prodigy

'Huh?' X murmured as he spun around, but was too late….

'Raikou Sentou!' Izulu said as he swung his right fist, which was covered in lightning, straight into X gut. X was first burnt by the lightning, and then sent flying into the Author Fighter base

'However, I don't think I'll reveal that rule just yet' Izulu snickered

'Shit! X!' Ichigo yelled. All the Team Faust members charged at Izulu for a combined attack, but Izulu was ready

'Raikou Jishin!' Izulu punched the ground, and bolts of lightning flowed out into the ground. The Lightning flowed across the whole area turning it into an Electric field!

In one shot all the members of Team Faust minus X were electrocuted by it, and at once all members were thrown back, creating a large distance between them and the Darkside

'Now now. Where's the fun in killing you all at once? I may be on a time limit, but I am still taking my time and enjoying myself here! Now come Team Faust! The game starts now!' Izulu proclaimed with excitement. He pressed a button on his watch, and the timer started ticking

Noob Sailot and Smoke were the first to get up from the attack, and both looked and nodded at each other

'This guy's no joke! If we want to take him out we've gotta fight him together!' Smoke stated, while Noob nodded

'I'll let my pride go and let you help Smoke. But only because this guys tough! Now let's go!' Noob roared as the two Mortal Kombat fighters charged at the Darkside

As they both grew close to Izulu Smoke changed course and ran to the left and circled Izulu. He then raised his fingers towards the Darkside

'STINKY FINGERS!!' Smoke shouts, while a toxic smoke emitted from his fingers. The smoke covered the whole area around Izulu trapping him in the fume

'Got him! Your turn Noob!' Smoke said to Noob, who was gathering energy

'Right! If your smoke doesn't kill him this will! DARK VORTEX!!' Noob shouted, firing from him a blast of dark energy straight into the poisonous smoke!

From inside the smoke exploded, as the Dark Vortex had made contact with Izulu. The smoke slowly left the area clearing the sight

'That should've done it! Next time Drake would be wise not fight us Mortal Kombat fighters!' Smoke cheered, but Noob merely gasped

'I..Impossible!' Noob exclaimed pointing forward. The smoke had cleared, and it showed Izulu, completely unharmed, and with a disappointed face

'Was that a warm up?' Izulu asked dully, while the two Kombat fighters growled

'We'll show you a warm up bastard! Darkness!' Noob exclaimed as he turned completely invisible

'Damn straight! Smokey cut!' Smoke then launched himself underground, meaning they were both out of sight!

A few moments later and the two reappeared next to Izulu! Smoke flew out of the ground sending a hard uppercut, while Noob reappeared behind Izulu about to kick him in the spine

The two attacks were about to connect, but with lightning quick agility Izulu stopped the uppercut with his hand, and held Noobs leg in his armpit. He held on crushingly tight so they couldn't escape

'How boring' Izulu groaned before shocking the two Mortal Kombat fighters! The two screamed in pain until there bodies were badly burnt

Izulu released his grip of the two and both collapsed onto the ground. They had been both electrocuted to the point of near death

'Huh? I suppose the people from Street Fighter are better than these Mortal Kombat wimps. Perhaps after this I should find that Ryu and…'

'FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!'

Izulu on just dodged in time from the incoming fire punch from the sky. Hiei had jumped in the air and had attempted to take him from the air

'The Starkiller Hiei! Are you my next victim?' Izulu asked. Hiei smiled back

'Afraid not! I'm your killer Darkside! My Pyrokinetic powers will burn you to ashes!' Hiei pronounced, while Izulu raised an eyebrow

'You seemed proud of your abilities, as a fighter should be, but can they match against my power?' Izulu asked with delight, raising his electrified hand

'One way to find out! FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!'

'RAIKOU SENTOU!!'

Izulu's lightning fist and Hiei's fire fist connected with each other, and a huge push between both elements began! The two pushed forward, trying to overpower the other, but it was Izulu who seemed the stronger

'Lightning beats flame! Is this all the cocky Hiei has to offer? What a shame' Izulu sighed raising his other arm for an attack.

Hiei, who was on his knees from being overpowered, could do nothing to block this attack, but he didn't need to….

'SICKNESS CLAW!!' Fry suddenly ran in and punched Izulu in the face with a symbiote covered fist. This time Izulu was sent flying back by the punch and landed hard on the ground

Fry looked down on a worn out Hiei, and showed him his hand to help him stand up. Hiei however merely growled 'I didn't ask for your help!'

'You'd be nothing but ash if I hadn't saved you! Now stop acting cool and let me help you' Fry insisted, while Hiei scoffed

'Oh and how could you help me? My flame can't even beat it!' Hiei admitted

'Idiot! If I trap him in my web he won't move a muscle, then you can beat the shit out of him!' Fry suggested. Hiei smiled at the thought

'Not a bad idea. Very well human, do what you must'

'Got it!' Fry said before running towards Izulu who was just getting up. Fry raised his arm, full of symbiote

'WEB SHOT!!' Fry shouted, firing a blast of black web at Izulu, intending to trap him

Izulu however merely jumped forward with incredible speed and headed straight at Fry

'Trapping me? Not gonna work!' Izulu stated, about to smash Fry in the face

Izulu suddenly came to a complete halt! He was floating in the air, and for the frst time his face was in surprise

He looked to his right and saw that Hiei was the one levitating him

'FORCE PUSH!' Hiei shouted, mentally repelling Izulu backwards! Backwards, towards the Symbiote web

'Got him! Once he touches the web he's stuck!' Fry cheered, but things weren't that simple

'Raikou Jetto!' Izulu said, as two blast of lightning emitted from his hands, and sent him into the air. The lightning never stopped, like two jets

'He's….flying!' Hiei gasped. Izulu spun in the air and faced down on the two

'I'll take you both out in one shot!' Izulu proclaimed. He drew his head back and took a deep breath

'Raikou…..HOUKOU!!' Izulu roared, and from that roar, a gigantic blast of lightning blasted out, engulfing both Hiei and Fry

By the time it was over, there was a huge crater in the ground, and an unconscious Hiei and Fry

Izulu hovered down to the ground, and smiled at the sight of fallen heroes

'So, who's next?' Izulu asked smugly

'DARK DASH!'

'BANKAI!'

At once Shadow The Hedgehog and Ichigo appeared next to Izulu. Shadow was in spinning in a ball while Ichigo had Zangetsu in Bankai mode

The two had attacked at once, but amazingly Izulu had managed to block both with his hands. The two could only push him back slightly

'My you two are fast! And both of you reek of dark energy! You may kill my boredom!' Izulu said with hope

'Shut it! You sealed your fate the second you called yourself the ultimate Lifeform! That title is mine!' Shadow barked with anger

'I'll make you pay for my friends pain! You son of a bitch!' Ichigo growled

Both Ichigo and Shadow jumped back, and then quickly swung an attack towards Izulu. Izulu however vanished again before the attack could connect

'Shit! Where is he?!' Ichigo panted

'Behind you'

Ichigo and Shadow spun around, but were too late to stop Izulu grabbing them by the faces, and lifting them up in the air

'Darkness is such a great power! And it sickens me to think you two weaklings wield it inside you. I'll think I'll fix that….with a million volts of lightning for both of you!' Izulu laughed, charging up his hands and about to burn both of them to a crisp

SLASH

Izulu fell back as blood poured from his left shoulder. He had let go of Shadow and Ichigo as someone with a sword had jumped in and sliced him

The two regain their senses, and turned to their saviour. It turned out to be none other than X Prodigy!

'X! About time you got up!' Ichigo growled, but was relieved at the same time. X lifted his sword towards Izulu, anger showing under his mask

'This bastard is tough! He's taken out Noob, Smoke, Hiei and Fry already! But if us three attack at the same time we can take him out!' X urged

'Sounds like the best option' Shadow mumbled. The three stood side by side, and charged at Izulu with incredible speed for a triple attack

The three were about to fire their attacks at the Darkside, but then….

BEEP BEEP

X, Ichigo and Shadow made a quick stop at the beeping sound. What was it coming from?

Izulu looked at his watch, and pressed a button to stop the beeping. He then looked back at the three

'10 minutes have passed, and I have met the first time limit successfully. I am now allowed 2 minutes exactly to reward myself' Izulu stated

Izulu turned his back on the three Faust members, and walked over to the unconscious bodies of defeated Faust members. He piled them up together, and then lifted up Fry first

'What's he doing to them!?' Ichigo demanded, but it was fairly obvious

He was gonna drink their blood…..

'LEAVE THEM ALONE!!' X roared charging towards Izulu. Izulu turned towards X

'You are not allowed to interrupted my reward! RAIKOU TAKU!!'

Before X could reach his team mates, a huge wall of lighning block his path! The lightning swarmed around Izulu and the unconscious Faust members, and created a house like shield

'What the? Let me in!' X demanded, smashing his sword at the wall, but nothing did any good against it. There was no way he could get in….

Izulu raised Fry and in a split second, bit his fangs into the neck of Fry. Fry made a small groan, and groaned every time Izulu sucked more and more blood

'STOP IT!!' X shouted trying to break down the shield, but all he was doing was wasting energy

After 30 seconds Izlu dropped Fry onto the ground, and picked up Smoke. He quickly bit his fangs down onto his neck, and proceeded to suck his blood

'LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD!!' X shouted, almost pleaded…

'X stop!' Shadow ordered, trying to calm him down

'Stop? My team is having their blood sucked and you're telling me to stop!'

'There's nothing we can do X! We can't break through, he said he would be two minutes, so we should use that time to get ready' Ichigo insisted

After another 30 seconds Izulu dropped Smoke, and picked up Hiei. He bit his fangs into Hiei, and began to suck his blood

'He seems to change person every 30 seconds. That means he may not have sucked all their blood out' Shadow observed

'Yea….at least their still alive' X whispered

Izulu dropped Hiei and picked up then final man, Noob. He bit his neck and sucked his final bodies blood

'Why did he stop fighting after 10 minutes? And why is he 'rewarding' himself like this? The fights not over!' Ichigo barked. Shadow eyes widened in surprise

'I see…..Guys you remember how he talk about his time limits right?' Shadow asked

'Yea why?'

'Think about it. He said he had 30 minutes to defeat us all, and there are twelve of us. He made a smaller time limit besides the 30 minute one!' Shadow revealed

'You're right! He made the rule that in ten minutes…..'

X looked towards Izulu who was nearly done sucking Noobs blood

'……He must defeat 4 of us'

Izulu dropped Noob, and took down the lightning shield. He faced the three and smiled

'It seems you know how I work! I may be sadistic, but I'm punctual too. I time everything exactly. 10 minutes to defeat 4 of you, 2 minutes to reward myself, and 30 seconds on each body. For me to go a second off balance is nearly as bad as failing Almighty Drake!' Izulu told them

'So that means we've got 10 minutes before he'll stop us again' X said, tightening his grip on Sparda

'Correct, and by that time he hopes to defeat 4 of us' Shadow added

'Hope? There's no hope about it. I will!' Izulu proclaimed

'Flash step!'

With a quick second, the Goddess of Flash Yourichi appeared behind Izulu and sent a flying kick straight at his gut

Izulu coughed at the kick, but was only slightly winded. He quickly regained his composure and fired a bolt of lightning straight at Yourichi, who dodged with her super speed

'Wow! Your speed actually beats mine! I'm impressed' Izulu admitted

'They don't call me the Goddess of Flash for nothing! Now it's time us girls kick ass!' Yourichi proclaimed

'Girls?' Izulu repeated with confusion

Izulu was pushed forward with pain, something had just slapped him on the back, but it wasn't a normal slap

Izulu fell to the ground, as he felt his insides were damaged! He looked up and saw the Hyuuga heir Hinata Hyuuga standing above him, byakugan on and chakra emitting from her palms

'You white eyed bitch!' Izulu growled with anger. He jumped up and fired a blast of lightning straight at her

Hinata shriek at the incoming blast, but Yourichi appeared in front of her and teleported them both

The two reappeared right in front of Izulu, and Hinata quickly blasted another chakra palm straight at his gut

The two girls repeated this action several times. Hinata would strike him, while Yourichi teleported her from counterattacks. This combo work very well, as Izulu was starting to cough up blood

'Damn those two girls are kicking ass! Though what I'd expect from Yourichi!' Ichigo boasted

'One more time Hinata! Let's do this!' Yourichi urged, and Hinata nodded. Youirchi teleported Hinata behind Izulu, and was about to send a palm to his spine

'RAIKOU SENKOU!!' Izulu shouted, and before Hinata could connect Izulu had disappeared

'Crap! He knows Flash Step too!?' Youirchi panted

Before they knew Izulu reappeared in front of Yourichi and grabbed her by the throat. His speed had tripled after that last move, so much not even the Goddess of Flash could keep up

'Yourichi!' Hinata shrieked. She charged at Izulu to attack, but Izulu merely punched her in the gut to knock her down

'Fool. I've done more than learn Flash Step, I've upgraded it! With the boost of my lightning I've tripled it's speed! And now, you no longer deserve your title! So…DIE!!' Izulu shouted electrifying Yourichi, who screamed in agony

'YOURICHI!!' Ichigo shouted, running with out hesitation, followed closely by X prodigy and Shadow

Izulu halted his torture, and threw Yourichi to the ground, her body smoking. Ichigo jumped and caught her before she hit the ground

'Yourichi!? Come on say something! YOURICHI!' Ichigo cried, tears falling from his eyes. Yourichi slowly opened her eyes and smiled

'Sorry….Ichigo….I guess I…..used Flash…..once too many times…' Yourichi whispered, before falling into unconsciousness

'…..Y….Yourichi……..YOU BASTARD!!' Ichigo screamed at Izulu

'Oh dear did I fry your girlfriend? That makes 5 I've beat now I believe' Izulu mocked

'I'm gonna fucking tear you to pieces! I won't let you get away with any of this!' Ichigo roared about to attack, but X and Shadow stopped

'Don't stop me! They were your friends as well!'

'Ichigo…..you can't beat him alone. If we want to beat this guy, we've gotta do it together!' X stated

'X is right! We've gotta attack together or else we stand no chance' Shadow added. Ichigo nodded

'Fine! Don't hold back!' Ichigo said. He grabbed his face, and from a strange clay covered his face. The clay morphed around his face, until it became the mask of a Hollow

'Going Hollow mode hey? Guess I've gotta go equal to that! CHAOS NIGHTMARE!!' Shadow shouted. Suddenly the seven Chaos emerald circled Shadow, and they transformed him into a golden hedgehog! The power of the Chaos emeralds were in him now

'Good guys! Guess I'll add my best!' X shouted, feeling the dark energy swarm over him!

The three turned to Izulu, who did not realise what amazing power he was looking at. The three nodded and powered up for their one attack

'Let's take him out in one shot! NIGHT SILENCER!!'

'CHAOS BLAST!!'

'GETSUGE TENSHO!!'

'What the fu…' Izulu whispered, before he could realise what power was aimed at him….

An explosion so huge you'd think a bomb had gone off blew up the whole area. It was huge and engulfed the whole area

When the dust cleared all that was left was a gigantic crater, and lying in the middle was X prodigy, Ichigo and Shadow

X slowly got up, and eventually got on his feet. He could barely move, so much energy had gone into that attack! Ichigo and Shadow didn't move a muscle

'It took all our strength, but we finally beat him! I've neve seen such a powerful Darkside!' X admitted

'Why thank you!' A voice X couldn't believe he could hear thanked. X turned around, and saw that Izulu was alive! His face was bloody, and his shirt had been ripped off, but he was alive and smiling

'Oh…my god…'

'That Author was spectacular! Such a show! My boredom has completely gone! But I am afraid on a tight schedule, and I have beaten the 4 fighters!' Izulu said laughingly

'W…what?' X whispered. He then realised, Yourichi, Hinata, Ichigo and Shadow were all out cold! He had beaten 4 in the correct time

BEEP BEEP

'Ah there goes the bell! Now excuse me Author while I reward myself!' Izulu said happily

'No! I won't let you hurt them!' X panted, but a quick punch from Izulu sent him flying back

'RAIKOU TAKU!!' Izulu shouted as the lightning wall covered them all. Izulu then picked up Shadow, and bit into his neck

'D….Damn…..I…..couldn't protect them……' X whispered, tear falling down

'X MY MAN!!' A familiar goofy voice shouted. X looked up and saw Tobi had arrived! He jumped down the crater and stood beside X

'T..Tobi!? Where've you've been!!?' X exclaimed

'Not just me! Kevin and Raimundo are here too!' Tobi laughed pointing towards the two, who were jumping down the crater too

'Hello boss. Sorry we're late but that fissure attack threw us into a river! We've been delayed by that' Kevin apologised

'Do you have ANY idea what kind of shit we've been through!!?'

'It seems huge! I mean look at the base!' Rai exclaimed pointing ahead

'The base?!....Oh crap..' X whispered. He turned around and groaned

You could hardly say there was anything left of AF base. The epic fight that was taking place, had completely destroyed. Author Fighter base was nothing but rubble

'Oh god DarkMagicianmon's gonna kill me!' X groaned. Tobi looked around confused

'Hey X! Where's Hinata?' Tobi asked. X looked at Tobi with sorrowful eyes

'….Tobi…..I'm sorry…' X then pointed at Izulu, who was currently drinking the blood of Hinata

Tobi started directly at this, not moving once. No one could tell what emotions were going through him

'J..Jesus Christ!! He's drinking their blood!' Raimundo exclaimed

'X…….Did he defeat everyone?' Kevin asked sternly

'Yea….he has. Smoke, Noob, Fry, Hiei, Yourichi, Ichigo, Shadow, Hinata….they all got took out by him. He really is…..stronger than Drake or Shade' X cried

Izulu had finished treting himself to the fighters blood,a dn dropped the lightning shield. He turned the rest of Team Faust and smiled

'Ah you're all here! That's excellent! That will save a lot of time, and it will be a lot more fun to….'

'Hey Darkside!!' Tobi interrupted. That playful and happy voice, had changed to a rough and angry one

'You hurt Hinata….. I'm gonna rip you to shreds!' Tobi growled. Kevin mask walked forward

'I refuse to allow my comrades go without vengeance! I will not let you leave here alive Darkside!' Kevin pronounced. Raimundo took out his Spear of Guan

'When I saw all my friends die in front of me, I swore I'd never let that happen again! I'm gonna make you pay Darkside!' Raimundo proclaimed

'And I'm….not done yet!' X growled raising Sparda. Despite using all his energy earlier, he could still use

'SPARDA DEVIL TRIGGER!!' X shouted as his body changed shape, and his mask was ripped off

X changed into a horned monster with wings and scaly skin. With the strength of his team, he had managed to go into his ultimate form, Devil Trigger

Izulu smiled 'And so the final members of Team Faust charge one final attack! Please do not bore me!'

The four members of Team Faust got ready to charge, intent on killing

'For our fallen comrades….let's win!' X growled

Team Faust charged at Izulu……

**X Prodigy, Tobi, Kevin Mask, and Raimundo. The only Team Faust mebers still standing, have charged at Izulu. Can they defeat him? Stay tuned to find out**


	50. Team Faust

Hey everyone. Here's the final part of Team Faust's fight. Enjoy

Airnaruto: Ichigo and Shadow got worn out and collapsed, and what Mantis said for Smoke

Jean: Thanks! Comparing my fights to DBZ is awesome!

Milordo: Like the idea! And it is Doriru

Snake: I'm glad I got him right!

X: Well it's nothing compared to your Ancient Warriors

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**Flashback ?? years ago…..**

_X prodigy stood around his fellow Team Faust members, the first time they were together at once_

'_Everyone here has something in common! We've all seen those we loved, taken from us or been betrayed by then. When I found you all you had nothing, but now together we have a family!' X preached_

_All the members of Team Faust held their hands together in a circle, to show their new bond_

'_From this day, we shall be known as Team Faust! We will fight for each other, and we defeat anyone who tries to destroy us!.....'_

**End Flashback……**

X Prodigy, Kevin Mask, Tobi and Raimundo charged forward at Izulu the Sadist. The sight of their fallen comrades spurred them

'Current time 12:25. Ten minutes is I'll need to take you all out, and I will have succeeded! The game starts.....NOW!!' Izulu roared charging forward at the incoming Faust team

'Bring it on! Drill rush!' Raimundo roared charging ahead and jumping forward, spinning his body to create a tornado

'RAIKOU DORIRU!!' Izulu shouted, spinning his body which was covered with lightning

The wind tornado hit the lightning shield head on, and the two elements battled for supremacy. Raimundo's tornado pushed further and further forward but it could

hardly budge the lightning covered Darkside

'Keep dreaming about breaking this shield monk! Lightning owns the sky! RAIKOU SETTOU!!' Izulu lifted his left arm and swung it straight into Rai's face

Rai was sent flying back into the air by the punch, but he was not knocked out. He quickly while in the air took out the Spear of Guan and aimed it at Izulu

'CHAIN STORM!!' Raimundo fired from the spears end a long chain which extended and wrapped itself around Izulu's right arm

'Away you go!' Raimundo mocked, swinging the chain around and sending Izulu flying into the air

'Fucking brat!' Izulu spat. He sent through the chain an electric shock which zapped Raimundo till he was smoking. Raimundo fell to the ground, releasing the chain and freeing Izulu

'Fool! You really think that was gonna work against me!?' Izulu laughed, that was, until a blue mask figure jumped right behind him

'Raimundos' attack was just the preparation for this!' Kevin Mask declared. He grabbed Izulu's feet and head, and lifted him onto his shoulders

'BIG BEN BASH!!' Kevin plummeted to the ground, while Izulu was trapped on his shoulders. The two fell and fell until Kevin finally hit the ground hard

The impact of the crash went through Kevin and straight into Izulu. Izulu back was almost bent in two by the attack, and his mouth coughed up blood

'There! You'd be lucky for you spine to not be broke!' Kevin grunted, thinking he had achieved victory

As Kevin began walking off, Izulu suddenly jumped up and ran at Kevin. He held his hand like you would hold a sword

'RAIKOU KATANA!!' Izulu shouted as a lightning shaped like a sword extened from the hand. He swung the electric sword at Kevin's head. Kevin quickly spun around and blocked the attack with his large Buster sword

'Don't think my attacks are limited to wrestling! Omnislash!' Kevin roared, unleashing a powerful series of attacks. Izulu block and ducked what he could, but he could not protect himself from the final, big slash that Kevin swung

Izulu chest was slashed right down by the Buster sword. He fell back and groaned from the pain

'Pitiful Darkside! I will destroy you! CLIMHAZZARD!!' Kevin swung the sword in a stabbing motion towards Izulu's stomach, intending to stab him there and slice him in two

He was about to connect, but Izulu was ready….

'RAIKOU GAN!!' Izulu lifted his small finger and from it, a beam of lightning shot out like gun, and pierced through Kevin's chest, inches from his heart

Kevin stood dead still after the attack, before letting out a groan and falling to ground. Blood leaked out from his mask, and Izulu looked down on him with an sadistic smile

'Another one bits the dust! I simply love swatting you flies one at a time!' Izulu laughed madly

POW

Izulu literally went soaring into the air via two huge burst of attacks. The attacks were made by X and Tobi, the only members still up

'Izulu was sent straight through the Author Fighter base rubble. After a few seconds he climbed out and faced the two fuming

'Why do insist on living huh?! You can't beat me! I'm stronger than anything you've ever faced!' Izulu spat

'That's true. The fact you did this to my team proves that you're the biggest challenge we've ever faced. But there's something you don't understand about us' X growled at the Darkside

'Oh really? And what's that?' Izulu chuckled sarcastically

He stopped chuckling however, when he felt the strong hand of Tobi grabbed his arm from behind

'Team Faust, loves a challenge' Tobi stated, punching Izulu in the face and sending him rocketing towards X

'F…Fuck…' Izulu grimaced, before X jumped over him, and swung his sword straight across him

Izulu hit the ground hard, and X stood over him in Sparda mode, slashing his sword over and over again

'This one's for Ichigo! And Shadow! And Smoke! And for all my friends!' X panted, slashing him every second

Using this as a chance, X jumps up in the air, and aims his sword down to Izulu

'NIGHT SILENCER!!' X shouted firing a dark beam to the ground. The blast hit Izulu directly, and the whole area around him was blown to bits

X landed next to Tobi, and despite the pain they had inflicted, they were still on edge

'Do you think that did it?' Tobi asked, X sighed

'After what I've seen, I doubt it'

X doubt was indeed correct, for Izulu once again stood up! His whole body was bloody and burnt, his eyes were full of madness, he was not done

'I….don't care…..what you do to me…..I will kill you all!.....I swear that I will…..before the timer runs ou…'

BEEP BEEP

The beeping noise of the wristwatch echoed across the area. Izulu stopped in his tracks when hearing this. His eyes were wide open in shock, his body began to tremble. He was in shock

'N..n..no….no…no! no! no! no!' Izulu cried with horror. He looked at his watch and cried out

'Damn it! How could I take so long!? I failed to me the time limit! I'M A FAILURE!!' Izulu cried, falling to his hands and knees, and banged his fist on the ground

'Wow….he's literally crying over it!' Tobi marvelled

Izulu sobbed and sobbed, but then looked up at the two with rage

'Of course I'm upset! I prode myself on being punctual and on time! This is the first time I've ever been late dammit! I will fucking make you pay for making me be late! I'll kill you in a way which assures victory!' Izulu proclaimed, getting up and grinning

'I will show you…..my true form!' Izulus body began to completely glow, and with that glow a change in shape was being made, just like the Zodiacs

Izulu after the change had a black and white wing extend from his back. He had feather covering his arms, legs and chest and bird like eyes. He was a half human, half Izulu bird

'Alas, I thought I'd never have to see this form' Izulu sighed, much calmer than before

'True form!? You weren't even in your true form to begin with!?' X exclaimed with shock. Izulu chuckled

'Don't think just because I don't wear a mask like those weaker Zodiacs doesn't mean I'm constantly in my true form. Like I said before, those Manufactured Darksides created via Rasets are different to others!'

Izulu suddenly flew into the air and flew straight towards the two masked fighters. They were not quick enough to react, and were both hit by lightning punches

'Shit….he's faster than before…' X winced in pain. They fell to the ground, nearly unconscious, while Izulu looked down on them

'More than speed demon! Everything about me is stronger! I wanted to not use this form, since this would've been too easy, and no fun at all. But you've forced me to do this! And now I will finish this in one shot!'

Izulu pointed his palms towards X and Tobi, and gathered a huge amount of electricity towards it. He was about to fire something huge

'Feel the Almighty Drakes divine light! A blast straight from the heavens! AMATSU RAIKOU!!'

Izulu fired from his palms a simply huge blast of lightning, so huge that something like Big Ben would've been wiped out without trace! The blast covered the whole area and easily destroyed everything it hit

Izulu eventually finished the attack, and fell to his knees in exhaustion. He panted heavily, but a wicked smile was still on his lips

'I did it…..I hope you're happy…..Lord Drake……I killed them for you……I showed them gods wrath!......and they're all de…'

'Damn that was close!' Of all people Smoke's voice could be heard. Izulu spun around, and saw that Smoke had popped out of the ground, and on his shoulders were X and Tobi. Noob also appeared as well

'WHAT?! HOW'RE YOU STANDING!!?' Izulu screamed

'You think that's enough to stop us!?' Ichigo barked, as he and Shadow appeared from behind Izulu

'Just because you drank a bit of our blood doesn't mean we're out!' Hiei growled as he and Fry appeared too

'Yea! And the only person that can bite my neck is Ichigo, and eve he can't suck my blood!' Yourichi spat as she and Hinata appeared via flash step

'Tobi! Are you okay?!' Hinata screamed, running over to Tobi and cradling him in her arms

'Hi…Hinata…..Tobi did good right?' Tobi asked, his playful and happy voice had returned

'Tobi did great! And you did for me! Thank you Tobi' Hinata whispered lovingly

'Hey boss' Raimundo said as he and Kevin Mask appeared next to X. X slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his teams

'Guys…..you're all okay!' X cheered with happiness. Kevin held out his hands to help him

'X, let's finish him' Kevin said. X grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. All the members of Team Faust surrounded Izulu, like a cornered fox

'Darkside, I cannot forgive you for this! What you did to my team will never leave me. We're gonna take you out now!' X roared, aiming Sparda directly at Izulu

Izulu did not cry, or show any emotion. He simply sighed and said

'I guess…..I've lost. I've not got the strength to fight you all anymore….but I suppose I did obtain one victory in this' Izulu stated

'Victory? What victory?' Ichigo demanded

Izulu grinned 'It took all of you to defeat me! Once my master finds that place, you will all be killed!'

'And what is 'that place' huh?' Shadow asked

'I will only tell you two words, and I will only say it to your leader, if I may?' Izulu wagered

'……..Fine. What is it?' X demanded

Izulu chuckled, and walked over to X. He leaned in close, and whispered two words to him

Although they couldn't hear, everyone could see X prodigy's eyes widen in shock. He had just heard something that had shock him

'Make sure your leader DarkMagicianmon hears that! That is….if he lives' Izulu laughed. He then stood back, and closed his eyes

'Well then Team Faust! I've been defeated, so finish it now! I will not fight my destiny, for I have served my master a great enough purpose already! DO IT!' Izulu shouted without fear or regret, he was not bothered about dying…..

All 12 Faust members aimed there attacks, and gathered the energy. And then, on unison

'WATER STYLE, WATER DRAGON!!'

'MACH HURRICANE!!'

'ARMAGEDDON!!'

'DARK OBLITERATION!!'

'FLASH STORM!!'

'SICKNESS CLAW!!'

'CROSS-SLASH!!'

'FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!'

'CHAOS BLAST!!'

'GETSUGA TENSHO!!'

'WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!!'

'NIGHT SILENCER!!'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

X sat by himself in deep thought. The rest of his team were celebrating and tending each others wound after finally killing Izulu

Ichigo left the group, and went over to X

'Hey leader! Why here all by yourself? Don't worry too much about DM being angry!' Ichigo laughed, and then cringed at a wound

'It's not that what I'm worried about. It's that Darkside' X stated

'Yea, I mean it just let us kill him! I mean sure he was surrounded and had no chance, but that's no reason to give up!'

'It's not that either! It's what he whispered to me, and what I have to tell DM. It was just so….random! I don't see it has to with anything!' X groaned in frustration

'Well….what were the two words he said?'

X could not forget, for they were two words he had heard many times used together. He heard them when growing up many times, as had every Christian

'Noahs Ark…..'

**Noahs Ark? What does that have to do with M.D.? Perhaps we'll find out, or perhaps you can put two and two together. Stay tuned for it is Ranger24's fight next!**


	51. Ranger24 vs Ondori the Rooster Darkside

Hey everyone. Ranger fight is here, sorry for the wait. Enjoy

HQ: Well the idea is very inspired by it, but it's different, and I've got to make sure I don't rip off it

Mantis: To clear this up, it's not the actual Arc. All will be revealed….

Screamer: Err I'm not sure that attack fits his power. I'll think on it

X: You're the closest to figuring it out!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**One day before the Zodiac battle……**

Drake sat on his throne looking down at Hebi the Snake Darkside, and Ondori the Rooster Darkside

'Well Lord Drake we shall be off! I am looking forward to killing my Author!' Ondori said, excitement in his voice

Drake however scowled 'I wouldn't take this so light heartedly Ondori! You two are gonna have a harder time than your siblings!'

'Harder…time? What do you mean my lord?' Hebi asked

Drake sighed 'Listen carefully. Now among the Author Fighters, there is a lot of debate as to who's stronger and who would be second in charge. Now in my eyes, it is quite clear. Since he is the leader, I would name that damn Digimon DarkMagicianmon as the strongest Author Fighter!'

'That would make sense, but why should I be worried my lord?' Ondori asked. Drake bit his lip

'Your opponent is Ranger24, who very likely, is the 2nd strongest author and the ideal choice for leader if DM was taken out!' Drake explained

'I see….well my lord I still believe I can take him, even if he is that strong!' Ondori boasted. Drake however shook his head

'I wasn't finished Ondori. There is one other reason why you should be careful when fighting Ranger' Drake stated

Hebi gasped 'Master….are you referring…'

'Yes. It's because of that damn Twilight, he was born! The one Darkside that matches me in ability! That one Darkside that stands in my way, and the only Darkside, whose ambition matches mine!' Drake growled, evil and angry thoughts flowing through him

Drake jumped from his throne 'Ondori! Be wary of Ranger, but remember this also! I want you to make Ranger24 suffer! I want him to pay dearly for what he created! I want him to die!....'

**Current day, Blood Gulch…..**

'Don't worry Master, I will!' Ondori whispered, as he look out onto Blood Gulch. Behind the three Blue team members, Church, Caboose and Tucker, sat on the ground, a single feather attached to their helmets

'I would recommend you three stay still! If you move an inch I'll trigger the feathers and they'll blow your heads off! Not like it matters to me if you live or die, I just like things clean' Ondori laughed

'Well, this is just fucking fantastic! Just when the Reds left Blood Gulch with Shade I thought we could have some peace around here, but then this Rooster wearing freak shows up! This is bullcrap!' Church spat

'Church! I've just realised something amazing!' Caboose exclaimed

'Caboose, whatever you're about to say has a 99.99% chance of being utterly retarded, so it's best you say nothing!' Tucker replied

'But guys! Now we have a rooster, we can get up earlier! Not only that, we can also start our own farm! It'll be the greatest fun ever! But the chickens are mine!' Caboose exclaimed, the last bit darkly

Ondori turned around towards the Blues 'You know what….fuck it! I'm killing you three just for that!'

'Shit! I knew Caboose would be the death of me…..again' Church sighed, excepting the fact his head was about to be blown to bits

BANG

Just as Ondori was about to trigger the feather bombs, a single bullet narrowly missed his neck. Ondori looked up to the sky, where the bullet had been shot from, and gasped

'So….you're here…Ranger24!' Ondori growled

On top of the Blue base, Ranger24 stood on it. He held his sword over his shoulder and looked down at the group

'I'm not one to intervene in other people business, to be frank I rarely care, but when you attack friends of mine, that's when I butt in' Ranger stated, jumping down and landing between Ondori and the Blues

'Ranger! You came here to save us! I bet you rushed here when you found out we were in danger right?' Tucker asked excitedly

Ranger scratched his head 'Well….I wouldn't say rushed. I got a bite to eat at Subway first, then I repaired my ship, then I prank called the president. Then I came here'

'Well….at least we're so high up in your priorities Ranger' Church sighed

'Hey I knew they were only using you as bait! Though they didn't need to, I'm always up for a fight' Ranger growled, lifting the sword off his shoulder and aimed it at Ondori

'I'm just glad you're here! You've caused my master a lot of trouble you know' Ondori stated

'I like to be a pain, but what I do to upset that bastard Drake?'

Ondori huffed 'What did you do?! You have the insolence to say that?! That's it DIE!!' Ondori shouted, throwing an explosive feather from his sleeve straight to Ranger

Ranger quickly flipped out his Desert Eagle and shot the feather, causing it to explode. Ondori used the smoke as a chance to jump off Blue base and land on the ground

'Where the fuck you going?! Get back here!!' Ranger spat, jumping off Blue base and charging towards Ondori

Ondori shook his head 'Tsk tsk tsk! You should not rush in Ranger' Ondori then pointed to the ground near where Ranger was

Ranger could not stop in time, as three feathers were stabbed into the ground right in front of him. All three simultaneously exploded, causing Ranger to fly into the air, body burnt in several places

Ondori ran forward and swung his right arm, sending another feather flying at Ranger. Ranger rolled out the way and narrowly dodged the attack, but Ondori quickly swung both hands again and sent two more his way

Ranger by this time had gotten to his feet, and was able to properly dodge the two feathers. He aimed his Desert Eagle at Ondori and fired a shot, but Ondori threw a feather straight at the bullet to stop it

'Guns will do no good here Twilight brat! When it comes to long distance fights there's no one in the Zodiacs better than me!' Ondori proclaimed, sending a feather flying to Rangers left. The feather missed Ranger, but caused him to be thrown off balance

'TAKE THIS!!' Ondori threw one more feather, and it hit Ranger directly in the chest. Blood sprawled out from the blast, and Ranger slumped to the floor

Ondori looked at him and laughed 'Look at you! All boastful when you got here, and now you probably wished you'd shut up don't you? You were simply too easy Ranger'

'…If…that's the case…..then why….haven't you thrown another feather….and ended it now?' Ranger panted, slowing standing up again

Ondori didn't answer, unable too. Ranger grinned at this

'Or perhaps…..your power has a limitation?'

'SHUT UP!!' Ondori screamed, throwing three feathers at the injured Ranger

'Time….to get serious!' Ranger exclaimed, unsheathing his huge sword and blocking all three at once

'Sword fighting….this is what I'm the top Author at!' Ranger boasted

'That maybe so, but that's close range fighting, and I don't plan on letting you near me! Now let's see if you can stop six feathers!' Ondori spat, throwing three feathers from each arm, and they bolted straight towards

Ranger, rather than dodging, merely raised his sword over his head, and caused the sword to glow with Twilight power

'TWILIGHT SLASH!!' Ranger shouted, swinging his sword down, and creating a huge wave of Twilight energy at the Feathers. The two attacks met at once, and caused a huge explosion

'Shit….he stop all six in on go!' Ondori cursed. He saw from the smoke Ranger walking towards him. His sword at the ready

'Who says I'm only close combat?' Ranger mocked

'AH FUCK YOU!!' Ondori cursed, sending one more feather towards Ranger, but like all the others, Ranger ran and sliced the feather with ease

'And that makes ten, and you're out of Feathers! That's your weakness!' Ranger revealed, shocking the Darkside

'N..no! You realised!' Ondori whispered, dodging a slash from his sword, but was punch in the gut by Ranger, and fell to the ground

'Yea I figured it out! You can only use ten feathers at a time! After that you have to wait for them to grow back! I figured this out while you were boasting, and it'll be your end!' Ranger proclaimed, lifting his sword up, and about to stab Ondori in the gut

Ranger didn't know what to think, when new two feathers were thrown at his face…..

The two feathers exploded, and Ranger fell back. His face bloodied and dazed. How could there be two new feathers?! He was sure he'd already used ten!

Ondori got up, and lifted his sleeves. There was two feathers, one on each arm, sticking out of his arm

'I applaud you for figuring out my limitation, however I tricked you into the number of feathers! You thought I had only ten, but I actually have 14!' Ondori revealed, plucking out the two final feathers, and standing above Ranger

'Just one more throw and your head will be blown to bits! You were so close, yet so far Twilight boy!' Ondori laughed

'Well…..it's like the saying……if at first you don't succeed….' Ranger panted

'What? Try and try again?' Ondori added

'No….USE YOUR BOOT KNIFE!!' Ranger shouted, as a small knive appeared out of his boot, and Ranger kicked it straight into Ondori gut

'AAH!!' Ondori screamed in agony, and wobbled back. Ranger got up and raised his sword

'My turn! TWILIGHT TERROR!!' Ranger shouted, as he charged at the Darkside, and delivered an onslaught of slashes with his sword. He attacked Ondori relentlessly, not stopping, until his sword was red with blood, and Ondori was slashed on every limb

Ondori dropped to the ground. If the pain didn't kill him, surely the blood loss did. Ranger stabbed the sword into the ground, and rested himself on it

'He was…harder than I thought he'd be! But in the end I win!' Ranger declared. He got up, and started to walk away, but stopped, when he heard movement behind him

Ranger spun around, and was in shock as Ondori had gotten up again. He should've been dead after that attack!

'I….underestimated you….Ranger24….I should've….took heed….of Master Drakes warning….these wounds….are my punishment for that…' Ondori panted, grabbing the end of his mask

'But now….I'll show you my true form….AND END THIS!!' Ondori screamed, ripping his mask off, and his body change to it's true form

His skin was pale, but there was little skin seen, for his body was covered with feathers! His hair was short and black, and his arms were wings as well. He was half human, half rooster

'Shit! It's just like those Twilights!' Ranger cursed

Ondori spread his wings, and a gust of feathers flew out. They flew around Ranger, until he was surrounded by a tornado of Explosive feathers

Ondori grinned 'As you can guess Ranger, the number of Feather I can create is limitless now! You stopped one, you stopped three, you even stopped six....'

The feathers spun around and around Ranger, and Ondori clenched his fist

'…But can you stop a thousand?'

The tornado of Feathers exploded…..

**Damn! Can Ranger survive this? Stay tuned to find out!**


	52. Ranger24: One kill at a time

Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of Rangers fight. Enjoy

Screamer: Oh I see. I'm afraid though I can't really fit in this fight. Sorry

Milordo: Sounds interesting

Airnaruto: That's hilarious! Very Caboose! XD

D-Dude: Good point. In certain fights different authors are best, but I was thinking more overall toughest

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

BOOM

Ranger was thrown to the floor for what felt like the hundredth time. His body was bloody after several direct contacts from the feather bombs

The whole Landscape of Blood Gulch looked like a war zone! The area was nothing but huge craters and destroyed landscape. Ondoris' feather bombs had pratically destroyed Blood Gulch

Ranger slowly got to his feet, having to use his sword as leverage. He could do nothing though, when Ondori appeared right behind Ranger, feathers in hand

'Oh no no Ranger I do want you standing up! I want you to be crawling on the floor like the maggot you are!' Ondori spat, throwing his bombs directly at Ranger

Ranger managed to roll a few feet away, but the impact of the explosions threw him backwards. He coughed up blood, and this time couldn't seem to get up

Ondori laughed 'What's the matter? Can't get up? You're like a Turtle on its side. It's so pitiful to watch you right now!' Ondori then plucked out one feather, and threw it straight at Rangers chest

What happened then was blurred by the explosion. Smoke covered Ranger and he could not be seen by either Ondori or the Blues

'Ranger! Is he still alive?!' Tucker cried out

'Even if he still is, I doubt it'll be for long! At this rate his whole body will be blown to bits!' Church panted. Caboose raised his head

'Guys! I've just thought of something!' Caboose said excitedly

'Really?! I had a feeling Caboose you'd think of something and save our asses! I bet you've thought of a way for Ranger to beat Ondori right?' Tucker asked hopeful

'Not quite, but get this! If Ranger kills the Rooster, maybe we can cook and pluck it and send it to the Reds! And while they are eating it, it will explode! And then we Blues will win the war! What do you think?' Caboose asked

Neither Church nor Tucker answered, but just stared at Caboose in shock. If their masks were off you would see their shocked faces

'….I….I...I…I'm….speechless…I really am Caboose….you…..never cease to amaze me' Church stated. Meanwhile with the plot

'Looks like it's checkmate for me! There's no way you could survive an explosion to the chest!' Ondori sighed, thinking he had won

'Don't get so cocky!' Rangers voice shouted from the smoke. As the smoke cleared we could see Ranger aiming an arrow fused with Twilight directly at Ondori

'Take this TWILIGHT ARROW!!' Ranger roared, firing the arrow directly at Ondori causing a huge explosion. Ondori had not moved from the spot

'Did I…get him?' Ranger asked himself. For a moment he had thought he'd finally killed the Darkside

As the smoke cleared however, Ranger realised that Ondori was in perfect condition. A swarm of feathers surrounded him

'My my that was a surprise. To think that you had the strength to use that attack is nothing short of impressive, however as you can see all I had to do was use my bombs as a shield and protect me. To put it simply Ranger I'm out of your league!' Ondori mocked

'Shit….' Ranger groaned, trying to stand up, but he had little strength in him

'Just sit their Ranger and except your fate! This is your punishment for creating that bastard Shade! Thanks to him my almighty god Drake, and my sister have suffered!' Ondori spat

Ranger was caught off by this 'Wait….your sister? What're you talking about?'

Ondori grumbled 'Well…three of my siblings were sent to capture some of Shades blood to create those weak Twilights! My sister Hebi, one of the strongest of us Zodiacs, was demolished and humiliated because of Shade! I will never forgive Shade or you for this! That is why I'm glad to be the one killing you!' Ondori spat, taking out a feather

Ranger however, seemed to be in a completely different world. He stared at the ground with open shock

'You mean…..someone at your level….couldn't beat Shade?.......DAMN IT!!' Ranger shouted, punching the ground in anger

'How can I expect to beat Shade if I can't even beat you! Am I…..that far behind Shade?' Ranger whispered. He then grabbed his shoulder, where the Curse mark was…..

'When I used this…..I fought on even footing with Shade. I wanted to beat you without this, but I guess I've got no choice!' Ranger proclaimed, standing up, and allowing the curse mark to take over

'W…what's happening to you?!' Ondori panted, watching as Rangers body became covered with strange tattoos and markings, and his face grinned with madness

'**Curse mark….level one! With this, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!'** Ranger spoke with a voice that could scare a vampire! He charged at Ondori with unimaginable speed

'Oh no you don't! TAKE THIS!' Ondori shouted, throwing ten feathers at Ranger

Just as they were about to hit, Ranger slashed all ten with his sword at such a high speed it could not be seen

'**Sorry, but in this form that's just too easy!'** Ranger laughed, drawing closer and closer to Ondori

'FINE THEN! HOW ABOUT A THOUSAND FEATHERS!!' Ondori screamed, raising his arm, and from them swarms of Feathers directly at Ranger, together these bombs could blow up the whole of Blood Gulch

Ranger simply smiled….

SLASH

It was too fast to see, but in one split second, Ranger had sliced through all one thousand feathers. Stopping them and leaving Ondori with nothing….

'**Like I said….too easy'** Ranger said, before stabbing his sword directly into Ondoris' chest

Ondori gasped at the impact. His voice was croaked, and he was practically hanging from his sword!

'Damn……it…true….what Master said….about you…' Ondori whispered, blood flowing like a river from his chest

Ranger laughed **'Drake…..doesn't even know half of what I can do! NOW FUCKING DIE!'**

In one swing upwards, Ranger sliced his sword through Ondoris' chest, and through his head, splitting him in halfway

Ondoris' lifeless corpse fell to the floor. There was no question he was dead, but what was scary, was how easy it was done…..

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

The events after were a blur. Ranger found himself lying on the floor where the Blues had surrounded him

'Hey Ranger you're up! You gave us a scare back there' Tucker exclaimed

'W..What happened? I thought I'd gone into Curse mode!' Rager said, rubbing his shoulder

'You did, but after the end of the fight, you fell unconscious. Looks like you haven't gained control over that yet have you?' Church sympathised

Ranger smiled 'Not yet, but when I do, not even Shade will stop me. This fight with Ondori, was just the next step for me, to killing Shade once and for all!'

'That's right! And everyone will remember this day as the day Ranger beat a cock! People will always recall the story of how Ranger beat a huge cock till the point he was dripping hot oozing liquid! I've already posted it on Myspace' Caboose explained

'………Caboose' Ranger said bluntly

'Yea?'

Ranger lifted his sword '….I giving you five seconds to run….'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Darkmagicianmon looked towards the burning college where his human partner Brian attended. He knew, and feared Brian would be the target

'Brian….please be okay!' DM whispered, before running towards the College to face his opponent

'Everyone on my team has done their best! And now, I must do my best and win!...'

**And now ladies and gents our very leader DM will fight! Stay tuned, since it should be coming soon (Trying to get this done over the holiday)**

**DM: Could you PM me all your powers and anything I might need to know about you or Brian or any other OC of yours. Thanks**


	53. DM vs Hebi the Snake Darkside

Hey everyone. Well so much for doing this over the holiday! Well here's the first chapter of DM's fight. Enjoy

Warlord: Yep, that's dead on how I imagined it would be, but with noticeable difference

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DarkMagicianmon ran through the burning college, searching desperately for his human partner Brian. Even after 15 minutes of searching the burning corridors, Brian was nowhere to be seen

'Damn it! Where are you Brian!?' DM panted, the burning air and the anxiety affecting his breathing

CRASH

The left wall behind DM blew apart as something crashed hard into it from the other side. From the rubble DM could see lying on the ground was Brian, bruised and bleeding

'BRIAN!!' DM shouted, running over and kneeling beside his human partner

'..D..Dark…I had..a feeling you'd come….at the last second..' Brian laughed slightly, though he cringed from it

'You're a mess Brian! Where's the guy who attacked you?' DM asked

'It was…behind me a minute ago! But it's just disappeared by the looks of it. And I think he's a she' Brian explained

'Looks like you've been fighting pretty hard! Where's everyone else? Are they okay?'

'They're fine! This Darkside waited till college finished, when I stayed behind to do some work. She seemed only interested in me, but why?! What did I do to anger her?' Brian asked. DM stood up, and faced the destroyed wall

'You aren't her real target Brian. I am. She's a servant, well more like Worshipper of Drake! You were just bait to lure me here' DM explained

Brian sighed 'Drake, he'll never leave me or you alone will he? And now he seems to have gotten stronger'

'Yea, now he can manufacture and produce his Darksides, and their tough. My whole team is having to fight these things, and I can't help but worry about all of them! DM stated, gripping his staff

'Stay there Brian, and let your wounds heal! I'll go take care of her myself!' DM ordered

Brian smiled and gave his Digimon a thumbs up 'Give that bitch hell!'

DM nodded, and stepped through the broken wall. Upon stepping in, he immediately found himself in the College gym. It was very big and open, and it had so far not been lit of fire. It was perfect for a battle

'Welcome, DarkMagicianmon!' a sinister female voice hissed from behind DM

Before DM could even turn around, a long snake hit DM from behind him, sending him flying back. The snake then lunged forward and wrapped itself around DM, trapping him

Hebi, the Snake Darkside stepped out. The snake wrapped around DM was connected to her shoulder. She walked up to DM, and faced him mockingly

'We meet at last, DarkMagicianmon! Leader of the Author Fighters, and most likely its strongest member! How honoured I am Drake is letting my kill you! I do have to repay him for my failure!' Hebi pronounced

Even though the snake was crushing him, DM smiled 'I don't think being sent to fight me is a reward Darkside!'

Hebi gasped under her mask, as suddenly a thick layer of spiritual energy surrounded DM, causing the very ground beneath them

'In fact….It's a punishment! LIGHTNING!! DM roared, as suddenly his whole body was covered with lightning!

Hebi was in turn electrocuted by the lightning. She screamed at the pain, but before a lot of damage could be done, she released her grip of DM and jumped back. Hebi panted in pain, and slight shock

'Such spiritual energy! And such power behind his attack! I was only electrocuted for a few seconds, and my whole body is aching from it!' Hebi stated, watching DM get back to his feet

'So…this is the Author Fighters leader! I was foolish to mock you earlier, you won't be an easy opponent! But still, I plan on leaving here the victor' Hebi pronounced

'Don't count on that Darkside! LIGHTNING!!' DM shouted, firing a shot of lightning at the Darkside

Hebi dodged to the right, and used this chance to send the snake lunging towards DM

DM rolled out of the way, and grabbed the snake by the neck. He gathered energy into his hand and yelled 'FREEZE!!'

The snake was slowly covered with ice, trapping it to the wall. Hebi tried to pull itself from the wall, but was frozen tight

'All frozen up? Let's heat things up!' DM mocked, gathering energy and aiming it at Hebi

'FIRE!!' From DM a huge blast of fire blasted out toward Hebi. Hebi was helpless as the fire hit her straight on

She fell to the ground, screaming in agony from the blast. Slowly her body went black, until it look like nothing but char

'That was…surprisingly easy!' DM exclaimed, surprised. He quickly realised however it was far from over, as Hebi started walking once again, while still on fire

'You think…a little burn like this….can stop me? Let me show you….a little trick of mine!' Hebi spat

DM almost barfed, when saw an arm come out her mouth. Slowly a shoulder appeared, then a head, then a chest, and then the legs. Hebi had literally shed her skin, and was completely unharmed by the last attack

'What's the matter Dark? Speechless from my amazing attack?' Hebi laughed

'No, I'm just amazed at how much of Orochimaru rip off you are!' DM blurted out

'WHAT?! You'll die for that!' Hebi growled with anger. She grew three new snakes from her body, and all three charged at DM, intending to carve him to bits

'Crap! Levitate!' DM barked, as suddenly his body flew off the ground, and DM quickly flew up into the air

'Hmm levitating yourself aye? Pretty clever, but my snakes are still faster!' Hebi stated, sending the three snakes up into the air and straight at DM

DM rolled while in mid air to dodge the attack, and narrowly missed them. He quickly regained stability and charged at full speed at the defenceless Hebi

Before she could move, Hebi was grabbed by the throat by DM, who tossed her to the ground, and held his hand around her throat

'Too slow there Darkside!' DM mocked, his other hand pulsating with energy. He was about to attack

Suddenly two smaller snakes appeared behind DM! They wrapped themselves around DM, and trapped him once again

'And you're too gullible Author! And now I've got you just where I'd like you!' Hebi laughed. She raised DM into the air, and suddenly a huge snake grew from her stomach

'In my stomach Author I have kept multiple acids and fluids, ineffective against me, but to anyone else, it's a deadly poison! It will poison your blood, and kill you from the inside!' Hebi explained happily. The stomach snake lifted up and drew close to DM

DM tried to fight his way out, about to gather spirit energy again, but he was too late, for the stomach snake bit down on DM's left neck

DM gasped at the pain, and winced as the snake injected the deadly poison into his system. After a minute of this, Hebi released her grip of DM, who fell lifelessly to the ground

Hebi huffed 'You didn't bleed! Pity, I love to see my victims blood. But the job is done, and now I may as well finish off that Brian twerp' Hebi sighed, about to leave the gym

'Dark Magic….ATTACK!!' DM suddenly roared from behind the clueless Hebi. Hebi coul not react in time, as a strong blast of magical energy hit her directly in the back. She Instantly fell to the ground, her whole spine destroyed from one blow

'H..h..how?! I…filled you….with poison!' Hebi gasped in pain

DM smiled 'A few Cure spells go a long way! I'm a spell expert Darkside! Whatever you do I'll just counter! This fight was decided before it began!'

Hebi was silent for a minute, before a small chuckle emitted from her. She turned her weak body around and looked right at DM

'I was…..a failure to my god Dark! Do you have any idea how that feels? To feel like an embarrassment to the entity that will rule this world one day?! I swore I would restore my honour to the Almighty Drake! AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I INTEND TO DO!!' Hebi screamed, grabbing her mask and ripping it off

Her body changed form to a menacing creature! Her legs were gone, and instead there was a slithering snake tail. Her skin had a greenish tan, and she had no hair, but instead dozens of living snakes. A half human, half snake, but also Medusa like creature

'Yes…..this should be just enough! Had I gone in this form against Shade, I would've won then I bet! But now, I will kill you in my true form!' Hebi hissed

'I don't care what you look like bitch! I'm gonna blast you to bits!' DM barked, charging forward. He was about to connect with Hebi…

Suddenly a pit of snakes appeared around DM, attacking him from all ends. Dm fought them off, but was shocked by this attack! The snakes were not connected to her body!

Hebi hissed 'I think you can see Author! Before I could only create snake on parts of my body, but now, everything in this room is a weapon to me! Take one step, and I'll have a swarm of Snakes next to you! Levitate yourself, and you'll find snakes on the roof itself! It doesn't matter what you do, my power will defeat you!'

**Can our boss stop Hebi and her advanced power? Stay tuned to find out!**


	54. DarkMagicianmon: The Proud Leader

Hey everyone. Here's the final chapter of DM's fight. Enjoy

Ranger: She said it more out of cockiness. None of the Zodiacs alone are enough to beat Shade

Warlord: ……Get out of my head! (Starts rocking back and forth)

D-Dude: Pretty much

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Darkmagicianmon rolled out of the way, narrowly dodging three vicious snakes which had appeared from behind him. Because of Hebi's advance powers, the snakes were appearing from everywhere!

Hebi sniggered 'Seem to be having a little trouble don't you? Ever since I went into my true form, you can't seem to touch me!'

'Damn! I hate to admit it but she's right!' DM cursed. He stood up and faced Hebi, looking like he was about to charge

'What's this? Are you actually planning another attack? I thought you were the leader of you Author wimps? That is a very stupid strategy!' Hebi mocked

'You underestimate me again! Whatever you throw at me, I'll just fight off, and I won't stop till your dead!' DM stated, charging at the Darkside

'Bloody idiot!' Hebi said as she caused the ground between the two to become a pit of snakes!

'LEVITATE!' DM shouted, casting levitation on himself, and flying into the air, dodging the pit of snakes

'Don't think you're say Digimon!' Hebi hissed

Suddenly the roof above DM grew multiple long snakes, which darted straight at DM, fangs revealed

'Shit!' DM cursed, using quick ariel moves to dodge each incoming snake. One snake got close to DM, and it was too late to dodge…

'LIGHTNING!' DM roared, frying the snake with a blast of lightning. DM quickly rolled around and charged downwards towards Hebi

'Useless Snakes! I'll do this myself!' Hebi growled, three large snakes appeared from her back, and flew straight at the incoming DM

DM dodged the first by rolling in mid air. He then narrowly dodged the second snake, but the third one was right next to him!

DM grabbed the snakes mouth just as it was about to bite, he held it in position as he gathered energy

'ICE!' DM roared, freezing the snakes' mouth with a brick of ice. DM, now quite close to Hebi, charged forward at Hebi

'Looks like I'll fix this hairy situation!' Hebi badly punned, firing the dozens of snakes on her straight at DM

DM halted, and gathered magical energy 'ICE!'

A huge blast of ice emitted from his hand, and all the dozens of snakes on her head was frozen. Hebi had created no more snakes, and DM was right next to her

'You're finished!!' DM roared, about to blast her in the head with a huge ball of fire!

It was then, that DM felt this weird sensation on his back. DM was not sure what this feeling was at first

DM then noticed something prod out over his shoulder. DM turned slowly to it, and gasped

A snake, was growing out his back……

Before DarkMagicianmon could properly react, the same snake wrapped itself around DM, and forced him to the ground. He was trapped

'He he he! Did you not listen to what I said earlier? I can use 'anything' to create my snakes! Even other people!' Hebi mocked

'.F..Fuck…' DM growled, the snake crushing his body

'Your foolishness will be your death Dark! Rest easy in the fact you're following your allies footsteps…'

'SPIRIT GUN!!' a familiar voice suddenly shouted

BANG

Hebi whole body snapped forward, and fell to her knees. This caused the snake on DarkMagicianmon to release it's grip, showing that Hebi needed to concentrate on the snakes she'd cast

DM looks ahead, and saw Brian, holding his first finger like a gun, with smoke coming off it. He was still badly injured, but he was now able to fight

'Brian! Damn you've got good timing!' DM said with relief

'Hey, that's my style, and now it's both of us against this freak! We can win Dark!' Brian proclaimed. Hebi got up angrily, and quickly jumped a few feet away from DM

'Damn assholes! I'll kill you both!' Hebi spat, sending three snakes at both DM and Brian

'Let's do this one together! RASEN-SABOR!!' Brian shouted, creating a Sabor shaped Rasengan, and sliced at the three snakes like a sword

'Right! LIGHTNING!!' DM roared, sending bolts of lightning at the incoming snakes, and frying all three

Before Hebi could react to this, DM and Brian were up close, and attacks ready

'DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!'

'RASENGAN!!'

Both blasts hit Hebi straight on in the chest. Hebi screamed in agony as both attacks hit deep into her chest. Eventually she was thrown backwards, landing straight into the hard wall

'Did we….kill her?' Brian asked hopefully, but DM shook his head

'No, I hate to say it but she's tougher than that!' DM groaned

DM was correct, as Hebi slowly got to her feet, and panted heavily. She looked at two with anger and hatred

'Damn you…damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! I swore I'd kill you both! AND I'LL DO ANYTHING!!' Hebi screamed, suddenly punching her arm straight through the gym wall

Something very strange started. The whole building began to change to a green, scaly colour. The walls began to shake like it was alive

'Oh…god…' DM whispered in disbelief

'What? What has she done Dark?!' Brian asked

'She's….turned to whole college….into one giant snake!' DM revealed. The snake began to move upward and stretch into the air

The Snake was at least a mile tall! It looked down on the whole city like you would at a Lego city. At the end of this huge snake was Hebi, who's left arm WAS the snake

'You pushed me, and now you'll be crushed by this snake! KILL THEM!!' Hebi screamed, sending the huge snake head first towards the two

'DARK MOVE IT!!' Brian shouted, pushing DM out of the way. Before he could turn, the huge snake collided with Brian, and crashed him right into debris

'BRIAN!!' DM screamed. He saw Brian as the snake left him, and his whole body was badly beaten from it

'Brian….' DM whispered, tears dropping down at his fallen partner. He then faced Hebi and her gigantic Snake

'I've….HAD ENOUGH!!' DM shouted, spiritual energy surrounded him

'I've had enough of seeing MY friends and family getting hurt! You Zodiacs have caused us so much pain, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!' DM shouted, his body began to change

'Darkmagicianmon, digivolve to…..DARKPALADINMON!!' DM proclaimed, taking on his ultimate form

'W…what the fuck!?' Hebi screamed, scared out of her mind

'**I'm going….to teach you a lesson Darkside! Neve fuck with the Author Fighters!!' **Paladinmon roared, charging forward with amazing speed

'FUCK YOU!!' Hebi screamed, sending her huge snake right at the digimon. It was about to hit the digimon, but he suddenly disappeared

'W…Where is he?!' Hebi screamed

'**Behind you….**' Dark Paladinmon said as he appeared behind Hebi. He raised his hand next to her, and she was helpless

'I wanted……I wanted to make Lord Drake happy….that's all I cared about' Hebi whispered tearfully, excepting defeat

'**There's just one problem with that, and that's Drake wants us all dead, and I CAN'T let that happen. I'm sorry but…** **LIGHTNING BLITZ…**'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

DarkMagicianmon stared at the ruined school remorsefully. He thought about his team, Drake, and the Darkside he had just killed

'You know, you can be quite the scary guy DM!' Brian noted, wobbling over to DM

'I did what I had to do Brian. For my team….I'll do anything' DM stated. Brian patted his shoulder

'And that's why they all trust you as their leader, and that's why I know they'll all fighting hard out there! They'll all come back alive!' Brian assured, DM smiled

'Yea…..I'm sure they will'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

**We have seen twelve fights, and our story is close to an end…….**

We see Nanimori, a quiet town in Japan that harbours a fair few secrets

**But now, only one more fight remains…..**

A figure dropped down to one street, and looked into the distance. The figure held a phone to his ear

'_Namimori, where you were told to come. The Hunters weren't allowed to accompany you, so you're all alone in his fight'_ said Sofia Scott through the other end of the phone

'Heh, that just means no distractions for me' replied the figure

'_Whatever! Do you know anyone from here?'_

'I'd heard rumours of an old friend being around here! Perhaps it's him. Although he's too powerful to be a hostage'

'_Even so, please be careful! Ever since….ever since I lost my sister…..you've been there for me! I don't know what I'll do if you died……please come back….Nukid'_

'I will….see ya later' Nukid mumbled, stopping the call. He rubbed his wrists and looked dead on ahead

'My turn…..'

**And so the fight you've all been waiting for!....Well just me then! Oh well stay tuned!**


	55. Final Fight

Hey everyone. Sorry for this chapter, but hey, I do have to explain some things. So enjoy

Ross: I apologise for what happens in this chapter

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Sofia turned off her phone after contacting Nukid. She sighed as she looked towards Nukids group, the Hunters, who were currently sitting in around an alley way

'This fucking blows! I have to sit here and wait as that little prick Nukid gets to have all the fun! Fuck!' Travis Touchdown cursed, bored and pissed

'You heard the Darkside Travis, only the authors could go to their fights, or else the Zodiacs would kill the hostages, but….can Nukid handle it on his own?! That Yamazaru beats him whenever they fight!' Sofia stated, worry in her tone

'Don't worry! Nukid's not the type of guy to let anyone beat him. I'm sure he can pull it off!' Rose assured

'Yea…..besides he should be okay right? He took the Life Aura Roscoso gave him, and he ate the Devil Fruit I gave him! Right?' Sofia asked the group

All the Hunters however fidgeted uncomfortably. Vash then stood up from the cardboard box he sat on, and walked up to Sofia, patting her shoulders

'Sofia, Nukid gave me these before he left. He said he didn't need them' Vash said, rummaging through his pockets. When he took the items out, Sofia gasped from shock

In Vash's hands, were the Devil Fruit, and the Life Aura……

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid kept on walking through the town of Nanimori, following the signal on his tracking device. He was no longer in a shopping district, and instead found himself in a housing area

'The signals coming from this area! This could be a pain. I don't what annoying civilians getting in the way!' Nukid grumbled as he kept on walking down the street. Suddenly, his mobile phone began to rumble in his pocket, someone was calling. Nukid sighed, and answered the phone

'Hey, whoever this is, can you call back later? I'm sorta in the middle of somethi…'

'_NUKID YOU BLOODY IDIOT!! ARE YOU RETARDED?!'_ Sofia's high pitched scream went through Nukids ear, and rattled his whole brain!

'Ow! So…Sofia? What the hell did I do this time to piss you off huh?' Nukid asked in his usual grumpy tone

_'You stupid prick!! Vash has just told me! Not only did you leave that Life Aura thing behind, you forgot to eat the Devil Fruit! How could do something so irresponsible and forget about them?'_

'Sofia, I didn't forget either of them. I left them behind on purpose' Nukid revealed, seriousness in his voice

'_W..what? But why? Those things would've made you stronger! You could win with them!'_ Sofia asked in confusion

'No Sofia. If I used them I wouldn't be getting stronger. If I ate that devil fruit, then I wouldn't have earned the power, and the Life Aura, well that's not only my own power! I don't need things like that to win my fights!' Nukid boasted

'_I..I guess, I just….don't want to see you die! It's my fault you got into this situation!'_ Sofia stated

'Your fault?....Well yea it's completely your fault! But hey I don't hold it against ya!!' Nukid laughed

'……_Thanks. Look maybe if you come back now and take the Fruit and the Aura, you can get back in time for your fight!'_ Sofia tried to reason

Nukid scoffed 'And go against my motto? Fuck that! I don't use weapons, I don't use powers! If I beat someone, I beat them with my own two fist!….'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Sofia sat on the floor after the call, and thought heavily about the situation. Rose walked up to her and knelt beside her

'You said it was your fault? Why is that?' Rose asked

'You guys….don't know what Nukid did after he betrayed CP9 do you?' Sofia asked

'I figured he did what most Emo's did. He sulked and wrote depressing poetry!' Shego blurted, drinking a can of beer

'No, he joined the Mafia'

Shego literally spat all her drink out on a poor Drakken 'WHAT?!'

'Yep. After me and him left the world of the Grand Line thanks to a sympathetic Balance, I went to study this worlds archaeology, while he joined the Vongola family, the most powerful Gangster family of all' Sofia explained

'W..Why? Didn't he have enough of killing?' Drakken asked

'It's…not that simple for Nukid. He was trained his whole life to kill people! Deep down it's all he really knows'

'It was during this time he met me and Travis. And the guy who the Zodiacs have used to lure Nukid is a member of the Vongola family, Reborn!' Vash explained

'Reborn….the legendary Hitman Reborn!! Nukid knows a monster like him?!' Rose jumped up, fear in her voice. Dark pictures of the massacres that man had caused flowed through everyones minds

'Yes, and that's why Nukids not worried about him. Reborn is on par with people like Alucard and Dante, despite his appearance….' Sofia mumbled the last part

'One question kid. How did you two end up becoming enemies of Drake and his Zodiacs?' Rose asked

'Well…..during my time here, I've studied Darkside history specifically. I discovered the whereabouts of the second stone tablet, and Nukid agreed to protect me while I searched it' Sofia explained

'Wow, he cares that much about you?' Travis asked

'No! He made me pay, the money grabbing bastard! But yea, he helped me find the Stone Tablet from the ruins'

'But….they came didn't they?'

Sofia nodded 'Yes, Yamazaru found us, and tried to take the stone for Drake. Nukid fought him, and gave me time to escape, but he got the crap beaten out of him! And the nearby town……that Darkside, killed the whole town, just because h wanted us two'

'Damn….these Darksides are monsters' Drakken winced

'After this, we became targets. We went into hiding, and I sold the tablet to a museum, but I eventually got found by the Huntsclan. When Nukid found this out, he secretly joined the Huntsclan, and worked within in the group to break me out, and get the stone tablet as well. And then here we are now' Sofia finished explaining

'Well, the stone tablets safe. It's right here!' Travis stated, holding up the 2nd stone tablet

Sofia smiled 'Right! And I know Nukid will come back alive, even without the Aura or the fruit! I hope….'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid finally made it to his location point. He walked closer and closer to a large wasteland of destroyed houses, and sitting on the rubble, was Yamazaru

'Hey, Monkey dick! I'm here!' Nukid called out. Yamazaru looked at him, and stood up

'About time, I was getting bored waiting! If you're worried about the hostages, then don't worry, I let them go a while ago' Yamazaru stated, stretching his body to warm up

'I wasn't worried, Since it was Reborn you were stupid enough to threaten. You're lucky to be alive!' Nukid retorted

Yamazaru huffed 'This'll be the third time we've fought Nukid! Twice you've escaped me, but this time, it will all be settled for good'

'I hope so, I've had it up to hear with you bloody Darksides and those annoying Author Fighters' Nukid grumbled. Yamazaru got into his fighting stance

'Before we start Nukid, maybe you should…..pray to your god!'

'Sorry…' Nukid said, getting into his own stance '….I haven't got a god to pray to'

'Agnostic huh? That's unfortunate. You see I represent the one true god of this world, and his wrath WILL be felt across this world one day!' Yamazaru preached

Nukid grinned 'Fucking bring it on then!'

The two charged at each other….

**Sorry for the bogging down with info, but next chap THE FIGHT BEGINS. Stay tuned**

**And yea, I'm a former Assassin, and a former Gangster. More on that will be developed later on**


	56. Nukid vs Yamazaru the Monkey Darkside

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, but here's the true start of my fight. Enjoy

Air: Not instant death, they just can't swim. There bodies are like anchors

Ranger: I already have plans for the third tablet. Shade will be heavily involved with the events in Zodiac sequel. No spoilers though

D-Dude: Probably Hulk. Who knows?

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid and Yamazaru charged at each other. Nukid swung his left fist, but Yamazaru blocked it with his right arm. Yama then swung his left fist, but Nukid copied his block, and the two were held in a stalemate

'This is the first time we've truly fought equally Nukid! Now if I beat I will truly be the better fighter!' Yama proclaimed

Nukid gritted his teeth 'Too bad I'm not letting you win!' I'm gonna beat you fair and square Yama!' Nukid proclaimed

Yamazaru smiled 'Fair huh? All right then, I'll truly make this fair'

'What are you talking about?' Nukid asked the smiling darkside

'Simple! To have a truly fair fight, I will not tear off my mask and go into my final form! That way, our fight will be truly fair' Yama proclaimed

'Wow, Darkside with dignity! Whatever you want monkey boy! Soru!' Nukid body faded away with his super speed, but he quickly reappeared above Yamazaru

Nukid spun in mid air and sent his whole leg straight at Yamazaru head. Yama realised in time, and threw his arm in front to block the incoming kick. Nukid quickly brought his other leg down on his arm

The power of both legs forced Yama to be pushed back, but he did not lose his balance, and stayed on his feet. Nukid landed on the ground and then ran at Yamazaru, who pointed his muscular arm towards Nukid, his first and second fingers extended

'Kuro Cero!' Yama roared, firing a blast of dark energy straight at Nukid

'Kami-e!' Nukid growled, his body quickly turned paper thin and dodged the blast. He quickly regained his shape and swung at Yamazaru, who blocked the punch. Yamazaru swung his left fist straight for Nukids gut

'Geppou!' Nukid jumped into the air, and literally kicked the air to get higher and higher. He stopped in jumping up and threw back his legs

'Rankyaku….Shuriken!' Nukid kicked the air and sent a huge air blade down at Yama. The blade however, separated into dozens of Shurikens

'Shit!' Yama cursed, jumping back to dodge them. He managed to dodge them all except for one, which hit his leg, and created a gash down his thigh

Yamazaru fell to the ground because of it. Nukid got right above him, and aimed his finger to the ground

'Shigun Missairu!' Nukid roared. His whole body shot down to the ground like a missile, with his finger at the tip

Yamazaru saw this, and rolled out the way, but he was thrown back by the impact of Nukid colliding with the earth. The attack itself was like a missile hitting the ground

'W..wow Nukid! You're certainly showing a bloodthirsty side!' Yama mocked, but that was hiding his worry. So far Nukid was easily doing better

'Get used to it. This is what happens to people who piss me off! Soru Shrinkirou!' Nukid disappeared with super speed. He suddenly appeared in a flash behind Yamazaru, but disappeared again. He reappeared again to his side, but went again. Slowly, Nukid could be seen coming and going, to the point there were ten of him at once!

'I see. You're running in a circle so fast there are ten of you at once! But what the fuck are you gonna accomplish by running in a circ..'

Yamazaru was cut off by a hard punch to the stomach by Nukid, who suddenly stopped running. Yama had the air took out of him, but before he could recuperate and attack, Nukid disappeared again and reappeared behind Yama

'Shigan!' Nukid roared, sending a finger straight towards Yamazaru's head. It was however, grabbed before it could connect by Yamazaru's right hand. He held onto Nukids hand like he had just caught a difficult prey

Yama sniggered 'Caught you, you annoying punk!'

Yamazaru sent his left fist direct to Nukids gut. The force of the punch caused Nukid to literally cough up blood! Yama let go of Nukid, who was thrown back into rubble due to the hard punch

Yamazaru panted heavily, clutching his chest. He had so far only managed to hit Nukid once!

'I'm….surprised Nukid!…I never expected….you to be this good!' Yama complemented. He stood up straight, and walked towards Nukid

'You've relied a lot on your speed and agility to dodge and attack at the right time, but when it comes to physical strength, I'm the superior one' Yama proclaimed, charging a full speed at the fallen Nukid

'You can't win! My punch is harder than yours!' Yama laughed, when close enough, he swung his fist straight at Nukids face

Just before it connected, Nukid suddenly brought his fist and hit it straight at Yamazaru's fist. The two fist collided, causing the earth beneath them to shake!

'What the hell?!' Yama gasped, amazed he could block his punch

Nukid, despite his face and mouth covered in blood, smiled 'You say your punch is harder right?'

Yama was in shock as Nukids fist moved forward, pushing his own fist back. He was overpowering him!

'Then I'll JUST HAVE TO PUNCH YOU HARDER!!' Nukid shouted, sending his other into Yamazaru's face. The force of the punch sent Yama flying into the air, literally to the other end of the street! Yama landed hard on the ground, his whole body in agony from that one punch

'F..Fuck! Since when have you been that strong!' Yama winced, looking towards the incoming Nukid

'The thing about me Darkside, is that I get stronger with every fight! Since my power derives from my inhuman strength, the more I fight and train the stronger I get! SORU!' Nukid roared, running at full speed at Yamazaru

Before Yama could get up, Nukid was already in front of him, and punched Yama straight in the face, sending the Darkside to the ground. Nukid grabbed him by the neck, and looked straight at him

'Take this for example. When I first joined the CP9, my Douriki was 2300. When we first met, it was 3400. But after training with the Author Fighters….' Nukid said with a grin

'…It's 4300!! Shigun…MACHINGAN!!' Nukid yelled, stabbing his fingers into Yamazaru like a machine gun! Yama yelled in agony, his whole body bloody and filled with holes

Nukid eventually stopped, and let go of Yamazaru. Yama looked up at Nukid, who raised his arm, and extended his first finger

'Do it…..finish me off Nukid' Yama whispered in defeat. Nukid looked down at Yama, and suddenly lowered his arm

'You're beaten. I don't need to kill you to prove anything' Nukid huffed, before turning around and walking away

'W..Wait! You beat me! It is your duty as an Author Fighter to kill all Darksides!!' Yama exclaimed. Nukid stopped walking and turned to Yamazaru

'There's one problem with that sentence Yama' Nukid said, before looking away

'I'm not an Author Fighter. I have no interest in joining those bunch of weaklings' Nukid grunted, and began to walk off. He kept on walking, until he was out of Yamazaru's sight

At first, Yamazaru did nothing. His body was ached, and he couldn't get up. After a few minutes, he gulped, and took out what looked like a communicator, and pressed it to his face

'M…Master Drake?' Yama whispered into the phone

'_Hm? Oh Yama! How are things my dear Zodiac? Did you kill that Nukid for me?'_ Drake answered from his end of the line

'N…No…sir. He defeated me. He was….unlike any other Author Fighter Master. His strength and power did not come from magic or curses. It came from his own physical strength! In that sense master, he was better than me' Yama admitted

'……_I see. He did this even in your true form?'_

'Well….no. I swore I would not remove my mask in that fight. To make it fair. I swore on my honour!' Yama stated

'_Fair enough. Far be it me to go against someone's honour'_ Drake replied surprisingly casually

'_However, it doesn't do your dead siblings justice'_ Drake added, his voice like a snake

'D..d..dead siblings?! What are you talking about?!' Yama demanded

'Yama. Your brothers and sisters are dead. The Author fighters killed them all'

'N..no…..NO! It can't be true!'

'_Oh I'm afraid it is! I'm glad you didn't seem them die Yama. Those Author bastards killed them all slowly. They took their time, enjoyed torturing them, their sick smiles never left!_' Drake described

Yama banged the ground 'DAMMIT!! THOSE SICK FUCKS!! THEY KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY!!'

Coming from under his mask, Tears could be seen flowing down. Yamazaru was crying for his lost brothers and sisters, who while not shown much, loved each other like a family

'_Yamazaru! You are the last Zodiac! Are you going to let the Author Fighters get away with killing your whole family?'_ Drake asked. Yamazaru got up with renewed stranght

'No, I'm gonna kill every last one of them! Starting with Nukid!'

Yamazaru grabbed his mask, and ripped it off……

**Great! Now I'm dealing with a pissed Yama. And damn Drake for making you guys look like the evil ones! Stay tuned for the conclusion of my fight!**


	57. Guilt and Despair

Hey everyone, here's the second part of my fight already out. Not much of a fight scene, but a setting for the next, which 'perhaps' could be tomorrow

TL: Drake wasn't making you look like a jerk, but a sadistic torturer. To fuel Yamazaru's anger

D-Dude: Pretty much

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid, after thinking he had beaten Yamazaru, began walking through the wrecked part of Namimori, heading back to the AF base. All the while he looked around to see if he could find a certain face

'Why the heck would Reborn be here?! What would the greatest assassin alive be doing in this crappy…'

Nukid was cut off, as something human sized falling off a piece of wreckage and onto him! Nukid was momentarily dazed, before looking at the person on top of him

'What the hells you're problem kid?! Get off me!' Nukid growled. The person literally jumped off in fright of Nukid

The boy was 14 years old, had brown spiky hair and red shaded eyes. His face was gentle, and almost cowardly. He looked easy to intimidate

'I..I.I..I'm sorry! I was…walking through the wreckage and I tripped! I kinda trip a lot!' the boy trembled

'You never grow up, do you Tsuna' a familiar voice to Nukid echoed from his left. Nukid turned, and realised he was correct

The person was indeed Reborn. He had his same black tuxedo and mafia styled hat, his eyes were black and on his hat was a small green chameleon on his hat, and a yellow pacifier held on his neck with a keychain. There was one other feature about him that made all those things very strange

He was a toddler. That's right. The greatest assassin alive was still a toddler

Nukid grinned 'Well well! Reborn, the greatest assassin alive and the Vongola's most trusted hitman, here in Namimori?! Good to see you again!'

Reborn looked over to Nukid and grinned too 'Ciao-su. Good to see you Nukid. I wondered where you were. The boss was worried too'

'Well had problems to deal with. And what about you?! Why are you here in this little town dealing with this little pussy?!' Nukid asked, pointing at the boy called Tsuna

'Nukid, this is Tsuna. The boy who is destined to become the new Mafia boss!' reborn announced

Nukid looked at Tsuna, and then at Reborn, and then at Tsuna again. He turned one more time to Reborn

'You, are fucking kidding right?! This little wimp, this cowardly brat, is the future head of the biggest and most powerful Mafia family?!!' Nukid asked, very sarcastically. Tsuna in all this was kneeling glumly in a corner

Reborn nodded 'Correct. I came here on the current heads orders to train Tsuna, though had you been here, you'd been asked to train him'

'Me? I'm hardly teacher type'

'Really? You're hard, mean, and take crap from no one. You're my idea of an ideal teacher' Reborn stated. Nukid sighed

'Well it don't matter. I came here to get rid of the problem that's been bothering me for a while now, and it looks like I have'

'You mean…that big monkey guy was for you! He blew up my whole house!' Tsuna exclaimed, his voice filled with a sudden rage

'Yea, sorry about that Tsuna. But I've took care of him' Nukid said

'You killed him I assume' Reborn said bluntly. Nukid at first couldn't relpy

'N…no. I didn't kill him! I…I'm tired of killing! All I've done is kill people! I've had enough of killing people' Nukid spat. Reborn sighed

'That feeling Nukid….get rid of it. It'll cost you your life' Reborn stated 'Nukid, you are a killer. You were trained in the ultimate Martial Arts to kill! You cannot deny that is all that you know'

'Get off my fucking case Reborn! I've had enough of taking lives! Besides, its not like I have any more problems to deal with anymore!' Nukdi stated

'I wouldn't…..BE SO SURE OF THAT!!' A familiar voice appeared from up above. Nukid, Tsuna and Reborn managed to jump out in time as Yamazaru smashed hard onto the ground, causing the earth to tremor

Nukid landed on his feet, and as the dust settled, he gasped at Yamazaru. His skin was covered in brown fur besides his face and chest. He was twice a big as before, and he now had a tail. He was pretty much a huge gorilla!

'Shit! I thought you were gonna keep to your word!' Nukid cursed

'I was, but thanks to gods grace, I realised I needed to break that, so I could exact me revenge!' Yama growled, about to charge. Nukid turned to Tsuna and Reborn

'You guys stay out of this! This is my fight!' Nukid ordered. He turned to Yama, ad saw that he had started charging

'TEKKAI!!' Nukid shouted, tensing his muscles to numb the incoming attack. Yama threw a huge punch straight at Nukids face

At first Nukid stood still, his Tekkai holding, but after a few seconds, he was thrown back into rubble. One punch broke his Tekkai!

'S…S..Shit..' Nukid groaned, stepping out the rubble. He looked up to see Yamazaru standing above him

'Great! I knew with my true form I would be strong enough! I'll kill you and then exact my revenge on all the Author Fighters!' Yama proclaimed, grabbing Nukid by the throat

'R..revenge?' Nukid gasped

'Don't act like you don't know! The Author Fighters killed all my siblings! They tortured them! They ridiculed them! And I realised now that you kept me alive so I would suffer loneliness forever! YOU AUTHOR BASTARDS TOOK EVERYTHING I LOVED AWAY FROM ME!!' Yamazaru screamed, even now, he was crying

'Everything…..you loved…' Nukid whispered. Tsuna noticed, that Nukid had lowered his arms, and stared helplessly at Yama. He wasn't fighting back

Yama raised his fist and aimed it at Nukid 'this one is for Tara'

Yama smashed the fist straight into Nukids nose, his whole body whiplashes from it. Yama proceeds to punch him over and over in the face

'And this one is for Buta! And this one is for Hitsuji! For Nezumi! For Oushi! For Doragon! For Usagi! For Inu! For Uma! For Ondori! And for Hebi! I'LL SMASH YOUR SKULL!!' Yama chorused to the punches

Nukid did not fight back at all. He allowed Yama to repeatedly punch Nukid. After it was done, Nukid fell to the ground. He was unconscious

'Nukid! Why isn't he fighting back! He's going to get killed!' Tsuna panted, asking Reborn

'Tsuna. There's something you should know about Nukid. Years ago he joined the CP9, government assassins, and was ordered to kill all their enemies. He did this in the hope of creating a better world' Reborn explained

'In the end though, that same ideal betrayed him. The woman he loved was murdered by the government. Because of it, he is racked with guilt' Reborn revealed to Tsuna

'T…that's horrible!…But….what does that have to do with this?' Tsuna asked

'Think about it. Yamazaru has lost everything he cared about and wants vengeance against the Author Fighters. I think Nukid, sees himself in Yama' Reborn explained

'I see….he understands Yamazaru pain. And he's letting Yama exact his revenge! But he can't let him do this to him!' Tsuna stated

'Nukid needs to find a reason to fight back, a reason to live and kill Yamazaru. Because right now…' Reborn said, grimly

'…Nukid wants to die'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

As Nukid laid unconscious on the ground, in his head he was standing in the bright white world. He looked around, and saw he was alone

'Where the fuck am I? If this is my mind, then its all wrong! I prefer black' Nukid grumbled

_I was hoping you'd show up…_

Nukid jumped at the voice. He looked around, but saw no one there! He thought he was imagining things

_Come on! Don't act like you don't recognise my voice!_

Nukid stood still this time. He most definitely recognised the voice, but he couldn't believe who it was. Therefore he didn't

_Guess I'll have to show up physically too! You never did listen to godly voices! And you always made me do most the work! _

'What?' Nukid whispered. He saw movement behind him, and he slowly turned to the person. He had half expected it, but he was still in shock

'Maria….'

**Yea, bit sappy, but hey, next chapter the fight ends. Stay tuned**


	58. Nukid: I fight for my friends!

Hey everyone. Here's the final fight of…well of it all. A few more chapters after this and its done!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid stood in this white void of space, surrounded only be Maria. Nukid stood half frozen in shock, at his supposedly dead loved one

'Maria….no! No no no! You're dead! I saw you die! I'm bloody scarred because I saw you die! How can you be alive?!' Nukid demanded. Maria sighed with deep annoyance

'Who ever said I was alive? I did die you idiot! We're in your very mind!' Maria growled

'Inside my mind? Do you expect me to believe that? And how do I know you're actually Maria?' Nukid asked sceptically

'Simple!' Maria said, waving her arms around the place 'you see this empty white void? This pretty much summarises your brain!'

'Screw you whore!' Nukid growled back. He then gasped in realisation 'It is you! Only you and Sofia are that annoying!'

'Gee, thanks' Maria grumbled 'Anyway, I came to get you back on your feet! If you don't get up then Yamazaru's gonna kill you!'

'Well….let him kill me. I'm far past caring whether I live or die' Nukid muttered, looking away from Maria hurt eyes

'How can you say that? Life isn't just something you can throw away! Why are you so uncaring about living?' Maria demanded

'You want to know why? Simple!' Nukid growled 'All my life, I've only been told to do one thing. Kill people. I was told to kill people in the CP9, in the Vongola, even in those bloody Author Fighters! It's just kill kill kill! I'm tired of it all!'

'I…see' Maria nodded. Nukid sighed

'When….I joined the CP9, I believed I was killing for a better world. And looked what happened! You, who cared more for people than anyone I've met, was killed because I was too stupid to see how things truly were' Nukid explained

'Killing used to be easy for me, because I hid my guilt behind that ideal. But with that gone, I've got nothing to stop that guilt. I'm a murderer, and I've lost all right to live' Nukid sat down, and put his face in his arms. Maria slowly walked to him, and sat next to him

'You know Nukid, you may be rude, annoying, cold and sometimes perverted, but I've always known something about you' Maria explained, Nuki looked up and straight at her 'What?'

'You've always wanted to make a better world. Whenever we took lives, you always told me we were doing it for a better world. Isn't that your dream, to make a world where everyone gets along with each other, a world of true peace?' Maria asked

'I used too, but the CP9 took that away from me, the second you were killed. And with these Darksides and madmen in this world there will never be peace!' Nukid spat

'The Author Fighters seem to disagree with that. They're fighting for a better world'

'Well they're a bunch idealistic idiots! They don't know the first thing about real life!' Nukid retorted

'They seem to know more than you! At least they know what their fighting for!' Maria growled

'Fighting for?' Nukid repeated. A strange noise, like a voice could be heard around the area

'_I won't die, and neither will my friends. We're gonna destroy you Zodiacs no matter what!' _ Jean Kazuhizas voice could be heard

'What was that?' Nukid asked out loud

'_You'll pay for attacking my friends Darkside. I'm taking you out!'_ Warlord Xana voice said this time

'What the bloody hell are those voices?!' Nukid demanded

'_Darkside. The things you have done to my friends is unforgivable. I'll make you suffer for each person you hurt!'_ Roscoso voice could be heard this time

'_I'm so sorry…..if I had been more careful…..if I'd been stronger….this wouldn't have happened!'_ Charles Roberts voice said

'_You think….it's okay….to hurt good, innocent people….for your own amusement! I can't take this anymore! I've had….ENOUGH OF YOU!!' _Airnaruto45 voice shouted

'_For our fallen comrades….let's win!'_ X Prodigy voice roared

_I've had enough of seeing MY friends and family getting hurt! You Zodiacs have caused us so much pain, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!'_ DarkMagicianmons voice shouted

'I'm sure you realise who those voices belong to' Maria said to Nukid

'Its those…Authors. Sounds like….they all tried their best' Nukid mumbled

'Exactly. All the Authors went and fought the Zodiacs the second they knew their friends and family were in danger. They were prepared to kill the Zodiacs to protect them! Don't you see what you can learn off them?!' Maria asked

'I'm not like them. I've got nothing to protect, nothing to care for, since no one cares about me' Nukid mumbled

'Sofia cares about you. Reborn and Tsuna cares for you. Luffy will always care for you, even the Author Fighters care for you. If you want a reason to kill, then kill for all of them!' Maria suggested

'But….they don't need protecting?'

'Just because they don't need protecting doesn't mean you can't fight for them! You want to make the world better, start by making your loved ones lives better! Kill those who try to hurt them!' Maria urged. Nukid looked he dead on in the face

'Kill, to protect those you love….'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

'Those…..I love..' Nukid whispered. He was no longer in the white void, but back in the ruins of Nanimori. Yamazaru stood over hi, fist clenched and ready to smash his skull

'For my fallen brethren, I swear to kill every Author! Starting with you!' Yamazaru proclaimed, swinging his huge fist straight to Nukids face

Just as it was about to connect, Nukid quickly raised his left arm, and stopped the incoming punch like it was nothing!

'What the?' Yama gasped, his punch unable to go any further

'Yama…..I'm sorry for your families deaths' Nukid said sternly. Quicker than the eye, Nukid slammed his other arm straight into the extended arm of Yama. The punch was so powerful it literally bent Yama's arm in half

'AAH!!' Yama screamed, his arm broken in one punch

'But I can't let you take everything I care about away from me!' Nukid proclaimed

'FUCK YOU!!' Yama roared, sending his other fist flying at Nukid

'Soru!' Nukid disappeared into a blur, and reappeared right in front of Yama

'Shigun…Shottogan!' Nukid roared, sending both hands straight to the same part of the chest, creating a huge hole in his chest

Yamazaru fell back onto some rubble, and slowly tried to get up. Nukid ran up to him, and aimed his fist straight at his chest

'I know now Yama, that the second you challenged the Author Fighters and threatened there loved ones, you sealed your own fate! Not one of us should feel guilt for killing you bastards!'

'You….you monsters…' Yama whispered

'So just shut the fuck up and die! ROKUGAN!!' Nukid roared, sending his own energy into his fist, and realising that energy into Yamas stomach

Yama whole body jerked madly at the blast, blood sprawling out of his mouth, it was like a bomb was going off inside his chest!

Nukid vented all his energy into that attack, till the point Yama whole stomach had collapsed. Yama fell to the ground, his body lifeless

Tsuna, and Reborn watched this from afar, and Tsuna was in awe from Nukids new strength

'R..Reborn!! What the hell just happened?!' Tsuna asked his baby teacher. Reborn said nothing at first, but then let out a smile

'He's found a reason, to live…..'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

In that empty white void, Maria smiled, knowing Nukid had just won his fight. Her smile eventually left her, when a certain figure appeared behind her

Maria turned and scowled at the man. It was Oldkid….

'**Guests? You know since I live in Nukids mind, I have rules. For starters take off your shoes before entering!' **Oldkid told her playfully

'**But, I should be grateful to you. You have not only saved me today, but it was you who technically created me!'** Oldkid stated

'Made you? Why would I make a psychopath like you?!' Maria spat

'**Oh but you see dear Maria, when you were killed, Nukid practically went insane and killed all those soldiers in anger. It was from that madness I was born! And today, thanks to you coming to him in spirit has saved me. I owe you a lot don't I? I'll shag you if you want'** Oldkid said casually

'You really are sick! Get used to living here! Because Nukid will never you out into the world!' Maria stated

'**Oh he won't have a choice! I've seen the future of this world! A world only describable as a living hell! I was destined to bring about the creation of a new Kind Darkside. Whether it is Drake or Shade, I don't care. As long as I'm able to kill people, I'm satisfied!'** Oldkid proclaimed. The two were silent for a moment, before Oldkid rubbed the back of his head

'**You know, that shag offer is still open'**

**Finally! All the fights are done! Things aren't over yet. Stay tuned for the last few chapters! **


	59. Nukid Vs Drake Ebon Darkstar

Hey everyone. With the holiday here I hope to get this one done. Enjoy

D Dude: Fights with the Dark Yonkou are reserved till the Zodiac sequel, and trust me, that fic will be HUGE. 100 chaps at least

TL: Do you hate me then? I betrayed the CP9 after all

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid stood solemnly in the midst of the rubble, his body ached head to toe, and bleeding all over. To his right, laid the supposed dead Yamazaru, and walking over, was Tsuna and Reborn

'Looks like you pulled a rabbit our of the hat there Nukid. You did well' Reborn complemented, which was rare

'That last attack was amazing! You sent some kind of energy through his chest, and he began coughing up blood! What was that?' Tsuna

Rokougan, an attack where I channel all my energy and release it into an opponent's chest. Pretty much like having a bomb go off in your chest' Nukid explained

'Hmm, come to think of it, didn't you say the when you were in the Mafia that you were unable to use that attack?' Reborn

Nukid grinned 'You'd be amazed what a bit of determination will do! So, what are you two gonna do now?'

'I'm gonna check on my friends! I hope they're all okay! Especially Kyoko! See ya Nukid' Tsuna said, before running to their left down the destroyed street

'I suppose by friends he means his Vongola family, the family that grows up and matures with the next crime boss. Right?' Nukid asked

Reborn smiled 'That is technically what they are, but Tsuna doesn't see them that way. I suppose I should keep up with him, but before I go Nukid, one word of advice' Reborn said

'Yamazaru worked for someone right? If this guy hold grudges, then he'll come after you. Are you ready to be the target of an evil menace?' Reborn asked

Nukid shrugged 'I'm just about a target for everybody. Don't worry about me Reborn'

Reborn nodded 'I won't then' and with that, Reborn walked away from the wreckage too, until he was out of Nukids sight

At first Nukid felt like he was alone, but he suddenly heard rummaging from his left. Nukid turned to the noise, and gasped

Yamazaru was on two feet, and while slowly, was moving towards Nukid. He held out his huge right hand towards Nukid

'We're….we're not done! I must…..avenge my brothers deaths….I must fight!' Yama cried, mustering all his strength just to walk. Nukid, with a passive and stern face, walked up to Yama, and looked him square in the face

'That's enough Yama. I've won. Your battle is over' Nukid proclaimed

'Oh I couldn't agree more!' an loud and almost happy voice called out from seemingly above the two. Both Nukid and Yama looked up, and while Nukid gasped, Yama was frozen with horror

Standing on top of a pile of wreckage, was Drake Ebon Darkstar

'M..M..Master!!' Yama trembled, immediately dropping to his knees and bowing. Drake kept and wide grin, and looked towards Nukid

'You' Drake pointed at Nukid 'You're the bastards who's been keeping the 2nd stone tablet away from me! Nukid right?'

'….Yea that's me. And you're Drake right?' Nukid asked

Drake bowed 'At your service! You know Nukid, out of all those Author Fighters, you are quite frankly the most interesting. I can't sense a whiff of magical energy of any kind coming from you!'

'There people go again calling me an Author Fighter. I'm not a part of their group Darkside' Nukid grumbled

'Really? Well then, even though you beat up my Zodiac, I don't see you as an enemy!' Drake laughed, jumping off the wreckage and walking up to Nukid

'If you're not my enemy, then I don't suppose you mind giving me the 2nd Stone Tablet? I would really appreciate it!' Drake asked politely

'Not gonna happen' Nukid stated, getting himself into a fighting stance

Drake sighed 'I see. Well that's really a bother! I wanted to finish this minimal effort, but it looks like I'm going to have beat you up first'

Yama lifted his head up to Drake 'But Master….all my brothers and sisters have been killed! Aren't you…in pain'

'Yes, I am. When Manufactured Darksides are killed, their pain is sent through their creator. I've had to feel death 12 times!' Drake growled, but his anger quickly change to a smile

'But I'm more than ready to fight. I hear you use Martial Arts Nukid! I should warn you I've fought on par with the best martial artist the Author Fighters have to offer' Drake warned

Nukid huffed 'Means nothing. There's no one in the Author Fighters with Martial Arts at my level. Soru!!'

Nukid ran at super speed to Drake and sent a rocketing punch towards Drake face. Drake only just managed to block with his hands, but found he was being pushed back by one punch!

'S..strong and fast!' Drake groaned, he managed to send his right arm straight towards Nukids face

'Geppou!' Nukid roared, jumping into the air and above Drake 'Rankyaku!'

Nukid kicked dozens of air blades straight down towards Drake, who narrowly dodged each blade, however the final one caught hid right leg, and Drake scrambled to the ground, a gash on his leg

'Shigan Missairu!' Nukid roared, using his body and his Shigan like a missile and soaring down to Drake. Drake managed to roll out of the way and missed the missile like Nukid

Drake panted as he looked at Nukid, and rather than be pissed, he was laughing

'Cocky, unwavering attitude, strong and fast body, and martial arts skills that…surpass my own!' Drake summarised, and ended with a grin

'I think I've grown a liking to you Nukid. Are you by any chance interested in joining my group? I need more fighters like you!' Drake asked

'Sounds to me like you're trying to get out of this fight, since you obviously can't beat me hand to hand!' Nukid spat, running towards Drake, intent to end it

Drake sniggered 'Is that how you see it? Then I'm afraid you're quite wrong. You've only beaten me in hand to hand combat, but there's more to my power than that!' Drake boasted, putting his fingers into a hand sign

'Super Smoke Jutsu!' Drake roared

Nukid swung a punch straight for Drake, but the second upon connection, it simply faded through Drake. Nukid was shocked as Drakes whole body turned into a cloud of dark smoke

'What the fuck is this?!' Nukid spat, finding himself surrounded by the smoke

'Time for thee to learn thy lesson! So say's this god! Dark Chidori!' Drake roared, his body reforming, and in his hand was a darker version of a Chidori

'Tekkai!' Nukid panted, hardening his body. The Chidori connected to his chest, and Nukid was thrown back, into a pile of wreckage. Drake walked over to the assassin, and grabbed his face

'Your 'Tekkai' protected you mostly from the Chidori, but you still felt some of it, and some was enough' Drake stated, leaning in closer to the beaten Nukid

'Where's the Stone Tablet?' Drake asked

'I'm not…telling you a bloody thing!!' Nukid spat determinedly. Drake sighed

'I suppose me torturing you and asking over and over won't do much good. You strike me as being someone who didn't submit! I like that' Drake admitted, but he raised his arm, and his hand began to glow dark

'However, the darkness inside you, may wish to comply with me' Drake stated, causing confusion to Nukid

'D..Darkness? What're you talking about?!' Nukid demanded, while Drake simply chuckled

'In every living thing there is darkness boy! Darkness lives in all hearts, darkness is, the true strength of a heart. That's why we Darksides are of a superior race' Drake explained

'Everyone, especially a torn, emolike individual like you, has a Darkside, just waiting to get out, craving for the real world, where they can wage their menace!' Drake preached

'I will do anything for that Tablet! If you won't tell me where it is…' Drake growled, his hand about ready

'….I'll ask your Darkside. DARKNESS RELEASE!!

**Yea, cliffy. Stay tuned, for there is only two or three chapters left!**

**If you're wondering why he would release Oldkid after the incidents with Shade and Ozzy, well Drake wants the Tablet so badly, he'll take that risk to get it**


	60. Oldkid and the Dark Yonkou

Hey everyone, here I am already updating! I wanna say a BIG thank you to Anonymous Reader for reviewing every chapter! You kick serious ass! Anyway enjoy

Ross: Don't worry, I am

Ranger: Got one planned for the sequel fic

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

TLSoulDude, DimensionDude, and Lunatic121 walked away from the warn torn cliffs where they had just fought for their lives. They walked away casually, for them their fight was now over

'Man what a weird Darkside! First he where's that dog mask, and then he looks part dog! What was he, the love child of a guy and a mut!' Looney laughed, but D-Dude growled

'I don't think it's something to laugh about Looney! That Darkside was not like any other Darkside we've ever seen! TL, didn't you say it was 'manufactured'?' Asked D-Dude

'Something like that. Problem is there were 11 more like him! The other went to take them out, and I'm sure they all won!' TL said confidently. The brothers kept on walking through the desert, but D-Dude suddenly came to a halt

'Wait! I can smell someone up ahead! And he's got a strong smell' D-Dude warned

'Strong smell of what?' Looney asked. D-Dudes eyes narrowed

'Blood'

The Fictor brothers looked ahead to see the unknown figure. The waited but a few seconds for a man to appear in front of them. His was a middle height man with grey, clean shaven hair and a round face. He wore robes like that of a priest, but none of the brothers could recognise which religion

The man walked towards the three, and stopped a few feet away 'Are you the Fictor Brothers, killers of the Dog Darkside Inu?'

'What is it to you? Who are you?!' D-Dude demanded. The Priest like man however growled

'When you speak to a superior species, you show respect! If you must know, I represent the one true god of this world, and have come on that gods request to bring Inu's killers' the man explained, it was painfully obvious, that he was a Darkside

'God? Don't tell me, you're one of those Zodiac freaks who thinks Drake is a god!' TL spat

'Yes, and no. I believe Drake is a god, which he is, but I am not one of those failures you call the Zodiacs! To fail to the lord is the worst crime possible! And worse of all, one of my siblings failed! I'm ashamed of my family!' the Darkside spat, lifting his arms towards the brothers

'My name, is Surma, and upon Master Drakes orders, you are to come with me, but be my guest to struggle first, I do love punishing heretics!' Surma said, a smiled curled

'Well that settles it! Let's kick this Darkside to the curve!' Looney roared, as all three Fictors ran and charged, about to fire their attacks at Surma

Surma bowed his head, and seemingly prayed 'Surman suuhun'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Airnaruto, after making sure his team, The Golden Dragon Clan, were okay, began his trip home. He walked down the cliffs and towards his ride back

'Glad you finally came!' a males voice said in front of Air. The man showed himself from behind a pile of stone

He was a tall, young looking man, with white hair that was curved back. He wore nearly all brown of different shades, from light brown shirt and pants, to dark brown boots and cloak

'I've been waiting you know! Timing is of the essence when making a grand entrance!' the man laughed

'Who…are you? And what are you doing all the way out here?' Air asked suspiciously

'I know, having to come out all this way just for one brat is a pain, but hey Drake ordered, and after all….' The man face narrowed '….no one disobeys god'

'Drake! You work for him?!' Air exclaimed, immediately getting into a fighting stance

'Indeed I do! Gryphons the name, not coincidentally named after the mythological beast! I am a Manufactured Darkside after all' Gryph explained casually

'Manu…factured! But you don't wear a mask like Usagi did!' Air pointed out

'Oh, there are reasons behind that, but a soon to be hostage like you doesn't need to know that' Gryph mocked 'I hear you use many wind based attacks, right?'

'Yeah! So what?!' Air spat

Gryphons sniggered, and raised his hand. Wind began to circle that hand at top speed, until it was almost like a chainsaw!

'Let's see how they fare against mine'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Hikari Ino made sure Reki was brought back to safety, and after that made her way back home. She walked through the destroyed and misty forest in which she had fought Uma. She felt relieved that her fighting for today was over

'Hey, Balance!' a rude female voce called out from Hikari's side.

Hikari turned, and saw a skinny woman with long green hair and a green robe stood a few feet from her. She carried on her back what looked like a round Snail shell. It looked heavy but she held it with ease. In fact, it seemed a part of her!

'Who are you?' Hikari asked

'None of your business who I am. Once you're on the floor knocked out, it won't matter who I am' the woman laughed with a cruel tone

'Knock me out? Why would you want to do that?!' Hikari demanded, afraid of this figure

'Why is a good question. If it was up to me, I'd kill you! But no, Drake said to bring you alive, and an order from god is an order that must be obeyed' the woman sighed with boredom, she wanted to kill

'So it's Drake you work for?! Then there's no was I'm submitting to you!' Hikari spat, slamming the ground with her palms, and transmuted the ground ahead of her to form a huge wave of earth. The wave engulfed the Darkside, and Hikari used this chance to escape and make a run for it

Seconds after the attack, the female Darkside appeared from out of the earth, her shell pointing upwards, as she had used it as a shield. The Darkside looked towards Hikari, and grinned madly

'The hunt is on, and Lou Carcolh always traps her prey'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid wasn't sure how long he'd been out. A minute, or even an hour! All he knew that when he woke up, his whole body felt weak, like something had just been ripped out of him! He dazedly looked up, and saw a figure crouched one knee

Nukid knew instantly, when he saw the long, messy blonde hair, the angled face, the tanned body and the mad red eyes, who he was looking

'Oldkid….' Nukid whispered. The said Darkside looked up and met Nukids eyes, and gave the assassin a mad grin

'Hey! Thanks for staying alive! I owe you one!' Oldkid thanked. He stood up, and took in a deep breath 'so, this is the world I've been craving to see! Where's all the people? I had hoped to celebrate my awakening with a bang!'

'Darkside!' Drake roared at Oldkid, who casually turned around to Drake

'Well well, Drake Ebon Darkstar! You know, I half expected it would be you who awakened me' Oldkid laughed

'Nukid just called you 'Oldkid' right? Well Oldkid, as the one who awakened you, I am your master, and you will obey me!' Drake ordered. Oldkid walked forward, walking closer to Drake

'You know Drake, I know you attempted this twice before on two other Authors, and both Darksides betrayed you! You ain't got the best track record!' Oldkid laughed. His pacing got faster, and he looked almost ready to attack Drake

'Well guess what Drake!' Oldkid growled, his teeth showing, and his face narrowed, he was almost running at Drake with a desire to fight

'Shit! Not again!' Drake hissed under his breath. He got himself ready to fight, he was sure Oldkid was about to attack

Oldkid was soon close to Drake, and just as he looked like he was gonna punch Drake, Oldkid stopped walking, and went on one knee, bowing before Drake

'Third time's a charm! I shall join you in your quest to spread your evil! Let us kill the innocent and rape the women!' Oldkid cheered, his voice and complexion now cheerful

At first Drake didn't know what to do! He was so caught off by Oldkids sudden move! After a few seconds however, a nervous smile came from Drake

'Well, it's about time this worked! Welcome to the team Oldkid, but….we don't rape people' Drake pointed out. Oldkid seemed disappointed in this

'Guess there's a catch to everything. Ah well' Oldkid sighed. He stood and looked towards Yamazaru who, like Nukid, was shocked at the arrival of Oldkid

'Say Drake, what do you want to do with Yama over here?' Oldkid asked. Drake was silent for a moment, before walking forward, and kneeling in front of Yamazaru

'Yama…I can't thank you Zodiacs enough for everything. You followed my orders without question, and you all did your best to defeat the Author Fighters' Drake said kindly to Yama

'I..It was the least we could do, for our god!' Yama replied happily. That happiness faded when he saw Drake sigh

'But I'm afraid the Zodiacs have done all they can for me. I'm sorry Yama, but you've expired' Drake told the frozen Yama. Drake then stood up, and walked passed Oldkid

'Oldkid, kill him' Drake ordered, neither looking at Yama or Oldkid

At this command, Oldkid pratically lit up with glee 'My first real kill, oh how I've waited for this moment!'

Yama, who in a panic, raised his right arm out towards Drake 'Wait master! I swear I'll help! I can still fight! Please, LET ME FIGHT FOR YOU, MY GOD!!'

'Rankyaku' Oldkid said, kicking so hard you could only see a blur. An air blade hit Yama right in the shoulder. Yamazaru's arm was sliced completely off, falling to the floor, blood gushed out everywhere

'AH!!' Yama cried out. Oldkid suddenly used Soru and appeared just in front of Yama

'I wouldn't plead to god Yama! You see, every god imaginable is one thing, a traitor to his followers!' Oldkid laughed

'Tr..traitor?' Yama whispered, unable to understand

'Think about it. Every religion states that if you follow their beliefs and customs, you will have a good and happy life, but many people are subject to all forms of hatred and abuse! Gods, say they will look after you and protect you, but murder and genocide occurs regular!' Oldkid preached. His views on religion were like Nukids, only much more extreme

'In the end, gods are liars and traitor! And you've just been betrayed by the god you worshipped all your life!' Oldkid mocked. He raised his arm, and seemingly aimed it at Yamazru's heart

'I have no guilt taking your life, you worthless bag of shit!' Oldkid roared, swinging his arm like a sword straight towards Yama's heart

'NO!!' Nukid shouted, suddenly appearing, and grabbing Oldkids hand before it could hit Yama. Nukid held the hand, fighting for dear life to stop it hitting Yama

Oldkid raised an eyebrow 'Nukid? Why do you wanna save him? Have you forgotten he tried to kill you not long ago?'

'But…he's….your ally!…What reason do you have….to kill him?!' Nukid said between pants

Oldkid just shrugged 'Who needs a reason? I kill because I think its fun. Unlike you Nukid, I don't need a reason'

'You….you sick fuck! I won't let you kill him!' Nukid spat

'Are you trying to save him because you care for his life, or is it because you couldn't save Maria?' Oldkid asked bluntly

Nukid froze at this statement, bringing up the woman, he had failed to save. It was a trick on Oldkids part. He brought her up, and compared her death to this

Oldkid saw his chance with Nukids guard down, and punched Nukid in the face, knocking him back into rubble. Oldkid turned back to Yama, and but a quick second, he sent his hand straight through Yamazaru's chest

Yamazaru gasped at the pain, and made groan noises as Oldkid reached in further with his hand. After a few seconds of searching, Oldkid seemingly found something

'Bingo! There you are' Oldkid laughed. He pulled his arm out, and in his hands, was Yamas heart

Yamazaru fell lifeless to the ground, not dead yet, but what chance of survival did he have left? Oldkid got up from the floor, and walked back to Drake, who had watched it all with a passive face

'You have a strange way of killing people Oldkid, but at least you get the job done. Now, the reason I awakened you was because you share all of Nukids memories, so you should know where the 2nd Stone Tablet is right?' Drake asked

'Well, I know who has it. Nukids little team, the Hunters, have the Tablet. My guess is now since the Zodiacs are all dead, they would've by now, met up at Author Fighters HQ' Oldkid explained

'Good, then that is where we shall go' Drake said bluntly, and began to walk away from the area, followed by Oldkid

'You know, those Hunters aren't pushovers, and there's also Team Faust. They'll protect the Tablet from us you know' Oldkid stated. Drake stopped and smiled vicously

'Trust me, I've sent some 'followers' to help us get the tablet through less violent methods. Methods, more in our favour' Drake explained. Oldkid seemingly understood the hints, and even though it was less violent, Oldkid laughed at the idea

'Nice idea! Insulting and effective! Shall we bring Nukid then?' Oldkid asked. Drake shook his head

'No need, he's not an Author Fighter, so they won't care for him. Let's go' Drake said, opening a dark portal, and the two Darksides stepped inside

Just as it closed, Oldkid turned to the scene of blood, the nearly dead Yama, and the distraught and injured Nukid

Oldkid had only one thing to say to this destruction and madness

'What a beautiful world we live in'

**Wow, longest chapter in a while. Stay tuned for the last TWO chapters**


	61. The Author Fighters Defeat

Hey everyone. Here's the second to last chap for you to enjoy

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Nukid groaned as he picked himself from the rubble, only just been punch into it by is newly awakened Darkside, Oldkid. He looked around himself, and saw that Drake and Oldkid had left. In the rubble of Nanimori, the only ones there were Nukid and…

'YAMA!!' Nukid yelled, running over to the bloody body of Yamazaru. He looked down at Yama, and saw a huge hole, straight where his heart was. Yamazaru, somehow still breathing, looked up at Nukid, and gave a weak grin

'Nu..kid….I hope…you're not planning to say… 'hold on and I'll live!'…..because my hearts been ripped out!!' Yama laughed, resulting in a violent cough from the dying Darkside

Nukid tried to think of something to say, something which could help the situation, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew nothing would. All he could do was watch the dying Yama, and listen to what he had to say. After his coughing fit was over, Yama let out a somewhat relived sigh

'That Oldkid….what he said was right' Yama whispered, earning a strange and puzzled stare from Nukid

'You mean….about god being traitors? Don't listen to him?! He's fucking insane!' Nukid exclaimed, the fact he came from Nukid made it much worse

'No…what he said made sense…you saw Drake…..how he turned his back on me…and my family….like we were objects that were simply of no use' Yama explained. Yama looked up to the sky, perhaps looking to the heavens

'My brothers and sisters…..we loved each other….we cared for each other so that we would stay alive….and we together, treated our creator as a god….and now…' Yama stopped, mesmerising Nukid with the fact he began to cry and weep

'And now they're dead because of it!…He never cared for us at all…and we wasted all our lives believing in that monster!' Yama cried

None of this made sense to Nukid. Why was a creature made of darkness, who had done atrocities and served a madman like, showing such compassion and love for his lost siblings. Why was he sad, why was he in tears

Why was Nukid in tears as well…

Yama slowly wiped his tears, and looked up at Nukid 'I want revenge Nukid….I want to rip that bastards to shreds….but I've got minutes to live…I can only ask you'

Yama rummaged with his arm into his huge pocket, and from it, he took out the mask that he wore to hide his true strength

'The body and flesh of the Zodiacs is dead….but not the spirit' Yama stated. His body suddenly flummoxed with a dark energy, that shot out from his body, and was seemingly absorbed into the mask

'What are you doing?! You need all your energy to live!' Nukid whaled, but Yama kept on generating power into the mask

'Pointless to love any longer….I'm gonna die no matter what….but at least by doing this….I may be contributing' Yama laughed, his body getting paler and slimmer, as his energy left him progressively

When it seemed all the power he could generate had left him, he handed the magic empowered mask over to Nukid

'I want…the spirit of the Zodiacs….to live on….You were…the last person….to ever show me compassion….please…take the mask' Yama pleaded between pants

Nukid wasn't sure what to do at first. He slowly raised his hand out to the mask, and Yama carefully placed the mask into Nukids hands

Yama smiled and looked up in the sky 'I can see them….my brothers and sisters…..they're happy together….they're happy….and now…we'll be complete..'

For the first time in this situation, Nukid actually smiled himself 'Say hi to Maria for me. Okay?'

Yama laughed with a deep cough 'I will! When your power….feels inefficient….place the mask….on your face Nukid….and we will be there to help'

'Be there…to help?' Nukid repeated, and Yama nodded weakly

'We'll be…rooting for you Nukid….please….be our hands…..get our revenge….we Zodiacs believe in you…' Yama whispered, his body on the verge of death

Before he died, Yamazaru the Monkey Darkside said one final thing

'Thank you….'

At first, after Yama dying, Nukid just dazed lifelessly at Yama. He soon began to laugh nervously, and his body shaked violently

'A..another death…I couldn't stop…..DAMMIT!!' Nukid screamed, smashing the ground hard with both fists. His eyes drowned with tears

'Why I am such a fucking screw up!!? Why can't I protect anyone! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!!' Nukid cried, banging his head hard onto the ground. He laid for a minute on the ground, before slowly looking up and turning to the mask, which contained the last will of the Zodiacs

'Drake…Oldkid…' Nukid muttered, before yelling 'I'M GONNA KILL THEM BOTH!!'

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

'WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPEN TO MY BASE?!!' DarkMagicianmon screamed, looking at the destroyed base that Team Faust had supposed to protect

DM turned angrily to X Prodigy 'What the hell….HAPPENED?!!'

'Hey! We were attacked by an insanely strong Darkside! We were more preoccupied living boss! Besides, bases can be rebuilt' X assured, but that did nothing to stop DM kneeling in a corner, and cry

'My base…my beautiful base…the base I put my life and soul into…ruined…' DM cried

'Yo! What happened to your base?!' The informal voice of Travis Touchdown whaled over to DM and X. Nukids team the Hunters, walked over to the group, along with Sofia

DM gave X an evil glare 'Someone was supposed to be looking after it, but failed on an epic level!'

X sighed 'I know you're my boss, but seriously, fuck you'

Vash laughed 'Don't worry about the base DM, be glad that you survived your fight! Like I'm sure everyone on your team has'

'On that note DM' Sofia said, walking up to the digimon 'Have you head from Nukid?'

DM shook his head 'No, I've heard nothing from anyone who went out, but I believe they all won! I'd never forgive any of them if they didn't win!'

DM reassured Sofia, and then turned to the destroyed base 'I guess we'll start repairs straight away, and at least now I can put in those enhancements much easier'

'Repairs? Aw but DM it looks perfect as it is!' an all too familiar voice shouted over. DM felt a wave of sickness every time he heard it

Everyone spun to their right, and saw with a cocky grin, Drake Ebon Darkstar

'Drake?! What the hell are you doing here?!!' DM spat angrily at his arch nemesis

'Hey now, I just came to tell you the outcome of the battles! It seems that all 12 Zodiacs were killed by your Authors' Drake stated, rather casually

'Ha ha! I knew they'd all win!' X cheered, as did everyone else, happy to know their friends were alive

'So Drake, must be pretty upsetting to know you're whole team was beat!' DM mocked, but DM was quickly put off by Drake casualness

'Oh DM, poor foolish DM. Do you really think that just because the Zodiacs are dead…that' you've won?' Drake asked. He raised his arm, and clicked his fingers

Instantly, two dark portals opened up behind Drake. From them, out stepped Surma, Gryphon and Lou Carcolh

With each of them, carried the unconscious authors Hikari, Airnaruto, TLSouldude, Dimensiondude and Lunatic121

'Hime…Air…TL…' DM whispered, before his face became a growl 'What have you done?!'

Drake ignored DM, and turned to the three 'Excellent job all of you! How did you do?'

Lou growled 'Bitch decided to run! Took me five whole minutes to catch her and beat her! Would've been faster if she had run!'

Gryphon laughed 'You're just making up excuses! Took me all but 2 minutes to beat my opponent! A little persistent to fight, but there's only so much blood you can lose before you're knocked out!' Gryphon then turned to Surma

Gryphon grinned 'How about you bro? I suppose since you had three targets you were much slower than…'

'30 seconds' Surma grunted, shocking Gryphon, Lou, even Drake

'3..30 seconds?! You're…kidding right?' Lou trembled, earning an annoyed look from Surma

'I don't joke, and I don't play with my opponents either. It took me 30 seconds to beat these three' Surma stated, pointing to the unconscious trio

Drake laughed 'It's easy to believe! Surma is the most efficient of you three, but still, I'm proud of you all. I couldn't ask for better subjects'

'Drake! Who are these freaks?!' DM demanded, horrified his team mates were beaten so easily

'Ah yes! You haven't been introduced! These are Surma, Gryphon and Lou Carcolh, Manufactured Darksides of the highest kind, and my strongest subordinates, the Dark Yonkou!' Drake announced with pride

'They're manufactured?! But they look nothing like the Zodiacs!' Drakken pointed out

'That's because, they are of a higher breed. These three were born from the blood of King Rasets himself, making them stronger than any other manufactured Darkside!' Drake proclaimed. X gasped at this

'Rasets! DM, Izulu, the guy who attacked our base, he said he was born from Rasets blood too!' X stated

'So, you were the one who killed little Izulu? Congrats to you!' Gryphon laughed, seemingly uncaring for his dead brother

Surma scowled 'To lose like that, he deserved death'

Drake sighed 'It's true. Izulu was also a part of the team, but thanks to Team Faust, he's dead;

Drake face in an instant, turned to a sadistic scowl 'But I've found a replacement'

'A…replacement?!' DM repeated, before feeling a strong gush from behind him. DM and X turned, and gasped at the sight, of the blonde haired Darkside

'Meet Oldkid, the new 4th Yonkou' Drake announced

'Hi there! Name's Oldkid! Hobbies including endless hours of killing, raping lots of women, and long walks on the beach!' Oldkid greeted cheerfully

'Nukid…' Sofia whispered. Oldkid turned to her, and grinned

'Sofia! Oh how I've waited for the pleasure of seeing your lovely face!' Oldkid exclaimed, walking over and rubbing Sofia face lovingly

'Such beauty, to think Nukid would hardly notice you! You deserve better than him you know!' Oldkid cued

'Get away from me!' Sofia cried, running back and behind Vash

Drake decided to get the attention again 'DarkMagicianmon! As you can see, my new team took less then 10 minutes to take out 5 of your team! With a click of a finger, I can have your whole team killed off! That is truly, the power of a god!'

DM scowled 'There you go again with that shit! You are not a god!'

'No, not yet. But those Stone Tablets offer the key to becoming a King type Darkside like that of Rasets. Finding, and using those Tablets has become my main objective, so I'm willing to strike a deal' Drake revealed

'Tell me the location of the 2nd Stone, and I'll let your whole team live for today! Tell me where it is!' Drake demanded

At first, DM said nothing. He nudged X and whispered to him

'X, you fought one of these Yonkou. Be honest, with the team we have now, do we stand a chance against three of them?' DM asked. X was silent, he knew the answer, but it was so hard to say

'Dark….we don't stand a chance' X admitted. Seemingly expecting it, DM sighed, and looked at Sofia

'Sofia, tell him the location of the Stone' DM ordered bitterly

R..right. We…hid it in the bunker where I was held hostage by the Hunstclan. It's in there I swear!' Sofia pleaded

At first, Drake stood with a wide grin, but within seconds, that grin turned to our loud laugh, the laugh of victory

HA HA HA!! This is perfect! This is exactly the moment I've always dreamed of having! The days of me being humiliated by the Author Fighters are gone!' Drake laughed madly. He turned around and opened a dark portal

'Let us go gentlemen, and lady. We have destiny to catch!' Drake ordered. All four Dark Yonkou stepped into the portal, and before he entered, he looked at DM one final time

'You know DM, I've spent years being humiliated by you and your Author team over and over and over again! I've waited and pleaded for the day I could say this, and you being alive makes it all so much sweeter' Drake ranted

'DarkMagicianmon…' Drake said, the said Author looked at Drake with anger and sadness

'The Author Fighters, have lost…..'

**As if my fic couldn't be any different, the outcome is in Drakes favour! Stay tuned for the FINAL CHAPTER!!**

**To those who don't understand, the reason we lost is because while we did kill the Zodiacs, he still got the Tablet, and not to mention he;s got 4 very powerful subordinates now. So yea, we got screwed in this fic**


	62. We are the Author Fighters

Hey everyone. Well, here it is. The end to a fic I originally thought would be nothing special. The fic I believed would be lucky to get 100 reviews. Ladies and Gents, the final chapter of Zodiacs

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who supported this story, and made it what it was. None of this was possible without you guys! THANK YOU!!

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

'I want the remote!!'

This quote was repeated by many of the Authors as they fought for the remote in their hospital room. After going across the world to fight the Zodiacs, nearly all the Authors were in the hospital recovering. Unfortunately, all the authors bedridden happened to share one hue room

'Give me the remote! I'm gonna choose the channel!'

'Hey, there's a program I like on the discovery channel on now! We're watching that'

'Screw learning! Let's watch a sitcom!'

'Yea, Family Guys on right now'

'…..Not that sitcom'

'Let's find a movie or something to watch! That'll shut you all up!'

'Nah, watching Anime is better. Let's do that!'

'Hey, why don't we watch the Disney Channel!'

'…………'

'Fine we won't. But if you give me the remote I'll find something good!

BANG

The TV remote blew apart, horrifying all the arguing Authors. They turned to see The Shadow Syndicate, who due to his enhanced healing wasn't bedridden, holding his pistol, which had smoke coming from its barely

'Will you little shits knock it off! Damn DM for forcing me to baby-sit you idiots!' TSS spat, his teams arguments annoyed him greatly

'Oh yea! Well if we can't argue over the remote, then we'll just argue over who'll get up and change the TV channel manually!' Looney retorted

'Oh really?' TSS nodded. He then aimed his pistol at the TV, and fired two shots to its screen, destroying the Authors only escape from boredom

'…….Vampires are evil' X sighed

Outside the room where the Authors were staying, DarkMagicianmon, the only other author not bedridden, talked to the doctor in charge

DM sighed 'I apologise for my teams behaviour. Things like this always happen when they're together'

'It's alright. But…I think one of the patients is missing' the Doctor pointed out. DM looked in, and saw that one bed was indeed empty

'Nukids bed….' DM whispered. He then took a sharp turn to his right and walked down the corridor

'Where are you going?' the Doctor asked

'To where every missing person goes in a hospital. The rooftop' DM said, walking off

DM made his way through the corridors and up the hospital stairs up to the rooftop. He walked out into the fresh air, and saw Nukid sitting on the floor, looking out to the world

'You know, coming out here to brood is pretty cliché' DM pointed out, walking over to Nukid

Nukid shrugged 'Better than down there. I swear they're so loud not even my narcolepsy can get me to sleep'

'Yea, I can't blame you really' DM laughed. He then noticed, that Nukid was holding the mask of Yamazaru in his hands

'You've still got that mask? What is it? Some trophy?' DM asked. Nukid shook his head, and looked at the mask

'Before Yama died, he filled this mask with what was left of his power, and then gave it to me. He said it held the 'spirit of the Zodiacs', and he wants me to get their revenge' Nukid explained

'Revenge? Against who?'

Nukids face darkened 'Drake…and Oldkid. One betrayed the Zodiacs, the other finished the team off. I suppose we'll need all the help we can get when we fight Drake again'

'Yea' DM agreed, before turning to Nukid in shock 'We? You mean….you're joining us?!'

'Well, I can hardly leave when I'm responsible for Oldkids birth can I? While that monster still lives, I'll stick with this team' Nukid proclaimed

'That's great! We'll need all the help we can get when we….face Drake' DM mumbled the last bit, seemingly triggering something sad

'What's up?' Nukid asked

'Nukid…for as long as there has been the Author Fighters, we've constantly fought Drake, and we've always beaten him. We ruined every plan he had, and we've always came out the winners. But this time….this time…' DM whispered, finding it to hard to say

'You lost' Nukid said for him. DM nodded

'Yea, even though we killed the Zodiacs, Drake not only got the 2nd stone tablet, he has four Darkside stronger than any I've ever seen! Drake is one stepped closer to being King Class, and all because we couldn't win!' DM cried

'…Is…is the Author Fighters losing such a surprise?' Nukid asked

'Well, we've never lost once before. This just means Drake and his crew are getting stronger. What happens when he gets too strong for us to handle?!' DM asked, he was worried and scared for his team

'Then get stronger' Nukid replied bluntly, surprising DM

'G..get stronger? What do you mean?' DM asked

'What else do I mean?! If you think the Authors Fighters are too weak, then you as our leader must make sure we are strong enough. It's fairly obvious that things are gonna get harder for us, so we've simply got to get tougher' Nukid preached

DM smiled 'Get tougher? Before it's always been a cake walk for us, but now our enemies are tougher, and we could very well lose. How will we know if we're strong enough?'

'We don't, that's war for you DM. We've just gotta hope that when the time comes, we as a team can fight whatever Drake, Shade, or any other bad guy has planned' Nukid finished

'You know Nukid, I think you're gonna fit in just fine with us Authors' DM said, shaking Nukids hand, signifying his joining

'Well Nukid, we're all alive, we got a new member, and we've got the will to fight on!' I think it's time for us to sing a song to end this day' DM proclaimed. Music suddenly appeared around the rooftop, and DM stood forward to sing

DM: **'**_**Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things gonna be  
As the time here it passes so slo..'**_

'Wait a minute!' Nukid halted the singing, shock and horror on his face

'What's wrong Nukid?' DM asked, perplexed

'……Song?...Wh..why would we start singing from out of nowhere?' Nukid asked

'Well you see, when the Author Fighters fight has finished, we usually sing a song to celebrate and make each other feel better' DM explained

'….You're are joking of course? Right?' Nukid asked, thinking it was all a lie

'No I'm not! We do this all the time!'

'We? You mean the other authors do it too?' Nukid asked, mouth gaping

'Yes! It's a common thing between us Author Fighters!'

'E..even the guys?' Nukid whimpered

'Yes! Even the guys do it!' DM growled trying to get the message across

'….Right…' Nukid nodded, putting on a fake smile. He then made a turn and walked to the door and out of the roof

When Nukid close the door and was out of DM's sight, his face became covered with shock, and he held his head in true fear

'Wow, and I thought I was weird!'

**_(Credits)_**

_**Jean Kazuhiza- Drake Bell**_

_**Tara- **__**Brian Beacock**_

We see Jean Kazuhza sitting on a bed as Nozomi slowly and carefully takes off the bandages that cover his body. She took one off his arm too hard, and Jean yelped in pain

'Ow! God damn these wounds!' Jean growled, while Nozomi felt sad

'I..I'm sorry for all this Jean….I know this wouldn't have happened to you if I'd been kidnapped' Nozomi muttered in guilt, but looked up when she felt Jeans hands on her face

'Never blame yourself for other peoples evil Nozomi! Besides, if I'd lost you, no bandage could've healed the pain I'd feel' Jean said lovingly, earning a kiss from his dear Nozomi

_**Warlord-Xana- **__**Travis Willingham**_

**_Buta- Kyle Herbert_**

We see Warlord Xana smiling happily as a growling Homer Simpson pays him the money he owed in front of his own family

'47, 48, 49, 50! Happy now?!' Homer growled

'Hey, you owed me money. Besides you should be grateful, I did save your lives' Warlord noted

'That is true Homey. You should at least say thanks to Warlord' Marge urged her husband

Homer smiled 'Yea, thanks for what you did Warlord'

'No problem Homer. By the way, did you know light is faster than sound?' Warlord asked

'What? No it isn't!' Homer retorted

Warlord grinned mischievously 'Wanna make a bet on it?'

_**The Shadow Syndicate-**__**Crispin Freeman**_

_**Hitsuji- **__**Colleen O'Shaughnessey**_

We now see The Shadow Syndicate standing in the office of Hellsing, getting eyed angrily by Sir Integra

'So Shadow, thanks to your bloody teams incompetence, my house and Hellsing headquarters was attacked by a Darkside freak and valuable time and money was wasted. I've never seen such stupidity from a vampire!' Integra spat at TSS

TSS sighed 'Is that all, Sir Integra?'

'One more thing' Integra said, before her angry face turned to a gentle smile 'Thank you for helping us, Agent Shadow. We are in your debt, right Alucard?'

'Yes, we are' Alucards menacing voice said as the invincible entity appeared from out of the shadows, walking towards TSS

'You may still cling on to what humanity you had left boy, but you are turning out to be a tough vampire. Maybe one day, I'll be kicked off my pedestal as king of all Vampires!' Alucard laughed, showing his hand to TSS

'I'd do more than kick you off Alucard…' TSS smiled, shaking Alucards hand

'…I'd shoot your ass off!'

_**Iron-Mantis- Johnny Yong Bosh**_

_**Nezumi- Paul Eiding**_

We see Iron Mantis walking down a quiet street, talking to Crokis

'So Mantis , you still think you're the weakling of your group?' Crokis laughed, though still intrigued

'I realised something with my fight against Nezumi Crokis' Mantis stated

'Oh really? And what's that then?' Crokis asked

Mantis smiled 'That when you're with the Author Fighters, who's strongest and who's weakest mean nothing, because we have each other to fight for us!'

**_Roscoso- Johnny Yong Bosh_**

_**Oushi- **__**Kevin Michael Richardson**_

We see Roscoso sitting in his ship along with Marissa and the rest of the Space Warriors

'Man that sure was a close one back then! If Ross hadn't came we'd be goners!' Kirby cheered

'Stop it you guys! It was nothing!' Ross laughed

'Don't say that Ross! The power you showed when you took out that Oushi was amazing!' Marissa exclaimed

'Yea…' Ross sighed, looking at his hands '…That's the power of the Pokemorphs'

_**Erinbubble- Tara Strong**_

_**Charles Roberts- Wesley Snipes**_

_**Slpytlak- Herself**_

_**Alyssalioness- Hilary Duff**_

**_Doragon- David Vincent_**

We now see Charles, Shelby, Erin and Alyssa watch as the Hunstclan are lead into prisons for their crimes

'I would've gotten away with it all, had that damn Darkside not failed! One day, I swear the world will be rid of all magical creatures' Huntsmaster proclaimed before being chucked in a cell

'He's right you know. Hadn't we won, that Doragon would've killed everyone back then' Shelby trembled, but Charles patted her comforting

'But we did win, and that's all that matters. Right girls?' Charles asked Erin and Alyssa

'Yea!!' both girls nodded

_**Airnaruto45- Jack Black**_

_**Usagi- **__**Tony Oliver**_

We see Airnaruto in Konaho watching Naruto train along with Sakura Haruno

'Dammit! Why did I let that damn Darkside beat me?! How can I become Hokage if I let bastards like him win?!' Naruto growled, performing press ups on the ground

'Don't beat yourself up about it Naruto. That Darkside got into our heads, and I nearly lost too' Air assured Naruto

'But you didn't Air, and for that we owe you our lives!' Sakura thanked Air

'Yea, we owe you one Air!' Naruto thanked, giving a thumbs up

'Think nothing of it' Air replied, giving his own thumbs up

**_TLSoulDude- Joaquin Phoenix_**

_**Dimensiondude- Jason Griffith**_

_**Lunatic121- Maile Flannigan**_

_**Inu- **__**Chris Patton**_

We see the Fictor Brothers sill in hospital, talking about the past few days

'Hey TL, when you went Ultima, did you enjoy killing that Inu' Looney asked

'….Part of me did, since you know…he did hurt you two. I guess in the end, Insanity did beat insanity' TL sighed

'Yea, and in your case TL, insanity can be a good thing to have' D-Dude told his brother

_**X Prodigy- Jason Statham**_

_**Izulu- **__**Keith Silverstein**_

We see X Prodigy and Team Faust, resting after havin to rebuild the Author Fighter base by themselves!

'Man DM is hard when it comes to punishment! Making all do all that was unfair!' Ichigo growled

'It wasn't unfair Ichigo. The reason we had to was because we weren't strong enough to protect the base like we should've' Kevin explained

'That's right' X nodded, looking to the sky

'That why when Team Faust fights again, we'll be twice as tough!'

_**Ranger24- Shannon McComrick**_

_**Ondori- **__**Tom Gibis**_

We see Ranger24 walking down a street, when the Blue Team follow shortly behind

'Do you think he's still mad at us Church?' Tucker asked

'At us? He wants Caboose dead! Not us too' Church spat

'I don't know why! All I said was Ranger like to beat cocks!' Caboose exclaimed, rather loud

'WHAT WAS THAT?!!' Ranger roared, turning and chasing Caboose across the city

_**DarkMagicianmon- Christian Bale**_

_**Hikari Ino- Stephanie Sheh**_

_**Hebi- **__**Mary Elizabeth McGlynn**_

_**Uma-**__** Tara Platt**_

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino stood outside the newly built AF base, hand in hand

'Even if it's broken to bits, we'll just build it again! Right Sempai?' Hikari said lovingly to DM

'Right, and the same can be said for our team! We'll keep fighting no matter what. In the end, we're just one family!' DM said happily

'I love you Sempai'

'And I love you Hime' DM replied, as the two kissed

**_Maria Scotts- Michelle Ruff_**

_**Sofia Scotts- **__**Dorothy Elias-Fahn**_

We now see Sofia, walking away from AF base, but not before looking to the sky, and smiling

'I hope you've finally found what you needed, Nukid' Sofia whispered happily, before leaving

_**Nukid- Vic Mignogna**_

**_Yamazaru- Paul St. Peter_**

On top of Author Fighter, we see Nukid looking towards the vast world, holding the mask Yama gave him. A lot had happened to Nukid, and now, everything was coming to him clearly

'When you died, I lost all reason to fight. I wanted desperately to fight for something, and to atone for my sins' Nukid said slowly, before giving a smile

'And then I found myself here, with these Author Fighters, fighting for a better world, exactly what I once fought for too' Nukid looked high to the sky, and a single tear went down his cheek

'Thanks, Maria…..'

**_Fin_**

**_Stay tuned for Part 2 of the Stone Tablet Trilogy_**

**_Author Fighters: Rasets legacy_**


End file.
